<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of The Desert by DynoStretch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277837">Heart of The Desert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynoStretch/pseuds/DynoStretch'>DynoStretch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Family, Harems, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynoStretch/pseuds/DynoStretch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time flows in many directions. For the young hero of Hyrule, the flow takes him in a situation he could have never imagined before. Taking place after the events of Ocarina of Time, after Link saves Nabooru from Twinrova, she promises a great thing for Link in the future.  A mostly Link/Nabooru story, but with very heavy harem elements.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Nabooru, Link/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Rescue Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello folks, this is DynoStretch with another absurd piece of fanfiction.</p><p>This story has been a new experience for me to write, and it's definitely a bit more challenging to make then my previous works because of the subject material. I've been working on it for almost two years now and is close to reaching 100 chapters. It's been a huge project of passion and by request of a reader, I've decided to upload it to this site as well. I'll be releasing it chapter by chapter in short time gaps here so as not to overwhelm readers.</p><p>As a warning, while I'm rating this story M, there's nothing too overly raunchy, vulgar or violent, and there will also be major harem aspects to it, including that with a large cast of OCs. I plan to update the relationships tags with new characters as the story progresses so as not to spoil it for newcomers.</p><p>That said, I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>In the furthest reaches of the great wasteland known as Gerudo Desert, there stood a towering building known as the Spirit Temple, where Aifet, the Goddess of the Desert is honored and worshiped by the almost all-female tribe known as the Gerudo.</p><p>At that time, standing before the entrance to the Spirit Temple was a ten year old boy with blonde hair, clad in a green tunic and cap, he was staring up the giant building with a look of determination in his blue eyes.</p><p>This was Link, who was once a child of Kokiri Forest, but had been chosen by the goddesses of Hyrule to become the legendary Hero of Time. His goal being to defeat the evil Gerudo King Ganondorf Dragmire and bring peace to the land. This task ended up requiring him to travel into the future to confront the cruel king as an adult and defeat him. After his work was done, he was sent back to the past so that he may live out his childhood.</p><p>But Link knew his work wasn't done, Ganondorf was still free in his original time period, still pretended to swear loyalty to the king of Hyrule, and it would only had been a matter of time before he enacted his plan to take control of the Sacred Realm, where he would gain immeasurable power. Link knew this well, he got to see it firsthand in the dark future he had gone to.</p><p>To defeat Ganondorf in this time, Link sought the help of the Princess Zelda of whom he shared a... rather complicated history with, in both present and future and told her what would happen. Now with the knowledge of what Ganondorf planned to do, Zelda was able to expose Ganondorf's evil plan to her father, and the Gerudo King had just recently been arrested.</p><p>With that mission accomplished, Link had his next goal in mind. He had traveled out to the Spirit Temple with the intention of helping a friend there...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Within the deepest depths of the Spirit Temple, the dark twin Gerudo witches known as Koume and Kotake were at work with an evil scheme. They both raised their hands, forming a dark vortex in front of them, and rising out from it was a young beautiful Gerudo woman known as Nabooru. She was wrapped in a strange energy that took the form of purple and black chains, seeming to symbolize how the energy was holding her in place.</p><p>Nabooru, despite being a Gerudo, opposed the evil power of Ganondorf, and had made the journey to the Spirit Temple to find a means of defeating him. Most of the temple was sealed off from intruders, but she found a helpful companion in the form of Link, who had come there to figure out a way in himself. After Nabooru questioned the weirdness of Link's name, the two formed a deal for Link to enter the temple and help her find the power she needed, in exchange for a promise she made to him.</p><p>While Link was successful in obtaining the Silver Gauntlets she had been seeking, shortly after that Nabooru had been found out by Koume and Kotake and was captured by them.</p><p>Now as she found herself restrained by the witch sisters' chains, she had a look of both shock and horror, and drenched in a cold sweat.</p><p>“That...” Nabooru muttered, “That can't be... I can't let that happen! Not after everything they've done to us!!”</p><p>“What do you suppose she's talking about?” came a voice.</p><p>Nabooru snapped out of her panic and looked up to see the two witches that had captured her floating there.</p><p>“I don't know, but when this is over, she won't need to speak ever again!” cackled the other witch to her sister, “The despair she's overwhelmed by will just make this all the easier!”</p><p>“You rotten witches!” shouted Nabooru fueled by anger, quickly forgetting about her reason to be afraid, “Once I get out of this I'll run you both through!”</p><p>“Ohohohoho,” laughed Kotuke, “She's a tough one she is, even now she tries to break free!”</p><p>“Indeed,” agreed Koume, “But it won't take long to instead break her spirit! Soon she'll be our loyal servant knight, and with her help we'll have Lord Ganondorf free from his imprisonment in no time!”</p><p>Nabooru's anger turned to surprise at their words, then a few seconds later it became a mild bit of amusement, “So that bastard finally got himself caught then?” she smirked, “Well I'd sooner die then serve the two of you, much less free that power hungry monster!”</p><p>“Oh you'll cave in soon enough.” Koume said, the two witches started chanting spells to build more dark energy around Nabooru's body.</p><p>“Damnit...” Nabooru muttered, “How am I going to get out of this one?” she continued to struggle with the chains, but to no avail, “Ugh, I was too careless to let myself be trapped by them...”</p><p>Her thoughts wandered back to Link, he young kid she had entrusted to retrieve the Silver Gauntlets, and wondered if he was doing okay. She had to admit she had an admiration for him after finding out he traveled all the way to the Spirit Temple, and she felt somewhat guilty making him go into the temple alone to find what she needed, but when she saw him obtain the treasure just before she was captured, she had truly developed a firm respect for him, he had not just determination and courage, but heart as well, something she had never seen in any man.</p><p>“Looks like I won't be able to fulfill that promise to him after all...”</p><p>But then suddenly, from the dark corners of the ritual chamber, a small object flew straight out of nowhere and smacked Kotuke in her wide eye.</p><p>“Yeeeooowch!” screamed the witch, instinctively putting a hand over her injured eye, “What the heck was that?!”</p><p>“What was what sister?” asked Koume with a snicker, “Your arthritis catching up to you?”</p><p>“No, you old hag!” shouted Kotuke, “Something just hit me in the eye and nearly poked it out!”</p><p>“Who you calling an old hag?! I'm a prim and proper 400 year old!”</p><p>“You're 500 you liar!!”</p><p>“Then doesn't that make you just as much an old hag then?!”</p><p>As the two witches squabbled against each other over anything that came out of each others mouths, Nabooru just watched with a drop of sweat going down the back of her head.</p><p>“How did I get captured by these two morons?”</p><p>“Psst!”</p><p>Nabooru's moment of self-reflection was interrupted by a small sound, she turned in the direction of where it came from to see a familiar and friendly face, her partner Link standing behind her.</p><p>“Hi Nabooru!” Link said, the child sporting a big grin.</p><p>“K-Kid?!” exclaimed Nabooru in shock, “What are you doing here?!”</p><p>“Trying to get you out of here,” Link said, “I'll see what I can do while those buzzards are pecking at each other!”</p><p>“Don't worry about me!” Nabooru warned, “They may be old buzzards, but their power is much too strong! You won't stand a chance against them without-”</p><p>“This?” Link finished her sentence as he turned around, showing her something he had strapped to his back.</p><p>“W-What?!” exclaimed Nabooru, “How the hell did you find that??”</p><p>“Let's just say I've learned from experience!” Link said cryptically, “Now let's see what I can do about your chains.”</p><p>“Hm, alright.” Nabooru said, genuinely impressed at Link's skills and knowledge.</p><p>Link contemplated his options as he looked over the purple energy chains constricting Nabooru. He tried cutting through the chains with his Kokiri knife, but the blade just passed through them, letting him know they were purely energy based.</p><p>“Hmm... what could be used to counter this kind of dark energy...” Link pondered, then a thought occurred to him, “Darkness can be countered... by light!” He then reached into his pocket and puled out a small Deku Nut in his hand, “Nabooru, keep your eyes closed!”</p><p>Nabooru did as she was told and Link threw the Deku Nut down on the ground in front of her. The nut, upon hitting the ground, exploded with a bright flash, the light that came from the flash caused the dark chains surrounding Nabooru to turn a bluish color. Nabooru then took that opportunity to use her strength to break out of the chains.</p><p>“Nice one, kid!” Nabooru said.</p><p>Unfortunately, it was that very time that Koume turned her wide eye over to Link and Nabooru, seeing their captive was free and had an ally.</p><p>“Ah, sister!” exclaimed Koume, “Now's not the time for arguing! The traitorous wench has escaped!”</p><p>“Eheeheehee!” cackled Kotake, “Looks like she had a little help doing that, emphasis on little!” she said, referring to Link's short stature.</p><p>“Yeah, like you're one to talk you hunched-over old farts!” Link said annoyed, causing the two witches to fault over, while Nabooru laughed at Link's brazenness.</p><p>“That's it!!” shouted Koume, she hopped onto her broom as her body erupted in magic flames, “Time for me to roast your bodies to cinders!”</p><p>“And then I'll freeze their immortal souls solid!” added Kotake, her own body enveloped in ice.</p><p>Link pulled out his slingshot while Nabooru unsheathed her twin scimitar swords, the latter thankful that the two witches didn't have the foresight to take her weapons away, and the two sides charged into battle.</p><p>Koume fired off a blast of flames, but Nabooru flipped into the air and swung out her swords at her, but the witch used her broom to quickly dodge to the side.</p><p>Link meanwhile ran away from the stream of ice that Kotake released at him, before rolling forward and shooting her in the eye.</p><p>“Graaah! So it was you, little brat!!” screeched Kotake, “I'll shatter you to pieces!!”</p><p>Link quickly ran over to Nabooru, who had just taken a step back to avoid a searing flame attack from Koume. The two witches flew upwards out of range of the child and Gerudo warrior's range, while Kotake prepared a more powerful ice attack. Link and Nabooru looked to each other and nodded in unison.</p><p>“Now die you pests!!” Kotake shouted, shooting the ice spell straight down at the two...</p><p>Only for her sister Koume to then suddenly get hit by the attack.</p><p>“Yeeooow!!” screamed Koume before turning to her sister in anger, “What was that?! You know that your magic is my only weakness, can't you control it properly?!”</p><p>“But I cast it right at those two!” retorted Kotake, “Maybe you need to lose some weight so you're not as big a target!”</p><p>“Lose weight?! I'm fit as a fiddle! If anyone's raiding the ice box it's you!”</p><p>“Ahem.” a clearing of the throat came from Nabooru, the two witches looked down to see she was holding a shield on her left arm, the heavily polished, reflective material being shown off.</p><p>“T-The Mirror Shield?!” exclaimed Kotake, “Where did that come from?!”</p><p>“Found it,” Link said simply, folding his arms behind his head nonchalantly.</p><p>“That's it, I'll fry you!!” said Koume, shooting fire down on Nabooru.</p><p>“Wait, sister, don'-!!”</p><p>It was too late, as Kotake was blasted by the very fire Koume cast being reflected off the shield and right back in her sister's face.</p><p>“Graaaah!! It burns!! You foolish overweight hag!” Kotake shouted to Koume, “We're going to finish each other off at this rate!”</p><p>“This is getting kind of stupid.” Nabooru said as she and Link watched the two witches argue.</p><p>“Maybe we can just sneak out while they're yelling?” Link asked.</p><p>“Wait, quit yapping, we got priorities here!” shouted Kotake to her sister.</p><p>“Fine, we'll end these two with our ultimate power!” Koume said.</p><p>The two of them took to the high air and started flying in circles. Link and Nabooru watched as dark magic spiraled around the two witches, until in a burst of energy, where Koume and Kotake once were, there was now an absurdly tall woman with ponytails made of both fire and ice, and was holding twin wands. The witch sisters were now in their fusion form known as Twinrova.</p><p>“Oookay, forgot they could do that.” Nabooru said.</p><p>“I think we need a new plan.” Link said nervously.</p><p>“Now to destroy you both!” Twinrova cackled with glee, firing a stream of flames at them. Nabooru held up the Mirror Shield like before, only instead of reflecting off the shield, the flame was instead absorbed into it.</p><p>“What the heck...?” Nabooru looked down at the shield, which was now glowing with red fire energy.</p><p>“The Mirror Shield is reacting differently to their fusion spell...” Link observed, “Try collecting more of her magic, and it might be enough to take down!”</p><p>“Right!”</p><p>Link then turned to firing slingshot seeds at Twinrova to distract her, while Nabooru aimed her shield carefully while dodging the witches other attacks. Soon Twinrova shot off another fire magic attack which Nabooru collected into the shield.</p><p>“Hmm, quite resourceful.” said Twinrova grinning, “How about we mix it up?!”</p><p>Twinrova then fired off an ice spell at Nabooru, but when she tried to absorb that attack with the shield, the magic energy reacted violently, causing a backfire explosion that sent Nabooru and Link flying back.</p><p>“Link, are you okay?!” Nabooru asked, only to see Link had a few burns on his small body.</p><p>“Ugh, not used to this kind of power at this age...” Link groaned. Nabooru was confused by the way he phrased that, but went back on the defensive against Twinrova, using the shield to absorb another ice magic attack.</p><p>“Ohhohohoho!” laughed Twinrova, “So predictable, now I'll roast you both!”</p><p>“Damnit, dodging it is too hard, and we can't absorb it without a backfire.” Nabooru said.</p><p>“Wait... backfire...” Link pondered, “Maybe that's just what we need!”</p><p>“Huh? What are you-” Nabooru then realized what Link meant, “Oh, I see what you're getting at!”</p><p>“Now die the two of you!!” shouted Twinrova, charging up another fire attack.</p><p>This time however, Nabooru simply smirked and held up Mirror Shield, which was glowing with ice energy, and threw it like a frisbee straight at Twinrova, just as she was about to release the fire attack.</p><p>“Uh oh.” Twinrova muttered as her fire attack impacted right into the ice energy engulfed shield, causing a backfire explosion that sent Twinrova flying into the air and down towards the ground, screaming out a “Kyyyaaa!!”</p><p>“Now it's our turn!!” Nabooru rushed forward, brandishing her twin scimitars and slashing through Twinrova with them.</p><p>Twinrova's eyes turned a blank white as she gagged out, impacting onto the ground in a daze.</p><p>“Nice work!” Link shouted to Nabooru.</p><p>Nabooru grinned to the kid, and turned to look down to the fallen witch, ready to deliver a finishing blow, but Twinrova had taken that moment to change back to her twin witch selves, the two of them woozy and in pain from the fight.</p><p>“Ugh, how could this have happened...?” groaned Kotake.</p><p>“This was clearly all your fault!” snapped Kotake, you're the one who use that last attack!”</p><p>“What about you, old hag?! You're the one that powered the shield up!!”</p><p>The two witches were already back to their endless squabbling.</p><p>“Hey, are you two done yet?” Nabooru held her swords in a battle pose again, “Or do we need to crush you again?”</p><p>“Y-You know what dear sister? N-Never mind who's fault it was,” said Koume to her sister nervously, “I think it's time we beat a hasty retreat!”</p><p>The two witches conjured their brooms and flew off on them, Link and Nabooru could only watch as the two flew out the room and to who-knows-where.</p><p>“Whew, we actually won.” Link took a deep breath, only to be scooped up and hugged tightly by Nabooru.</p><p>“Kid, that was amazing!” she said happily, “I knew there was something great about you!”</p><p>“Oof, as I recall you were saying how weird my name was!” Link said with a lot of embarrassment from being hugged.</p>
<hr/><p>Soon Link and Nabooru arrived at the entrance to the Spirit Temple, Nabooru stepping out into the outside and stretching, taking in the warmth of the sun.</p><p>“Aaahhh...” Nabooru said with contentment, “It's been too long since I've felt the desert heat!.”</p><p>“It's too much heat.” Link complained, “I don't know how you and your people deal with it.”</p><p>“You just have to adapt to it is all.” she said smirking. “Come on, let's go freshen up.”</p><p>Link and Nabooru soon arrived at an oasis not far from the Spirit Temple, Nabooru was taking time to soak her head in the water and then throw her hair back, while Link just collected a handful of water and splashed it on his face.</p><p>“I just have say,” Nabooru started, “I knew there was something special about you when we first met, but you really pulled through for me today. I honestly can't thank you enough for what you did....” she paused for a moment, then asked, “But why did you come back for me?”</p><p>“It's no problem, I couldn't just leave you behind in there,” Link said grinning, “We're friends after all, right?”</p><p>“Friends, huh?” Nabooru smirked, “I suppose we are then.”</p><p>“Plus I suppose I kinda wanted to see what that promise was going to be.” Link admitted.</p><p>“Ah yes, that promise...” Nabooru said. She contemplated that and looked over at Link, who was taking a sip of the oasis water. A small grin formed on her face as a thought went through her mind.</p><p>'Maybe... in enough time, he could someday be....'</p><p>“Is something on my face Nabooru?” Link asked curiously.</p><p>“Uh, no, no.” Nabooru said catching herself. She gave it a little more thought for a few minutes, then finally said, “So about that promise...”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“How about... forget that old promise.” she said, baffling Link, before she said, “Instead, I have something even greater in mind for you.” she said, “Something that will make you truly happy.”</p><p>“S-Sounds nice.” Link said, “What is it?”</p><p>“Can't tell you yet.” Nabooru shrugged.</p><p>“Oh come on, really?!” :Link asked in annoyance, “So when can I find out?”</p><p>“I'll tell you what.” Nabooru said, standing up and wiping sand off her pants. “How about you return to Gerudo Valley in say... seven years. When you do I'll bestow on you my new promise.”</p><p>“Seven years?” Link asked, “Why so long?”</p><p>“You'll find out when that time comes.” Nabooru said, “You got a lot of growing up to do first, and I got some preparations to make.”</p><p>“Hm, okay...” Link agreed, “Then I'll come back to see you seven years from now!”</p><p>“Good, you won't be disappointed.” Nabooru nodded, she paused on that note and then said, “Actually in the meantime...”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I take back what I said about the original promise, you'll get it after all.”</p><p>With that, Nabooru knelled down and gave Link a small kiss on the cheek, causing the young warrior's face to turn bright red.</p><p>“W-What was that about?!” exclaimed Link, “That was the original promise??”</p><p>“Yep, consider it a reminder of our new promise.” she chuckled.</p><p>“A-Alright then...” Link said, rubbing his cheek a little, taking a look to see if any of Nabooru's lipstick was still on his face.</p>
<hr/><p>Sometime after that, Link and Nabooru stood at the bridge that led from Gerudo Valley back into Hyrule. The two of them bid each other goodbye for the time being and went their separate ways.</p><p>As Nabooru watched Link journey off to his next destination, she couldn't help but smile lightly.</p><p>“Stay safe ki-... Link.” she said softly, “You got big things ahead of you soon...”</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Bird and The Fighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Seven years had past since the day Link saved Nabooru from Twinrova, and the two making their promise to meet again. He slowly walked through a vast canyon in the Gerudo Valley, taking time to look around for possible monsters. All he saw (besides lots of dirt and sand) was the rare pile of debris from what appeared to be the remnants from battles or something. He wasn't sure what tales the wreckage told, but pressed on regardless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the past seven years, Link had grown from a small but hearty child into a tall capable adult. He still wore his choice outfit style of a green tunic and a matching cap, though he had long traded in his small knife and wooden shield for a steel sword fit for a hero, and a Hylian shield on his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His time during those seven years was not spent idle, he had gone on many adventures and quests, traveling to strange lands, meeting and befriending many people, and battling many villains and monsters. His skills had been honed over time, and he was a much greater warrior then ever, even more then back when he was in the dark future. His only true companion through all this was his horse Epona, a gift from one of my closest friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Returning to Hyrule after what seemed like forever, he took the time to meet with many of his old friends; the first and foremost being his childhood friend from Kokiri Forest, Saria. While she tried to maintain a calm demeanor, she was clearly worried and upset that she hadn't been able to communicate with him for so long using the magical song she had taught him. They concluded it was due to him not just traveling to other lands, but other dimensions as well. Link apologized and vowed to talk with her much more and share his stories with her from now on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that he made his way to Death Mountain, which despite the name was home to some of the most lovable guys Link knew, the rock-eating creatures known as the Gorons, and their leader Darunia. Darunia treated Link as a 'sworn brother', which was the greatest honor a Goron could give someone. After a rather bone-crushing hug, Darunia took his time to introduce Link to his son, who was also named Link. The Hylian hero admitted he was a little flattered at that, and almost flattened when Link the Goron tried to give his 'Uncle Link' a hug as well. Overall, they had a great, if painful, time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next came the waterfall basin where Zora's Domain was, home to the fish people known as Zoras, and the home of one of his close friends Princess Ruto. This reunion was kind of an odd one for Link, since she had given him a stone he needed to complete his quest as a wedding proposal after he saved her from a monster. While she had become much more sophisticated over the years, she still retained her somewhat haughty and playful demeanor. He wasn't too sure what to say to answer about marrying her, there was no doubt that even for someone half-fish, she was a beautiful lady all the same, He eventually worked up the nerve to apologize and say he wasn't interested in her as anything more then a friend. Surprisingly, she didn't really mind all that much, and just accepted him as a dear friend, though that still didn't stop her from shoving him into the waters of her home, splashing him, and followed it with a sweet kiss on the nose, saying that if he ever changed his mind she'd be waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that he had attempted to arrive at Hyrule Castle to meet with Princess Zelda and her Sheikah nanny Impa. That didn't go so well as the others, as he was turned down at the gate almost instantly, and his attempts to sneak in through the usual route in the garden were met with failure. Ultimately deciding it wasn't time to see them just yet, he went on his way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally he came to Lon Lon Ranch, where much of the produce and livestock in the local area came from. It was also home to a childhood friend of his, Malon, daughter of the ranch owner Talon. It was joyous reunion to be sure, Malon calling him “fairy boy” as she was known to, and Epona was thrilled to be back with the other horses. Link eventually decided to leave Epona at the ranch so she could finally rest, thanking her for helping him throughout his adventures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During Link's stay at Lon Lon Ranch he was met by a traveling postman wearing a bunny hood, who gave him a letter from Nabooru. The letter told him not to meet at the Gerudo Fortress where he originally thought they would reunite, and in fact telling him not to go anywhere near it. Instead, the map contained directions to another location he had never been before. His journey took him to a vast canyon quite a distance from where he remembered the fortress was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was pretty eager to meet Nabooru and see just what this promise she made for him was, hopefully it involved him being able to rest for a few days, he had gone to so many places and gone on so many adventures, while it had been exciting it was tiresome as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though despite all he had done and all the people he met though the years, there was one major thing, one regret he still had after all this time...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Wonder if I'll ever see you again?' Link thought to himself. Taking a deep sigh, he continued onward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he went down the road, he heard a strange high-pitched sound. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was getting louder and closer as he walked. It was somewhat difficult to tell due to the canyon's echoing. It was then that the sound become more clear, and realized it was a woman's voice, and that it was high up. He looked into the air curiously, seeing what looked like a bird flailing around wildly, except it wasn't a bird, it was a... girl?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah! Woooaaah!! I can't stop myself!! Look out belooow!!!” shouted the girl as she came downwards, right at Link.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't even have a chance to react as the girl's forehead impacted right into Link's, sending him falling down backwards and the girl falling over on her rear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeooow!” Link shouted, rubbing his forehead in pain. Before he could even see who it was that impacted into him, she was quickly getting up and frantically looking him over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!” she said, “Did I give you a concussion?! Are you conscious?! Blink twice if you're still alive!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, I'm... alive?” Link clarified, “My head just hurts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here, let me help you!” the girl said, getting Link up onto his feet, and then quickly running around his body trying to dust him off with what appeared to be feathers of some kind that seemed to be strapped to her arms. She then tried to straighten his outfit out (except it was already fine before she got her hands on it), and grabbed up his green cap from the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm, I could only find one of your socks...” she said meekly, holding it up to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-It's fine, that's my hat.” Link said, taking the cap, dusting it off and putting it back on his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I see! I'm so sorry for bonking you, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Aviel!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link took that moment to get a good look at the lady who crashed into him. It was clear from her tan skin, round ears, red hair, and revealing silk outfit that she was a Gerudo. This girl in particular had short hair done up in odd spiky strands that stuck out in different directions, reminding him of a bird, and she wore a pair of goggles around her neck. Her outfit itself was a vibrant light green color, and the top he couldn't help but notice, was holding her rather large bountiful chest in it. He also noticed she had a rather well-designed crossbow strapped to her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the most unusual thing about her though were those feathers that appeared to be wrapped around her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link had to admit he was a little worried about the Gerudo in the area being hostile, but this girl seemed quite friendly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, I'm Link.” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Link? What an odd name...” Aviel said in thought, “If I was your mama I would had called you something like Rinku, or Ravio, or Legolas, or Bob..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Bob?' Link thought to himself, wondering what it was with Gerudo questioning his name. He then looked to her arms and decided to change the subject. “If you don't mind me asking, what's with the feathers?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, these?” Aviel asked, her eyes brightening up, “This is my special treasure I found a while back, the Roc's Wing!” She held up her arms and much to Link's shock, the feathers fell open, making her arms seemingly transform into long bird-like wings. “With these I can fly free as a birdie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So that's what I saw, that's amazing!” Link said. He had seen and used many strange artifacts and treasures during his travels, but nothing quite like bird wings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hee hee,” giggled Aviel, putting her wings to her cheeks and blushing, “I've never been complimented about my wings before! I've been told by my sisters not to trust men, but you seem really nice!” she leaned forward, unwittingly giving Link a generous view of her chest, “And I like your eyes, they're gentle and blue like the sky...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link was trying his best to keep his attention of Aviel's own eyes, “Uh, thanks... Actually, I was wondering if you know Nabooru, I have to meet with her somewhere here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lady Nabooru? Oh, she's in the town at the very end of this canyon. It's a straight path, you can't miss it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I see.” Link said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I suppose I better get back to my post.” Aviel said, spreading her wings out, “It was nice speaking to you Bob!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You too, and uh, the name's Link.” he said correcting her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh right.” Aviel said, “I hope to see you again!” With that she took to the air. Link watched as she staggered left and right trying to maintain her balance, and flew up to a tall lookout pole with a crow's nest on top overlooking the canyon. Shortly after she landed (well more like crashed) into the nest, she looked out from it and he saw her waving her wing at him, which he replied by waving back to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'What a weird girl...' Link thought, 'Least she's a nice person, maybe the Gerudo aren't as hostile as before.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He continued onward through the canyon, and eventually found a giant gate made form wood and steel, it was pretty high up, it reminded him somewhat of the gate in the Gerudo Fortress that lead across the desert to the Spirit Temple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Halt, male!” shouted a voice. Link looked and saw a Gerudo woman standing before him holding a halberd spear, she appeared to be a guard. He had been so distracted by the size of the gate that he didn't even notice her at first. “What business do you have here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a close look at the guard standing befo<span>re him. She had her red hair done up in a loose bun, her clothes were the typical Gerudo attire and colored red. She had a black sash with odd markings tied around her waist, and she had steel bands attached to her wrists and shins. Her expression was stern and serious, a very distinct contrast from Aviel.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said, what's your business here, MALE.” shouted the guard, glaring coldly at Link, snapping him out of his observation. Link did a polite bow at the waist and spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forgive me, but I have an audience with Nabooru.” he explained, “I'd like to get access to your town.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you really think I'd fall for such a trick?” asked the guard, “What would Lady Nabooru want with a male like yourself?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We go back a long way,” Link said, “I have a letter from her right her-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Link reached for the letter, he realized it was missing. He scrambled around frantically trying to find it, only to see it was completely gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'What?!' he thought to himself, 'Where is it?! I just had it just a little while ag--' It then quickly occurred to him where it most likely had gone, as he recalled when Aviel crashed into him earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'I must have dropped it at that moment...' he realized, then spoke up sheepishly to the guard, “A-Actually, I think I misplaced it and-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmph, a likely story.” said the guard, pointing her halberd at Link, “I bet you're an assassin sent by the king to kill our beloved leader!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'So Nabooru's in charge now?' he thought to himself, then spoke, “I assure you, if you just ask her, she'll acknowledge m-” Link's words were cut off by the guard swinging her halberd at him, and he instinctively jumped backwards. The guard pulled back, spun her halberd in her hand and struck a battle pose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll be your opponent, I am Nemisa of the royal Gerudo guard, prepare yourself male!” she stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nemisa?” Link pondered, “That's a pretty cute name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nemisa paused for a few seconds, still in battle pose. It was then that her eyes suddenly widened a little and her face flushed red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-What are you saying you bastard?!! I'll kill you!!” she exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that Nemisa rushed forward with her halberd and swung it out, but Link quickly pulled up his shield and blocked it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, I don't wish to fight you!” Link said calmly, “I just want to-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up and fight!” she said, smacking the shield aside and lunging forward with the halberd's blade. Link quickly sidestepped from it, drew his sword and swung it out, knocking Nemisa back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you can fight, good. It wouldn't be as enjoyable killing you if you couldn't.” Nemisa said, she came at Link again and swung the halberd, only for him to deflect it with his sword again, causing it to fly out of her grasp and impale down onto the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There,” Link said, “I'd disarmed you, now can we just tal-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Disarmed? Hardly.” Nemisa said, she brought up her fists and went into a new battle stance, “That halberd is just for show. Now we really fight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you don't have any weapon.” Link pointed out, moments before Nemisa charged forward and thrust her fist at Link, forcing him to quickly lean his head to the side, her fist barely scrapping against his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My limbs are my true weapons.” she said simply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Nemisa swung her fists quickly and wildly, Link couldn't do much to counter from close range like that, and spent his time dodging and blocking her attacks, only to then suddenly get kicked in the side by her leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ack, y-you fight with both your fists and your legs?!” Link groaned, clutching his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Karate style martial arts combat,” explained Nemisa, flipping backwards and giving the two of them some distance, “A battle style of the Sheikah, now for the last time, draw your blade and fight!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, it's not fair for me to fight against someone just using their-” Link's attempt to stop the fight went unheard as Nemisa came right at him again, forcing Link to pull out his sword and swung it at her, hoping to defer her from the fight, but she quickly swung up her leg, managing to block the sword somehow and making a 'clang' sound in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-What?” Link realized, seeing that the steel bands she had on her wrists and shins weren't just for show, they were strong enough to withstand his sword.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don't think I wouldn't try to fight a sword-user without a shield of my own?” asked Nemisa with a sneer, she then kicked his sword away and then kicked Link across the face, sending him back a bit. He quickly regained his composure and ran forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Guess I'm not going to be able to hold back then.' Link thought, darting forward and swinging his sword, the two were locked in a barrage of fists, kicks and sword slashes. Link's shield and Nemisa's bands blocking each attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're more skilled then I thought.” Nemisa said, “But it's time to end this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nemisa then knelt down and leaped high into the air, going well over Link and landing down behind them, then swinging her leg at him, he quickly turned around to block the kick, but her leg managed to hit the side of his shield, sending it back, and allowing her to quickly lunge forward and came at him with rapid kicks and punches, not letting up for a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Damnit...' Link thought as he desperately tried to read her attacks and dodging them, 'She's really strong, stronger then most people I've fought in the past...'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nemisa tried swinging out at him again, but this time Link brought back his sword and sliced at her with his trademark spin attack. The technique surprised her, before Link then lunged forward and thrust out his sword at her, managing to graze her arm with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'H-He caught me off guard??' Nemisa thought to herself with a horrified look in her eyes. Clutching her arm, her body seemed to shake for a second, then spoke out loud, “No, no!! I don't lose to another!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Another...?” Link asked himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then Link watched as Nemisa then reached into her pocket, seeming to be gripping at something. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them, clearly filled with rage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nemisa then came at Link again, forcing him to swing out his sword, but she started dodging his attacks, oddly through slow and delicate movements he hadn't seen before in battle, he thrust his sword forward and she spun to the side, he tried an overhead swung but she brought her leg up to block it before spinning again and kicking at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then Link had an idea; he brought out his sword, but instead of using it for an attack like she predicted, he used it to block the kick instead, surprising her. He then brought back his Hylian shield and thrust it forward, bashing it into her and sending her staggering back, giving Link a chance to rush forward and bring down his sword on her, forcing her to block with both wrist bands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen, let's end this battle, I don't want to fight you anymore.” Link said calmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nemisa's eyes widened in that moment as he spoke to her, but then she narrowed them coldly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I agree, which is why I'm going to end this.” Nemisa said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nemisa then swung her leg up and kneed Link in the stomach, causing him to stagger back, before she delivered a powerful kick that sent him back a bit further. He gasped out a bit and looked up to the guard, seeing she was getting pretty tired herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was about to charge in for another attack, but it was then something came up from behind and grabbed him by his arms. He then realized he was now surrounded by multiple Gerudo guards who had arrived in the area to see what the fighting was about, and two of them were holding him in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're under arrest Hylian male!” shouted one of the guards who had captured him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait!” Link said desperately, his injuries making it difficult to fight back, “If you just let me explai-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then the other Gerudo guard stuck her hand out and grabbed at his neck. She had squeezed a pressure point on it, which caused Link to start to get dizzy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he fell unconscious, he saw Nemisa slowly walking up to him and glaring coldly...</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Link blinked and looked around, finding himself in a strange dark void. He wasn't sure where he was, but at the same time it looked somewhat familiar in a weird way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wandered around, trying to figure out what was going on, until he saw a lone dark figure standing before him. He stared the figure down, unable to make out any details on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you?” Link asked, contemplating whether to draw his sword or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heh heh heh, it's been a long time.” chuckled the figure, “Did you really think you could get away from me, pal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Link asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll tell you in due time, if you live that long,” the figure said, “But you got bigger problems right now,.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Link found the ground beneath him vanish, and he started falling. He yelled out, hearing a sinister laugh as he fell into the void...</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>That was when Link woke up, gasping out. He flinched as he felt some pain shoot through his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, that was a dream?” Link groaned, “Just who was that exactly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! He's awake!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard an unfamiliar voice and turned in it's direction, seeing some Gerudo women looking at him through a window with bars on it. They started talking with each other, but he was in such a daze he could barely make out what they were chatting about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, stay away from the male!” shouted a voice, which scared the women off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then took a look around to see where exactly he was. It was some kind of stone building he had never seen before, he found himself laying on top of a pile of hay, and there was a steel plate nearby with some bread on it. His gaze looked to the door and windows only to see they were all closed off by steel bears. He also noticed all this equipment was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm, so I'm a prisoner then, swell.” Link muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He forced himself up and took a look through the window, he couldn't make out too many details, aside from some more buildings, mostly made of stone like his prison. He also saw a Gerudo woman or two walking around, though they didn't seem to be patrolling or armed like he typically expected of the tribe. Some were casually talking and others were carrying bags around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well this must be the town,” Link said, “Least I'm in the right place. Big question is though is how do I get out of this prison?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He peeked through the bars of the entrance to survey his surroundings, it seemed the prison was in the far back of the town, where there wasn't too many people going around, and there wasn't a guard watching over his cell. If he could get out it wouldn't be TOO hard to sneak off and find Nabooru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It then occurred to Link he did have a way to escape. Thankful they didn't take his boots, he reached onto the fold at the top of his left boot and pulled out a hairpin he kept hidden in there just for such a situation. He started picking at the lock with the hairpin, and after a few minutes, got the lock open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a second to peek out and make sue no one was looking, then sneaked off, his first instinct was to duck into an alleyway. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side at that very moment, as a small piece of hay from his prison bed fell off his hat, and brushed against his nose, he tried to hold the sensation in, but it was futile, and he wound up sneezing loudly. He hoped this wouldn't get anyone's attention but...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, the prisoner escaped!!” shouted a Gerudo, alerting some of the guards in the town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah crud.” Link said, forced to run off as fast as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Halt prisoner!” shouted one of a few guards chasing after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, this is a huge misunderstanding!” shouted Link, “I'm just trying to track down Nabooru!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He's after Lady Nabooru?! Stop him at all costs!” shouted one of the guards, and they all started running faster after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'I probably could have phrased that better...!' Link thought to himself, continuing to run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link quickly rounded the corner of a building and into an alley. Looking around, he saw a closed door and a large clay pot with a lid. Thinking fast with his situation, he opened the door of the building, then jumped into the large pot, covering himself with the lid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Much to Link's relief, the guards took the bait; they saw the door was open and ran into the building to search for him, and completely ignored the pot he was hiding in. When he was convinced the coast was clear, he climbed out of the pot and looked around for his next move. He looked up at the roof of the building and decided that would be a good place to hide. He took to climbing up the side of the alley, using windows and windowsills to get himself up onto the roof of the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peeking out, he saw there was no guards on the rooftops. He climbed up and sighed with relief for the break. He took that time to survey his surroundings, trying to figure out his next move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” shouted a voice. Link froze up at the idea that one of the guards might had noticed him, but then realized how familiar the voice was. He turned to see Aviel flying down onto the rooftop with her Roc's Wings and stumbled onto her feet. “It's you Ravio! I knew I'd see you again!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aviel, I'm glad to see it's you!” Link said, running up and giving her a tight hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Ahyayayaya!” stammered Aviel, blushing bright red from being embraced by Link, “W-What are you doing?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, sorry.” Link said, letting go and stepping back, “I'm just happy to see a friendly face.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I... I've never been hugged by a guy before...” said Aviel, putting her wings to her face with a deep red face, “S-So what are you doing up here, learning to fly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually I'm running for my life.” Link groaned, “I was thrown in prison and I barely escaped.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, that stinks.” Aviel said, “You said you were looking for Lady Nabooru right? How'd you get arrested?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I uh, had some trouble with the guard.” Link said, “So do you know where Nabooru is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep, she's over at the palace, it's that big building in the center of town.” she said, pointing her wing at the large building with the banners hanging from it, “I'd fly you there if I could but my body isn't strong enough to carry anyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's fine,” Link said with a small grin, “You seem to have a hard enough time flying around by yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh quiet you!” said Aviel in a huff, but then smiled lightly, “Actually, maybe there is something I can do to help you. They won't let anyone besides the higher ranked guards into the palace right now, but I'll go distract those two, and you can get in through there,” she said, pointing to one window on the highest floor, with a banner hanging just below it, “That's where I see Nabooru pass by the most!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, that means a lot.” Link said nodding, “But aren't you taking a big risk doing this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah it's fine.” shrugged Aviel, “I get in trouble all the time around here anyway, and I always get on everyone's nerves...” she looked a look up into the air and said with a sad smile, “I think that's why they put me in that lookout tower, just to keep me out of everyone's hair...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aviel...” Link muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's fine,” she said with a big grin, “I know my sisters think little of me, but I still love them all! They've warned me of how bad males are, especially Hylians, but you're way different then what they've said, I can tell you're a good person.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link was a little surprised hearing all this from Aviel, she came off really weird, but he felt he could understand her a little more now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I'll go get the guards' attention, then you can hop over to the window without trouble!” Aviel said, “Actually hold on, let me borrow your sock.” she said, taking Link's hat and flying off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link was a little confused about her taking his hat, but watched carefully as Aviel flew over to the guards near the banner she had been pointing to, she was flapping her wings wildly shouting something inaudible to Link from that distance. The guards seemed somewhat hesitant, but then she showed then Link's hat. The two guards nodded to each other and ran off in the direction Aviel was pointing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice!” Link said, impressed by Aviel's surprising cunning. He took that chance to leap over the rooftops one at a time and reached the one across from the banner. Taking a deep breath, he jumped form the last roof and grabbed onto the banner. Thankfully it was pretty durable material, and he was easily able to grip and climb up it to the window. He took the chance to peek inside, then climbed in, finding himself in an empty hallway</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowly crept down the hallway, keeping an eye on his surroundings. He slowly took a corner... only to collide into someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, sorry about that.” Link said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, it's fine, I was the one who-.” said the person he bumped into, only for the two to take a look and recognize each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nemisa?!” exclaimed Link.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The male?!” exclaimed Nemisa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh sorry, gotta go!” said Link, turning and running in the other direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Halt intruder!!” she shouted, chasing after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link hurried down the halls, avoiding any pots or weapons Nemisa was chucking at him in an attempt to slow him down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually Link came to the end of a hallway, where there was nothing but a door, deciding it was his only way to go, he started opening the door to find another way to escape, only for him to get tackled from behind by Nemisa, knocking him over through the doorway to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay where you are, male!!” shouted Nemisa, “You're going to pay for-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? What's going on here?” piped up a new voice. Link and Nemisa both looked up to see they were in a washroom, where a woman most familiar to Link was lounging in a type of fountain-like pool of water, the woman was looking intently at Link.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was his old friend Nabooru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she was completely nude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Link, is that you old friend??” she asked with a bright smile, standing up and showing off her body completely..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-Nabooru?!” exclaimed Link, his face a deep red and with blood leaking out from his nostril</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You perverted-!!” shouted Nemisa, grabbing his ears and yanking on them, “So this was your plan!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, this wasn't what I was trying to do!!” Link exclaimed, he reached behind himself to pull Nemisa off him, only to accidentally grab her rear end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha-” muttered Nemisa, her face flushed red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-something's really soft...” muttered Link.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What's soft?!” shouted Nemisa in a fit of anger, whacking Link upside the head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Legolas, they're onto us!!” shouted Aviel in a panic, running into the room herself and tripping, causing her to fall on top of Nemisa and Link, her chest in particular engulfing Link's head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is getting a little too soft...” muffled Link.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I... think we all need to have a talk.” Nabooru sighed, putting a towel around herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nabooru's Big Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“Hoo-kay, so now that I've heard everyone's story, I have a few questions...” Nabooru said with her arms folded. She had just sat Link, Aviel and Nemisa down to hear out what exactly was going on over the course of the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Before that though, can you please change into some clothes?” asked Nemisa awkwardly, as Nabooru was currently clad in a towel that only covered her from her chest down to just below her waist, giving the three a good viewing of her legs, one crossed over the other. Nemisa had her hand over Link's eyes to prevent him from gawking.</p><p> </p><p>“As I recall Link,” Nabooru started, ignoring Nemisa's request, “I had sent you letter of invitation to come here to Gerudo Town. That letter should have been enough to let you pass the guards, what happened to it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I, um...” Link rubbed his hand behind his head, his eyes still covered by Nemisa, “...kinda dropped it at one point on the way over, and by the time I found out it was too late, and my personal blindfold over here showed no mercy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, smooth move butterfingers.” smirked Nemisa under her breath, earning herself a blinded glare from Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Now my next question to Nemisa,” Nabooru said, “What were you doing on guard duty today? I thought Losouk was was supposed to be stationed at the entrance today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sister Losouk has fallen ill with the flu this morning, so I volunteered for the job. I can assure you if I had known about this male being your guest I would had been more accommodating for him.” Nemisa stated firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean you would had beaten me up slightly less?” Link asked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm surprised no one told you about my guest arriving.” Nabooru inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“I was given briefing notes, but they said nothing about a male coming to the town.” Nemisa said.</p><p> </p><p>“Notes...? Losouk...?” muttered Aviel in thought, “So that was what I found?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What do you mean, what you found?” asked Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Well when I was on my way to lookout duty, I noticed you had dropped a piece of paper.” Aviel told Nemisa, “I was going to give it to you, but I saw the note was written for sister Losouk, so I brought it over to her home, I didn't try waking her up since she was sick, so I just left the paper there.”</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa's face paled at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Aviel just gave a goofy grin and rubbed the back of her head, “I didn't read it since I thought it might had been something personal for her, sorry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa's hand slowly moved down from Link's eyes and was instead used to cover her increasingly embarrassed face.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything to say Ms. Butterfinger McBlindfold?” Link asked with a smarmy grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I withdraw what I said earlier.” she muttered in a combination of anger and embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“So next subject, why didn't anyone notify me about our prisoner?” asked Nabooru.</p><p> </p><p>“As I recall in my briefing notes...” said Nemisa, “You were preparing for a big announcement later today, and we were told that you wanted absolutely no interruptions during your preparations.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Ooh... that's right...” Nabooru said, recalling that morning when the guards had spoken with her about her plans for the day, she had been massively hungover from the night before and told them to screw off and leave her alone.</p><p> </p><p>Nabooru's face paled almost as badly as Nemisa's a second ago.</p><p> </p><p>“....Lady Nabooru?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahahahaa, S-So it seems this whole thing was just a misunderstanding!!” Nabooru laughed over-anxiously, “No harm done then!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah except for the part where I almost got myself killed.” Link muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, this was nothing for you Link.” grinned Nabooru with a wink, “Remember when you risked yourself back in the Spirit Temple for a kiss from me back when you were a kid?”</p><p> </p><p>“A kiss?!?” exclaimed Nemisa, “Are males truly that shallow even at a young age?!”</p><p> </p><p>“T-That's not really why I-” Link's explanation was cut off by Aviel butting into the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, a kiss?!” Aviel said, putting her hands on her knees and looking intently at Link, “Tell me the details Ravio, how was it, how did it taste, did she use her tongue?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you my name's Link!” the man addressed as Ravio exclaimed, “And we didn't do anything!”</p><p> </p><p>Nabooru just watched the three of them banter, and soon found herself breaking out into laughter, halting everyone in their tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-hahaha! I'm pretty impressed Link, you've only been here half a day and you've already made two good friends!” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Friends?!” exclaimed Nemisa in an annoyed tone, “I assure you I'm not friends with that m-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay, we're all friends!” exclaimed Aviel in a joyous tone, her arms turned to bird wings and she quickly hugged Link and Nemisa at the same time. Link's face was flushed enough from Nabooru being in a towel, but then was forced too close to Aviel's chest and Nemisa's angry face for either's liking.</p><p> </p><p>“Well at any rate,” Nabooru continued, “I would like to speak to Link in private at this time. Nemisa, Aviel, the two of you are dismissed to rest and prepare for my announcement.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Lady Nabooru.” the two of them said bowing.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Link!” Aviel added, giving Link a small hug with her wings before following a silent Nemisa out the door.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he door closed, Link and Nabooru turned to each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you just keep getting yourself into trouble, don't you Link?” Nabooru said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say? I'm a magnet for it.” Link replied with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause, and Nabooru leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands. “It's great to see you again Link, you look like you've grown up into a fine handsome man.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can't believe it's been seven years. You look like you haven't aged a day since then.” Link nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, good looks and a flatterer.” she said, “I think you'll do well around here.”</p><p> </p><p>Link laughed nervously, looking to change the subject, “So you're the boss around here now? It seems like the girls really respect you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose.” Nabooru said, she stood up and walked over to where she kept her clothes, “After everything that's been going on over the past years some changes really needed to be made.”</p><p> </p><p>She then removed the towel from her body, prompting Link to look away frantically, while she changed into her usual pink Gerudo outfit. Link did his best to hold back the urge to turn his gaze toward her, until she did it for him, grabbing his chin and tilting his head up at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don't be so modest,” Nabooru said with a smile, “You saw all of me earlier, didn't you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I guess...” Link said, “I was just kind of expecting Nemisa to barge in and clobber me for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly with that girl I wouldn't be surprised.” she agreed, “Well, you must be exhausted after your travels. Why don't we get you freshened up? I'd like you to be ready to attend my meeting with the town this afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good,” Link said, “I could use a good bath.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can use mine right here.” she said, gesturing to the fountain bath, “I'll prepare you some clothes for afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” he said. Nabooru strolled out of the washroom while Link started undressing himself. As he was just removing his tunic and shirt however...<br/><br/></p><p>“Lady Nabooru, I apologize for the intrusion, I believe I dropped something mine in h-”</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa had just walked in through the door and saw Link standing there, clad only in his white tights and boots. Nemisa just stood there blankly, getting full view of Link's lean and athletic body, her face flushed a bright red as she looked for a few seconds, before reaching down and taking a small jewel that had been laying on the ground without a word, and shut the door.</p><p> </p><p>“...I'm in so much trouble here.” Link sighed as he continued preparing himself for the bath.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“People of Gerudo Town!” shouted one of Nabooru's bodyguards as she stood at the front the central palace, before her stood a sizable crowd of Gerudo women that made up the vast majority of the citizens, “Lady Nabooru has a great announcement for you all, one that she says will change our lives forever!”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd cheered out, at least a few of them calling out for Nabooru by name.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Nabooru came walking in through the entrance, waving her hand to the cheering crowd, behind her stood Link, now clad in a red vest and green pants. Nabooru cleared her throat and started speaking out to the people. Link watched her as she spoke, he was pretty impressed at how far she had come over the years, she was highly respected by her people and stood as tall and strong as he remembered back when he first met her in the Spirit Temple.</p><p> </p><p>Link himself however, was a bit unnerved by the crowd itself, especially after what happened earlier that day with the prison escape. He looked out and saw the crowd, some of them murmuring to themselves, presuming they were talking about him. Oddly enough, despite how the Gerudo typically looked, he saw a small handful of them had slightly different features, a few of them with skin as white as his, and some with pointy ears like the Hylains.</p><p> </p><p>“...which bring me to my next subject.” Nabooru's speech continued, “It's been six years since the tragedy that transpired, and we all still feel the pain of what happened...” Link was confused about what she said right then, but waited for her to get to her point. “...and our people suffer because of the strict laws imposed on us. While I have done as much as I have to change things around here, I feel we need something else in particular to aide us.”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd murmured to each other, wondering what she was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“Today my sisters, is the dawning of a new era for the Gerudo, where we shall prosper and thrive, for I have found the very thing our people truly need!”</p><p> </p><p>She then took Link's shoulder, and pulled him up to stand alongside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sisters of Gerudo Town, I have found our future king!”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd, and Link himself all paused for a few seconds, before letting out a collective-</p><p> </p><p>“WHAAAT?!?”</p><p> </p><p>“What the heck did you just say Nabooru?!” exclaimed Link.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Link, the future king of the Gerudo!” Nabooru announced, “I know what some of you are thinking, he may be a Hylian male, and I'm well aware of what some of you may think of them in general, but I can assure you this man is different, not just from most male Hylians, but from the former king Ganondorf himself, and with his help, we can reshape our town and bring us to prosperity!”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd was clearly confused by this, they were all speaking wildly among each other about this turn of events. Link himself had practically lost his voice at hearing this.</p><p> </p><p>'I'm.... going to be the king?!” he thought to himself, 'Has Nabooru lost it?!?'</p><p> </p><p>His gaze then turned to see two familiar faces, Aviel and Nemisa in the crowd; the bird-winged girl's eyes were wide as dinner plates and her mouth was covered by her wings, while Nemisa's jaw was hanging down so low it was practically to her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on, say something.” Nabooru said with a wink, pushing Link out and forward. Link was unsure of what to say, but cleared his throat and spoke up.</p><p><br/>“Um, hello everyone...” he said, “My name is Link, and um, I... I hope to be someone you can be proud of to be your... king? I will work hard for the people and... uh... I'll.. be in the care of you all.” he finished, bowing to the crowd at the waist.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd didn't say a single word. It was a pretty awkward moment for everyone involved.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly however, one voice piped up, It was Aviel, waving her wings, and cheering out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yaaay! Our new king has arrived, a kind man that will help us all strengthen and thrive! Long live King Link!!” she shouted.</p><p> </p><p>There was an awkward pause for a few seconds, before a few others joined her in the cheering, then more, until good majority of the crowd was cheering out for their new king.</p><p> </p><p>Link wasn't sure how it happened, but he had to thank Aviel for saving him in this moment. Nabooru herself had her arms folded and nodded to herself with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>'You'll do just fine Link.' she thought to herself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Nabooru, are you crazy?!” Link shouted at his friend when the two had made it back to Nabooru's private quarters, “You're making me the king of the Gerudo?!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well of course, a promise is a promise.” said Nabooru simply.</p><p> </p><p>“This was the promise you made to me?!” exclaimed Link, “But I can't do something like be the king! I've never been a ruler, and I don't know anything about diplomacy or politics!”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, honestly with the way monarchies are run these days, those qualifications make you better suited for the job then most.” she said shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“And besides that, don't many of the Gerudo here hate men??” Link asked, “I'm only thankful Aviel won over the crowd so I didn't get killed on stage or something!”</p><p> </p><p>“Many of them do,” Nabooru said, “But I'm positive they'll have a change of heart over time, I mean you won over Aviel and Nemisa already after all!”</p><p> </p><p>“I highly doubt that about Nemisa...” Link muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“And really, you're over-worrying.” Nabooru said, “Being the king of a tribe like ours isn't as difficult as you might think, and I'll be taking on the role of your adviser, helping you with your duties and decisions. I didn't spend seven years just doing inspirational speeches and taking baths you know.” she winked.</p><p> </p><p>“But... isn't there any other man who could take the role?” Link asked. He was caught off guard when Nabooru leaned towards him and stared into his blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No one that I would pick over you.” Nabooru said, “As Aviel said, you're a truly kind and compassionate man, I could see that even when you were a mere child. Being a king is also about making the people truly happy, and I think with your kindness you can help save our people from their suffering.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mentioned that before in your speech...” Link said, “What's this about suffering?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you must not have heard about what happened all those years ago?” Nabooru asked, she walked over to a pile of pillows that made up her bed, she sat down on them and gestured to Link to sit down beside her, to which he complied. He had to admit the pillows were really soft, and despite the temperature the desert was known for, they were expertly made so as not to absorb heat. He laid back on them and looked to Nabooru.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not really sure,” Link replied, “I've been gone for the past seven years on an important journey, and I guess my friends either don't know themselves or haven't said anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you recall how Ganondorf was captured? Well some time after you saved me from Twinrova, the Gerudo had made a vow to save him from his imprisonment, and declared war on Hyrule Castle.”</p><p> </p><p>Link's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“The war was led by Ganondorf's first wife, the war commander Lady Imono. She had assumed power of the Gerudo throne after his capture, and demanded his release. When the Hyrulian king refused, they went to war. I tried to stop Lady Imono and make her back down, but she didn't take me seriously, probably because I openly opposed Ganondorf's rule to begin with.”</p><p> </p><p>“And things didn't work out I presume.” Link said as a statement rather then question.</p><p> </p><p>“Correct...” Nabooru said, her features darkening. “While our sisters were strong and skilled, the Hylian army had them beat in numbers, equipment and morale. It was... a very short and one-sided war.. We lost lost many of our sisters in those few months.”<br/><br/>Link contemplated what she said and stared down, not sure what to say, but a nagging thought was running in the back of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Afterwards, the King, along with his Hylian Parliament, initiated a decree that all Gerudo be banished from the majority of the land of Hyrule, and would only be allowed to stay in Gerudo Valley. Many of us who lived in Hyrule's land, even half Gerudo, were tracked down and exiled. Those who refused were imprisoned... or executed...”</p><p> </p><p>Link didn't say a word, his hands were squeezing the pillow he was sitting on, but continued to listen to her.</p><p> </p><p>“It's been a little over six years since the war. I've been doing everything in my power to fix things, and while I feel I've made good progress, there is a lot more work to be done. Unfortunately, one major problem I can't fix is the threat of our population's decline. I'm sure you're aware of the way of our people when it comes to birth?”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember you saying that this is an all-women tribe,” Link said, “And that the only exception is the rare male Gerudo, born once every one-hundred years, and that one this time was Ganondorf.”</p><p> </p><p>Nabooru nodded, “Naturally in order to keep our population alive, we have to seek... assistance from men outside of our tribe, namely Hylians, as they are the closest to us when it comes to physical traits and reproductive systems. Unfortunately with the banishment, our people have barely been able to meet with any good men to have children. Between that, the many we lost in the war, and our inability to get vital supplies with merchants as much as before, I dare say if nothing is done, the Gerudo could face the threat of extinction someday...”</p><p> </p><p>Link's eyes widened</p><p> </p><p>“It... it sounds like the Hylian Parliament had given your people the death penalty.” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>“That's not really an exaggeration.” Nabooru nodded, “While many of the the Gerudo hold resentment towards the Hylians for this, I personally don't hate them for it. I fully understand that our people were at fault in all this.”</p><p> </p><p>Link paused to reflect on that comment and continued to listen to Nabooru.</p><p> </p><p>“When I made that promise to you seven years ago, I knew you would make a fine king in the future, but I never would had guessed at that time that my people would suffer so greatly, and how much I would need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>Link just looked down, hearing about all that the Gerudo had gone through, and the reason for it, it tore him apart. He knew there was something that had to be said to his old friend in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Nabooru... I...” Link muttered, “I'm sorry, but I can't be qualified to be your king.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can't be your king and help your people, not when I'm the one who made them suffer so much to begin with...”</p><p> </p><p>“I... don't understand, how could you have done that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know why Ganondorf was arrested, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it was because he had planned to break into the Temple of Time and claim the power of the Sacred Realm, I remember those old witches discussing it before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I became aware of Ganondorf's plan shortly before I saved you from them. I met with Princess Zelda in her castle and told her what was going on, and she reported it to her father the King... that's when he had Ganondorf arrested for his attempt.”</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Nabooru's turn for her eyes to widen.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I had to do it to stop Ganondorf's plan, but I never would had thought of the pain it would bring your people, to this extent.” he sighed deeply, “I'm flattered that you would hold me in such high regard to make me your king, but I can't call myself qualified for it, especially after being responsible for your suffering... and if the Gerudo ever found out the truth, they could never call me their king.”</p><p> </p><p>“Link, I...”<br/><br/></p><p>“Thank you for everything Nabooru.” he said standing up, “But, I have to leave now before it's too late, before your people all find out the pain I brought them. Please give Aviel and.... Nemisa my regards...”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could go out the door however, Link felt two strong arms wrap around and hold him close. He could feel two soft mounds pressed against his upper back, and someone leaning their head against his.</p><p> </p><p>“Link...” Nabooru whispered, “I don't want you to think for even a second that you're responsible for anything that's happened here. What you did saved many people the land over, and Hyrule as a whole. If anything, I have more respect for you now then ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“If I blame anyone for what happened to us, it's the bastard Ganondorf himself.... Well, him and a few others...”</p><p> </p><p>“A few others...?” Link asked, wondering who she meant.</p><p> </p><p>“Its the choice you made, a choice you made with your heart, to protect the people of this world, that makes you more qualified to be our king then anyone I know. I don't want you to feel obligated to do this after the guilt you're feeling right now, but I'd like you to at least consider it.”</p><p> </p><p>Link paused, as he thought about Nabooru holding him as she did. His thoughts wandered to Aviel and her energetic bright smile, even Nemisa with her stubborn but admirable drive to protect her people. His thoughts then turned to the crowd he had seen, including those who were clearly half Hylian, but as Nabooru had said, likely banished from their homes and forced into exile.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I'll think about it.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“That's all I ask of you Link.” she said with a smile, holding him close, she then brought him back over to the pillows to lay down, he laid back with his hands behind his head, in deep thought about what he should do about all this.</p><p> </p><p>“For right now though...” she said, leaning over close to him, “Regardless of the choice you make, there's something I wish to do for you tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“What's that?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>Link's question was answered not by words, but by Nabooru giving him a soft kiss on the lips. His eyes widened from the surprise, as she held it for what seemed like forever. She broke the kiss slightly, and the two could feel their breath against each other.</p><p> </p><p>“N-Nabooru...” Link blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” smiled Nabooru, “Allow me to help you with the burden you're carrying on yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>She then kissed him again, her hands moved up and rubbing at his chest. He could feel her tongue force its way into his mouth, while Link's hands moved up to grip her sides. He could then feel her moving his vest off with one hand, as well as his pants with the other.</p><p> </p><p>“N-Nabooru...” his face flushed, quickly getting the hint of what she intended to do, “I-I've never done this before...”</p><p> </p><p>“It's okay,” smiled Nabooru, “Stick with me and I'll teach you everything you need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>She kissed him once again and the two fell against the pillows. Nabooru's skillful hands went to work on him, as Link's inexperienced hands clumsily went by pure instinct.</p><p> </p><p>And the two of them ended up sharing a wonderful night together....</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meeting the Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>The sun beamed down from a window, shining down on Link's eyes, causing him to stir a bit a and wake up. His sleepy eyes glanced around, trying to remember what exactly happened last night.</p><p> </p><p>'Wow, haven't slept that deeply in a long time.' Link thought to himself. His eyes looked to the right where he saw Nabooru, laying on her side, leaning against the pile of pillow they had been sleeping on, staring at him. “Nabooru...”</p><p> </p><p>“Morning sleepyhead,” Nabooru said with a smile, giving Link a gentle peck on the nose. “Did you enjoy yourself last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was... pretty amazing to be honest.” he replied. Nabooru had taken charge for most of the night, and she really had demonstrated her skills in bed. Last night had been a wave of pleasure Link had never experienced before. In just one night he could feel all the tension and stress he had gone through in the past six years lifted off of him, he just felt so relaxed at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Naturally.” Nabooru said with a smug grin, playfully toying with Link's blond hair, “There's more where that came from, if you're interested.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what does this mean for us then?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, “Are we... lovers now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well what do you want to call it?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I'm not sure. This is all happening so fast; coming to your town, seeing you again, being picked as the king... what happened last night.... I.... guess I just really need time to think about your offer...”</p><p> </p><p>“That's fine.” Nabooru grinned, running a finger along his pointy ear, causing him to shudder a bit, “Take your time to reflect on it. In the meantime, the two of us can just be friends... with benefits.”</p><p> </p><p>“That... sounds nice.” Link agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Nabooru's soft smile soon found itself covering Link's grin in another kiss.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Do you sense it dear sister?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it's getting stronger... It's almost time...”<br/><br/></p><p>“Do... you think you'll be ready for when it comes to be?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yes... how about yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Naturally, we have to do what is necessary, even if it means...”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, just like our what mother did...”</p><p> </p><p>“But for now though, have you heard the news about that great new thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, why don't we set out to the palace and visit our up-and-coming king....”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So was there something you needed me to do for you today?” Link asked Nabooru at the breakfast table, his mouth full of sausage and eggs. He had changed into the red vest and green pants he had been wearing yesterday, while Nabooru was back in her usual pink top and pants.</p><p> </p><p>'Heavy sleeper, and a glutton too.' Nabooru thought to herself with amusement, then replied, “Come on Link, you just got here. You already said you want time to think about my offer, why not take some time to relax as well?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess.” Link nodded, “I just don't want to be a moocher or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Think nothing of it.” shrugged Nabooru, “In fact if you become our king you can have meals like this all the time!”</p><p> </p><p>Link took another bite of sausage, “I have to admit with cooking like this it's hard for me to consider passing it up.”</p><p> </p><p>It was then that a servant girl set down a bowl of sliced melons, Link seized on it and took a piece, biting into it and savoring the juices.</p><p> </p><p>“I've never had fruit like this before, what is it?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That's a Hydromelon, it's a fruit capable of growing even in the desert.” Nabooru explained, “There's not much that can grow around here due to the extreme temperatures, but we make due with what we have.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, for the longest time I never thought of the Gerudo to be able to grow produce and things.” Link said, “Up until now I've always just considered you all as nothing but thieving, kidnapping bandits.”</p><p> </p><p>“Say that again.” Nabooru said, her eyes a blood red and her body seeming to give off the dark aura of a giant serpent.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahahaha, sorry, sorry!!” Link said frantically, Nabooru calming down a bit upon seeing his panic.</p><p> </p><p>“It's fine...” she sighed, playing with a piece of egg on her plate, “I suppose you have been gone a while, and stealing things really was what we were any good at back then. That's why when I took over things after the war and the banishment, I knew we had to change. We gathered what resources we could and organized willing help to teach the people to do things other then stealing and baby-making.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it looks like you've done well for yourself.” Link said, “I have to say I really respect how much you care about your people, I knew that even back when I first met you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Link.” smiled Nabooru, with a light blush at his words. “Hopefully someday I can say the same about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“L-Like I said, I'll think about it...” Link repeated, still nervous of the idea.</p><p> </p><p>Breakfast soon ended after that and the servants came to collect the plates and utensils, Link couldn't help but notice a few of the servants were checking him out in the process. He turned to Nabooru who just flashed a little grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I have some tasks to do, so for now why don't you go out into town and see everything for yourself?” Nabooru suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Would I have a problem with that, considering how much the people hate Hylians? I mean Nemisa alone was... well...” he trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it's not nearly as bad as you might think. Yes there was a lot of resentment years ago, but time has healed some of those wounds. As for Nemisa, well, she just really hates men in general.” Nabooru said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why's that? Was she involved in the war or something?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, that was long before she was of age to even battle.” Nabooru said, “She became like this just a few years ago... and she doesn't like to talk about what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see...” Link muttered, decided not to push the issue with Nemisa, “Well okay, guess I'll just go ahead out to town.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great!” grinned Nabooru, “And I got just the person to see you around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Who's tha-”</p><p> </p><p>“Link!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Link was tackled from behind by a scrawny person with feathery wings wrapped around his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Aviel?!” exclaimed Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Well good luck with her Link!” laughed Nabooru as she walked off to get started on her work.</p><p> </p><p>Link stood there blankly for a second, and let out a sigh. He turned to Aviel, who was leaning forward with a small grin on her face, her arms changed back to normal and folded behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess I'm going to be your tour guide for today, King Link!” she said, She did a little hop to empathize how eager she was, unwittingly causing her chest to bounce as well, Link tired his best to just ignore that.</p><p> </p><p>“I, um, haven't actually decided on becoming king yet... So could you drop the king part and just call me Li-” Then it dawned on him, “Hey, wait a minute, you finally remembered my name!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!” said Aviel, “You've become someone really important to me, like my sisters, so of course I'll remember you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I'll go get a few things together and then meet you outside.” Link said, he had ti admit he found it hard not to smile at her enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Link headed down to his and Nabooru's room to get a bag of rupees he had gathered during his travels. He been to many places and found many treasures, so he had a sizable amount, maybe he could even treat Aviel to something? He contemplated taking his sword with him, feeling a sense of unease about going through the town without it, wondering how potentially hostile some of the Gerudo might be. Was he judging them too harshly? It felt like a very thin line between being careful or just being paranoid.</p><p> </p><p>He left the room with just the bag of rupees, when he felt an usual presence around him, he stopped in his tracks, only to feel two hands grip his shoulders, not aggressively or anything, but it was a gentle hold, with delicate fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Who...?” Link muttered, feeling two different forms of breath against his neck, one warm and the other cold.</p><p> </p><p>“Greetings dear king, you're quite a sight to behold.” said one voice to his left.</p><p> </p><p>“A fine, handsome man, just as we were told.” whispered another voice to the right.</p><p> </p><p>A cold sweat ran down Link's head, he quickly broke from the hands of the two and spun around, to see two young Gerudo women staring at him. One sported a creepy and mischievous toothy grin, clad in a silk orange outfit that just covered her chest, sides and loins, showing off her shoulders, arms, stomach and legs quite well. She wore a type of headband lined with symbols, with a matching orange jewel on her forehead. She also sported a ponytail that went all the way down to her shins. The other girl looked almost exactly like the other, she too had a creepy smile, but it was more mellow and stoic, and rather then orange she was instead clad in blue colors.</p><p> </p><p>“Just who are you two...?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We'll save introductions for later, dear king. We just waned to take a moment to gaze upon your grace.” said the orange girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we weren't able to participate in the announcement to find out you now rule this great place.” said the blue one.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, well, I'm not really the king officially yet.” Link said, a little weird out how they were rhyming their words together. “I'm still trying to deci-”</p><p> </p><p>He was cut off by the two girls approaching him closely, the blue one putting a hand to his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I... can feel a mysterious power within you, it's quite strange and frightening.” she whispered with a faintly blissful look in her eyes, Link found himself getting drawn into them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but in a way it's quite powerful, like a storm of thunder and lightning.” grinned the orange girl, putting a hand to his chest, causing Link to shudder.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about...?” Link asked with a light blush to his cheeks</p><p> </p><p>“We're not entirely certain, but time will tell... even if it takes many a moon.”” said the blue girl stepping away.</p><p> </p><p>“We'll be taking our leave now great king, we hope to greet you again soon.” the orange girl said giggling. And with that the two of them walked off.</p><p> </p><p>While he had never seen them before, the two girls reminded him way too much of a certain witch duo he and Nabooru had fought long ago at the Spirit Temple.</p><p> </p><p>“Twinrova...”</p><p> </p><p>But these two seemed quite different in various ways. Besides their youth and strange habit of rhyming each other's sentences, he didn't get a sense of malice or hatred from them, and then there was the way the blue clothed girl touched his cheek ...</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Link, you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Link snapped out his trance and saw Aviel standing before him, with a look of concern n her eyes..</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.” he said, “Do you know those two girls that left just now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Those two... who are you talking about?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Link was now confused, did Aviel just miss them or was it just his imagination? Was the heat getting to him, or maybe it was due to those strange dreams he had been having lately...</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you just need some air?” Aviel asked, “Come on, let's go into town!”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Alright.” Link nodded and went off with her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Day With Aviel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Between getting arrested, escaping jail, and everything else going on, Link hadn't really gotten a chance to actually see the town as a whole, so he had to say he was pretty impressed. Having only ever been used to seeing the Gerudo at their stone fortress in the dark future, it was a huge contrast to instead seeing a lively place where the citizens went about doing chores, shopping and making casual chat.</p><p> </p><p>The buildings were made with strong chiseled sandstone, there were lush green palm trees and desert bushes decorating the streets, giving the town lots of color, and even some little canals arranged along the streets with water from the nearby river flowing in. It certainly made what was once a home of thieves feel more like a resort. Nabooru seemed to have put her all into reforming the Gerudo's lifestyle and their ways.</p><p> </p><p>Link couldn't help but notice some of the villagers were looking at him, whispering things behind his back. He tried to pay them no mind, but occasionally he'd catch one giving him an angry glare or a flirtatious wink, he honestly wasn't too sure which to be more unnerved by.</p><p> </p><p>“....and there's the livestock farm, and there's the medical clinic, and there's the war barracks, and there's the mystics' tent, and there's th- hey you listening Link?” Aviel asked, knocking him out his trance.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, sure.” Link grinned, “Thanks for showing me around.”</p><p> </p><p>“No prob, not like I have much better to do right now. Boss says I'm not going to be doing lookout duty for a while after everything that happened the other day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry for that...” Link said, feeling guilty for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah , don't worry about it.” Aviel said, waving her hand dismissively, “I've been in hot water with her lately anyway, it was probably just inevitable.” she then stopped and spun around, giving Link a big smile, “It just gives me time to spend with you, Link!”</p><p> </p><p>Link's face flushed at that, she really was quite a nice girl and was genuinely happy to have her as a friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold up a sec, I need to check the time.” Aviel said, she ran over a Gossip Stone that was set in between two buildings nearby and kicked it with her leg.</p><p> </p><p>The stone vibrantly around until it said, “Boing boing! The time is now 10:45 am!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it;s almost time for archery practice sessions over at the training camp.” Aviel remarked, “Wanna go with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sure.” Link said, thinking it would be a good idea to keep up his own training.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A woman took a bow and arrow, gazing at the target so far ahead of her, she pulled back the sting, her eyes not even flinching. She let go of the string and the arrow shot through the air, almost making a whizzing sound from the air around it, before it impacted right in the dead center of the target, scoring a perfect bullseye.</p><p> </p><p>Aviel lowered the bow and turned to the students in the crowd watching and clapping, sporting her bright beaming smile.</p><p> </p><p>“And that folks is how you do it.” said the archery instructor to the crowd, “Thank you for demonstrating today Aviel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Master Folura!” said Aviel doing a bow.</p><p> </p><p>Link himself was in the crowd watching Aviel's demonstrations, “When she said she was going to archery practice, I thought she was just a student, not an instructor aide.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes!” said one of the students, “Sister Aviel is one of the best archers in town, some of us call her Aviel the Hawkeye!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, I thought the town didn't like her very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe to some of the residents and her employers.” said Master Folura, “But as far as the archery grounds go she's my most prized pupil!”</p><p> </p><p>Aviel meanwhile was going over to the target to pull out her arrow, but had trouble budging it. She eventually pulled so hard she lost her balance and slipped, falling on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“...she's just a little klutzy and weird.” continued Folura with a sweatdrop going down her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I see...” Link muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Sometime after that, Link decided to take his own place in the archery range, pulling back his bow and arrow and firing off several arrows. He managed to hit a few perfect bullseyes, which got the onlookers clapping.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow, I didn't know the king was so proficient with arrows!” said one of the girls.</p><p> </p><p>“And he's cute too!” said another.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he and Sister Aviel have something going on?” asked one.</p><p> </p><p>“You like she'll become his wife?!” exclaimed a girl, “I'd ship it!”</p><p> </p><p>'Um, I can hear you girls.' Link thought to himself as he heard the girls chattering, his face red at their words.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over to see Aviel watching two girls firing off arrows, and having some difficulty at it. Aviel watched them carefully, before adjusting one of the girl's positioning with the arrow. She then went over to the other girl, she seemed to be taking a moment to point over to Link, while telling her something, before having the girl swap the hands she was using to hold the bow and arrow, indicating she was left handed like Link was. Sure enough, the two of them were firing with much better accuracy.</p><p> </p><p>'Huh, she really knows her stuff.' Link thought with admiration.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Link, I worked really hard today!” Aviel said cheerfully after archery practice, “Could I get praise from my king?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um...” Link was at a loss for the right words, “Uh, your... 'king', praises you... I guess?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't mean like that!” said Aviel, puffing out her cheeks, “I want another one of your hugs from yesterday!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, sure.” Link said, with a bit of nervousness. He walked forward, wrapped his arms around her waist and held her.</p><p> </p><p>“Heeeeee.....” Aviel said blissfully, “This feels so nice...” She turned her arms into wings and gave Link a hug back, covering him with her feathers.</p><p> </p><p>'This does feel kind of nice...' Link thought, 'She is a really nice girl, and I'm having a great time with her., but... I wonder if Nabooru would mind if I did this? We're not really a couple but...'</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it's getting to be about lunchtime.” Aviel said, breaking the hug, “Come on, I want to take you to a restaurant nearby!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So what is this exactly?” Link asked, sitting at a restaurant table, looking at a bowl of what appeared to be shredded ice cubes with yellow syrup covering it. They had just finished a modest meal and Aviel was anxious to order this particular item afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>“It's shaved ice,” Aviel said, “My favorite treat!”</p><p> </p><p>Link went ahead and rook a bite of it, it had a distinct lemony taste, but it was very cool and refreshing.</p><p> </p><p>“It's good!” Link said impressed, “Perfect for a hot place like this!”</p><p> </p><p>“Right?” agreed Aviel, “I come here all the time!” she took a particularly large spoonful of hers and ate it in one gulp.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds however, Aviel suddenly gripped her head and screamed out, trashing around wildly.</p><p> </p><p>“KYAAAHHH!!”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Aciel?! What's the matter?!” exclaimed Link, quickly getting out of his seat and gripping onto her arms so she wouldn't fall.</p><p> </p><p>“B-Brain freeze....” she muttered, rubbing her head with her eyes turned to dizzy spirals.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh...” Link said, seeing he was holding her closely, he quickly let go and got back down in his seat, He was relieved she was all right, but he was surprised how overly concerned he was for her.</p><p> </p><p>It took some time for Aviel to get over her headache, but then she went right back to the shaved ice. Link's efforts to get her to slow down were futile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Okay, time to go clothes shopping!” Aviel said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no.” Link deadpanned, Aviel seemed to ignore his protest, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the clothing store of her choice.</p><p> </p><p>While Link sat back watching Aviel picking out various clothing, he thought more about his situation with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Link, do you like these colors?” she asked, holding up a pink top, hood and veil with light blue pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sure.” Link said spontaneously. Aviel grinned in response and added it to her pile.</p><p> </p><p>'In a weird way, this kind of feels less like a guided tour and more like I'm on a date with her.' he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Link, how about this?” she asked, holding up a plaid kilt. Somewhere, Link could swear he heard the very faint sound of bagpipes playing somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Where the heck did you even find that?!” Link exclaimed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was already past nighttime when Link found himself sitting at a bench in a quiet, deserted area, with bags and bags of merchandise by him that Aviel bought. He took a deep breath, exhausted from Aviel dragging him around everywhere, the girl was a bundle of nonstop energy. The half-bird half archer herself soon ran up to him with a cup of water.</p><p> </p><p>“There you go.” she said, plopping herself down right beside him and sipping her own water. “So, what do you think of this place Link?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's nice, a lot better then I expected.” Link sipped his own water.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don't know where our people would be without Lady Nabooru.” Aviel said, “After what happened with the war, everyone seemed afraid of what would become of them. That's when Nabooru stepped up and helped them all change their lives.” she then turned to Link and made a bigger smile, “And now with you around, I think things will get even better!”</p><p> </p><p>“I... don't know about that. I'm... kind of unsure about becoming your king.” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” she asked sadly, “Do you not like being here??”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I do and all.” Link said defensively, “It's just... I'm not a very influential person, I'd always been more a hands-on type, a do-er, not a heavy thinker. I don't know anything about diplomacy or public relations or anything like that. Nabooru said she would help me, but I still don't think I'd be cut out for the job...”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I dunno about that, but I think you're just a really nice guy.” Aviel said, “The only thing I'm any good at is being an archer, but it's not exactly a very important thing around here these days, Usually the other Gerudo disregard me since I can be really annoying to them, but when I'm out on the archery range, I really feel important, with everyone depending on me there and cheering me on! I feel like... maybe I just need to do what I can with the skills I have to make people happy, even if it's not everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Link's eyes widened, hearing those words of wisdom coming from someone like Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“What I can do with what skills I have...” he whispered. He closed his eyes and chuckled at how much he was learning from an weirdo like her. He leaned back and looked up into the night sky, “Well, I still haven't decided on becoming king either way, but I think you helped me think more positively about it. Thanks for that Aviel.”</p><p> </p><p>Aviel found herself flushed a little red at Link's compliment. She felt the urge to use her wings to hide her face, but resisted, and instead took an initiative, and gave Link a gentle kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What was that about?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just something to help encourage you.” smiled Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed at that point that the weird klutzy girl who could turn into a bird and get brain freezes from shaved ice looked more mature then he ever could had thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Aviel...” Link muttered.</p><p> </p><p>But before he could say anything else, he felt a strange sensation, and out of instinct, grabbed Aviel and brought her to the ground, just as something shot through the air, slicing through a small nearby palm tree like it was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Who's there?!” shouted Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, you're quicker then I thought.” said a shady voice. Walking out from the shadows was an individual in a gray cloak, with numerous symbols and marking decorating the edges of it. The cloak was positioned just enough that Link couldn't make out who it was wearing it, but could tell from the voice it was a woman.</p><p> </p><p>“And you are?” Link asked, getting himself up along with Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“You can just call me...The Slicer.” she said coldly, pointing to Link, “And I'm here to cut down you, false king.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beneath the Veil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“False king...?” Link muttered as he stared down the cloaked woman known as the Slicer, facing him and Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold it!” shouted Aviel, deploying her crossbow instantly, aiming it right at the cloaked woman's chest, “I won't let you hurt Link! Now surrender or I'll shoot!”</p><p> </p><p>“Now cute.” said the Slicer, reaching back her hand to use another mysterious attack</p><p> </p><p>Aviel deciding not to risk anything, instinctively shot off an arrow from her crossbow right at Slicer, but before the arrow could even make contact, the arrow was suddenly torn to pieces, of which fell to the ground harmlessly</p><p> </p><p>“W-What...?” Aviel said in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let's run!” Link shouted, grabbing Aviel's arm along with the shopping bags,and running, he was seriously regretting not bringing his sword now. The two of them ran into a building nearby in the hope of finding help.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, run as much as you wish.” chuckled Slicer, sinking back into the shadows, “But you'll soon meet your end.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Link and Aviel peeked out from a window, not seeing very many people out that evening.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should tell a guard about that hooded woman...” Aviel suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“No.., that person is only after me. If we get anyone else involved it could just result in others getting hurt. We should lay low for now until we can get to the palace.” he explained. “And you should go fly over there yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can't leave you alone!” exclaimed Aviel, “I'm your tour guide!”</p><p> </p><p>“Please Aviel, I don't want you getting hurt.” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I don't care how tough that lady is, I'll protect you with everything I got!” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Link sighed, he knew he was fighting a losing battle with her, plus he admitted he could be just as stubborn at times.</p><p> </p><p>“Well okay, but what can we do?” Link asked. “I kind of stand out too much being the only guy around here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, I might have an idea...” Aviel said, rummaging through her shopping bags.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Wowie...” Aviel said with a big grin, “I didn't think this would work out so well!”</p><p> </p><p>“You.... got to be kidding me.” Link muttered.</p><p> </p><p>He stood there blankly, clad in one of the girl's outfits Aviel bought, specifically the pink silk hood and veil, the matching pink top and the light blue pants.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn't too sure at first, but that outfit really suits you!” Aviel said, she herself was now in different clothing then before to help hide her identity, “Did you want to keep it afterwards?”</p><p> </p><p>“Heck no!” Link exclaimed. He had to admit as embarrassing as it was, it did provide a perfect disguise.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them slowly walked out of the building into the town and started on their way. As the two walked through the town, a few of the Gerudo citizens couldn't help but take a look at the blond lady in the bright pink outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“Psst!” Aviel said under her breath, “Don't walk like a guy, put a bit of sway in your step!”</p><p> </p><p>Link nodded, and started awkwardly shifting his hips as he walked. He pondered which would be the fastest direction to get to the place until a new thought occurred to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, now that I think about it more, we should probably not head straight to the palace.” Link whispered, “The Slicer knew I'm the future king, so she might be looking around that area.. Let's visit a few more places to throw her off our trail.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but where?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>Their question was soon answered by a large group of women walking together down the street, chatting among each other and their next destination.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Link said,, “Let's go with them. If we stay with a group the Slicer will have a hard time noticing us.”</p><p> </p><p>Link and Aviel went ahead and tagged along with the group of Gerudo who either didn't notice their two new companions or just didn't mind, and they eventually made their way to another building, a larger one with three floors.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this place?” whispered Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Dunno, this building is usually closed during the daytime.” Aviel replied.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them entered and followed the other girls down a long hallway and past a silk curtain, when they arrived at the end they saw it to be a type of theater with girls in exotic clothing dancing on stage, a fully loaded bar, and even drink girls going around the tables to serve customers.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, I didn't know a place like this existed here!” said Aviel, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“This worked out pretty good, it seems like a good place to hide.” observed Link. The two of them went over a table and sat down on the pillow seats, and watched the dancers on stage. The club was filled with the music of some women playing various instruments, and a faint smell of lavender throughout the room. It was quite a relaxing place.</p><p> </p><p>A lady soon came up to the two of them with a tray and some empty cups on it.</p><p> </p><p>“So what can we get you ladies tonight?” asked the drink lady.</p><p> </p><p>“Green Chu juice.” Link instinctively, making sure to use a more high-pitched voice to sound more like a woman, “With two parts red, one purple, no ice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, a woman of taste.” nodded the lady, turning to Aviel, “And you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shaved ice please, with cherry syrup!” Aviel said.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, alright, I'll see what I can do.” the drink lady said sweatdropping, walking off to complete the order.</p><p> </p><p>Link and Aviel just sat back and continued watching the dancing girls on stage, Link had to admit they put on a pretty good show. It wasn't partiality explicit or anything, though their dancing clothes were more revealing then Gerudo outfits usually were. Link himself kept an eye out in every direction to see any hint of the assassin being around. Eventually the drink lady arrived, handing Link his Chu drink and Aviel a bowl of heavily crushed ice with red maraschino cherry juice on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it's not shaved, but I'll take what I can get.” Aviel sighed, taking a bite, while Link just sipped his Chu juice slowly, continuing to watch the show.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the music ended, as the dancing girls came to a slow stop, doing a bow, earning a round of applause form the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“And that was Tales of a Thousand and One Nights.” said a Gerudo walking onto the stage, who Link assumed was the host of the club, “Now for the time you've all been waiting for, our grand show for the night, the beautiful and mysterious red goddess of dance who charms the hearts of all who witness her, the lovely Madame Scarlet!”</p><p> </p><p>The hostess bowed and left the stage while the crowd cheered loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like this Madame Scarlet is a popular one.” Link said, “You know her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never heard of her.” Aviel admitted, taking another bite of her ice.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the curtain came up, and standing there was a rather stunning looking woman that made Link's jaw drop..</p><p> </p><p>Madame Scarlet stood wearing a dancer's outfit consisting of a red silk hood and veil to hide her facial features. She had long red hair that stuck out from the hood and went down to her waist. Her top was minimal enough to show off her nice chest and shoulders without giving the audience a peep show. Rather then the baggy pants Gerudo were known for, she wore a thong with decorative gold along the top, and a long sash hanging down on both the front and back, which did well to show off her fit but still curvy form, with generous hips, as well her long legs, the left leg itself had a piece of gold jewelry around it. Speaking of jewelry, she was wearing plenty of it, just enough to radiate her beauty rather then distract from it. Her arms had long silk sashes at the wrists, one of the arm straps seemed to be longer then the other.</p><p> </p><p>Link was in awe of her, he was normally not one to gawk at a beautiful woman, but something about her just stood out to him, more then most women he knew. He had met many attractive women in his life, Nabooru in particular stood out quite well, but Madame Scarlet was just on a whole other level.</p><p> </p><p>The music soon started, and Madame Scarlet began her dance. Her poise was refined and delicate, her gentle movements seemed to flow almost like water, and she never once missed a step as she moved.</p><p> </p><p>“Dance is an art that can tell many a tale,” explained the show host out loud to the crowd, “One movement can speak of joy or sorrow, of romance or tragedy, and then shift right to the next. Madame Scarlet writes all her own dances, but never tells a soul of what they represent. It's what makes her so renowned in our show!”</p><p> </p><p>Link took those words into account and watched Scarlet intently, her movements could be so slow and sensual, but then shift quickly to passionate energy. He wondered just what happiness, or sadness she carried in her heart...</p><p> </p><p>The song soon came to an end, and the crowd cheered out loudly, whistling and screaming to Madame Scarlet.</p><p> </p><p>“And now for the last show, we have a special treat tonight,” said the hostess, “Our beloved Madame Scarlet herself will select a member of our audience to join her in her next dance! Who will be the lucky one??”</p><p> </p><p>The girls all screamed and cheered as Scarlet came down from the stage and walked around the club, looking intently at everyone there.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh! Pick me Madame Scarlet!” shouted Aviel, waving her arms which were now in their bird wing form.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,, don't do that!” Link said whispering loudly, “Don't forget we're being hunted by an assassin! You'll blow our cover!”</p><p> </p><p>“I could say the same about you!” grinned Aviel, her arms changing back to normal, “You couldn't keep your eyes off of her!”</p><p> </p><p>Link cleared his throat awkwardly, “T-that's uh.... I thought maybe she was the assassin in disguise and I was just... uh, you know... observing her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, speaking of observing...” Aviel suddenly said with wide eyes, poking Link on the shoulder, “Someone's checking you out..”</p><p> </p><p>Link wondered if it was the Slicer, and turned to instead see Madame Scarlet looking down at him. Link caught himself staring into her golden eyes, she was even more beautiful from close up. She didn't say a word, but simply reached down, taking her hand out to Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Go for it!” whispered Aviel from behind Link, pushing him forward a little. Link nervously nodded and accepted Madame Scarlet's hand, it was a gentle touch that sent shivers up his spine. She then took Link and led him towards the stage, the crowd in shock and awe of her choice.</p><p> </p><p>Link then suddenly remembered what she had chosen him for, and his nerves were shot. She led him up to the stage and looked out at the crowd in front of him, gulping. He was worried not just about dancing, but being in a woman's outfit at that very moment.</p><p> </p><p>'I could blow my cover doing something like this!' Link thought frantically.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems Madame Scarlet has chosen her co-dancer!” said the hostess, “This one appears to be a fine specimen of a half-Hylian! In these dark times when we Gerudo are confined to the desert wastes, those who suffer the most are those who were born and grew up in the gentle plains of Hyrule, before they were banished to this cruel place by the Hyrule Parliament. We must show this girl how welcome she is in our home, and acknowledge her as our dear sister!”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd cheered out wildly, and Link just reflected on the words the hostess said. Not just the exile that Nabootu had told him about, but how the Gerudo had accepted so many outsiders into their home. It was almost as if the people of this town were like a huge family...</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” whispered a sensual voice. Link tuned to see who had just spoken to him, Madame Scarlet.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I'm not sure...” Link said in his disguised feminine voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax,” she said, despite her mouth being hidden by the veil, he could tell she was smiling slightly, “I'll do most of the work, just have some fun tonight, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay...” Link nodded. For some reason , he was reminded of his previous night here that he spent with Nabooru...</p><p> </p><p>The music started to play, as Link and Scarlet began dancing. Link's movements were a bit awkward, trying to his best to mimic or at least somewhat resemble Scarlet's. As the two danced, he couldn't help but notice Scarlet's movements were so close to his body, forcing him to try and stay one step ahead of hers, and eventually he found his movements to have more grace to them. It occurred to Link that Scarlet was helping him sync up with her own dancing, making his clumsy movement instead flow with hers.</p><p> </p><p>'She's amazing...' Link thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>As the two continued, he took a look out to the crowd to see everyone in awe of their dance, Aviel in particular was sporting two big thumbs up in encouragement.</p><p> </p><p>However, the enjoyment he was feeling was quickly shattered by the presence of a certain hooded figure walking into the club and sitting down at a vacant seat.</p><p> </p><p>It was the Slicer, she seemed to be shift her gaze left and right, before ordering a drink and sitting back to watch the show.</p><p> </p><p>Link didn't know what to do, he didn't want to risk shouting out to the crowd of who the Slicer was,, for risk of them getting hurt by that assassin. Even if he did try to fight somehow, he didn't know exactly what her weapon was.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced over at Aviel, who was watching the two of them, unaware of the Slicer's presence. Link looked directly to Aviel and nodded at her to let her know something was wrong. Aviel looked in confusion, before puling her goggles down over her eyes which allowed her to get a good look at Link's expression, and saw Link doing slight head and eye gestures to signal to tell Aviel where to go. Aviel didn't know what it was about, but nodded and got up, walking off calmly towards the back of the club, over near the stage.</p><p> </p><p>Link meanwhile, turned to Scarlet, who was still preoccupied with the dance. He hated to end the dance, esoterically since she was so into it at the moment, but he had no choice. Taking a moment to collect himself, he started taking the initiative in the dance, his movement forcing Scarlet to change her routine, which caught her off guard. Link put his hand to her waist and his other hand to her own, and their dancing became closer.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd was in shock at how forward the chosen girl had become with the dancer. Scarlet's movements went back to taking over but then Link's went right back to making the dance his own. It was almost like a battle to see who would be the dominate one in the dance. Eventually, the music was starting to fade down, and Link took that has the chance to do one final move, leaning Scarlet backwards while looking down at her, just as the music came to an end, before pulling Scarlet behind the back curtain.</p><p> </p><p>“T-There you have it everyone!” said the hostess, “Give a big hand for the great Madame Scarlet and her co-dancer!”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd paused, then cheered out wildly for the two dancers, even the Slicer herself couldn't help but clap slowly. Her clap soon died down though, and an evil grin formed from under her cloak.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Backstage, Link and Scarlet took a deep breath, both exhausted from their dancing.</p><p> </p><p>“That was... something else.” said Madame Scarlet, “Where did you learn to dance like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, just instincts I guess?” Link said nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Those are some instincts.” Scarlet said with a smirk, “I've never had a co-dancer take the lead before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry but I'm coming in!” exclaimed a voice. The two turned to see Aviel running up to the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw it, that slicing lady is in the back of the club!” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Aviel, what are you doing here?” Madame Scarlet asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you know each other?: Link asked Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“We know each other?” Aviel asked herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe... we should go to my dressing room.” said Scarlet.</p><p> </p><p>They three of them headed to the far back, where there was a personal dressing room with a wooden door. Then the three entered, Scarlet locked the door and turned to her two guests.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that we're all alone, what's going on?” she inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“Me and L-” Aviel started, she looked at Link and then to Scarlet, and made the decision not to blow Link's cover, “my friend... um, Lifeaf here are being attacked by an assassin!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” exclaimed Scarlet.</p><p> </p><p>“She called herself the Slicer.” ' Lifeaf' explained, thankful Aviel was so quick to decide on covering his identity, “We came here to the club to hide out, but she turned up just before the dance ended..”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get Lifeaf to the palace where she'll be safe!” said Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, very well, just allow me to change first.” said Scarlet. She then removed her hood and veil, showing off her face. Aviel and Link sat there for a few seconds, registering how she looked, before they were both hit with realization.</p><p> </p><p>“Nemisa?!” exclaimed Aviel, “You're Madame Scarlet?!”</p><p> </p><p>Link meanwhile was covering his mouth in an attempt to silence himself from shouting out in his masculine voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I try to keep my identity a secret, but since your situation is what it is I'll make an exception. Besides that, I wouldn't turn my back on someone with the heart of a dancer such as you, friend.” she said to 'Lifeaf' with a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>'If only she knew...' Link thought, he took that moment to admire how pleasant her smile was, then spoke out loud, “I've seen you before Lady Nemisa, but I would had never known you to be such a great dancer.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's just something I started to do to relive some tension and stress.” she said, taking her long hair and quickly raveling it up into her usual loose bun, “But its become something I've grown to love doing more and more now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can understand, “ Link said, “I've seen a few entertainers in my life, but I've never seen someone dance so beautifully and with so much passion. It's no wonder they call you the red goddess of dance.”</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa's face flushed lightly, before she went back to changing. She turned around and removed her top, causing Link to cover his eyes. As Nemisa removed her thong she took a look back to the two, and saw the blond 'girl' trying to avert her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she okay?” asked Nemisa, now removing her jewelry.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah,” Aviel said, “She's just uh, shy! I'm gong to go stick my head outside and check for the Slicer.” with that, she got up and went to go look out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing to be shy about sister Lifeaf,” Nemisa said with a giggle, “It's just us girls around here.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-Right...” Link had to admit even in that awkward moment that Nemisa had a nice laugh as well, it was strange for him to see this side of her.</p><p> </p><p>He then saw her remove the sashes from her arms, and noticed something unusual about her right wrist, a dark red mark that, by his experience in battle, looked like it had been made by a rather sharp and brutal bladed weapon..</p><p> </p><p>“What's with that scar on your wrist?” Link asked curiously. Nemisa realized what 'she' was talking about and covered it with her other hand.</p><p> </p><p>“This is... well...” she paused, “H-Have you heard the phrase... 'Time heals all wounds'', sister Lifeaf?” asked Nemisa</p><p> </p><p>“One or twice, yes.” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well this is a wound that no amount of time could ever mend...” Nemisa said, somewhat distantly.</p><p> </p><p>“...I... heard you fought the man that was chosen as our king the other day.” Link said, a tinge of guilt nagging at him, “Did it come from that?”'</p><p> </p><p>“No, this is from... something else... long ago.” Nemisa said, putting one of her steel bands around the wrist, covering it completely, “That weak male couldn't possibly hurt me enough to leave this mark. Just... please try to forget you saw it...”</p><p> </p><p>Link was unsure of what to say about it, could this have had something to do with her hatred of men that Nabooru mentioned before...?</p><p> </p><p>“So do... you hate the future king?” Link asked, deicing to take this chance to hear her out about him.</p><p> </p><p>“He's... a fool, a weakling, and a pervert.” said Nemisa, each of the three words she used to describe him practically pierced through his body like spears.</p><p> </p><p>“However...” she continued, “Lady Nabooru holds him in such high respect, especially to decide to make him our king.. and Aviel has taken quite a shine to him, Honestly, I'm just not sure what to believe about him right now...”</p><p> </p><p>Link wasn't sure what to say to Nemisa about her feelings, but decided to set them aside for now and concentrate on surviving. By that point, Nemisa had finished dressing back in her usual red top and pants, and put on her steel wrist and shin bands.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let's go.” said Nemisa, “Is it clear to leave Aviel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep! Let's get moving!” Aviel said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So where are we going exactly?” Link asked, as he, Aviel and Nemisa went up a staircase within the dance club building, before starting to go down a hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a secret route that leads out to the rooftops, I use it to hide my identity as Madame Scarlet.” Nemisa explained, “We can use the route to get you to Lady Nabooru.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for this.” Link said nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't mention it, friend.” Nemisa smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“She's a lot nicer then I thought...' Link whispered to Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she may be a man-hater, but she's really nice to other girls, you just need to get to know her better!” nodded Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly...” Link whispered back, “I think I already do...”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them suddenly bumped into Nemisa, who was standing still in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello there,” chuckled the dark voice of a figure ahead of them, “It seems the spider has caught her flies.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Slicer...” Link muttered, recognizing her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hear me assassin!” shouted Nemisa, “I don't know who is having you attack this poor girl, but leave now or I'll be forced to strike you down!”</p><p> </p><p>“Poor... girl? Heh.” said Slicer with a wicked grin, “I'll be taking that 'poor girl's' life right now.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Slicer extended out her hands, and the group could feel something zip past the three of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha- What was that?” Nemisa asked looking around. Suddenly, Link shouted out in pain as a few cuts formed across his body.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?!” exclaimed Nemisa, “Ae you okay Lefie-” she was cut off by seeing Link's top and veil had come off, exposing his true identity to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I can explain...” Link said, clutching his wound..</p><p> </p><p>“I-It's you, the Hylian male?!?” exclaimed Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Now die, all of you!” shouted Slicer, she brought back her hands, with her fingers still sticking out, but before she could anything else, a single arrow flew out from nowhere and came inches from hitting Slicer in the face, as she had just barely moved her head to the side to evade it. “What?!”</p><p> </p><p>Link and Nemisa looked to see Aviel holing her crossbow, “I told you what would happen if you attacked my friend!!”</p><p> </p><p>Aviel then loaded and fired more arrows straight at Slicer, who sidestepped away and ran off.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice work Aviel!” Link said, “Now let's get out of here!”</p><p> </p><p>As the three went running down the route to Nemisa's secret exit, the woman in red was so furious even her tan skin was a matching red.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't believe this... dressing as one of our own, that dancing, then I was changing in front of you...” she muttered to herself, “You have a lot to answer for, Hylian male!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okaaay, but how about for now we focus on not getting murdered by the crazy assassin woman?” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>“Grr, fine, I'll lead us out!” Nemisa said, running ahead, “Just don't get in my way!”</p><p> </p><p>Link sighed at her short-temperness, but then saw a gleam of light ahead of them, a reflection caused by the light of the moon shining through a nearby window. It occurred to him what it was and he darted forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Nemisa, wait!!”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you-”</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa was cut off by Link running out, grabbing her around the waist with one hand, and gripping his other hand onto her own, the two almost stumbled backwards like this, but Link quickly turned and threw Nemisa away from the direction they had been running, as he fell against something that made him shout out in pain, as blood shot out form his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Link!!” shouted Aviel, she was going to run up to help him but Link held up his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep back!!” shouted Link, “I figured out what's going on, she's using some kind of nearly invisible wire to trap and cut at us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fufufu...” chuckled a voice, as the Slicer emerged from a dark room, gripping at something in her hand, “You caught on faster then most of my prey. You're lucky it didn't cut your legs off like I had intended with that friend of yours, though it must have still hurt. But don't worry, soon you won't feel a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa just stared down at Link, who was clutching his side in pain. She thought back to when the two of them fought outside the town, when she ran into him in the palace,when he danced with her...</p><p> </p><p>“You moron...” Nemisa muttered, falling to her knees and looking down at him, “Why did you do something like that?! You could have been killed yourself!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, I had to...” Link said with a grin, “I couldn't let one of the best dancers lose the use of her legs... much less see one of my friends get hurt...”</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa's eyes widened, staring down at Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold it, you slicing lady!” shouted Aviel wielding her crossbow, “I'll make you into a pin cushion if you try anything else!”</p><p> </p><p>Slicer smirked and called her threat, taking a step forward, prompting Aviel to fire a barrage of arrows, straight at her. But this time, Slicer pulled on some wires, causing the arrows to get cut and reduced to pieces in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>'Uh oh.” Aviels said.</p><p> </p><p>“Aviel, protect him if you can!” said Nemisa, standing upright and narrowing her eyes, “I'll fight her.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay...” Aviel said, running over and helping Link up, while Nemisa stood before Slicer, going into her karate fighting pose.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, no weapon? How foolish.” said Slicer, “Once I'm done with you the false king is dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Try me.” said Nemisa, before charging into battle.</p><p> </p><p>Slicer smirked and brought up her hands, as some wires shot out in all directions, Nemisa quickly flipped over and ducked under the wires as they shot out, using the light of the moon coming fom the window to tell where they were, before coming right up to Slicer and kicking her leg at her. Slicer blocked, then swung some wires from her hand across the floor to cu Nemisa's knee, but she jumped up and kicked Slicer in the chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Gaarrghh!!” shouted Slicer, stepping back. She extend=ed out wires all around Nemisa, but the Gerudo warrior took a deep breath, and as the wires swung out to cut her, Nemisa stepped forward slowly, swaying her body left and right, almost like a rhythmic dance, avoiding each wire that tried to cut at her, before lunging out and punching Slicer in the stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, look at her go!” exclaimed Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“She uses her dance moves in battle too...” Link said, even in this dangerous moment he was awestruck by her dancing ability.</p><p> </p><p>“You bitch!!” scowled Slicer, “I'll slice off those pretty feet of yours now!!” with that, she pulled her pinky finger backwards, causing a wire to appear in front of Nemisa's shins and strike against them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahahahaha! The red goddess of dance is now nothi- huh?” Slicer realized Nemisa was just standing there, but even flinching n the slightest. Nemisa smirked as she swung up her leg, yanking the wire up, allowing it to wrap around the steel band protecting her skin from the wires, then swinging her leg out with the wire, casing it to strike across Slicer like a whip.</p><p> </p><p>“GYYYAAAHHH!!!” Slicer screamed as blood flew out from her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa took that chance to run up and pummel Slicer with everything she had, before delivering one final kick that sent her flying backwards and tumbling to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“It's over.” said Nemisa, “Surrender and we'll spare you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Surrender? Not likely...” chuckled Slicer darkly, “You may have beaten me, but the false king will die some day... my master demands it!!” with that, Slicer pulled a single wire with her thumb... causing it to shrike across the entirety of her own body, she laughed out insanely as blood sprayed out from her, and soon she fell to the ground lifelessly.</p><p> </p><p>“...s-she took her own life...?” Aviel muttered, holding Link closely.</p><p> </p><p>“Just what was that all about?” Link asked, before flinching in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“...maybe we should just get back to the palace.” said Nemisa.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” Nabooru groaned, “I can't believe he's already been targeted by an assassin.”</p><p> </p><p>Aviel and Nemisa were able to bring Link right back to the palace after the battle, and his injuries were being treated by an expert Gerudo doctor.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Link going to be okay?!” exclaimed Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“He'll be fine.” said the doctor. She was a tall slightly-older woman with a darker tan skin then some others. Her red hair was long and wavy with strands of hair covering her left eye. She wore the typical Gerudo outfits, but added to it with a long sleeveless white vest, and she wore a pair of round glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“His injuries are bad, but not lethal. He's quite strong and healthy, and recovering quickly. I'd say he'll recover in about a week's time.” the doctor said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much Dr. Sarami.” Nabooru said nodding, “You saved our king.”</p><p> </p><p>“Its nothing really, it's just what I do,” she sported a sweet smile, “Though if you truly want to thank me you'll let me visit him extensively after he recovers...” she added with a snide grin, her glasses gleaming with mischievousness.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem!” Nemisa cleared her throat, “I think it's a little too early to be talking about THAT kind of thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, did you want to take him first?” Sarami asked with her sweet demeanor, causing Nemisa to fall over.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Nemisa...?” Link asked weakly. Nemisa's eyes widened and she slowly went over to see Link.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it..?”</p><p> </p><p>“I, wanted to apologize for what happened last night.” Link said, “We were in a bad situation, but I didn't mean to get you involved in all that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you the one apologizing?” she asked in annoyance, “You were injured like that because of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't mind that,” Link grinned, “I just needed to watch out for my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“You, consider me a friend...” muttered Nemisa, “Even after everything I've done to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Link said grinning, “You're a good person, and I wouldn't had made it out of that mess if not for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa flushed red, at a loss of what to say to him.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Sarami made everyone leave so that Link could get some rest.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A week later...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You doing okay now Link?” said Nabooru, seeing Link leave his room with his bandages gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, I feel great now!” Link said, pumping his fist. “Ready to seize the day!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good.” Nabooru nodded, “By the way, we checked out that Slicer assassin's body, but unfortunately we couldn't find any kind of identification on her or her client. Seems she made every effort to hide her purpose in case she did fail.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's weird.” sighed Link, “She kept calling me 'false king' and said something about a master. Do you think Ganondorf is behind this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Doubtful.” said Nabooru, “He's been sealed in a magical barrier in Hyrule prison, he couldn't so much as talk to a fly without them finding out. No, I'm not certain, but I think this might be.... something else...”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” Link thought to himself, “So should I just stay here at the palace from now on or what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don't worry about that, things are going to be different now.” Nabooru said, “I'm stepping up the guards around town, and I even have something ready to ensure your safety!” With that, she clapped her hands, and the doorway into the room opened...</p><p> </p><p>And a young woman with bird wings immediately flew up and hugged Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Link!!” shouted Aviel, “I'm glad to see you again!”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously Aviel, it's only been seven days.” sighed Nemisa, walking in as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What are you two here for?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Link,” started Nabooru, “I'd like to reintroduce you to Aviel and Nemisa; your two new bodyguards!”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?!?” exclaimed Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, looks like we'll be protecting you from now on Link!” exclaimed Aviel,</p><p> </p><p>“Um, thanks... a-are you okay with this Nemisa?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It's... fine.” Nemisa said, “Allowing a reckless moron like yourself to run around getting in trouble without protection is the same to me as advocating murder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh. Well then, I guess I'll be in your guy's care.” Link said bowing at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't bow to us, you're the one supposed to be the king!” Nemisa snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you want to do today Link?” asked Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually,” Link said, he took a look over at Aviel and grinned. “I had a few things in mind, but I was wondering if maybe later tonight we could go to that one night club...”</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa raised an eyebrow at that.</p><p> </p><p>“I... know a great performer over there, a dancer who's the best I've ever seen.” he said with a light blush.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa's face flushed a little at that as well, but then she regained her senses,, closed her eyes and smirked a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose we can find time to do that... um, your highness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your highness? So we went from 'Hylian male'' to that? What a great promotion!” Link grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, don't let it get to your head.” Nemisa rolled her eyes,</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you don't want that, why not just call me Link then?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I'll thank about it, your highness.” Nemisa said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well what are we waiting for?!” said Aviel, “let's go out into town!” She used her bird wings to start pushing Link and Nemisa out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, cut it out Aviel!! That tickles!!” exclaimed Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>Nabooru laid back in her chair and laughed at the three, taking a moment to look out the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Those three have gotten quite close, at this rate I wonder how soon it'll be before he'll..”</p><p> </p><p>Nabooru paused on that note.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, never mind for now.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in another location far from Gerudo Town...</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, I'm afraid the Slicer has fallen.”</p><p> </p><p>“A shame, she was a fine and beautiful assassin. Thank you Slicer, for all your hard work, may you rest in peace.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what do we do now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it would be simple to kill the false king, but it seems he's more capable them I assumed. We'll wait, and see what happens for now. Keep me posted when something new comes up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Mother.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Animal Rancher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“You want us to do what, Nabooru?” Link asked, looking up from his breakfast one morning. It had been a few weeks since he had been officially announced as the future king and the encounter with the assassin, and things had been pretty calm rafter that. Link himself was slowly starting to adjust to life in the palace, while Aviel and Nemisa were by his side almost wherever he went out now as his bodyguards.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to escort the head of our livestock ranch to meet with a caravan out by the border to Hyrule in the Gerudo Plains.” Nabooru explained, “She's arranged to trade some of the animals she's raised for a load of supplies important to the town.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I could do that.” nodded Link, ”But what about the banishment? Would we be breaking the law doing this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Technically we're not crossing over onto Hyrule soil, it's the caravan themselves meeting with us, so we're in the clear.” Nabooru clarified.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, why are you tasking our king with something like this?” asked Nemisa, “Why not send in some guards like usual?”</p><p> </p><p>“We've tried that,” sighed Nabooru, “But our last attempt to make the trade ended in failure, they were under attack by monsters and bandits, and... only a few of our sisters made it back alive...”</p><p> </p><p>“...I-I see.” Nemisa muttered, Link was a little saddened at this news himself, but continued to listen.</p><p> </p><p>“I think someone with Link's field experience, as well as Gerudo warriors as strong as the two of you will be more of a match for whatever is out there.” Nabooru said, “And of course we'll deploy some additional backup.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm still concerned about this.” Nemisa said, “I really don't think our king should be saddled with this kind of chore, especially with how dangerous it seems to be.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Heh... are you really worried for Link that much?” Nabooru said with a small grin, “I didn't think you cared about him so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?!” exclaimed Nemisa, she folded her arms and huffed, “I... I'm just looking out for the king's safety, it's my job as his bodyguard after all!!”</p><p> </p><p>Nabooru just snickered at Nemisa's defense argument, while Link and Aviel cast knowing glances.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you're worried Nemisa,” Link said, “But I'm more then happy to help out with whatever I can do around here.”</p><p> </p><p>“....fine.” sighed Nemisa, “Go ahead and do as you please, it's my duty to protect you either way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Link nodded, “But don't worry, I can handle anything that comes our way!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! I'm psyched to go!” Aviel said, “I've always wanted to go see the animals!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I really regret wanting to go see the animals.” Aviel muttered, covering her nose with her bird wings as they walked a trail towards the livestock ranch “This place smells terrible!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well what do you expect? This area is populated by cows, donkeys and pigs, you didn't think it was going to stink a little?” Nemisa pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Still stinks.” Aviel said in a nasally voice, trying to plug her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh grow up,, we have a duty to our-” Nemisa's words were cut off by her stepping on something that made a squishing sound. She paused for a moment, before her face turned green and recoiled from the place she was standing.</p><p> </p><p>“YICK! You're got to be kidding me!!” she shouted in disgust and anger, stomping her foot down.</p><p> </p><p>Link and Aviel themselves couldn't help but burst out into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up before I shut you both up!” shouted Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sorry 'bout that!” said a new voice, “I must've overlooked that cowpie on the way home!”</p><p> </p><p>A Gerudo girl walked up to the three of them, she was modest in height, probably about as tall as Link. She had a slim but slightly muscular frame. Her outfit was much different then most Gerudo, rather then the typical silk outfit she wore a small yellow vest that showed off her abs and brown shorts, along with boots, and she topped off her look with a straw hat. She also had a type of hand axe strapped to her belt, and had what appeared to be a stick of cinnamon sticking out of her mouth that she was chewing on. Walking along side her was a big pig about as high as the girl's waist with a saddlebag strapped around it, with a cucco wearing a neck bandanna riding on top of the pig.</p><p> </p><p>“Howdy there, nice to meet yall, the name's Togau!” she introduced herself, she came right up to Link, spit on her own hand, and stuck it out to him, “Pleased ta meet ya, yer highness!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, likewise.” Link said, taking her hand and shaking it, resulting in his hand being covered in saliva, he wiped it off on his side. “You can just call me Link, and these are my guards Aviel and Nemisa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I gotta say,” Togau said, looking Link up and down with a grin, “Yer not what I would had expected from the new Gerudo king, but I ain't complainin', yer a cute one!”</p><p> </p><p>Link couldn't help but blush a bit at her compliment, while he had slowly began to get used to the people of the town being flirty with him, it was still a little awkward around new people.</p><p> </p><p>He then held an angry cliucking sound and looked down to see the cucco glaring up at him, making Link gulp a little nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Settle down there.” said Togau, making the cucco turn it's head away “Sorry, she can be a little defensive of me. This is Imra, and the piggie is Oseg.”</p><p> </p><p>Oseg just grunted.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it's no trouble.” Link said, “I just have a bad history with cuccos...”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway,” coughed Nemisa, desperate to change the subject, “We're here to escort you to the caravan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds swell,” nodded Togau, “The livestock are already gathered up, we just need to get them to the gate out of town.”</p><p> </p><p>The group followed Togau down the trail to the barn where the animals were kept. As soon as Link and the others went in, they felt a somewhat refreshingly cool breeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaahhh...” said Aviel, “It's still smelly, but it feels kinda nice in here...”</p><p> </p><p>“Like it?” grinned Togau, “We set up this barn recently to be weather controlled, it can be hard ta raise livestock in this harsh climate, so we had this place built to make it comfortable fer em.”</p><p> </p><p>“Comfortable before they're sent to slaughter?” Nemisa pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, happy and healthy animals means tasty ones!” said Togau with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, seeing them so happy almost makes me want to go vegan...” said Aviel looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“This place is really well made.” Link observed, “It almost makes me feel like I was back at Lon Lon Ranch.”</p><p> </p><p>“You been ta Lon Lon Ranch?” Togau asked suddenly, her eyes lit up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I'm friends with the owner and his daughter.” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>“No freakin' way!” exclaimed Togau, “How are those two? Talon keepin' healthy? Is Malon married yet?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you know them too?” Link inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“I more then know em,” Togau grinned widely, “Talon's my big brother-in-law, and Malon's my niece!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, seriously?!” exclaimed Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh!” nodded Togau, “My older sister married that shaggy guy years ago and popped out Malon some time after that!”</p><p> </p><p>“That's an odd way to phrase it...” Nemisa said.</p><p> </p><p>She was then suddenly feeling a strange nudging motion, and turned to see a cow nuzzling her. “H-Hey, back off or I'll make you into a steak!” This earned a laugh from the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Togau, some of the cows out back are riled up!” exclaimed a ranch hand, running up to the four.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave it to me!” said Togau, the four of them, along with Imra and Oseg ran in the direction of where the cow-related chaos was going on. The other ranch worker were trying their best to calm them, but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>“I got this, Imra, hand it over!!” Togau said, as her cucco friend pulled out a fiddle off of the sack Oseg was wearing and gave it to Togau. The rancher took the fiddle and bow and placing the two together, started playing a slow and mellow tune from it. The music seemed to almost flow through the ranch all around them, a tune that struck Link to be very familiar...</p><p> </p><p>Remarkably, the cows calmed down and mooed blissfully, giving the girls a chance to round them all up.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wow, she calmed them all down just like that!” Aviel said with her jaw dropped, even Nemisa was speechless.</p><p> </p><p>“That music...” Link said in surprise, “That's the song Malon is always singing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know about that too, huh?” grinned Togau, “Looks like we need to talk a lot more about my niece.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Soon the animals were gathered up, and Togau led Link, Aviel and Nemisa to the main gate, where they saw three more Gerudo warriors standing alongside a large wagon. The three warriors wore dark purple outfits, and each carried curved swords as their weapons.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello King Link.” said the middle guard, “I am the head of the three of us, Lady Nabooru has asked that we come to aide you and sister Togau in your travel to the border.” She explained, while the two other girls bowed to show their loyalty to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for that,” Link said, “And you girls can just call me Link.”</p><p> </p><p>“...o-okay, Link as you command.” nodded the head guard, glancing to the side with a hint of nervousness. The other two guards whispered to each other and giggled a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Link just sighed, 'Considering it a command kind of defeats the point of being casual about it..,' he thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Togau, this cow isn't being nice!” sounded a voice. Everyone looked to Aviel pulling on the rope of a particularly stubborn cow who refused to keep walking. Soon the cow angerly thrust it's head upwards, causing Aviel to let go of the rope and stumble back, only to fall backwards onto the supply bags.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful!” shouted the head guard, “You could have damaged the goods!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aheheh, sorry...” Aviel said, getting up.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly,” sighed the left guard to the right, “What was Lady Nabooru thinking appointing <em>her</em> as one of the king's top bodyguards?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Aviel the Birdbrain is more likely to get him killed then anyone.” nodded the right guard.</p><p> </p><p>“Who you calling a birdbrain?!?” exclaimed Aviel, her arms turned into wings and flapping them like crazy in anger, “You're just jealous that Link hugs me!”</p><p> </p><p>“The king... hugs you?!” exclaimed the left guard, “How did you of all people win his favor?!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cause I'm his friend!” said Aviel sticking her tongue out at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would the king want to be friends with a birdbrain?!?” shouted the right guard.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you children settle down?!?” shouted Nemisa in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“ANYWAY,,” said an annoyed head guard, “It will take about a full day's time for us to arrive at the meeting location at the border in Gerudo Plains, we'll be there by tomorrow at noon given we're not held up long by too many distractions.”said the head guard.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Link nodded, “Let's get going then.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Link, Togau, Aviel, Nemisa, the three guards, and the animals traveled through the deep canyon that surrounded the path to Gerudo Town, on their way to the meeting location. Link was in deep thought about the various circumstances surrounding this mission, namely the road they had to take, and decided to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>“So I was just wondering,” Link started to Togau, “We're meeting with the trading caravan out in Gerudo Plains, why don't we just meet them at the waterfall bridge? Seems a lot more convenient for both parties.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my team used to do that for the first few years.” said Togau, “But that area is full of Hylian knight guards to keep the Gerudo from crossing onto Hyrule soil. At first they didn't mind us trading, but over time they started charging us a toll to meet with the caravan.”</p><p> </p><p>“A toll, seriously?!” Link exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Togau nodded, “They claim it's a bartering tax, but it seems like a load of hogwash too me.” She heard a pig grunt, and she added a “No offense, Oseg.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can they do something like that?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, they're part of the Hylian knights, even if the kingdom bothered giving us a chance to hear us out, it's an 'us versus them' type of matter, not much we can do.” Togau said sadly, “We paid up for a while,, but then they started jackin' up the rate over time, until it wasn't any worth what we'd get from the trade.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's absurd, it has to be an act of extortion.” Nemisa said, narrowing her eyes, “Damned Hylian mongrels.” She heard a male sigh, and added a “No offense, my king.”</p><p> </p><p>“Has things with Hyrule really gotten so bad?” Link asked, “I've been gone for a while, but I thought the kingdom was run pretty fairly while I was a kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Things changed a lot after the war.” Togau said, “The Hylian Parliament was formed to help the king come to just decisions to fix everything, but there's too many conflictin' views of what's best for the land.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like the phrase 'Too many cooks spoil the broth' would come to mind.” Link observed.</p><p> </p><p>“That's a pretty good way of puttin' it,” Togau nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I don't understand all this politics and law stuff.” Aviel said, rubbing her head, “The heat's already murder on my head as it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not to worry of your head, birdbrain” said the left guard, “We''ll be arriving at an oasis rest spot by the afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gooood...” sighed Aviel with a blissful smile, only for her to quickly snap back and shout “Hey wait a minute, don't call me a-!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't start that again!!” shouted Nemisa.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“We made it!” shouted Aviel cheerfully, the transport group all standing out at a sizable lake in Gerudo Plains, an oasis with numerous plants and palm trees growing beside it.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we'll take a rest here for a while and keep going.” said Togau.</p><p> </p><p>Aviel meanwhile ran ahead of the group and jumped right into the oasis. “Come in guys! The water's great!!” she shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa sighed, “That girl can be so childish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but she wouldn't be Aviel if she wasn't.” grinned Link.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose...” Nemisa said, glancing to Link with a hint of a smile.</p><p> </p><p>The group couldn't help themselves and followed Aviel into the water, while the livestock took to using the oasis to hydrate themselves. It wasn't long before everyone felt truly refreshed. Oseg was busy napping at the edge of the oasis while Imra was surveying the area from atop the pig.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh your highness!” called out one of the guards, “Can we wash your back for you?!” she asked with a flirtatious smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, allow us to take care of you, my king.” the other said, putting her hands on his shoulders, before yanking off his vest. Link's face turned a bright red, and most of the girls girls laughed or giggled at it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what are you guys doing to our-” Nemisa was cut off as she saw Link was now bare-chested, in the water. Thoughts of that time she walked in on him changing suddenly flashed through her mind, and she quickly responded by dunking her head into the water.</p><p> </p><p>While Aviel and the two younger guards were focused on playing with Link who was frantically trying to get back his vest, Togau just sat back in the water, watching them all. Togau then turned to Nemisa, who had just came back up from the water for breath.</p><p> </p><p>“So is King Link always like this? I didn't get to see him at the announcement, so when I heard we were gettin' a new big cheese I was expecting a snooty stuff-shirt or a straight faced hard-ass.” Togau asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He's.... certainly unique I suppose.” Nemisa said, leaning back against the edge of the oasis, flicking the water a little with her hand, as she watched one of the guards dunk Link into the water, to which he retaliated by yanking her under. “Sometimes I wonder just what he's thinking getting into all this, he just seems to selflessly throw himself at problems without a second thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really worry bout him don't cha?.” grinned Togau, “You seem pretty close.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-Not in the slightest.” Nemisa had her eyes closed and her arms folded, “As his bodyguard now, I have to worry about his well-being, there's nothing beyond that...”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Nemisa,” Link called out, moving through the water towards the two of them, “How much longer do you think before we need to continue on the trial?”</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa opened her eyes to see Link shirtless again, and she turned her head, trying her hardest not to stare. “I-It shouldn't be too much longer... We need to make more progress before nightfall.”</p><p> </p><p>Togau took a look at Link, then to Nemisa and grinned a little. “Hey Link, why not sit a spell right here?” she asked, scooting over enough that there was a fair bit of room in-between her and Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, um...” Link looked to the side himself, unsure of what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on!” said Togau, grabbing Link by his arm and pulling him down to sit between them.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa kept her head turned as steam was rising up from her in embarrassment. 'That damn rancher...' she thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“So yer highness,” grinned Togau, “Tell me more about you and my kin over at Lon Lon Ranch, you guys close?”</p><p> </p><p>“In a way,” Link said, “Malon let me borrow one of her horses while I was on my journey. I had just met her before I got to Gerudo Town to drop her off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yeah, that was Epona, right? Malon mentioned where she had gone.” Togau said, “She was such a cute little pony back when I was little. Glad to hear she's still kickin', and I'm glad to hear Malon's doing alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you not able to keep in contact with her?” Link asked, “How long has it been since you've seen her?”</p><p> </p><p>“About six years now.” said Togau, she looked up into the sky with a slightly sad smile, “Just right after the war...”</p><p> </p><p>“Did it have to do with the banishment?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>Togau simply nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a second...” Nemisa realized, “You stated that this Malon girl is your niece, as in your sister's daughter, so doesn't that make her half Gerudo? As far as I know of the law she would have been eligible for banishment as well. How did she get past that?”</p><p> </p><p>Link's eyes widened, Nemisa was completely right about Malon. It came as a surprise to him that she was the daughter of a Gerudo, but the idea that she would had been forced to leave Hyrule didn't even occur to him until now.</p><p> </p><p>“Well..” Togau trailed off, “It's kind of a long story...”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we hear it?” piped up a new voice. Everyone turned to see Aviel and the guards in front of the three now, looking intently and with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Malon didn't say anything about this, I'd like to hear about it myself.” Link nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Puttin' me on the spot, huh?” sighed Togau, “Alright, I'll tell y'all...”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flashback to six years ago...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Malon, hurry up!” shouted a young 13 year old Togau.</p><p> </p><p>“I...I'm coming!” exclaimed an almost 11 year old Malon, gasping for breath to keep up with her young aunt, “I'm not as fast as you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha, don't worry bout it! You'll catch up to me soon enough!” she said with a wide grin. They soon eventually came to where Togau had been leading them to, the cucco coop.</p><p> </p><p>“It's times like this I wish Epona was around.” Malon sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“She'll be fine right?” Togau asked, “That friend of yours is lookin' after her.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah.” smiled Malon, “I've been praying to the goddesses for their safe trip home someday.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll sure they'll come back soon enough.” grinned Togau, “Now comeon, I wanna show you this!”</p><p> </p><p>The two entered the cucco coop and Togau directed Malon over to one particular nest where a mother cucco was looking over it's baby chicks.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww!!” squealed Malon with bright eyes and an equally bright smile, “Her eggs hatched! They're so cute!”</p><p> </p><p>Malon scooped up one of the peeping baby chicks and cuddled it softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, right?” Togau said, picking up one herself and nuzzling it against her cheek, “They're little yellow balls of fuzz!”</p><p> </p><p>“It's called 'down' Togau.” Malon corrected.</p><p> </p><p>'Issat what they call it?” Togau asked scratching her head, “Shouldn't adult cucco feathers be called 'up' then?”</p><p> </p><p>Malon giggled, “It's just feathers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jees,” sighed Togau, “I got a lot to learn 'bout this animal raisin' thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's fine, you'll catch up soon enough!” smiled Malon.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, well played.” Togau grinned, remembering what she had just told Malon a minute ago.</p><p> </p><p>Malon set down her chick, and it hopped right over to it's mother. She paused for a second, before asking, “So, uh, how's grandma doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“My Ma? She's been doin' alright I suppose.” Togau said, “Though the whole thing about the Gerudo king bein' captured really riled her up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't really understand what happened, but I hope grandma gets better so she can come see us again.” Malon said.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too Mally.” Togau agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well hey kiddos, why the long faces in front of these lil' miracles?” piped up a voice. It was Malon's father Talon, walking in with a bag of cucco feed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hi papa!” said Malon, “We were just talking about grandma, I'm just kinda worried about her...”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yeah,” Talon said starting to distribute the feed to the cuccos, who immediately went to town on it. “You know, the day you were born Malon, you shoulda seen your grandma's face. The way she smiled was like nothing I had seen before on her. You coming into her life made her so happy, so we really outta figure out a way to go see her ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Malon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” nodded Togau, “I was only three back then, but I could never forget that smile myself... sometimes I wonder if I should-”</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation was interrupted however by the sound of some horses neighed out loudly and some men calling out for them to halt.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Talon wondered, he peeked out the door of the coop, only for him to freeze up, seeing some royal Hyulian knights, who were accompanied by a tall eccentric looking man in a white and purple robe.</p><p> </p><p>Talon backed up a bit and gulped loudly, he turned and looked down at Malon and Togau.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Listen, you two kids stay here and don't make a peep.” he said, “I gotta go meet with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is this about papa...?” Malon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry none Mally, just lay low. Togau, please watch out fer her.” Talon said.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay bro.” nodded Togau.</p><p> </p><p>Talon took a deep breath, then walked out of the cucco coop causally, coming straight up the man and the knights.</p><p> </p><p>“Well howdy there folks!” Talon said, sporting his typical big smile. “Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch, what can I do ya for today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, there you are Mr. Talon Lon.” said the robed man referring to Talon by his full name, “Allow me to bring an introduction of myself to you, I am Sir Haralden, head of Hyrulian Foreign Services.</p><p> </p><p>“Er, nice ta meet ya.” Talon said, he stuck his hand out to shake, but Sir Haralden instead gestured to one of his knights to shake hands on his behalf.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll get right to the point Mr. Lon.” he said, “According to our records, you married a Gerudo woman named Murin approximately fourteen years ago, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Erm yeah.” said Talon, rubbing the back of his head, “She uh, passed away nine years ago from an illness...”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm very sorry for your loss.” said Sir Haralden, “I've also been told that the two of you had a daughter almost eleven years ago named Malon Lon.”</p><p> </p><p>Talon's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“What are they talking about me for?” Malon asked from the coop.</p><p> </p><p>“I... don't know...” Togau said, a sense of worry started to fill her.</p><p> </p><p>“Being of direct blood to a Gerudo, I'm afraid she falls under the Gerudo Banishment Act that was instigated recently enacted by the Hylian Parliament.” Sir Haralden stated, “We need to see her immediately.”</p><p> </p><p>“I... don't know what you're talkin' about.” Talon said nervously, “Me and the wife, uh, never had a... kid...”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” asked Sir Haralden, “He clicked his fingers, prompting a knight to go into Talon's nearby home.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Lon, I'm sure you're well aware of the punishment for harboring Gerudo on Hylian land, correct?” Sir Haralden said, glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm... not too caught up that sorta thing, busy on the job and all...” Talon said.</p><p> </p><p>“According to the law, those who hold Gerudo without surrendering them to the Hyrulian Foreign Services can be subjected to a number of punishments, from fines, to imprisonment, to execution. We won't hold your child responsible for this, her being a minor, but you yourself will face trial if we deem fit. So, I'll ask again, where is she?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...” Talon wasn't sure what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir Haralden!” shouted a knight, “We found children's clothes in the bedroom!”</p><p> </p><p>“That... was... a gift... for...” Talon couldn't bring himself to complete his sentences anymore, in reality he knew full well of the law, but he couldn't allow Malon to be exiled and forced to live in a place like Gerudo Valley.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I need to go see papa!” Malon said.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” exclaimed Togau, “If they see you they'll take you away!”</p><p> </p><p>“B-But what about papa?!” Malon asked.</p><p> </p><p>Togau just paused, looking out the door. She saw the look in Talon's eyes, then looked down to Malon, who was biting her lower lip, looking like she was about to run out to protect Talon. Togau just let out a sigh, then leaned down and hugged Malon.</p><p> </p><p>“Togau?” asked Malon.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I know I'm just yer aunt, but... I just gotta say, you've always been like a sister ta me.” she said trembling.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What are you saying?” Malon asked. Togau simply broke the hug and looked at her, giving her the biggest smile she could muster.</p><p> </p><p>“You be good okay?” Togau asked, “Get big and strong so ya can help yer Pa with the ranch, and maybe someday you'll find a nice guy ya can be with... G-Goodbye Mally.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Togau turned and went out the door of the cucco coop, closing the door behind her so Malon wouldn't follow her.</p><p> </p><p>“Togau, wait!” shouted Malon, tears forming in her eyes. Her words going unacknowledged, she looked down at the baby chicks surrounding her, peeping loudly, almost as if they understood the situation. She knelt down to them and scooped them up, hugging them all together, as tears ran down her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll ask once more.” Sir Haralden asked Talon, “Where, is, the girl?”</p><p><br/>“I... don't...”</p><p> </p><p>“Papa! What's goin' on?!” shouted a voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-?” Talon muttered as he turned to see Togau running right up to the group.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just feedin' the cuccos by my lonesome, I thought you were gonna help me!” she said with a stern look. She then looked up at Sir Haralden, “Oh hi there, welcome to Lon Lon Ranch, are you friends of papa?”</p><p> </p><p>“So you're Mr. Lon's child?” asked Sir Haralden.</p><p> </p><p>“Reckon course!” nodded Togau grinning, “The name's Malon!”</p><p> </p><p>Talon's eyes widened, “Wait, what are you doing To-”<br/><br/></p><p>“Papa!” interrupted Togau quickly, “Don't tell me ya forgot yer own daughter? Yer getting' old again!”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” said Sir Haralden to Talon, “It seems you were lucky this time. Knights, please take Ms. Malon so that she may join her fellow Gerudo.”</p><p> </p><p>“But...” Talon said.</p><p> </p><p>“It's okay papa, I'm sure I'll be fine!” Togau said, she reached up and hugged her brother-in-law, taking a moment to whisper in his ear, “Take care of her bro, she needs you right now, and I know you need her more then ever...”</p><p> </p><p>Togau broke the hug and turned to Sir Haralden, “Okay, let's go then!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well aren't you a cooperative young lady? Thank you.” Sir Haralden nodded.</p><p> </p><p>As Togau ran over to join the guards however, Haralden then walked up to Talon. “However, there is the matter of you attempting to hide her, even if just briefly. That can't go unpunished.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Herald gestured to one of the knights, who walked up to Talon, and swung his leg up, kicking Talon in the shins, and knocking the farmer to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Tal- Papa!!” shouted Togau, quickly correcting herself.</p><p> </p><p>The knight just continued to kick Talon, who was now in a fetal position, sharply in the side, Talon clenched his eyes and did what he could to hold back the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You bastards!” shouted Togau, before anyone could stop her, she went running right up to the knight and grabbing his sleeve, “I turned myself in! You can't do that to papa!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone stop her!” shouted Sir Haralden, One of the knights responded by running up and grabbing Togau, who bit down onto the sleeve of the knight kicking Talon, causing it to rip off. In that very moment, Togau saw a strange mark on the knight's upper arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough of this.” scowled Sir Haralden, “Let's just go.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, he and the knights took Togau away. Togau herself, being carried under the arm of the knight, looked on to Talon, tears starting to form in her eyes, as she forced herself to smile her brightest, and she soon disappeared out of the ranch with the knights.</p><p> </p><p>Talon, having recovered from his situation, sat up on his knees, staring helplessly as he realized Togau was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Togau...” said Talon, his whole body shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa!” shouted Malon, running up and hugging her father, “What's going on? Where's Togau going??”</p><p> </p><p>“T-Togau's just going away fer a little while honeybunch...” he said, tears running down his eyes uncontrollably, “I'm... I'm sure she'll be back someday!”</p><p> </p><p>The daughter and father just hugged each other tightly, Talon was relieved that Malon was safe, but...</p><p> </p><p>“Togau...” he whispered, “Thank you...”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“That was the last time I saw her or Talon again...” Togau muttered to Link and the group, despite her smile, tears were going down her cheeks, “The knights grouped me with some of the Gerudo they had captured and those girls helped me get back to the fortress where my Ma and Lady Nabooru were. Sometime after that we all built and settled into Gerudo Town, and I became a livestock rancher...”</p><p> </p><p>“That's awful...” Aviel said sadly, tears forming at her own eyes. The guards all seemed quite saddened and sympathetic as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I never knew Malon and her dad had it so rough...” Link sighed, “It was hard enough to lose her mother, but you too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who do those Hylian knights think they are to do something so despicable?” Nemisa asked, her blood boiling at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“It's fine...” said Togau, “Thanks to Lady Nabooru things turned out better then I could have hoped fer us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still don't like it...” scowled Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I have to agree with Nemisa,” Link said, “They just went out of line, I'm surprised Malon didn't tell me anything like this when I saw her last.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm guessin' she just didn't want to trouble you with it.” said Togau, “She was like that even as a kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose,” Link said, “I got along with her pretty quickly when we met, she even taught me the song that Epona likes so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a sec,” Togau realized, “Yer the kid who Malon said took Epona... That's it, I know who you are now! You're “Fairy Boy”, ain't ya?! She would talk about you all the time!”</p><p> </p><p>“F-Fairy Boy?!?” exclaimed Link, recalling Malon's nickname for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fairy Boy, that was your name??” exclaimed Aviel, her once saddened and frowning face soon turned upwards into a big grin.</p><p> </p><p>At that point, Aviel and the guards all fell over into the water and burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Nemisa herself was holding her breath with sweat running down her head, trying her hardest not to laugh herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah...” Link said annoyed, realizing he could never escape that name.</p><p> </p><p>Togau meanwhile just looked to Link grinning, “Well, I'm at least glad to hear from you that she's doing well... I hope someday she can make my Ma proud.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mother? Proud how?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well ya see, Pa died about three years after I was born, and even back when I was a runt I saw Ma just seemed sad.. I didn't really understand it too much at the time, but she worked hard to keep me and sis well taken care of. Time passed, and eventually Murin grew up big and strong, and she came ta meet and fall in love with Talon.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up into the sky and continued, “They got married, bonked like rabbits, and shortly after that Malon was born. When sis and Talon showed Malon off to Ma, you should have seen the look on her face, even as a four year old at the time I could never forget the face she made that day. I had never seen her so happy before, at least as far as I could remember. It was something I knew I wanted to see again.”</p><p> </p><p>Her smile went down, “Sis died shortly after that from an illness though, and Ma just about fell right back into that depression, she was enjoying her time with Malon that's fer sure, but she was still taking sis' death hard, and I was too... I was thinking for a while that maybe if Malon meets the right guy, then she could give Ma a great granddaughter that would make her happy again... but thanks to that dang law she wouldn't even be able to see them...”</p><p> </p><p>She then continued, “So that's why I've also made a decision fer tomorrow. When we get to the caravan, I'm gonna meet a nice young man there... and I'm gonna have him put a baby in me!”</p><p> </p><p>“B-Baby?!” exclaimed Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Are you serious?! Just like that?!” exclaimed Link.</p><p> </p><p>“It's not uncommon.” stated Nemisa, “While we are technically exiled from Hyrule, and the banishment law prohibits Hylians from mating with Gerudo, our sisters have done whatever they can to reproduce with men to keep our population going, even sneaking out to have private meetings. It's not an ideal situation, but it's our only option other then meeting with random bandits or travelers.”</p><p> </p><p>Togau nodded, “Sorry for not mentioning this earlier, but it's part of why I choose to come along with you guys to begin with.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's okay.” Link nodded, “We understand your situation....” he paused, thinking about everything she had said just now.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks fer that..” Togau said, looking to Link smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I think it's time for us to get moving again.” Nemisa said, “We have much terrain to cover before nightfall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea.” Aviel stuck a hand out of the water and wiggled it, “My fingers are getting all pruney.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, ;let's saddle up and head out!” said Togau, back to her bright spirits again.</p><p> </p><p>Link just paused, looking at Togau as she climbed out of the water and starting rounding up the animals.</p><p> </p><p>'Is that really what she'd want...?' Link thought to himself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bandits Raid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“No way, so Link dressed up as a lady Gerudo to get away form that assassin?” laughed Togau as Aviel told the story of what happened a few weeks ago to her, “I wish I coulda seen that fer myself!”</p><p> </p><p>The two younger back guards wee giggling like crazy about it themselves while even the head guard was straining herself from laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn't very funny to me...” grumbled Link.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I was able to save the outfit if you ever want to wear it again Link!” Aviel chirped.</p><p> </p><p>“Never again.” Link said annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, of all the stupid plans... it didn't even work by the end.” Nemisa said.</p><p> </p><p>“Worked long enough to fool you.” Link pointed out with a small smirk, causing Nemisa to turn away scowling.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what does that mean?” asked Togau.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you see Nemisa and Link were dan-” Aviel was immediately cut off by a bonk to the head by Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“That's not important right now.” Nemsia said, “We need to focus on making as much progress as possible before nightfall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Meanie...” muttered Aviel with a round bump now on her head.</p><p> </p><p>It was then they heard a strange high-pitched screeching sound, the group came to a stop near a large rock formation that towered over them.</p><p> </p><p>“Did... you guys hear that?” Link asked, narrowing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what was that?” Aviel asked, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“I recognize it,” said the head guard, pulling out her sword. “And they're coming quick...”</p><p> </p><p>It was then that leaping out from the rock formation were a large group of lizard-like creatures with horns on their snouts and armored backs, brandishing swords, spears or whatever weapon they could carry. They landed down in front of the group, one of them extending it's tongue out to smell at the Hylian and Gerudos, and let out the high pitched sound again, causing the others to do as well.</p><p> </p><p>“The Lizalfos!” stated Nemisa, going into her martial arts fighting pose.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh man, that's a lot of them...” Aviel said, pulling out her crossbow.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry, just let us protect the king Birdbrain.” said the left backup guard, pulling out her sword.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and don't get in the way.” said the right one, following her companion's suit.</p><p> </p><p>“I can handle things just fine!” shouted Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>Link meanwhile unsheathed his sword and shield, going into a pose, while Togau brandished her handaxe.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you fight alright with that?” Link asked Togau.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty good, but it's not my only weapon!” Togau grinned.</p><p> </p><p>The two sides stood firm, staring at each other, before the head Lizalfos screeched out and they charged into battle.</p><p> </p><p>The fight was a flurry of power, speed and skill, Link blocked off a spear with his shield before cutting down the Lizalfos wielding it. Aviel carefully aimed and picked off Lizalfos from a distance to whittle down their numbers, while Nemisa sidestepped left and right with dance-like grace, before kicking then punching a Lizalfos away. The backup guards fought bravely with their swords until they were surrounded by a circle of Lizalfos, but they stayed back to back, then lounged forward striking at the circle without allowing any of the lizards to get behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Togau wielding her handaxe, smacked away various ones that came at her, but more showed up after that. She simply grinned and put her fingers to her mouth whistling.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, now get em Imra!”Togau said, as Imra the Cucco flew up into the air and dive-bombed the Lizalfos, smacking and smashing them away with the raw unmatched power of a Cucco. A bigger Lizalfos came at Togau, but then Oseg the pig came running in, grunting and snorting steam out from it's nostrils, before plowing into the Lizalfos, sending it flying.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, Togau's piggy and cucco are strong!” exclaimed Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that cute Cucco is a lot more useful bird then you!” snickered the left guard, driving back a Lizalfos, only for another Lizalfos to jump out and attack her. She panicked and went into a defensive formation, only to realize it stropped attacking her. The guard opened her eyes to see the Lizalfos convulsing on the ground with an arrow in it's chest before it dropped dead.</p><p> </p><p>The guard paused and looked over to Aviel, holding her crossbow and grinning, and telling her “What was that you said?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, t-thank you...” the left guard said, “I guess I got too careless...”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't thank me yet!” Aviel said smiling, “We still got more of them!”</p><p><br/>“R-Right!” nodded the guard, as they rushed into battle.</p><p> </p><p>Link was busy fighting off more mobs of Lizalfos, it seemed like no matter how many he fought, more showed up. “Why are there so many of these guys?” he thought, “Are they being drawn here or something...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Link let's take em down together!” shouted Togau, Link turned to see she was riding on the back of Oseg, she had scooted backwards to give Link some room o the pig's back.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then!” Link nodded, he did a jump and landed onto Oseg's back, and the two charged into the mob of Lizalfos, Link smacking them with his sword and Togau with her handaxe, with the speed and strength of Oseg intensifying their blows.</p><p> </p><p>The battle continued until they ran into one final Lizalfos, a taller one with silver scales.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful King Link!” shouted the head guard, “Silver Lizalfos are among the strongest of them all!!”</p><p> </p><p>The silver Lizalfos the head guard described screeched out and was prepared to swing it's sword forward.</p><p> </p><p>“We got it, right Togau?” Link grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Course reckon!” Togau said, finding herself sporting a light blush at Link's own smile as the two rushed forward on Oseg. Link stepped off the pig and leaped into the air, distracting the Lizalfos long enough for Togau to swing her handaxe and slash it across the chest of the lizard while Oseg plowed into it. Link meanwhile came down and swung his sword, slashing it across the chest.</p><p> </p><p>The Lizalfos stood strong and screeched at the two, only for Nemisa to step up in front of Link and Togau, take a deep breath, then uppercut the Lizalfos into the air.</p><p> </p><p>The three backup guards quickly brandished their swords and slashed at unison across the Lizalfos in midair, while Aviel took off high into the sky, once she was high enough, she changed her arms back to normal and using her crossbow to fire a barrage of arrows into the Lizalfos in midair, before Imra flew up top above the creature and delivered a powerful Cucco beak peck, sending the Lizalfos falling to the ground and impacting. The creature groaned out in pain, before it's body disintegrated, along with the other Lizalfos as they usually did when slain.</p><p> </p><p>“We did it!” squealed out Aviel, only to then quickly realize she was falling after changing her arms back to normal, she tried to change back to her wings, but ended up fumbled around with her crossbow. Thankfully for her, she wound up crashing down on top of the left and right guards, who had jumped out to catch her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooow... I'm sorry guys...” Aviel groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Don't worry about it Birdbrain,” said the left guard cheerfully, despite having been forced to eat dirt.”You did great!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, can I borrow those wings sometime?” the other asked as they got up.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I would but they're a little too important to me.” Aviel said, maybe a little too defensively then she intended.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Man Link, I didn't peg you as such a great swordfighter, it's no wonder Lady Nabooru had you come!” Togau grinned.</span></p><p> </p><p>“Well, just had a lot of experience is all.” Link rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“No need to inflate his ego.” Nemsia said crossly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, what's this?” Avial asked, kneeling down at a strange rubbery and slimy purple-pinkish object.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I know that!” exclaimed Togau, picking it up, not even minding how slimy it was, “Someone get me a good thick bag pronto!”</p><p> </p><p>Putting the object in a bag and tying it up she put it into Oseg's travel belt.</p><p> </p><p>“So what is it?” Aviel asked again.</p><p> </p><p>“It's a pheromone gland from a Lizalfos, that big silver one must have been a female.” Togau said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ew, gross.” said Aviel, “Forget I asked...”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes it worthwhile enough to bring with us?” asked Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Normally it gives off a scent to attract other Lizalfos, but if you break it down just right, it can be used to make a really impressive perfume! It sells for high prices, so these things are really coveted by buyers. I figured the caravan might be interested in it while we're there!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you're pretty well versed on merchant practice.” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>“It comes with being a rancher like myself.” snickered Togau.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure you just don't want to use it to attract one of the caravan owners into giving you a child?” smirked Nemisa slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhaha,” laughed Togau, “Nah, Lizalfos ain't my type.”</p><p> </p><p>Link meanwhile stood silently, thinking about what Togau was set out to do tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's just keep going.” the head guard said, “The sun is starting to set, so let's try to make as much progress as possible before setting up camp.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time night fell down on Gerudo Plains, the group had assembled together a sizable campfire, big enough for the seven travelers and their livestock. The Hylian and the six Gerudo all sat around the campfire, enjoying the warmth.</p><p> </p><p>“Good work today, everyone.” Nemisa nodded, “We made good progress and achieved a grand victory over those Lizalfos, we deserved this rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then,” Togau said, pulling out her fiddle and bow, “How about some music, yall?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sound a lot better then nothing but crackling fire all night, sure!” one of the guards said.</p><p> </p><p>“Any requests?” Togau asked looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I might have one.” Link said, “I'll even accompany you on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>It then that Link reached into his things and pulled out a wooden orange-colored ocarina, surprising everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you play too?” Togau said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“A little,” Link said, “Want to do a duet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Reckon course, just start off and I'll accompany you!” Togau nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Link put his lips to the ocarina and started playing, the music was a surprisingly upbeat and whimsical tune, like something you'd hear while walking through a magical forest. Togau got a feel for the music Link was playing and started following him on her fiddle, making it into a much more snappier and bouncier tune.</p><p> </p><p>Aviel and the guards took a quick liking to it, clapping their hands in tune to the music. Nemisa herself stood at a distance to watch over the area, but hearing the music was causing her dancing instincts to kick in, and she found she was tapping her foot in sync to it, she was trying her hardest to resist, not wanting to make a scene of herself. It was one thing when she was disguised, but not when she was a bodyguard to the king.</p><p> </p><p>Soon Link and Togau finished their music, and was met with applause by Aviel and the three guards.</p><p> </p><p>“Dang Link! Where'd you learn a cute little ol' tune like that?” Togau asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It's a song I learned from a childhood friend of mine.” Link said smiling, “I even got this ocarina from her as a gift.”.</p><p> </p><p>“She sounds like a sweetie.” Togau said, “I'd love to ta meet her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Encore! Encore!” shouted Aviel, waving her wings around, occasionally batting against the head guard, much to her annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, play something else!” shouted the left guard.</p><p> </p><p>“Got any other songs Link?” Togau asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A few.” Link grinned.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Some time later, the music had ended, and Aviel and the guards were all asleep. Aviel herself had wound up with her head resting on Link's lap, her bird wings were covering herself and Link's legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like ya got yer hands full with her.” Togau said to Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I like having her around.,she was my first new friend when I came here.” Link said, patting Aviel on the head, which made her smile and snuggle more against him.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa meanwhile still stood guard, being used to staying awake for long periods so she could do her other job as well as guard duty. She couldn't help but listen in on Link and Togau's conversation as she did though.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Togau,” Link started, “I didn't say it before but.... I wanted to thank you for what you did for Malon all those years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-It's nothin'.” Togau said with a blush, “I was probably gonna have to go back to the valley soon after anyways, I just figured I'd help her out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, what you did was a great thing. I kinda wish I could had been there to help you myself.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah don't bellyache 'bout it.” Togau said, “Malon's a good girl and deserves ta be there with her Pa, and I hope someday she can find a good man, marry him and have a kid that she can love forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“That reminds me,” Link decided to bring up, “Are you still going through with that plan tomorrow with the caravan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah...” Togau said, a bit nervously “Hopefully it works out. I'm sure at least one of the caravan men will be looking fer a quick bang, even if it's just with someone like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Well, I've never been what you'd call a pretty lady.” she said, poking at the fire with a stick, “I don't have any ladylike curves or looks.... my body's got too much muscle and my skin's got calluses</span> <span> from working on the ranch... I don't really like wearin' makeup or jewelry or junk like that... and with the law in place I don't know how many opportunities I'll have to make a baby...”</span></p><p> </p><p>She continued, “Ma's past few years have been cruel to her, and Dr. Sarami doesn't know if she has much longer to live... I just know before she goes to join Pa and Sis in the afterlife... I wanna show her a baby that'll make her smile again...”</p><p> </p><p>Link paused, absorbing everything Togau had just said.</p><p> </p><p>“I can really respect that drive,“ Link said, “But is that really what she wants?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Whadaya mean??” Togau asked crossly getting pretty upset, “How do you know what she wants?!”</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I'm just saying...” Link said defensively, “I may not know your mother personally, but during my travels I've met with all kinds of parents and their children, and ...” his thoughts went to people like Talon and Malon, like Darunia and Link the Goron, like the researcher and his daughter from an odd music box house in a faraway valley... </span></p><p> </p><p>He then went to say, “...and, at least from my perspective, I think when she smiled all time ago, it wasn't just because of Malon, but also because of Talon, and your sister, all together and happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Togau's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“I think what it was that made your mom happy wasn't seeing a baby, but a family, a family that her own daughter had and cared for with all her heart, and loved her back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You really mean that...?” Togau asked, surprised to see Link come to this conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I'm just guessing.” Link rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no.. you may be right...” Togau said, pausing for a short while, and then made a slightly sad smile, “It's funny, you haven't even met my Ma yourself, yet you seem to have figured her out better then I did...”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I didn't say that.” Link said, “I think you're a little hard on yourself. Like, you said before you're not very feminine but...” he looked her over, “I think you look just fine to me...”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh??” Togau exclaimed..</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sure you'll have a good chance tomorrow.” he said firmly, “Frankly I think anyone who doesn't find you pretty is a fool, Togau.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya... think I'm pretty?” Togau paused, her face flushed red.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah, I... oh! I actually have something for you.” Link realized. He reached into his travel pack and pulled out a modest sized white flower.</p><p> </p><p>“A flower? Where'd you find that 'round these parts?” Aviel said in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Found it while we were at the oasis. Hold on, let me see your hat for a second..” Link then reached up to Togau's straw hat and after working with it, he stuck the flower into the hat's strap, “There, maybe this will give you a little more confidence about yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“T-Thanks...” she reached up and stroked the flower a little, then looked to Link himself and stared gently into his eyes, “Yer just full of surprises, ya know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well...” Link started, a little nervous about the way she looked at him, “If I end up choosing to be king after all I need to think about my people, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I think it's takes a lot more then just being a king to say things like you just did...” Togau smiled warmly. “Hey, how about another duet song, just between us?” she then said, pulling out her fiddle.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Link said, “Something for good luck tomorrow, this one's called the Song of Healing.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them started with their instruments, something slow, gentle and soothing, to keep the others from waking up.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa meanwhile had been keeping her distance to see around the area. She took a look back at Link and Togau playing their instruments again. She could hear the music flowing through her ears, it was a deep, passionate tune, it started to get to her, bringing back some old memories, and made her reach into her pocket and grip a small jewel in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>It was then her foot started to move. Feeling the rhythm of the music, she made sure no one was watching, and started to dance. Her legs moved with the sound of the music, her hips shaking left and right, and her hands swayed into the air and downwards as Link and Togau played their notes. She smiled beautifully from the passion the two were putting into the music.</p><p> </p><p>Soon their song ended, and Nemisa took that opportunity to do a bow to no one in particular, mostly out of habit from her other job.</p><p> </p><p>It was then she was taken out of her trance by some loud clapping. Her eyes widened and she turned around to see Link, Togau, Aviel and the guards all applauding her.</p><p> </p><p>“That was great Nemisa!” Link said proudly, always being one to be captivated by her dancing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, seriously!” exclaimed Togau, “You can dance with the best of em!”</p><p> </p><p>“You could probably rival the great Madame Scarlet!” said one of the guards.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa's face was flushed bright red from this, before she grew angry and shouted, “Would you all get to bed already?!?”</p><p> </p><p>All this did was prompt everyone to share a hearty laugh, while Nemisa went from angry to just annoyed and took a long sigh.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, the group continued down the trail towards the caravan meeting location. Nothing much of circumstance really happened for what seemed like the longest time.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad we haven't ran into any more Lizalfos around here.” Aviel said.</p><p> </p><p>“I still feel a little uncertainty though...” Nemisa muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll just be glad to make it back home.” Link sighed, “I still haven't gotten used to the heat in this area.”</p><p> </p><p>Aviel casually glanced off to the right, and saw a very faint speck in the distance. Curiosity came over her, and she pulled down her goggles to get a better look at it. She saw what seemed like a gleam of light reflected from the sun. Her mind suddenly went back to when the assassin attacked Link back at the dance club.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Everyone, get down!” shouted Aviel, pulling out her crossbow and firing it off immediately. The arrow shot out and went whizzing through the air, before it impacted into what turned out to be another arrow, sanding it flying into the air and plunging into the ground.</span></p><p> </p><p>“What the heck?” exclaimed one of the guards, “That almost hit us!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, someone just tried to shoot at us!” Aviel said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, whoever you are, come out!” Link shouted, unsheathing his sword and shield.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, guess the cat's outta the bag, boys.” said a new voice, appearing out from behind a rock formation, along with a sizable group of other men. They were draped in standard traveler's clothes, but with ragged hoods on to protect their heads. From their ears and complexion, it was clear they were Hylians, most of which looked well built even from under the clothing. They were wielding mostly swords, but there were a few with spears as well.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want with us?” Togau asked, narrowing her eyes. Imra, perched on her shoulder, ruffled her feathers angerly.</p><p> </p><p>“We're just here for the livestock you got back there.” said the man in the front, presumably the leader, pulling off his hood and showing off a clean shaven face and shoulder length blonde hair. He gave a smug grin as he added, “You should just make it easy and hand em over. We wouldn't want you ladies getting' hurt now.”</p><p> </p><p>“The bandits.” The head guard said, pulling out her sword.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, isn't that a guy there at the front?” asked one of the bandits.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, looks like the mighty Gerudo are so weak that they need a big strong man to help them.” snickered the leader, “So how much did they have to put out to get you to work for them, buddy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Those bastards....” snarled Nemisa, clenching her fists, looking like she as about to throttle them.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, calm down Nemisa...” Aviel said, trying to keep her partner under control.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Link.” the young man answered calmly, “We're simply trying to meet with a caravan to exchange these animals for supplies. Let us pass and there won't be trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, guy doesn't know his place.” said the bandit leader, he pulled out his sword and held it out, “Let's teach them, boys.”</p><p> </p><p>The bandits all pulled out their weapons and stood ready to battle, forcing Link's side to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Aviel, keep an eye on that guy who shot at us earlier.” Link said, “We can handle the rest of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right boss!” Aviel said, gripping her crossbow and wearing her goggles, watching the sniper carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Kill em all!!” shouted the leader, and the two sides charged into battle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Gerudo guards ran in clashing against the bandits, while Togau sent Imra and Oseg to attack. Nemisa grinned a bit too eagerly as she ran in and started swinging her fists at a bandit, while Link fought another in sword-to-sword combat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Aviel meanwhile was taking to the air to get an eye on her sniper opponent. An arrow shot at her, but she flew down to evade it, and then went hiding behind a rock formation.</p><p> </p><p>'I have to keep that guy distracted so he doesn't go after Link and everyone..' she thought to herself, quickly sticking out from behind the rock and firing an arrow at the sniper, who quickly ducked it, before firing another at Aviel, who managed to duck that as well.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa threw his fists at the bandit she fought, who was blocking her attacks with his spear, He tried to thrust it forward to impale her, but she weaved her body to the side, dodging it completely, before slamming her elbow on the spear, knocking it down and surprising her enemy, before punching him away. However it didn't faze him much, the bandit just came right back for more.</p><p> </p><p>“Strange...” Link said to Togau as they stood back-to-back, clashing with different opponents, “These guys don't seem like normal bandits...”</p><p> </p><p>“How do ya figure?” asked Togau, as Imra swooped by, bashing her opponent across the head before Togau knocked him away.</p><p> </p><p>“They're too fit and nimble, they seem to be well groomed, and their weapons look well maintained. I would had expected a few more unshaven faces and scars, and their equipment be more damaged for how tough they are.” he observed, kicking away his own opponent.</p><p> </p><p>One of the backup guards was getting overwhelmed by a bandit with a stronger sword then hers. She tried swinging her blade at his legs, but the bandit jumped over it and knocked her down to the ground. The other backup guard came up from behind him with her own sword, but was knocked away by another bandit.</p><p> </p><p>Link quickly took down his opponent, before running up and bashing the bandit that had knocked down the guard with his shield. He helped up the guard and the two charged in to aide the other guard's situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oseg, time to go!” shouted Togau, hopping onto her pig comrade and charging into battle, she swung at a bandit, but they countered with their sword. Togau turned and swung again, but the bandit was able to slash at her, making her lose balance and tumble off of Oseg. The pig stopped in it's tracks to see if it's master was okay, only for the bandit to grin and turn to attack Oseg, causing him to squeal in panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave him alone!!” shouted Togau, charging forward and swinging her handaxe at the bandit, she manage to slash at and rip at the sleeve of the bandit's outfit, cutting his arm and causing him to yelp in pain, while also opening the sleeve of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“What th-” exclaimed Togau with wide eyes. There on the bandit's arm, she saw some type of marking; a mark that made her remember something from years ago...</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Y-You bastards! I turned myself in! You can't do that to papa!!”</em></p><p> </p><p>She then thought of a ripping sound, and a mysterious mark on someone's arm.</p><p> </p><p>“T-That...” Togau said, staring at the man's arm, “Where the heck did you get that mark?!”</p><p> </p><p>The man stood silent, scowling at Togau as he clenched his bleeding arm.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa meanwhile managed to get the upper-hand on her opponent and knocked him to the ground. Taking what she overheard Togau say, she then took his sleeve and pulled it up, seeing the same mark.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, what it is,.” said Nemisa, “ But this one has the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“So does this one!” said a backup guard, examining the one she and Link took down.</p><p> </p><p>“Just what are these marks?” Link asked. He heard a chuckle as the leader of the bandits came up to them.</p><p> </p><p>“That's.... that's the same mark I saw on those Hylian knights back at Lon Lon Ranch!!” Togau said.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, guess there's no point in hiding them boys.” said the leader, signaling to his men to pause the battle. He then pulled up his arm and showed off the same mark as the others, “Not like these savages are going to live to tell about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just who are you?” Link asked, holding up his sword.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll lay it on you, the name is Wallace, a General of the Hylian knights.” the leader said with a smug grin, “We all have this tattoo as a mark of our status.”</p><p> </p><p>“T-The Hylian knights?!” exclaimed Link. “So that explains it...”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you damn Hylians doing out here?!” shouted Nemisa, “This is Gerudo territory!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well we used to waste our days standing watch over the valley's bridge to keep your lowlifes from crossing into Hyrule, but after you all stopped coming and paying the toll, we did some investigation to find out where you were now going for your supplies. We were going to set up another toll road for you, but figured just swiping your stock would be way easier.” Wallace said.</p><p> </p><p>Link simply narrowed his eyes coldly at the knight before him.</p><p> </p><p>“So you're the reason for the last run going bad.” Togau said, squeezing the handle of her handaxe, while petting Oseg to calm him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, those weaklings couldn't handle true men, they just died like the weak feral savages they were.” Wallace shrugged. “A waste really, they would had been great to have some fun with.”</p><p> </p><p>Link gripped his sword, hanging his head down in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“You monsters!” Nemisa shouted, “What gives you the right to do something like that?!”</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Are you deaf as well as weak?” asked Wallace, “We're knights of Hyrule, we're protected by the law! If it can be proven that one of your own slayed one of us, the Parliament will decide it as a declaration of war against the kingdom, and they will show no mercy like last time! We made sure that rule sunk in to the others we fought!”</span></p><p> </p><p>“Wait a minute...” Togau said, “Yer sayin' the reason the girls from the last trip were taken down was because they didn't want to get our tribe in trouble with the law?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Wallace laughed, “You should have seen them all beg for us to spare your town. It was so pathetic it was hilarious!”</p><p> </p><p>Link's body was trembling, his teeth clenched.</p><p> </p><p>“We had fun killing them, and we were even generous enough to leave a few alive so they would know what happens to those who mess with us!” Wallace continued to boast.</p><p> </p><p>“They all sobbed, 'Pwease don't huwt them!'” mocked one knight.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and then I gutted her on the spot!” laughed another knight.</p><p> </p><p>The Gerudo warriors all stood coldly, their facial features darkening.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell you what, I'll give the lot of you one chance to save your hides.” Wallace said, “Just get on your knees and beg for mercy, and we'll let you go sink back under your rocks!”</p><p> </p><p>“That... just ain't right...” muttered Togau, “Usin' our loved ones against us...”</p><p> </p><p>“Like we'd ever do that.” Nemisa said coldly, “What they've done is unforgivable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Knight General Wallace, was it?” Link finally said in a cold voice, “Tell me something... You call yourselves knights of Hyrule? Ones that protect it's people and the crown...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” shrugged Wallace, “We're esteemed knights who fight for true justice, and take down the evils of this land. Why we would even be seen as true heroes to the peopl-”</p><p> </p><p>Wallace was then cut off by Link looking up with fierce and angry eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!!”</p><p> </p><p>“L-Link?!” exclaimed Nemisa, she saw pure hatred and anger in his eyes, she had never seen Link like this before, enough that she didn't even realize at that moment she had called him by his name.</p><p> </p><p>“You claim to be “knights of justice”, hen you murder defenseless people on their knees, and use the law to hide yourselves behind?!?” Link asked, walking up to Wallace.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, watch yourself you bastar-” a knight had tried to confront Link,but he decked him in the face with his shield without even looking at him. He glared with pure anger at Wallace.</p><p> </p><p>“You're all an insult to the king and princess, and everyone in Hyrule.” Link said, “And as the King of the Gerudo, I'll show you what happens when you mess with my people!!”</p><p> </p><p>“T-The king?!” exclaimed Wallace.</p><p> </p><p>“That's insane! I thought we captured the king!” said one knight.</p><p> </p><p>“Did they get a new one?” asked another.</p><p> </p><p>“So... you're the new king huh?” smirked Wallace, trying to hide that even he was a little shaken at Link and what he said, “The Gerudo truly have fallen if one such as you is their king now. I'll have fun cutting your throat.”</p><p> </p><p>“We'll see about that, prepare to fight.” Link said, brandishing his sword.</p><p> </p><p>“Even knowing that if you so much as strike down one of us, your sandhole of a tribe will all die?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, you think you can intimidate and control us with that law? Think again.” Nemisa said, pounding her fist into her palm, “This isn't about the livestock anymore, this is about avenging the honor of our sisters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we ain't backin' down!” shouted Togau, alongside her cucco and pig,who were just as battle ready.</p><p> </p><p>“We're not gonna let em get away with what they did to our people, right everyone?!” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Right!!” shouted the Gerudo guards, raising their weapons.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” grinned Wallace, “Then die!”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the two sides charged back into the battle, Link and Wallace clashing at each other with their swords.</p><p> </p><p>The other knights came at the Gerudo, but Nemisa went in first and started punching and kicking at them with reckless force. Togau swung her handaxe wildly, knocking away some knights while Imra and Oseg backed her up charging and pecking at the others. Even the backup guards seemed to have gotten their second wind, joining together and using team attacks to overpower each knight that attacked them.</p><p> </p><p>Aviel took off into the air while the sniper knight shot at her wildly with arrows. She swooped up and down and left and right, making it impossible for the sniper to get a lock on her. Aviel landed to the ground and fired off an arrow that hit the knight directly against the top of his helmet, obscuring his view. When the knight readjusted his headgear back into place, he saw she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Got ya!” Aviel said from behind the sniper, he gulped a little realizing she got the drop on him, and she bashed him over the head with her crossbow, sending him to the ground unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa had her hands full with a particularly large knight, who was wielding a broadsword. He had her outmatched in range, but Nemisa thought fast, and when the knight tried swinging his sword out horizontally, she leaped on top of the large blade itself and kicked the knight in the chin, knocking him down to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Togau rode in on Oseg and plowed into a few of the knights, trampling them. One particular knight came at her with a spear, but Imra came down and grabbed at it with her talons, holding back the knight's ability to use it, before Togau slashed his spear in half with her handaxe, while Oseg plowed into his stomach, sending him sprawling to the ground out-cold.</p><p> </p><p>Link and Wallace meanwhile struck swords rapidly, neither side letting up for even a second.</p><p> </p><p>“It's a shame you wasted your life on these savages.” Wallace said, “You would had made an excellent knight of Hyrule.”</p><p> </p><p>“If this is what the knights have become,” Link said, “I'd sooner be the royal muckraker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fitting, as these savages are lower then animal droppings!” laughed Wallace, as the two swung their blades.</p><p> </p><p>Wallace then knocked Link away by punching at him with the side of his sword, before running up and swinging it at an angle. Link dodged to the side, then brought his own blade forward, to which Wallace reacted by dodging to the side as well and kicking Link back, making him roll across the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I'll end you!” Wallace shouted, leaping up and coming down on Link with sword pointed down at his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Link however, grinned as he shot up, ducking and rolling out of the way, causing Wallace to impale his sword into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?!” he exclaimed as Link took that opportunity to slash Wallace with his sword.</p><p> </p><p>“Graaah!!” shouted Wallace, yanking out his sword from the ground, “Die you savage!!”</p><p> </p><p>Wallace charged at Link, who simply ran forward and their blades clashed one last time before one of them delivered one final blow across the other's chest..</p><p> </p><p>When it was all over, Wallace stood in shock as his sword fell to the ground/</p><p> </p><p>“I-It can't be...” Wallace muttered, before falling backwards to the ground unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>Link simply sheathed his sword and shield and let out a deep breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“That was rough...” sighed Link, “It's been awhile since I felt that way before...”</p><p> </p><p>He then looked over to see Nemisa, Aviel, Togau and the guards, who had all defeated the rest of the knights.</p><p> </p><p>“Let that be a lesson to you all!” Aviel said grinning, as the rest of the group cheered in victory.</p><p> </p><p>“I never would had thought we could defeat Hylian knights!” exclaimed one of the backup guards.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yes, but we wouldn't have if not for the king and those three.” said the head guard, looking over at Link, Aviel, Nemisa and Togau.</span></p><p> </p><p>“They all make a good team.” nodded the third guard with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Link, you gonna be okay?” Aviel asked with concern, “You got pretty scary back there...”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah.” Link said, “Don't worry girls,I'll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Togau herself was unsure of what to say, in one way it was indeed kind of odd how angry Link got earlier, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel something else, a strange and unfamiliar excitement from seeing him like that...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So was it okay for us to just leave them all alive like that?” asked one of the guards as the group continued down the trail to the caravan, “We didn't kill any of them, but they might come back for revenge, or even report this to the kingdom.”</p><p> </p><p>“It'll be fine.” Nemisa said simply, “Just trust me when I say they're not coming back...”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at the location of where the battle had taken place, the knights were all sprawled out on the ground, some out cold, others groaning in pain. Knight General Wallace himself was just as bad off.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Damn Gerudo... they defeat us, then leave us behind?” asked one of the knights.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we even show our faces to the captain of the guard at this point...?” asked another.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, don't worry boys.” Wallace said, “As soon as we're recovered, we're going to bounce back and kill all those savages!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! We'll give them all hell!” shouted a knight.</p><p> </p><p>As the other conscious knights cheered, Wallace smirked wickedly.</p><p> </p><p>'Yeah, keep cheering you morons...' Wallace thought, chuckling to himself, 'I'll recover faster then the lot of you, and when I do, I'll just slaughter you all and claim the Gerudo did it. They'll all be wiped out and I'll be a hero.'</p><p> </p><p>It was then that one of the knights noticed a small purple-pinkish ball on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what's this?” he asked, picking it up and looking at it closely.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like a Lizalfos pheromone gland to me.” said another.</p><p> </p><p>It was then they heard a high-pitched screech somewhere in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What was that?” asked a knight.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no...” said the other.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you guys going on about?!” Wallace demanded, only to hear the high-pitched screech himself. It took him a moment to realize what it was exactly, and his whole face went white with fear.</p><p> </p><p>“No...” Wallace muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Approaching the fallen knights was a group of Lizalfos, the reminding ones of the pack that had been defeated by Link and the Gerudo the other day, attracted to the scent of the gland. Upon seeing the helpless Hylian knights, they all screeched out and leaped at the knights with their weapons.</p><p> </p><p>The great Hylian Knight General Wallace's screams of terror began and were soon silenced.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“...even if their fellow knights find their remains.” Nemiaa continued with a smirk, “They'll see it to just be a monster attack.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I don't know whether to be impressed or creeped out, Nemisa.” Aviel said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I know it was to keep the Hylian Parliament out of our hair, but what a waste of that pheromone gland..” whimpered Togau.</p><p> </p><p>“My conscience says I should feel bad for them, and yet after all that I just don't.” Link sighed, “Is that normal?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's fine,” shrugged Nemisa, “If we let them be, they would had just gone on to hurt others.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so...” Link said, still looking a bit downcast.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It wasn't long after that the group finally reached the meeting place with the caravan. They were a little later then planned, but the caravan owners took one look at the healthy livestock Togau had raised and they were eager to make a generous trade with the group. Where the animals once were on the Gerudo's side, there was now loads of valuable supplies unobtainable in Gerudo Valley, and enough to sustain the people for a long while.</p><p> </p><p>“So you raised these animals yourself?” asked one of the caravan merchants to Togau, he was a particularly handsome man, who gave the rancher a soft smile. “You keep like quite the capable one, and a lovely one at that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-haha, just doin' what I need for my kin.” Togau said somewhat nervously.</p><p> </p><p>She and the man were being watched by Link and the Gerudo as they were hauling supplies onto the wagon.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think she's going to...?” asked one of the guards, trailing off from her question.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe...” said the other guard.</p><p> </p><p>Link just stared out at Togau, he know it wasn't his place to interject with her plan, but he did still feel a bit of uncertainty about her situation, not to mention a different feeling he couldn't really describe, as he saw her and the man walk off to chat more...</p><p> </p><p>Aviel took a look at Link's worried expression, and nudged him to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“It's okay Link.” Aviel said with a sweet smile, “I'm sure Togau will do what she really thinks is right.”</p><p> </p><p>Link just nodded, but looked out to where Togau went again with concern.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Some time later in the day, the supplies were finally hauled up and the group were ready to leave, but Togau herself wasn't back yet.</p><p> </p><p>“So where's Togau? We need to get going.” Nemisa said looking left and right.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hold on yall!” shouted Togau, running up to the group, “Ready to take off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, did you do everything you needed to, sister?” the head guard asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Course reckon!” nodded Togau, “Now let's get back to the town!”</p><p> </p><p>As the group headed down the trail to Gerudo Town, they all discussed their business with the caravan.</p><p> </p><p>“So Togau,” a guard spoke up, “How did things go with that hot guy we saw you with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh him?” Togau asked, “I had a few personal things I brought on the trip to trade with him, took some negotiating, but I made a pretty rupee fer it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about the OTHER thing?” asked the right guard raising an eyebrow with a grin, “You know what I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that? Nah, nothin'' happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait seriously?!” exclaimed both of the guards.</p><p> </p><p>“But what about you wanting a baby?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, I changed my mind, least for now.” Togau said, “Got too many responsibilities at the moment to worry 'bout a kid. Besides, I don't think that guy was my type.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we'll support whatever you decide Togau.” Link nodded with a smile. He couldn't help but feel some relief at the same time, though a nagging thought went through his mind at the time, and he wondered to himself if was it just for her sake...?</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Link.” smiled Togau, she paused, then whispered under her breath, 'Who knows? Maybe I don't need to go too far to find someone to help me with what I really want after all...'</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Link spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothin'!” Togau said, she turned around and looked to Link, flashing a big grin, while a gentle breeze flowing across the plains made the flower in her straw hat sway a bit, “Let's just get home.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mystery of The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Link took a look around, it was just a second ago he had fell asleep and yet he suddenly found himself in a strange but familiar place.</p><p> </p><p>“Been a while since I was here.” Link said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>He had just fallen asleep after another hot night with Nabooru. She had been delighted about the success of the livestock transport and decided he was due for a reward. Link was starting to get used to the love-making sessions with Nabooru, and she was keen to teach him many ways to pleasure a woman as they did. He had wanted to take some time to think about just what she was to him, but it seemed he had another situation to deal with instead.</p><p> </p><p>It was that strange dark void from before, that dream he had shortly after meeting, and getting his butt kicked, by Nemisa when he arrived at Gerudo Town. He took the opportunity to survey his surroundings and try to get an idea of where he was. He could see some kind of tall large object in the distance, but wasn't certain what exactly it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that there last time I was here?” Link muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there pal, long time no see.”</p><p> </p><p>Link quickly whipped around and saw the dark figure from before. He could see it a little clearer, that it was a man of some kind, but like the large object he couldn't make out any details of him.</p><p> </p><p>“So did you enjoy the taste of it?” asked the man, “It was just a sample of what you could have.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, I still don't know what you're talking about.” Link shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Never mind, you still got a while to go.” chuckled the man, “Well have fun with them in the mean time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey wai-” Link was cut off by the ground disappearing again, and he fell into the void.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Link snapped awake, looking around to figure out where he was, only to see he was back in his bedroom, laying back on the soft pillows he had been sleeping on for the past weeks, and it was still nighttime outside. He felt a warmth against him and looked to see Nabooru, her arms wrapped around his chest, holding him close to her.</p><p> </p><p>He found himself looking to her face and just stared at her lips. Usually Nabooru wore lipstick, but she had washed it off before they spent the night together. While the makeup did make her lips stand out more, he found the natural beauty of her lips to be just as lovely, if not better. Some nights rather then making love they'd just make out, and she took the time to train him on the best ways to do even that. Her full lips were rather enticing, so he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, making her smile lightly in her sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing his lover's smile gave him a real sense of bliss and comfort, it felt like the unease of that dream, the pain he had suffered during his battles the other day, and the anger he felt towards General Wallace in particular just melt away.</p><p> </p><p>He shifted himself towards Nabooru and wrapped his own arms around her, leaning his head towards hers. Link could hear Nabooru make a blissful moan and tightened her hold on him, and the two of them just held each other for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Link!” shouted a voice, causing Link to stir. He slowly opened an eyes to see Aviel looking down at him, her face inches from his own.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Aviel?!” exclaimed Link, realizing she was sitting on his stomach. He turned and noticed Nabooru was already gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you just gonna sleep in all day?” she asked, “You're gong to miss breakfast!”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay, just get offa me.” Link said, feeling a little embarrassed seeing her so close to him like that as he laid back on his bed of pillows, and bear-chested on top of that.</p><p> </p><p>“But you're comfy.” Aviel said, only to be grabbed from behind by Nemisa and lifted into the air by her top.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay you, don't trouble our king.” she then glared down at Link, her face flushed red seeing him once again shirtless, then turned and walked off, carrying a wiggling-around Aviel, “Hurry and get up, Nabooru wants to discuss more about what happened with the caravan trade.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-Right...” said Link.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hmph, it's hard to believe something like that happened with the Hylian guards.” Nabooru muttered, “It was bad enough when they were tolling us at the bridge, but going that far?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you expect from those arrogant Hylian knights and their bloated monarchy?” Nemisa said angerly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I'm sure those knights we fought were just rogue ones trying to self-profit off us.” Link clarified, “There's no way the king would place an order like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't think?” Nemisa asked, “He did banish us all from Hyrule, with little hope of survival.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but...” Honestly even Link was unsure of what to think anymore after what happened yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, how about a change of subject?” Nabooru sighed, “On the plus side, you all did a fine job with the trade. Togau told me the lot of you did splendidly and the animals were completely unharmed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Togau was really fun to be around!” Aviel said, looking up from her bowl of oats, “And she and Link really hit it off!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really now?” Nabooru looked to Link with a knowing smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Well...” Link blushed, “She's a good person, and we did play some great music together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Play music together... So is that what you call it?” Nabooru gave a suggestive wink.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No!!” Link exclaimed, “We didn't do anything like <em>that!</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“And you should have seen the way Nemisa moved as they did it together!” Aviel said, only to get bonked upside the head by the warrior.</p><p> </p><p>“That was the absolute worst way to phrase that ever!!” shouted Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>Nabooru just laughed wholeheartedly, “Sounds like the lot of you got along well! So as for today, nothing's big is going on, so why not take the day to relax?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I was thinking about picking up a few things from the marketplace, did you want to come with me Link?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sure.” Link nodded, I wanted to see some more places that you told me about during our tour.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess I'll go as well.” agreed Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls got up and left to prepare, leaving Link and Nabooru alone.</p><p> </p><p>“The three of you are getting along pretty well lately.” Nabooru said, “Even Nemisa seems to be opening up to you more.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm glad you think so.” Link said, “But I'm still undecided on this whole king thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Aviel said you refereed yourself as the Gerudo King to the knights that you fought the other day.” Nabooru said grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Did she say that??” Link laughed nervously. “I was just saying that to hopefully make them back off... I wasn't... well...”</p><p> </p><p>“Either way, you did us a great service.” Nabooru smiled warmly, “And I'm glad you're getting along with Togau as well. Do you think perhaps she'll be-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Link, get your butt out here!” shouted Aviel, interrupting Nabooru.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that Nabooru?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“...nothing. I'll tell you about later.” Nabooru nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess I'll be heading out now.” Link said, getting up to meet with Aviel and Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>Nabooru just leans back and grinned, taking a sip of her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, I'll talk to him about it later.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>That evening, Link, Aviel, Nemisa and Nabooru were having dinner. It was a pretty pleasant night, Link himself feeling more and more comfortable with his living situation. He took a glance to Aviel and noticed she was holding some kind of heart shaped locket on a chain.</p><p> </p><p>“That's a nice locket you got there.” Link said to Aviel, “Where did you get it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it from one of the traders at the marketplace. She said it was found among the ruins that used to be here before we converted it into Gerudo Town.” Aviel said, “It's really pretty... but I can't figure out how to open it...” she muttered in frustration as she fiddled around with the locket, “I was hoping I could keep something inside it... I hope it's not broken.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well let the buyer beware.” shrugged Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph.” Aviel said with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>The group dropped the subject and spent the night talking about the rest of their day, and some of the recent events that had been going on. Time passed, and it wasn't long before it was somewhat late night, and the group grew tired.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm heading to my room now.” Aviel said, taking her locket and leaving.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aviel walked down the hallway towards her bedroom. While she primarily enjoyed spending time with Link, she had to admit she enjoyed a lot of the benefits of being the king's personal guard, one of which being able to live in a nice comfortable place like the palace. As a minor lookout guard before she didn't have much of a living place and she constantly had to budget her food expenses, but now she had a soft bed and regular square meals. All in all, life for the young guard was really good.</p><p> </p><p>It was then she felt a strange sensation, like there was someone nearby. She turned herself around to see, but there was no one. She felt a bit unnerved as she walked faster to her bedroom. It was then she felt that strange sensation again, and looked behind her, but again nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I've been overdoing it... I should probably get some sleep...”</p><p> </p><p>Aviel sighed, turning back towards her destination, only to find herself face-to-face with something that stopped her cold. Aviel's eyes were wide, and she broke out into a cold sweat, her body shook nervously, and let out a terrified high-pitched scream.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Aviel?!” Link shouted, sticking his head out from his bedroom, along with Nabooru.</p><p> </p><p>“Sire, did you hear that too?!” shouted Nemisa, running up to the two, “I believe that was Aviel's scream!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we all better go find her.” nodded Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, before we do,” Nabooru said, “We should probably get dressed first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Link paused on that note and then realized he and Nabooru were both in the nude, as Nabooru was in the mood for another night together, just before they heard the scream. Link took a nervous look at Nemisa, who was staring at him with wide empty eyes, and her face a bright red.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, this... um...” Link started, then sighed and rolled his eyes, “Okay, I have no excuse for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You... two...” Nemisa stammered, “You two are shameless!!” she shouted in anger, whacking Link upside the head with a sweeping kick.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we just prioritize Aviel's situation first?” Nabooru said flatly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Having quickly gotten dressed, Link and Nabooru, along with Nemisa, ran off in the direction of Aviel's bedroom, with growing concern for their friend. As they rounded a corner, the three of them collided into another person and they all impacted onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Oow, who the heck-” Link was cut off by being immediately hugged by a pair of familiar bird wings.</p><p> </p><p>“Link! Thank Aifet it's you!!” Aviel shouted, with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Aviel, what happened?!” Link asked, finding himself impulsively hugging her back.</p><p> </p><p>“I was... I was just going to my bedroom and... I saw a ghost!!” she exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, a ghost, in the palace? You can't be serious!” said Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“I am serious!!” Aviel said waving her wings, “It was a real ghost!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it was a Poe?” pondered Link, thinking about the ghostly creatures that sometimes popped up around the land of Hyrule.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, it didn't look like a Poe at all..” Aviel whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I... hate to bring up the possibility, but what if it's another assassin?” Nabooru suggested, her eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean like The Slicer?!” Nemisa exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure hope not...” muttered Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean Link has to wear the woman's outfit I bought him again?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I really hope not.” groaned Link.</p><p> </p><p>“The guards haven't said anything about intruders, but it's not out of question. I'll have them keep their eyes peeled, but for now, we should see into this 'ghost' of ours.” Nabooru said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The four of them wandered through the hallways of the palace, looking out for anything unusual or at least out of place. Normally the palace was peaceful place that the group had no problem going through, even during night, but the creeping sense of what Aviel had seen made everyone a bit unnerved about it.</p><p> </p><p>Link took a glance over at Aviel, who was now wearing a saucepan on her head, some pottery covering her shoulders and chest, and she was holding a large wooden spoon with both hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What's with all that?” Link asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“To protect me from the spook...” Aviel looked left and right nervously, “You can't shoot ghosts with an arrow...”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think a spoon is going to do any better, dear.” Nemisa said sweatdropping.</p><p> </p><p>“It'll be fine.” Link said, “Even if it is a ghost, it's nothing to be afraid of. They can't hurt us at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen ghosts before?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I've traveled to all sorts of places over the past years, and I've seen my share of wandering spirits, they're just harmless lost souls who have unfinished business in their past life. Once they find what they're looking for they become satisfied and pass on to the afterlife.” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay, thank you. Link.” Aviel said nodding, she walked closer to Link and hugged his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa took a look at the two and saw the sincerity in Link's eyes as he looked down to Aviel. She couldn't help but feel a bit more understanding of that kindness Nabooru spoke of about him.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you're going to make a great father someday Link.” brought up Nabooru, which startled the others.</p><p> </p><p>“A father?!” exclaimed Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Hee hee, Link a daddy? I bet he'd be the best!” Aviel giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahaha,” Link said nervously, “I don't know about tha-”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” said Nabooru, stopping the group, “Do you all see that?”</p><p> </p><p>The group looked ahead to see something moving around in the darkness of the hallway, it was some type of wisp that illuminated with a gentle light to it, it was blue and see-through and seemed to be swaying around in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Is... that the ghost...?” Nabooru asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe..” Aviel muttered, hiding behind Link, “It is the same color... and has that wavy thing going on... But I guess it doesn't look creepy like I remember...”</p><p> </p><p>Link nodded and looked down to Aviel, “See? It's nothing to be afraid of.” he turned to the spirit and spoke out to it, “Excuse me, are you looking for somethi-”</p><p> </p><p>It was then that the floating wisp grew empty hollow eye sockets and a long mouth, moaning out with a bone-chilling sound.</p><p> </p><p>The group stood there for a second, before shouting out in horror and running the other way.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said you weren't scared of ghosts!!” shouted Nemisa to Link as the four ran.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but that doesn't mean I know what this one's capable of!” shouted Link.</p><p> </p><p>“It's even worse then I remember!!” exclaimed Aviel, hanging and flailing off of Link's arm as he ran.</p><p> </p><p>“Less talking, more running!!” shouted Nabooru, trying to think about what could be going on..</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the four reached a door and ran in, slamming the door shut. They then immediately started covering the door with various furniture they could find to barricade the path in</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know what good this is going to do if that thing can go through walls, “ sighed Nabooru.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you help us move the dresser?!” Nemisa asked annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“You expect someone panicking to be rational?!” Nabooru retorted.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that they heard something new, another moaning sound. This one had a higher pitch to it, but it sounded dreadful to the four.</p><p> </p><p>“T-That's...” Nemisa started, her face paled.</p><p> </p><p>“The ghost already found us?!” exclaimed Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>They soon saw a figure slowly walking into the room from the open door on the other side of the room, the figure's arms were out in front of them and they had a gloomy look on their face, and the moans it made chilled them as much as the ghost did..</p><p> </p><p>“Could... that be a Redead?” Link asked, recalling the zombie-like creatures he fought on his past adventures.</p><p> </p><p>“First ghosts and now the walking dead? You're kidding me!” exclaimed Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>The group stood in place, not sure of what to say or do. Link took a breath and grabbed a nearby broom for defense while Nemisa went into a battle pose. Aviel meanwhile hugged Nabooru in fear.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the lumbering figure stopped in it's tracks, then yawned and stretched out.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, what happened...?” muttered the figure, in an oddly familiar sounding voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, that's...” Link realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh, howdy yall!” said the figure, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, “Whatcha doin' at my place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Togau?!” exclaimed Link, “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I asked that question first!” Togau said, “You weren't planning on takin' me in mah sleep, were ya, your highness? she inquired with a mischievous grin.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! No way!” Link exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“You're the one in the palace!” Nemisa pointed out to Togau.</p><p> </p><p>“I... am?” asked Togau looking around, “Ah shootfire, it happened again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Again? What are you talking about?” Nabooru asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, ya see, my ranch hands tell me I sometimes go sleepwalkin' around the ranch some nights.” she said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, “Guess I just get a little restless at times. Sorry bout that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what are you doing in the palace?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... dunno.” Togau said scratching her chin, “Going this far out is a first fer me.” she then turned to the others and saw the pile of furniture blocking the door, “So whatcha guys doin', moving?”</p><p> </p><p>“We're running from a ghost,” Aviel explained, “A really scary one!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ghost?” asked Togau, “Ya gotta be kiddin' me. Those kinds of things aren't anythin' ta be scared of, why I remember this one time me and Mally were...”</p><p> </p><p>As Togau spoke, they noticed something appearing behind her, it was a wisp like the blue thing, only this one was colored more yellow or orange-like, and it's body seemed to crackle and fume. They all paled as they saw the wisp develop a similar looking hollow, creepy expression on it's face.</p><p> </p><p>“...but it turned out to just be Talon havin' a case of indigestion!” Togau laughed. She took a look at the four and asked, “Hey, what's with those faces?”</p><p> </p><p>Togau then heard a loud moan behind her, she turned to see the yellow-orange wisp right in her face. She paused, took a small gulp, and ran right over to join the other four. The wisp came right at them, but they quickly removed all the furniture and burst through the door to escape.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What in tarnation was that?!” exclaimed Togau, “This palace has a <em>real</em> ghost problem?!”</p><p> </p><p>“We were trying to figure that out ourselves!” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>“Strange,” muttered Nabooru, “That ghost seemed a little too different...”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you mean?” Nemisa asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It was like a complete opposite of-” Nabooru cut off her thoughts as she realized it, “Wait, I know what's going on! I know what those-”</p><p> </p><p>But before Nabooru could clarify things, her foot slipped on something on the ground, causing her to lose her balance and fall over, the back of her head banging onto the side of a nearby table, and she fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Nabooru!!” shouted Link as he came to a stop, running over and holding her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh...” Nabooru had a large bump on the back of her head, a slaphappy expression on her lips, and her eyes are spiraling, “I'll have the lime coconut spritz with extra squirrel..” she muttered in a dizzy fit.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's get her to a safe place...” Link sighed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The group managed to haul Nabooru back to her and Link's bedroom, where they laid her on the pillows.</p><p> </p><p>“Well shes out-cold. Now what?” Togau said.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess we'll have to deal with these ghosts ourselves.” Link said, the group nodded and headed out of the bedroom shutting the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“What a pain,” Nemisa sighed, “Lady Nabooru even sounded like she figured out what was happening too.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what do we do then?” Aviel asked desperately, “Can we even fight those things?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure, It's hard to tell with ghosts.” Link said. Despite his uncertainly though, he decided to get his sword and shield equipped just in case.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't have my handaxe, and Imra and Oseg are back at barn, so I guess we're relaying on you two!” Togau said, gesturing to Link and Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Great, am I going to punch a ghost, then?” Nemisa asked rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, less arguing, more searching.” Link said. As he went on ahead, an odd thought occurred to him.</p><p> </p><p>'Wait, could the ghost possibly be that dark man I saw in my dreams...?” Link thought, 'Am I putting everyone in danger with this...?'</p><p> </p><p>He then shook his head to try and clear those thoughts and they all continued on.</p><p> </p><p>The group eventually made their way back to the hallway where Nabooru ha d slipped and fell. As they looked around, Togau realized her barefoot had stepped in some liquid.</p><p> </p><p>“Weird,” she said, kneeling down and looking at the puddle, “This is where Nabooru slipped, but it's just a small bit of water.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was a puddle of water doing here?” Nemisa said looking around. “There's no bowl or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is really weird and creepy...” Aviel said.</p><p> </p><p>The group continued on through the halls, it was then they heard a strange sound in one of the rooms. Aviel froze up and clung to Link.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What was that??” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like it came from that room.” Togau said, pointing to a nearby door.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I'll go check.” Link said, gripping his sword as he approached the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah wait!” Nemisa shouted, a little too frantically, “I-I don't think the ghost would be in there!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” asked Togau.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well, it's um...”</p><p> </p><p>“Its okay Nemisa,” Link nodded, “I'll be fine.” he started to enter the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you can't!!” shouted Nemisa, suddenly running up pushing at him, knocking the two of them forward into the room, and the door slammed shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Ack, the heck was that for Nemis-” Link paused as he realized where he was, a bedroom of sorts, but he wasn't sure who's it was.</p><p> </p><p>One thing was for sure, while the room was done up like most living quarters in the palace, what made this one standout was it was filled with numerous plush dolls of various animals and creatures; pretty much all them cutely designed. Some were made after cuccos, Deku Scrubs, Gorons, some Chus, even a Poe or two. Link looked around left and right, seeing them piled up on the bed and on the shelves.</p><p> </p><p>“Just what is all this-” Link before he felt the presence of a powerful force growing behind him. He turned to see Nemisa clenching her fist with an almost demonic look in her eyes. “N-Nemisa? ...w-wait, is this your room??”</p><p> </p><p>“Your highness...” she said darkly, as she cracked her knuckles, “Please stand still for a few minutes while I beat your memory of this room out of your mind...”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, that's not how amnesia works!!” exclaimed Link.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, outside of the room, Aviel and Togau stayed together, not sure of what was going on in there.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think they're alright?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Course reckon.” Togau said grinning, “They'll be fine, those two are tough as nails!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do nails work on ghosts though?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Link went bursting out of the door and crashing into a wall. Aviel and Togau stood in disbelief as they watched him slowly slide down the wall and fall head first into a large jug, his legs ticking out of the top of it.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa soon came out after that and shut the door.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What just happened?” Togau asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A crisis has been averted.” Nemisa said simply, shutting the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry...” muttered Link from inside the pot.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The group went back to their investigation, walking down the halls. Nemisa was still a bit flustered by what happened earlier. She took a look to Link who was walking ahead, and then back to Aviel and Togau who were walking behind them. She made a small sigh as she paced herself faster to catch up to Link, nudging him to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Something the matter Nemisa?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Your highness, I... apologize for my action earlier... What happened in there was... well...” she whispered, “J-Just... don't say anything about that to anyone, okay??”</p><p> </p><p>“It's okay.” Link shrugged, “I won't tell anyone. I don't even think there's anything wrong with having an interest like that.” he scratched his cheek with a small grin, “If anything, it's kind of cute of you...”</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa's head flushed lightly from those words, before she whacked Link lightly on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You don't have to put it like that!” Nemisa whispered loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you two talkin' bout?” asked Togau.</p><p> </p><p>“It's nothing!” said Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I see.” nodded Togau, “A lover's quarrel.”</p><p> </p><p>“L-Lovers?!?” exclaimed Nemisa, “It's nothing of the sort!!”</p><p> </p><p>As Link watched Nemisa and Togau arguing, he glanced up and couldn't help but notice something... odd about a lit torch above them. The way it flickered was unusual to say the least. It seemed to be growing and changing shape.</p><p> </p><p>“Um... guys...?” Link said, pointing up at the odd torch. Everyone looked up to see the torch come to life and cackle evilly, it's form making a horrific hollow expression and coming down at the group.</p><p> </p><p>“The ghost!!” screamed Aviel, she turned to run away, only to see the blue wisp right in front of her. “The other ghost!!” Link ran in front of her with his sword out, ready to fight the blue wisp, only for them to see something coming up from behind the blue one, even more yellow and blue wisps coming up, all with those eerie hollow faces.</p><p> </p><p>“EVEN MORE GHOSTS!!” shouted Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“Screw it, let's get outta here!!” shouted Togau, and the four of them went running away from the gang of ghosts.</p><p> </p><p>“What re we going to do?!?” shouted Aviel, “There's too many of them!!”</p><p> </p><p>Their escape was halted by another cluster of ghosts coming down from the other end of the hallway, all laughing and cackling like the others.</p><p> </p><p>“This whole place is haunted!!” exclaimed Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>Link eyed a door right by them, and saw the ghost coming at them from both sides.</p><p> </p><p>“Quick, get in here!!” Link said, opening the door and letting everyone in, before he went in and slammed the door shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Whew...” Link said. “I don't know how long this will throw them off, we'll have to figure out our next plan and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Your highness.” Nemisa said in a petrified voice, “Look.”</p><p> </p><p>Link turned around, in confusion of what they were talking about, only to see the three of them cowering at the sight of two creatures before them. They were vaguely human in appearance, though they seemed to be covered in some kind of energy, one as a yellow-orangish color while the other was a light-to-darkish blue. They were both smiling gleefully and flying around the normally vacant room laughing creepily.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyyyaaa!!” screamed Aviel at the top of her lungs, clinging to Link's arm.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What the heck kinda spooks are those?!?” exclaimed Togau, grabbing onto Link's other arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Can... we even do anything about this?!?” Nemisa said, finding herself backing up.</p><p> </p><p>Link narrowed his eyes, broke out of the girl's grip and pulled out his sword, “Everyone get out of here, I'll hold them off!!”</p><p> </p><p>“How can you even fight them?!” exclaimed Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, but I'll do whatever I can!” Link said with determination in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa stared at Link, seeing the sharp look in his expression. She paused, before she nodded to herself and stood beside Link, bringing up her fists.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I'll fight by your side, your highness!” she stated, pumping her fists.</p><p> </p><p>Link nodded and turned back to confront the two spirits, who floated forward, looking at the four slightly. Their gleeful expressions turned to hollow ghastly ones and flew straight out at Link and Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Get ready!!” Link shouted.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that seemingly out of nowhere, a large splash of water came down on the two spirits, knocking them to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyyaaa!” they heard two high-pitched voices scream.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh??” Link exclaimed, he and the girls standing there blankly as they saw the two spirits bodies were... more solid then they thought.</p><p> </p><p>“There!” shouted a new voice Everyone turned to see Nabooru holding a bucket with water dripping down from it, “Finally found you all!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, Lady Nabooru ruined our fun.” said one of the 'spirits'.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we have bigger problems then that now, sister...” said the other.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone finally got to see the two of them were actually normal Gerudo women, ones that Link recognized. They looked nearly identical to each other, the only difference was one wore orange clothes and had a bright expression in her eyes, while the other wore blue and had a deadpan look in hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah heh heh...” chuckled the orange-clad lady, “Hello your highness, How do you do this dark and gloomy night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Greetings our king, we hope you weren't too filled with dread and fright.” rhymed the other, bowing her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You're the two that I met the morning after I got here!” Link exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“I... think we need to discuss this matter.” Nabooru said crossly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Link, I'd like to introduce you to these two...” sighed Nabooru, the group had finally recollected their senses after the encounter with the two 'spirits' and were now resting at the dining room.</p><p> </p><p>“Allow us Lady Nabooru,” said the orange girl, she conjured fireballs in her hands and juggled them like toy balls, “I am the mystic of fire, who burns with passion, I am Kesuta, lady of the flame!</p><p> </p><p>The blue girl waved her hands around her, generating ice magic which blew in gentle waves, “And I am the mistress of ice, cold and rigid... Korume of frost is my name...”</p><p> </p><p>“They're our town mystics.” Nabooru explained, “They help us around here with any matters involving spirits, magic or occult matters.” she paused and glared at them, “They're also known for pulling pranks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you mean to tell me this whole thing was some practical joke?!” exclaimed Nemisa in a fit of fury.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know these two?” Link asked the others.</p><p> </p><p>“I've heard we have mystics, but I never actually met them, or knew what their powers were.” Nemisa said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it appears those spirits we thought we saw were just these two using their fire and ice magic.” Nabooru explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Correct, we specialize in elemental magic of the two extreme temperatures.” Kesuta said, putting her hands together gleefully.</p><p> </p><p>“We rarely get to use our powers for battle, so it's fun to unwind and use them for pranks.” chuckled Korume darkly.</p><p> </p><p>“That explains the water puddle then.” Link nodded, “That must have been ice left behind by one of the 'spirits'.”</p><p> </p><p>“You gotta be kiddin' me...” Togau sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys are meanies!!” shouted Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“Please our dear king, you must forgive us!” pleaded Kesuta, coming up to Link quickly and wrapping her arms around his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, if you do, then we promise to cause less of a fuss!” rhymed Korume, putting her arms around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, quit kissing up to him!!” shouted Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, does the king's bodyguard wish to take him herself?” asked Korume, leaning her head against Link.</p><p> </p><p>“No way!!” shouted Nemisa, restraining herself from clobbering them.</p><p> </p><p>Link awkwardly cleared his throat, “Okay, okay. I'll tell you what, I'll forgive the two of you, as long as you atone for scaring everyone and causing Nabooru to get injured.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, our king!” the two of them both nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“There is just one thing that bugs me though...” Aviel said.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Togau asked, “These two were the ghosts that caused all that trouble, what else is there?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's just... they didn't look anything like the ghost I saw...” Aviel pondered.</p><p> </p><p>“T-That you saw..?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come to think of it, sister...” muttered Kesuta, “Did you not feel a strange presence earlier...?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did...” said Korume, “It somewhat unnerved me, but I wasn't sure what it was...”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh there you are!” said a new voice with a strange echo to it, “I was trying to find you, miss.”</p><p> </p><p>The two group turned in shock to see a woman standing before them, she seemed to be a Gerudo, but her body had a blue tint to it and was see-through, with some faint wisps floating around her body.</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to ask you if I could see that locket you have there.” she said with a gentle smile, “But you ran away before I could ask you.”</p><p> </p><p>Aviel stood frozen, and without a word, nervously nodded and handed the ghost the locket she had.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” the ghost said, she moved her hand over the locket and opened it up. Gazing into the locket, she looked up to Aviel and smiled warmly. “I lost this in the ruins long ago, it contained a picture of my boyfriend. Now that I finally remember his face, I can go greet him in the next world. Thank you so much.” she said bowing, before her body faded out of existence.</p><p> </p><p>The group stood there blankly, without a word, before Aviel's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell backwards into Link's arms.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, Kesuta and Korume were busy cleaning the halls of the palace of everything they had caused with her tricks. Link, Nabooru, and Nemisa all watched over them while Aviel and Togau were resting.</p><p> </p><p>“Please reflect on your actions, you two.” said Nabooru, now wearing a bandage on the back of her head to cover the injury she had, “I hope you've both learned a lesson.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes we have Lady Nabooru, there's something we've both been taught...” sighed Kesuta, worn out from the physical labor she wasn't used to.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time we'll try harder not to get caught..” rhymed Korume, who despite being just as tired didn't show it.</p><p> </p><p>Two seconds later, the two girls were laying face fist on the ground with bumps all over their heads from Nemisa clobbering them.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Link looked to Nabooru and whispered, “Hey, I was wondering... Are those two... you know, related to...?” he trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” nodded Nabooru, “These two are descendants of Kotuke and Koume, also known as Twinrova.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought so...” muttered Link, “And you can trust them?”</p><p> </p><p>“They may be childish pranksters, but they're indeed trustworthy and good at what they do.” Nabooru said, “They monitor the town for dark forces, and help us keep tabs on Ganondorf's situation in prison.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess if you trust them, then I will too.” Link nodded. Despite that though, another thought nagged at him.</p><p> </p><p>'They sensed something dark inside of me that one night...' he thought to himself, 'Was it because of that dream...?'</p><p> </p><p>Link had a feeling this new life of his was only going to get stranger from then on.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully without the ghosts of the past haunting him...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Emergency Treatment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“Well I gotta get goin' back ta the ranch guys, thanks for havin' me over!” Togau said to Link and Nabooru on her way out.</p><p> </p><p>“You're welcome back anytime Togau.” Link said with a wave.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a week since the incident with Kesuta and Korume. Togau had been spending the day with Link and the girls at the palace by Link's invitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Always nice to have Togau come by.” Link said to Nabooru, “She's a hard worker, and it's nice to let her have the time to relax.”</p><p> </p><p>“You two are really getting close.” grinned Nabooru, leaning forward on the dining table, “I think you really made an impact on her during the caravan trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say? She's a good person.” Link shrugged, “And I admire her drive and passion.”</p><p> </p><p>Nabooru took a sip of her drink and smiled deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm glad to see you've already picked out your third wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm-hmm.” Link murmured, taking a drink of water, before suddenly spewing it out of his mouth into the air like a fountain, “Wait, wife?!” he paused for a second, then slammed his hand down on the table, “Wait, <em>THIRD</em> wife?!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I've seen the way she looks at you, I'd say she's rather smitten with you, and she gets along great with Aviel and Nemisa, I'm sure they'll be fine with her as a fellow wife.” Nabooru smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Aviel... and Nemisa?!?” Link exclaimed, “Wait, you're suggesting I marry both of them?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, they've all gotten along with you quite well, even if Nemisa herself doesn't want to admit it.” Nabooru said.</p><p> </p><p>“That's... not the problem.” Link coughed awkwardly, “I mean, marrying three women? Isn't that kind of... immoral?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe to some people.” Nabooru said, “But the Gerudo King traditionally has multiple wives during their life. In our people's past he would have around five or so, but in your case with the situation of our population problem, it might be wise to have more, like maybe eight or nine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eight or... nine...” Link echoed, rubbing his head, “You're really not kidding are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it's a big change for your way of thinking.” Nabooru said, slowly standing up and walking over to Link, “But imagine how nice it would be... to have so many women as your beloved ones...”</p><p> </p><p>“But...” Link paused, not really sure of what to say to that, “W-Would they even be okay with something like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much all the Gerudo are well accustomed to the tradition of royalty, they were educated on it in their early years, even Aviel, so it's nothing unusual. In fact, most would consider it a great honor to be chosen as your wife. I'm sure there are some who would prefer to have their husband to themselves, but you're a different case.” Nabooru said, placing her hands on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I... still don't know..” Link said. Nabooru responded by kissing at his neck, making him shiver. She then whispered delicately into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn't think my reward to you was to just saddle you with the responsibility of being a king? A true hero like yourself deserves a king's harem of wives, those that can love you, see to your happiness...” she paused for a second and added, “...bless you with their children...”</p><p> </p><p>“Children...?” Link muttered, the idea of someone like him who's been a traveling loner for the past seven years; becoming a husband, as well as a father just seemed completely alien to him.</p><p> </p><p>He paused on that note and looked up to her, “So... what about you””</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you want to be a part of this... um, relationship?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>Nabooru paused, Link couldn't help but think there was something off with her.</p><p> </p><p>“I... still have a number of responsibilities to do as your adviser, so for now... why don't we just stick to being friends... you know, with the benefits?” she suggested with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Well... I suppose.” Link nodded, deciding not to push the issue any further with her at that time.</p><p> </p><p>“Aviel, Nemisa, Togau... they're all important to you right?” Nabooru continued, “I'm sure a handsome king like yourself will have little trouble finding many others in this town that appeal to you the way they do.” she got on her knees to be at eye level with him, and ran her hand along his cheek, “I'm not asking you to pick them all immediately, just go out there and find the ladies you care for the most, ones you can share a kindred bond with.”</p><p> </p><p>“I... I'll just tell you for now that I'll think about it...” Link said simply.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, before, that's all I ask of you.” Nabooru smiled, she took him by his cheeks and pulled him into a soft kiss. He found himself drawn into it and kissed her back.</p><p> </p><p>Unknown to the two of them, a certain person was listening in on the conversation. She stood there, tempted to come in and speak about the matter, but instead clenched her wrist, her body trembling a little, before she just took a deep breath and walked off.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Thanks for escorting me to the doctor, Link.” Nabooru sighed as the two of them, along with Aviel and Nemisa, walked down the streets through Gerudo Town, “Sarami was insistent that I come back for a follow up on my head injury from last week.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's fine, I wanted to thank her again anyway for helping me after that attack by The Slicer.” Link nodded. He looked to the side and saw some of the local Gerudo waving at him, to which he politely waved back.</p><p> </p><p>“The people are really growing a fondness and respect for you.” Nabooru smiled, “And you're taking to be more like a king to them by the day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahaha, I don't know about that...” Link said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the group arrived at the main medical clinic of Gerudo Town. After seeing the receptionist, she escorted them to a room where they saw Dr. Sarami seeing to a patient.</p><p> </p><p>“So what's the trouble dear?” the doctor asked her patient.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooww, Dr. Sarami!” whined the girl, “I cut my finger, and it huurts!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my, that's no good.” Sarami said, “Just let me take a look at it.” as she examined the wound she asked the girl, “So how did you get this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was battling a pack of invading Moblins and one managed to cut me just before I kicked it to the ground and impaled my sword through it's head, like I did with the other four!” she said sniffling.</p><p> </p><p>“She's... really tough.” Link said sweatdropping.</p><p> </p><p>“There, there, it'll be fine.” Sarami gave the girl a warm smile, which gave the whole room a sense of blissful comfort. Link in particular was in awe of her, drawn into her pleasantness. Sarami then went to work on the cut, applying some alcohol to it. The girl flinched from the sting of the alcohol, before Sarami went to wiping down and cleaning the wound, and finally putting a bandage over it. “There you go, just don't be rough with it, okay?” Sarami even gave the girl's finger a light kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes, thank you Dr. Sarami!” the girl said, her face flushed red, as she got up and left out the room, greeting Link and the others on her way out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hello everyone.” Sarami said, turning to the four and bowing, “And a pleasure to see you again King Link, how is your injury?”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel just fine, thank you again.” Link nodded, “And you can just call me Link, I'm still not king yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” smiled Sarami, before turning to Nabooru, “Now for you Nabs, let me take a look at your bump.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Nabooru sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Nabs?” snickered Link.</p><p> </p><p>“It's her... erm, name for me.” Nabooru muttered, earning a snicker from Aviel and Nemisa as well.</p><p> </p><p>Sarami looked over Nabooru's head injury for a few minutes, before nodding, “You've recovered quite well. Of course, you were always a head-headed one.” she added with a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks to you Sarami.” Nabooru smirked. As the two of them talked, Link couldn't help but get a sense of a close bond between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Sarami then took a look over at Aviel and noticed something odd, “Say, may I see that on your knee there Ms. Aviel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh this?” asked Aviel, rising up her knee, showing off a slightly bloody scrape, “I just tripped over a step this morning, it's nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll be the judge of that.” Sarami said, kneeling down to look at It, “It's nothing too deep, but I think it should be treated regardless.” she nodded, grabbing the alcohol bottle again.</p><p> </p><p>Aviel gulped a bit, remembering the patient from earlier flinching from the touch of it. “Uh... I-it's okay! I'll just walk it off and-”</p><p> </p><p>She was cut off by Sarami looking directly at her from behind her round glasses, which gave off a blank unreadable gleam</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me Ms. Aviel...” she said in a low voice, “Are you familiar with MRSA?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mersa?” Aviel tilted her head, “Never heard of her.”</p><p> </p><p>“M-R-S-A,” Sarami corrected, “Methicillin resistant staphylococcus aureus. It's a form of infection that takes the form of an internal boil, which generates a malicious pus that spreads throughout the body...”</p><p> </p><p>As Sarami continued to describe the symptoms, Aviel and the group's faces grew paler and paler.</p><p> </p><p>“...and eventually eats away at the victim's bone, muscle tissue and organs until they die a slow painful death through extended-”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay okay!!” exclaimed Aviel frantically, her eyes filling with tears and her wings flapping, “Just give me the alcohol! Give me all the alcohol!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fufufu, It'll be fine.” Sarami giggled, sporting her sweet smile once again. She went ahead and put some alcohol on a cotton ball and dabbed it gently against Aviel's wound. The stinging caused Aviel to squirm a bit, but momentarily after that she felt Sarami place a bandage over the wound. “There you are.“</p><p> </p><p>“T-Thank you Dr. Sarami...” Aviel said, looking down at the bandage.</p><p> </p><p>“You're welcome sweetie, this should help it feel better..” Sarami smiled, giving the bandage a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Link...” Aviel turned to Link slowly with wide teary eyes, “She's such a good person.... can you please marry her so I can get treated by her like this all the time...?”</p><p> </p><p>Link practically fell over from Aviel asking that, Nemisa rolled her eyes while Nabooru burst out laughing</p><p> </p><p>“Fufufu...” Sarami giggled with a light blush, putting a hand to her mouth, “I'm not looking to be in a relationship, and honestly... I think I might be too old for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor!!” shouted a new voice, a nurse Gerudo came running in frantically, “It's time!! We need you in room 7 immediately!!”</p><p> </p><p>Sarami stood up and adjusted her glasses, which gave off a gleam. “I'll be there right away.”</p><p> </p><p>As Sarami hurried off, Link and the others looked to each other and decided to see what was going on.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Argh!! Make it stop!!” screamed out a Gerudo woman, laying back on a bed while the nurses were trying their hardest to help her. She threw her head back shouting and thrashing around. Sarami, Link, Nabooru and the others soon arrived, only to see what was going on, they took one look at the patient on the bed, and her swollen stomach and realized what is was.</p><p> </p><p>“She's in labor?!” exclaimed Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Please everyone!” shouted Sarami, going over to examine the expectant woman over, “Bring me towels and water, hurry!”</p><p> </p><p>Link and the group nodded and ran around like crazy trying to find whatever Sarami needed.</p><p> </p><p>Soon everything was in order and Sarami knelt down to prepare the birth. “Okay,Maifeki,” Sarami said to the soon-to-be-mother, “Just try to relax and we'll work on getting your new child out.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what happens next?” asked Aviel, “Is she going to cut open her stomach and get the baby out or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do... you seriously not know how a baby is born?” Nemisa asked blankly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, what does she-”</p><p> </p><p>Aviel was cut off when Sarami lifted up Maifeki's patient gown, exposing what was down there to her.</p><p> </p><p>“BY THE GODDESS OF THE DESERT!!” exclaimed Aviel, her eyes practically bugging out of her head, as she stumbled backwards.</p><p> </p><p>Maifeki meanwhile was still screaming, grabbing at the bed, “Somebody give me a large boulder to crush, or a monster to slay!! Anything!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell kind of stress relief techniques are those?!” exclaimed Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Please try to help Maifeki calm down!” Sarami said, “She still needs to do her part, and she won't be able to cooperate like this!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Link shook off the shock of the situation and nodded, he went over to Maifeki and gripped her hand. “Listen, it'll be okay, just listen to Dr. Sarami and-”</p><p> </p><p>“AAAHHH!!” screamed Maifeki in pain, squeezing Link's hand so tightly she almost came close to breaking it, before she swung her leg back and kicked him across the face.</p><p> </p><p>“Gah, calm down already!!” exclaimed Nemisa, only to be suddenly thrown across the room and into a wall by the screaming woman.</p><p> </p><p>Link, upon recovering from the blow, took a deep breath, and squeezed Maifeki's hand back, as she breathed in and out heavily, she realized the strong feeling on her hand and took a look over to Link, who was looking down at her, doing his best to not react to the painful hand crushing.</p><p> </p><p>“It's... It's okay.” Link said, forcing a smile, “Dr. Sarami and all of us are here for you...”</p><p> </p><p>Maifeki panted and nodded, she was calming down ever so slightly, despite the pain she was in. Sarami looked up to see what was going on and saw Link's gentle expression to Maifeki. Sarami could swear she felt her heart skip a beat seeing him comforting her patient.</p><p> </p><p>“Please...” Maifeki sobbed to Link, tears running down her eyes, “Don't let go...”</p><p> </p><p>“I won't.” Link said, “Now listen to the doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>Maifeki nodded and turned to Sarami, “O-Okay...”</p><p> </p><p>“Very good,” Sarami regained her composure, “Now push!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, Maifeki!” Sarami said proudly, lifting up the crying newborn baby, and handing it to the new mother, “It's a healthy baby girl, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh by the will of Aifet...” Maifeki trembled as she held her child, her tears were still running down her cheeks uncontrollably.</p><p> </p><p>“You did great, Ms. Maifeki.” Link smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you...” Maifeki whispered, bringing her child close.</p><p> </p><p>Aviel was in awe of the baby, getting as close a look as she could without invading the mother and child's personal space, while. Nemisa was pretending not to look at the child. Nabooru herself meanwhile approached Maifeki and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You've done well Maifeki.” Nabooru said, “Your child is a blessing in these times, care for her proudly as a fine mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm humbled by your praise Lady Nabooru... and your encouragement too King Link.” Maifeki said, who she looked up to and asked, “Would you like to hold her yourself, my king?”</p><p> </p><p>“M-Me?!” exclaimed Link, “Uh, I'm... um... I don't want to drop her or anything...”</p><p> </p><p>“You'll be fine,” said Sarami smiling, she took the child from Maifeki and passed her to Link, adjusting his hands for him so he could hold the baby properly.</p><p> </p><p>Link stood there nervously as he held the baby in his arms, he was fascinated by the sight of this new life that came into the world, a girl that would grow up not in a band of thieves like he remembered from the dark future, but a slowly prospering town of people rebuilding their society. She truly had a bright and hopeful future ahead of her.</p><p> </p><p>He handed the child back to Maifeki, and asked, “So what do you plan to name her?”</p><p> </p><p>Maifeki paused, then smiled, “She shall be known as Selil.” Maifeki looked up at Link and blushed, “To have the king of our people be present and to hold my child at birth, we are truly blessed.”</p><p> </p><p>Link flushed a bit, looking over at Nabooru, who simply gave him a grin and a thumbs up. He took a breath and said, “I hope for the best for both you Maifeki and Selil. May the goddess of the desert bring you both happiness for years to come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you again.” Maifeki bowed her head.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Nice work in there Link.” Nabooru said. After leaving Maifeki and the nurses to care for Selil, they had all gone to the clinic's break room to relax over drinks “You're growing faster then you thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh heh, uh, thanks..” Link replied, he found it hard to not stop smiling, thinking about the new life they had all just helped bring into the world, and this didn't go unnoticed by the girls.</p><p> </p><p>“You were so cute holding that baby!” Aviel said, “I wish I could of held her myself!”</p><p> </p><p>“You probably would had been the one to drop her.” Nemisa pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah... maybe I would have...” sighed Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“It makes me glad to see you have so many good friends, Nabs.” Sarami smiled, “You've come so far from when you were rebelling against Ganondorf.”</p><p> </p><p>“You knew Lady Nabooru from back then?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we go back quite a long way.” Nabooru nodded, “In fact it was because of-”</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Sarami, we have a situation!!” shouted a nurse sticking her head into the break room.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't tell me another kid??” Nemisa asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Sarami asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We just brought in a new patient, and she's in critical condition!!” exclaimed the nurse.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The group ran into another exam room, where a Gerudo girl laid on the bed, her body was shaking and her face was pale, and she had a rather nasty wound on her side.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened here??” Sarami asked the nurse.</p><p> </p><p>“Her name is Gevoam, she was working with our archaeologists on searching the Ruins of Hotaig out in the east desert, but she got separated from the team and when they found her, she was in this condition, they just brought her in!” the nurse explained.</p><p> </p><p>Sarami immediately went to looking over Gevoam carefully, inspecting her injury and her reactions.</p><p> </p><p>“This gash wound itself isn't lethal, but she's experiencing cold sweat, fever, paling skin, convulsions... she's been poisoned.” Sarami deducted.</p><p> </p><p>“You're kidding,” Nemisa said, “Can anything be done for her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have many types of poison antidote but... I need some more information of exactly what kind of poison she has.” Sarami answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Can't you just give her antidotes until you get the right one?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Certainly not,” Sarami's glasses gleamed, “Giving her the wrong antidote could potentially be just as dangerous as the poison itself. Unfortunately, I can't tell from this wound what kind of poison she has.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what can be done??” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to track down whatever did this to her and get a sample of it's poison.” Sarami explained, “Then I can determine what kind of antidote to use.” she then turned to the nurse, '”Is there anything else we should know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there is that thing they also brought in.” the nurse said, she gestured to a table with a strange hard and thin black object on it. “The patient was holding it when she was found.”</p><p> </p><p>Link inspected the object carefully, “It looks like the end of a leg of some kind of monster.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Sarami said, giving it a more thorough examination, “Unfortunately I can't find any traces of the poison in this body part. We'll have to go to the ruins themselves and see if this creature is still there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you're going too?!” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I need to inspect the creature for myself to know what to extract.” Sarami said, adjusting her glasses, “And if this is just part of it's leg, it's likely too big for you all to just carry back here.”</p><p> </p><p>She went back to Gevoam and took a small bottle of blue jell from her belt. She poured it onto the wound and rubbed it carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“What's that stuff?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“This is my patented healing jell, I created it from Blue Chuchu jelly.” she explained, referring to the slime creatures that populated various lands around the realm of Hyrule.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that stuff works as a drink and as a medicine?” Aviel asked, remembering the drink Link usually ordered back at the dance club.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I'm a specialist in Chu jelly alchemy. This particular kind will stabilize her condition for a while, but we still need to hurry.” Sarami said, “Nurses, please watch over her until I get back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes doctor!” the nurses said nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“We'll help you get there.” Nabooru told Sarami, “We won't lose one of our dear sisters so soon after one was just introduced to the world!”</p><p> </p><p>Link, Aviel and Nemisa all agreed in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Nabs.” nodded Sarami, “Then let's go.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It didn't take too long for the group to follow the archaeologists directions and arrive at the Ruins of Hotaig. There wasn't much to the place at first glance, but there was said to be many great treasures within the inside, so many Gerudo and travelers were known to explore it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we made it, that was quick!” Aviel said with relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes, the sooner we find the creature the better...” Sarami nodded, she then took a long drink of her canteen.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright there Sarami?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm fine... just fine...” Sarami said, “Let's hurry.”</p><p> </p><p>The group went ahead into the entrance to the ruins, and soon found themselves in a large room that looked as if it was some kind of destroyed arena.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this place exactly?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hotaig was an ancient Gerudo goddess of war.” Nabooru looked around, “I believe these ruins were once a battle coliseum dedicated to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“He...lp!! Som...one... any...”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, what was that?” Sarami asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, there's someone under that rubble!” Link said, pointing over to somebody near the wall of the arena. The group immediately ran over to the person and started moving rocks off them. He turned out to be a Hylian man draped in ragged clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh thank the goddesses,” sighed the man, as Link gave him a canteen to drink from, “I didn't think anyone would come back here!”</p><p> </p><p>Link could swear he heard Nabooru snort a bit but ignored it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, did it have to be a Hylian male?” muttered Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been here, buddy?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not too long, I saw some women earlier but they all left before I could get their attention. The name is Dakas, good to meet you all.” the man said.</p><p> </p><p>Link went ahead and introduced himself and the girls, Nemisa being the only one to not respond back.</p><p> </p><p>“So what were you doing here?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm an adventurer, traveling around searching for treasures.” Dakas said, “But when I came here I got caught in a situation and... that thing attacked me.” It was then Dakas cringed in pain, and the group noticed a very familiar injury on him.</p><p> </p><p>“He's been poisoned as well, it could very well be the same creature that got Gavoam.” Sarami said, “I'll see to helping you.”</p><p> </p><p>“T-Thanks but... I don't have much money...” Dakas's face flushed as she immediately went to work on his injury.</p><p> </p><p>“Think nothing of it, just take it easy.” Sarami said.</p><p> </p><p>“So what was that thing were you talking about?” asked Nabooru raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a-” Dakas' words were cut off by a strange sound, a kind of clicking noise that echoed through the arena.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh great, now what...?” Aviel asked worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no...” Dakas gulped.</p><p> </p><p>Aviel's question was then answered by a giant creature coming down from the ceiling and landing in front of the group. It was a giant black scorpion-like monster with a single giant eye and a large blood red stinger. It's claws even had markings on it that resembled eyes. It stood itself up and let out a loud screech.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What the heck is that?!” Aviel exclaimed, hiding behind Link.</p><p> </p><p>“I've heard of these,” Nabooru said, pulling out her twin scimitars, “It's a venomous giant insect known as a Skarmah.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's the monster that attacked me!” exclaimed Dakas.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, the creature seem to be missing something...” Nemisa pointed out one of it' s legs looked broken off.</p><p> </p><p>“It's the same kind as the leg Gevoam had been holding. She must have been able to fight back against it.” Link observed, pulling out his sword and shield.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, if you all can defeat it, I'll extract it's poison so we can save her!” Sarami said, “I'll tend to Mr. Dakas here in the meantime.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, time to fight!” Aviel said, pulling out her crossbow.</p><p> </p><p>Link, Nabooru, Aviel and Nemisa all stood before the Skarmah, which make some clicking sounds, then screeched out, ready to battle as well.</p><p> </p><p>The Skarmah began the fight by lunging out with it's claws, but Link and Nabooru blocked them off with their swords, while Aviel fired an arrow straight at the eye of the monster. The Skarmah managed to protect it's eye with it's armored eyelid, before opening it again and trying to stab at the group with it's tail.</p><p> </p><p>The group darted in different directions, forcing Skarmah to look around frantically, while Nemisa rushed in and delivered a strong punch to it's face. This gave Link and Nabooru the chance to come at it from both sides to slash and hack at it.</p><p> </p><p>The Skarmah then spun it's body around to drive back the two, before charging at Link, smashing the ground in front of it with both claws. Link ran at a wall, jumping off of it and flipped into the air above the Skarmah. It tried to retaliate by stabbing Link with it's tail, but Aviel managed to nail Skarmah at the tip of it's tail with a crossbow arrow, sending it off course and giving Link a chance to come down and slash at it's back.</p><p> </p><p>Skarmah went into a thrashing fit, skittering around smashing at any of the warriors it was fighting. But in the midst of it's rampage, it eventually realized both of it's claws were somehow stuck to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked in confusion at a pool of green goop that had mysteriously appeared on the ground, and that the Skarmah's claws were stuck to whatever it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Fufufu, one of my own special recipes.” chuckled Sarami, holding up a bottle with a green slime inside of it, and a squirting nozzle attached to the top of the bottle. “Green Chu Jelly can be made into an adhesive that bonds things together instantly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad Sarami.” grinned Nabooru.</p><p> </p><p>Skarmah tired to instead use it's tail to impair the group, but Nabooru leaped onto it's back and used her scimitars to cut the tail clean off. The creature screeched out in pain, as it's eye opened right up, giving the group the chance they needed, Nemisa ran forward and pummeled the Skarmah around, giving Aviel the opening to shoot it directly into the eye, stunning it to the ground, while Link charged forward, leaped up, brought down his sword and impacted his blade right into the Skarmah's eye.</p><p> </p><p>The Skarmah broke free of the goop at that moment, but it was too late for it, and it let out one final screech before dropping over dead.</p><p> </p><p>“No way... they pulled it off??” exclaimed Dakas with his jaw dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“Another great victory!” cheered Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, been a while since I could fight like that!” laughed Nabooru.</p><p> </p><p>Sarami meanwhile immediately went over to the Skarmah's body and started examining it for it's poison.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm... yes, this will do nicely.” she said, using gloves and a pair of tweezers to extract what she needed from the monster, “Let's hurry back to town.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what do we do about him?” Link asked, gesturing to Dakas.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, can we just leave him?” Nemisa suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Sarami said, “We'll bring him with us to town and get him treated as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” exclaimed Nemisa, “But men aren't allowed in our town! It's the code of the Gerudo! The king is the sole exception!”</p><p> </p><p>“... ….frankly, I don't care.” Sarami said, her glasses gleaming, “He's injured, and I need to treat him immediately.” she turned to Nabooru and Link, “Do you two approve?”</p><p> </p><p>“...” Nabooru was unsure at first, and but nodded, “Very well, we'll make an exception this one time.”</p><p> </p><p>Link nodded as well. “We can't just let him die if he can be saved. He can leave town as soon as he recovers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph, fine. Do as you will.” Nemisa said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you all...” Dakas said in admiration, “But my legs are too weak, I can't walk.”</p><p> </p><p>“One of us will have to carry him then...” Sarami said.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn't mind if one of those two strong women carried me!” Dakas said gesturing towards Nabooru and Nemisa, almost too cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll pass.” Nabooru said.</p><p> </p><p>“Not on your life.” Nemisa said scowling.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn't that the case for him though?” Aviel asked Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“I got him.” Link said, supporting Dakas with his shoulder, “Let's hurry.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mending One's Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“There.” Sarami said after feeding Gevoam the potion she had prepared, “It should only take a little more treatment before the antidote completely rids her body of the poison.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank the desert goddess.. I'm so glad she'll be okay.” Aviel sighed with relief.</p><p> </p><p>“How is Mr. Dakas doing?” Sarami asked a nearby nurse.</p><p> </p><p>“We did just as you instructed, and he's doing fine for now.” the nurse confirmed, “In fact, he's already up and chatty with the other nurses.”</p><p> </p><p>“What.” said a deadpan Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>The group looked into Dakas' room to see him around multiple nurses, laughing like crazy, telling them jokes and antidotes, while the girls were all giggling in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, your highness!” he waved to Link, “Thanks again for saving me, and for bringing me to this desert paradise! You're a lucky man to rule this place!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huuuuh...” Link said sweatdropping.</p><p> </p><p>“I blame you and Dr. Sarami for this.” Nemisa said annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Least he's not suffering.” Aviel pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“He gets anymore touchy with those nurses and he will be.” Nemisa retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you all excuse me, I have more tasks to do.” Sarami said, “Thank you all again for your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn't a problem Sarami.” Nabooru nodded, “Helping our sister and friend is never a chore for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Sarami nodded and went off to a backroom.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll have the guards escort Dakas out of town after he fully recovers.” Nabooru said, “Let's return to the palace for now and rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good.” Aviel said, “I'll race ya Nemisa!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don't run in a hospital!” exclaimed Nemisa following after her.</p><p> </p><p>As they and Nabooru started on their way out, Link was going to follow them when heard a faint thumping sound. Curiosity took over him, and he headed in the direction of where he heard it, a back room he could have sworn he saw Sarami go into.</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Sarami? Did something hap-” He then looked down in shock to see Sarami had collapsed to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor?!?” exclaimed Link, he quickly ran over to her, “Are you okay?!” he quickly called out “Hey, somebody! Dr. Sarami is-”</p><p> </p><p>“No! D-Don't worry...” said Sarami, doing what she could to force herself up, “I'm okay now, I just got a little dizzy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here, let me at least help you up.” Link said frantically, helping to get Sarami up onto her feet and sit her down onto a chair, then handing her a cup of water.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you..” sighed Sarami, “Please promise you won't tell the nurses about this, I don't need them worrying about me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” asked Link, “Are you sick?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I just get a little fatigued at times.” she sighed, “I guess I overdid it going out to the ruins like that...”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn't you tell us??” Link asked with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“It wouldn't have mattered if I did, Gevoam needed my help, and I was happy to aide Mr. Dakas as well.” she smiled weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“Still, we would have tried to find another way...” Link sighed, “Have you been like this for long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost my whole adult life to be honest.” she said, looking somewhat distant.</p><p> </p><p>“Really??” Link exclaimed, “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Sarami paused, he could tell she was hesitant to talk to him, so he patted her on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead, I'm willing to listen.” Link assured her.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay.” Sarami nodded, “I... used to be a warrior and thief-in-training as a teen. But when I became an adult, I was chosen to become one of the former king Ganondorf's child bearers.”</p><p> </p><p>“A child bearer?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it was my job to conceive and raise the children of the king, to ensure his bloodline stays intact.” Sarami said. “My parents were very encouraging of my new job, telling me it was something I needed to devote my life to. At the time I believed it was truly an honor, so I gave up on my warrior training and focusing entirely on child birthing and care, adapting to a diet to make my body both healthy and curvy, and learning all the techniques to seduce even one like the king.”</p><p> </p><p>Sarami continued, “The day soon came, I laid with Ganondorf, and I became pregnant with his child. It was a joyous moment in my life, I felt a true sense of purpose at that time, carrying the future of my people...”</p><p> </p><p>She then gulped a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Then, the day came when my child would be born, I did everything as I was taught... b-but...”</p><p> </p><p>“But...?” Link felt some unease from where she was going. She seemed hesitant, but Link placed a hand on her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. “It's okay, you can tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sarami blushed lightly, placed her other hand on her stomach and rubbed it softly, as tears were forming in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“My daughter.... didn't make it.”</p><p> </p><p>Link's eyes widened, “T-That's... I'm sorry to hear that...”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it's fine.” Sarami said with a sad smile, before continuing, “After learning about what happened, Ganondorf was furious, he said that someone like me who can't even so much as deliver a child is no use to him or anyone, and banished me from Gerudo Valley. Not even my parents or Nabs could do anything to help me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's terrible...” Link said he had always feared Ganondorf as a child, and outright hated him as an adult in the dark future, but this just made Link feel more contempt for him, “So... you knew Nabooru for quite a long time I take it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm-hmm. Our mothers were good friends, and I saw Nabs like a little sister, I think she took it the hardest when I left.” she sighed and continued her story, “I eventually found myself in Hyrule, trying to find a new place in life, but I didn't have much luck. After abandoning my warrior training I didn't have the skills to survive off the land, and thanks to the bad reputation of my people being thieves and killers, work was hard to find... and I was too afraid of being in a relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>“Afraid? Why?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because if I did, there was a good d chance I could become pregnant again and... after what happened, I became afraid of it... the idea of conceiving another life, only to lose it again so soon, I couldn't deal with that kind of loss again...” Sarami trembled, “Eventually I found myself in Kakariko Village, with no where else to go. I was at my breaking point, and I...”</p><p> </p><p>She paused.</p><p> </p><p>“...I attempted to take my life that day...”</p><p> </p><p>Link gulped, he wanted to say something, but just continued to hold Sarami's hand, and he could feel her start to squeeze it back.</p><p> </p><p>“I plunged a dagger into my chest, and I passed out from the pain... However, when I came to, I found myself on a bed in some kind of shop. It was there I met an elderly woman who called herself Granny, she ran the potion shop there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Granny? I've met her before, shes the one with the cat, right?” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Sarami nodded, “She had fixed my wounds expertly. At first I was furious that she took away my attempt to release myself from this world. I asked her why she would save someone like me; someone who was part of a cruel tribe of thieving killers, someone who was so useless they couldn't even bare a child, so useless I was banished by my own king... and you know what she said?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“That she's a doctor, and a true doctor doesn't pick and choose who they save.” Sarami smiled lightly, “She also told me that everyone has a chance to become more then what they are, to grow beyond what they know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see...” Link said, reflecting on those words.</p><p> </p><p>“Granny took me in as an assistant to her work, I spent most my time helping her with physical tasks she was too old for, that and taking care of her cat.” Sarami added with an amused grin, “During that time, I came to learn much about medicine and health care for people. And she eventually took me on as her apprentice instead. I even found her old books on alchemy that I took a great interest in, it was what lead me to discovering the potential of using Chuchu jelly to help people...”</p><p> </p><p>Her glasses gave of f a gleam and chuckled darkly, “Well, that and using it to trap my prey...”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh...” Link thought back to when she used the green goop to immobilize the Skarmah.</p><p> </p><p>“I stayed there with Granny until after the war, when I heard the Gerudo lost. I knew at that time they were all suffering from their losses, and I needed to help them rebuild their lives. When I came back to Gerudo Fortress, I met Nabooru, and was overjoyed to see she had taken over as the leader of the tribe. When she saw what I was capable of, she announced me the head doctor of the town after it was built.” Sarami said, she took a drink of water and continued.</p><p> </p><p>“I've devoted myself to being a doctor because it's the only thing I'm capable of doing... even if it drives me to the point of exhaustion. I want to use my skills to my furthest extent to help the Gerudo stay happy and healthy and deliver healthy children, since I'm too cowardly and weak to do it for myself...” Sarami explained with a heavy heart.</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause between the two, Sarami was about to release her grip from Link's hand, but he just tightened it, surprising her.</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Sarami...” Link said, “That's ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Sarami asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Would someone who's cowardly and weak work so hard for the Gerudo people? Would a coward or weakling go to the desert ruins and help us defeat a monster just to save one girl? Would one defy the laws of this town to save that man we found back there? Someone who went back to help her people because they needed her, and after all she suffered in her life??”</p><p> </p><p>“I...” Sarami's face flushed, seeing Link staring into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Sarami... you're stronger then you think you are.” he said. “Even if you're not strong physically, you have such a strong will, and I think with that will you can someday be able to have the daughter you wanted so much.” Link continued.</p><p> </p><p>“That... I doubt that will ever happen.” Sarami smiled sadly, “I'm thirty five now, well past my expiration date... I don't think any man would take an old lady like me.”</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Link let go of her hand and embraced her into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Link?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't say that, you're a beautiful woman, you're talented in medicine, and you're one of the kindest people I've ever met. Any true man would be lucky to have you for a wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Sarami found herself tearing up at Link's words, and her arms found themselves hugging him back.</p><p> </p><p>“E-Even you...?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Link paused as he held her, he thoughts went back to Nabooru's words that morning, his face flushed a little and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Even me, Sarami.” he answered.</p><p> </p><p>Sarami trembled, squeezing Link as tight as she could, with tears running down her eyes uncontrollably as she started babbling words.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But I'm so much older then you! I have age marks, and I haven't lost all my pregnancy weight, my breasts are so large they're starting to sag, ... I... why... are you... so...”</p><p> </p><p>Link just held her close.</p><p> </p><p>“You're perfect just as you are. You just need to rely on others more, and not shoulder everything yourself.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>The two just held each other for what seemed like the longest time, Sarami couldn't help but feel such a state of bliss in that moment...</p><p> </p><p>“Link... I...”</p><p> </p><p>“AAAHHH!!” screamed a voice from outside the room. Link and Sarami immediately got up and ran out to see what was going on. They arrived at the entrance lobby of the clinic, where all the nurses, along with Aviel, Nemisa and Nabooru were. They were all looking at Dakas, who was holding a Gerudo child in his arms, with a dagger held to her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What's going on here?!” exclaimed Link.</p><p> </p><p>“That man, as soon as we told him he could get up, he grabbed one of our child patients, Ilite, and ran here with her, and she's too weak from her condition to fight back!” explained a nurse.</p><p> </p><p>“Help!” shouted Ilite, coughing loudly</p><p> </p><p>“Stay still kid, if you know what's good for ya!” shouted Dakas, he looked up to the women and Link and said, “Alright, let's make this quick and easy, I need supplies and money to leave with, so hand over whatever you got and I'll let the girl go.”</p><p> </p><p>“You bastard!!” shouted a furious Nemisa, “How can you do this after we saved your life?!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I'm grateful for what you all did,” Dakas admitted, “But a guy's got to survive as well, and since my attempt to collect treasure from those ruins was botched, a thief like me has gotta get what they can to survive!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hylian mongrel...” snarled Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“We don't have much options to deal with him.” Nabooru said, her arms folded and her eyes narrowed, “If one of us steps out of line Ilite could be hurt badly, or worse...”</p><p> </p><p>“If I didn't run out of arrows fighting that monster at the ruins I could shoot him right between the eyes...” Aviel said in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Dakas, please release Ilite and get back to your bed, you still need to-” Sarami started, but was cut off by Dakas.</p><p> </p><p>“And what skin is it off your backs?” Dakas asked the girls, “Aren't the lot of you a bunch of thieves and cutthroats yourselves? From what I've been told, you all have caused a lot of pain for the Hylians for years. If anything, this is a taste of retribution for what you've done!!”</p><p> </p><p>Link let the words he was shouting sink in, he clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes coldly at the thief Dakas. He looked over to Sarami who was hanging her head low, trembling. It was clear she was remembering a lot of what she went through again.</p><p> </p><p>“Grr... fine.” Nabooru finally said, “See to it that he gets what he wants.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a little while, but soon a few bags of food and rupees were given to Dakas.</p><p> </p><p>“There,” Nabooru said, “You've gotten what you asked for, now release Ilite and leave now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, not bad.” Dakas said grinning, “Unfortunately, I don't think I'm gonna let her go just yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” exclaimed Nemisa, looking like she was about to strangle the guy.</p><p> </p><p>“Frankly I don't trust what you say just yet. For all I know you could sic your guards on me the moment I release her, or maybe this food could be poisoned. I'm just going to hang onto her for a while, and let go of her whenever I'm sure I'm safe.” Dakas explained, holding up the girl with the supplies strapped to his back.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” shouted Sarami. Everyone turned to her as she stormed up and glared at Dakas, “Ilite suffers from an extreme form of asthma! She needs to stay here in the clinic, and trying to take her outside of the town could affect her too severely!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so? Guess I was a little too quick to pick my hostage.” Dakas said, “Well it's too late to change my mind, so I'm just gonna take off, and you know what will happen if someone stops me!”</p><p> </p><p>“You can't do this!” Sarami shouted, with tears in her eyes, her body was shaking, her exhaustion from before was getting to her.</p><p> </p><p>“So do you regret what you did for me?” snickered Dakas, “You took me into your town and saved me, and I'm grateful for what you did Doc, but how do you feel now knowing by doing that you put this kid's life in danger? I guess even an old hag like you can make some mistakes.”</p><p> </p><p>Sarami's features darkened, her glasses gleamed, making her eyes unreadable.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I gotta take off, and don't go trying to follow me!” Dakas said, he turned to leave, only to stop when he saw someone standing before him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha- what are you...?” Dakas stammered.</p><p> </p><p>“Link...?” Sarami said, looking back up to see it was Link standing at the clinic's door. He was glaring at Dakas with an angry scowl in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“They gave you what you asked for... and yet you continue to threaten this little girl's life..?” Link asked, staring at Dakas.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hey, back off..” Dakas said. He wanted to continue to hold the dagger against Ilite's throat, but something about the way Link looked at him unnerved him too much, and he started moving the dagger away a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Sarami saved you... she stood up for you when others would have left you to die... without asking for anything in return....” Link continued.</p><p> </p><p>“I...” muttered Dakas, his arm shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Link continued, “The question is... when I'm through with you, WILL SHE BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU AGAIN?!”</p><p> </p><p>Dakas' body froze, for just a second, he could had sworn he saw Link's eyes turn a blank white with anger.</p><p> </p><p>“T-That's it, you asked for it bastard!!” shouted Dakas, bringing the dagger upwards and then down towards Ilite's chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyyyaaa!” screamed Ilite.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Dakas realized he couldn't move the dagger anymore, something was stopping it in mid-swing.</p><p> </p><p>He looked to see Link had grabbed the dagger, by it's blade.</p><p> </p><p>Dakas broke into a cold sweat as he saw blood coming out from Link's hand and turned to see Link himself not even flinching from it. Dakas was in so much shock he was unaware that his grip loosened on Ilite and she fell to her knees.</p><p> </p><p>Link then brought back his other hand into a fist and punched Dakas directly in the face, breaking his nose and sending him flying backwards to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Sarami, Nabooru, Aviel, Nemisa and the nurses were all in shock themselves as they saw Dakas sprawled out on the floor unconscious. They looked up to see Link taking a deep breath, then knelt down to Ilite.</p><p> </p><p>“Are... you okay?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ilite looked up to see Link, who was now back to his regular self, smiling a big goofy grin. She looked down to see Link's hand, which had let go of the dagger and was still bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes Mr. King Link,” she stammered with tears in her eyes, “I'm fine... but... y-you're injured!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry about that.” Link said smiling, “I'm just glad you're okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears started to run down Ilite's cheeks and she threw her arms around Link's neck, hugging him tightly and crying her eyes out, while Link hugged her back with one arm.</p><p> </p><p>Sarami stood there, seeing Link holding Ilite closely, and the gentle smile he had. She felt her heart flutter a bit, and her face flushed. This didn't go unnoticed by Nabooru, who smirked lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“N-Nurses, please take Ilite and Mr. Dakas back o their rooms for treatment.” Sarami then said, snapping out of her stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you still instead on helping this bastard after what he did??” exclaimed Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“A doctor doesn't pick and choose who they save.” Sarami said simply, leaving Nemisa in stunned silence, “But first...” she walked over to the unconscious Dakas and took his rupee purse off his belt.“...I'll be taking payment for my services after all.” she chuckled darkly.</p><p> </p><p>“She can be pretty scary in her own ways.” Nemisa said with an amused smirk, as the nurses went off to do as they were ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Aviel meanwhile ran right up to Link and the bird girl threw her arms around and hugged him</p><p> </p><p>“Link, are you okay?!” Aviel exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't believe you did something like that moron...” Nemisa sighed walking up to the two, glaring down at Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I'll be fine....” Link said, he then took a glance down at his hand and saw the blood coming out, “Um, actually, on second thought I guess I'm feeling kind of light-headed...”</p><p> </p><p>Link stood up slowly, his eyes then turned to spirals and he fainted against Nemisa, who caught him.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor,” sighed Nemisa, her face a little red, “One more patient needs your help...”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“There you are,” said Sarami, having put the finishing touches on Link's hand bandage.</p><p> </p><p>“So what's the condition of Dakas?” Nabooru asked.</p><p> </p><p>“His nose is fractured, but otherwise I think he'll be fine.” Sarami explained.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you plan to do with him?” Nemisa asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“We'll probably put him in prison until-” Nabooru started, but was cut off by a nurse running in.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor, Mt. Dakas has left!!” exclaimed the nurse, “Our guards said they saw him escape into the desert!”</p><p> </p><p>“You've got to be kidding me.” sighed Nabooru.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear, that's not good...” said Sarami putting a hand to her cheek, “While he was okay to walk around a bit, he still needed more treatment for the poison. If he exerts himself too much it could be...”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Grr, namn bitches.” said Dakas with his broken nose, stomping through the desert to find a place to stay, “Whed I recovah, dhey're all dead, and that king of theirs!!!”</p><p> </p><p>As he trudged through the desert, he felt a strange dizziness, and staggered a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, wad's goin on?” he muttered, he felt a strong fever come over him, despite how hot it was, “Wad's happenin to me...?</p><p> </p><p>His dizziness overcame him, his legs grew weak, and he fell to the sand.</p><p> </p><p>“Argh!... no... someone... please help me... doctor....”</p><p> </p><p>Dakas the Thief's pleas went unanswered in the middle of the vast desert wasteland.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ugh, what a way to go...” Aviel said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph, good riddance I say.” Nemisa said.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel pity for him, but I suppose there isn't much we can do about it now...” sighed Sarami. The doctor then looked to Link and smiled lightly, “Anyway, you're all set to go.” She told Link, “Just take it easy for a little while, and make sure you come visit for a follow up, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Sarami,” Link said. “And don't forget to take a break once in a while yourself, you can't do it all on your own. We'll be here anytime if you need us, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes,” smiled Sarami, “I'll keep that mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you forgot to give Link a kiss to make it feel better!” Aviel called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, of course.” Sarami said with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then.” Link shrugged and held up his bandaged hand for her to kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Instead however, Sarami leaned forward and gave Link a gentle kiss on the cheek, whispering a “Thank you...” in his ear as she did.</p><p> </p><p>Link's face was as red as a tomato, while Aviel was smiling brightly, Nemisa's jaw fallen in shock, and Nabooru with her hand over her mouth in surprise and delight, while Sarami just giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he's going to find them all sooner than I thought.” Nabooru said to herself with a smirk.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Beat the Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“So... you're certain of this information?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Lady Nabooru, all reports from our spies have confirmed it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And is there any chance they would change their plans?”<br/><br/>“None your ladyship.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent, we've waited for this day for so long, and this is finally our opportunity. Those Hylians will never be the wiser...” Nabooru chuckled darkly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“It's sooo hooot!” Aviel groaned as she, Link and Nemisa were all lounging around in the main living area of the palace. She turned her arms into bird wings in an attempt to fan herself off, before changing her arms back to normal a few seconds later, “Forget it, even my feathers are too warm, and all I'm doing is just blowing hot air at myself...”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you guys were used to the desert heat...” Link groaned, laying on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Normally we do, but this is the hottest day of the year.” Nemisa wiped her forehead, “Not even we Gerudo can do our usual tasks this day...”</p><p> </p><p>“Any suggestions on what we can do to cool off...?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Dunno, it'd be great if we could find a place where it's not so-” Link's words were immodestly cut off as he realized something, “Wait, I know where we can go!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So you guys wanna hang out in my livestock barn?.” Togau asked, holding a bag of animal feed on one shoulder while wiping her head down with a damp cloth.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Link nodded, “You mentioned before your barn is weather controlled to protect the animals right? Could we just stay here for a while?”</p><p> </p><p>“We'd be willing to do chores to earn our right to stay here.” Nemisa said bowing.</p><p> </p><p>“Well shucks, I don't mind that much, but-” Togau muttered, but was interrupted by Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!!” squealed Aviel, running towards the barn, “Finally relief from this heat!!”</p><p> </p><p>“The thing is actually...” Togau started before Aviel ran into the barn.</p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately, Aviel was launched out and skidded to the ground by Link and Nemisa's feet.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What was that?!” Link exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“That... smell...” groaned Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry guys, I was experimentin' with a new kind of animal feed, and I guess it didn't really...uh, agree with them if you get what I'm saying...” Togau set down her bag and walked up to the group, rubbing the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugggh...” Aviel groaned, covering her nose, “It's so bad it actually blasted me out of there...”</p><p> </p><p>“I imagine this intense heat isn't making the stench any better.” pointed out Nemisa, even she was plugged her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“There's got to be something el- Wait!” Link suddenly exclaimed, “I got it! I have another idea!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ah, our beloved king has come to greet us on this accursed day?” Kesuta said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“You... bless us with your arrival... I could at least say...” Korume gasped out in exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>Link and the group had decided to meet with the town mystic twins at their tent, where they saw the fire elemental Kesuta was no worse for wear, but the ice elemental Korume on the other hand wasn't doing so well.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me for... my presence... my lord...” Korume said, “But I don't take this heat very well...”</p><p> </p><p>“Extreme heat affects her magic,” explained Kesuta, “Since our power is still young, we're a bit vulnerable to more extreme temperatures.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well there goes that plan.” Link sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“If not even an ice elemental like Korume can handle this weather, how can any of us?” Aviel shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“And how come you're not sweatin' in this heat?!” asked Togau to Kesuta.</p><p> </p><p>“I can handle extreme heat just fine as a fire elemental, though extreme cold can be too much for even me.” Kesuta shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, teach us fire magic!” Togau said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we'll work hard!!” Aviel nodded desperately.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn't training with fire make things worse for you?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Eehh, I'm not much a scholar.” Kesuta said sweatdropping, “And our powers in particular come from our bloodline.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awww!!” shouted Aviel and Togau in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we just all go somewhere else less crowded?” Korume muttered with her face on the floor.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With their ideas foiled, Link, Aviel, Nemisa, Togau, Kesuta and Korume found themselves all lounging in the palace, trying to fight off the temperature.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone else feeling worse...?” muttered Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“It's only getting hotter as it approaches midday.” groaned Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh... grrr... That's it!” shouted Togau, as she started to pull off her vest, exposing her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Togau, what are you doing?!” Link exclaimed, covering his eyes, “Cover yourself up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ta hell with modestly, it's too hot fer it!” Togau said throwing her vest aside, exposing her chest to everyone, “Aah, much better!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, good idea Togau!” Aviel said, pulling off her top and pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn't I think of that?” Korume muttered, undoing her garments.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, wait a minute, all of you!” shouted Nemisa in protest of the stripping girls, “You're in the presence of your highness!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think he minds much.” grinned Kesuta, who was now stripped down as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, why did you strip?!” exclaimed Nemisa, “I thought you said you were resistant to heat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoever said I was too warm?” Kesuta grinned mischievously, scooting over to Link, who was trying his hardest to not gawk at everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“You know the heat's already bad.” protested Link, “That's the last thing we should be thinking about!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then?” Aviel said, looking to Link and Nemisa, “You two strip as well!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why us?!?” exclaimed Nemisa in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just looking at the two of you in those clothes is making us hotter!” Togau said, reaching out at Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“We'll undress our lordship!” Kesuta said with glee, as she and Aviel went to pulling off Link's clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone please shut up...” groaned Korume, with her face pressed against the table, having removed her outfit didn't do much for her situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Unhand me or I'll clobber you!!” Nemisa shouted to Togau.</p><p> </p><p>“This heat is making everyone lose their senses!” exclaimed Link, who was trying to fight off Kesuta pulling off his pants while Aviel just managed o pull off Link's shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone!” shouted a new voice; it was Nabooru, pushing up the doors to the living quarters, “I've found the answer to our proble-”</p><p> </p><p>She paused and looked around, seeing Link, Aviel, Nemisa, Togau, Kesuta and Korume. Most of them were stripped nude, and whoever wasn't nude was in the process of being stripped down themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“... … ...never mind, I'll come back later.” Nabooru said closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Save us!!” Link and Nemisa both shouted to Nabooru.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So I've figured out a solution to this heat problem.” Nabooru said, having sat everyone down (and got them back into their clothes), “My spies have given me vital information that will save ourselves from this heat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good,” sighed Link, “What do we do?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's simple! Everyone pack your things, for the rest of the day, we and the people of the town are all going to Lake Hylia!” Nabooru stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, seriously?!” Link exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yahoo! We're going to the lake!” Aviel cheered.</p><p> </p><p>“But what about the law?” Link asked, “Isn't Lake Hylia considered Hylian soil?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but that's why my spies have been investigating.” Nabooru explained, “They've told me that the guards that usually watch the Lake Hylia area are going to not be at their posts, as they have a last minute assignment at the castle to do, and there will be no replacements!”</p><p> </p><p>“So we won't get caught? Sounds great!” Togau said.</p><p> </p><p>“I... suppose we could do this.” Nemisa muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess as long as we don't get in trouble then I got no problem with it.” Link nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yay! We got our king's approval!” Aviel squealed, hugging Link, “Let's go!!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Calm blue skies...”</p><p> </p><p>“White sandy shores...”</p><p> </p><p>“Tranquil waters...”</p><p> </p><p>“We made it to the lake!” shouted Nabooru as she, Link, Aviel, Nemisa, Togau, Kesuta, Korume, Dr. Sarami and a good majority of the residents of Gerudo Town found themselves standing out at the shore of Lake Hylia. Various sights they could see include the Lakeside Laboratory a giant tree on an island in the middle of the lake, and a fishing attraction on the side, the last of which was closed.</p><p> </p><p>“The lake air feels so nice...” sighed Aviel, spreading her arms out, “Okay, let's go swimming!” she said, stripping off her outfit to show off a two piece swimsuit she had on under it, then turning her arms to wings to fly off to the lake before shooting right down into the water, before coming up for air and turning to the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone, the water's great!!” she shouted, waving an arm.</p><p> </p><p>While most of the girls in their group cheered out and ran off to the water, a few of the older ones worked to set up the umbrellas, towels and food they had prepared for the trip, before running off for the water themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Link and Nabooru meanwhile stood and watched as the Gerudo all played in the lake.</p><p> </p><p>“This was a great idea Nabooru.” Link grinned. “The girls definitely deserve something like this, even if it means breaking the law a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, they all work so hard rebuilding our society, so I try to find ways to reward them for their work.” she smirked slightly and added, “Speaking of which, you're probably happy to see so many women in swimsuits.”</p><p> </p><p>“Geez, you really think I'm like that?” Link asked annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Nabs, hello Link!” said a familiar voice, “You're keeping your ultraviolet radiation exposure in check, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>Link turned to see it was Dr. Sarami, who was clad in her typical long white vest, but noticed she wore a rather revealing black two-piece swimsuit under it that showed off her voluptuous figure.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You going in too, Sarami?” Link asked, trying to keep his eyes off her swimsuit.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I'm not the swimming type myself.” smiled Sarami, amused to seeing Link's reaction to her, “I'm going to go pay a quick visit to<span> the Lakeside Laboratory and meet a friend there.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“Well come back when you're done.” Link said, “You deserve to relax as much as anyone here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you...” she said with a light blush, before walking off to the lab.</p><p> </p><p>“I think at times you really are like that.” Nabooru gave a delayed answer along with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah heh heh...” Link grinned sheepishly</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Aren't you going swimming too, Nemisa?” Link asked his bodyguard, sticking an umbrella into the sand after laying out towels.</p><p> </p><p>“...I'm fine, the cooler temperature is enough for me...” Nemisa said, looking to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Link paused, looking at her for a bit. He noticed despite her words, she'd take small glances out towards the lake, with a longing look in her eyes</p><p> </p><p>He then sported a mischievous grin and lunged out, grabbed Nemisa around her waist, and ran with her towards the lake.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Let go of me you idiot!!” shouted Nemisa, too surprised by his attack to react to it.</p><p> </p><p>“You asked for it!” Link shouted, as he spun her around to build up velocity, before he hurled Nemisa into the air and she splashed down into the water. Some of the girls around the vicinity laughed out loud as Nemisa emerged up from the water scowling.</p><p> </p><p>“Why'd you do that?!” shouted Nemisa clenching her fist.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw come on Nemisa,” snickered Link, “This is a day for us to unwind and have some fun!”</p><p> </p><p>“So you coming in too Link?” Aviel asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, come on your highness!” shouted one of the other girls.</p><p> </p><p>“Just get yer cute butt in here Link!” Togau exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright, hold on.” Link said, removing his shoes and shirt, causing many of the Gerudo to squeal out at Link's athletic physique. Even Aviel herself, used to seeing him like that often when she'd wake him up in the morning, found herself looking more intently at him.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa's face meanwhile turned so bright red at the sight of Link shirtless again that she dunked her head into the water, not sure if it was just to cool off her head or hide her embarrassment more.</p><p> </p><p>“Too hot for you?” snickered Togau to Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa rose her head out from the water, back to being her calm and collected self, though still going out of her way trying not to look directly at Link.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm just fine, thank you.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Aviel, Togau and the other girls looked to each other, grinning, before they brought up their hands and splashed Nemisa with water.</p><p> </p><p>“Gack! You little-!!” Nemisa shouted before she got hit by a particularly big splash made from Aviel's wings, “Now that's just cheating!!”</p><p> </p><p>Soon even the battle-hardened Nemisa found herself splashing at the girls. While she tried her hardest to retain a straight face, she couldn't help but grin ever so slightly as she did.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh,” Link snickered to himself, “Glad to see she's enjoying herself after all.”</p><p> </p><p>It was then that a big splash of water hit Link directly, created by the girls all combining their attacks. Link stood there with an annoyed grin, dripping wet, as the urge to fight back rose inside him,</p><p> </p><p>“That's it!!” he shouted, as he himself ran into the water and started splashing at the squealing girls.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Time passed, and everyone felt truly relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>While the girls were enjoying their time in the water, Sarami herself had taken to sitting back on a towel, protected by her umbrella, while reading a book. She took a glance up at Link and the girls, and smiled warmly, before licking her finger and flipping the page of her story.</p><p> </p><p>Even Togau's right-hand animals Imra and Oseg were enjoying their time. Oseg the pig was laying half submerged in shallow water, while Imra the cucco was floating around on the surface of the water not unlike a duck.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuhuhuhu!” cackled Korume as she waved arms left and right, conjuring ice around the water, creating blocks and even sculptures with her magic, “I feel so refreshed in this cool water... it's exhilarating!”</p><p> </p><p>“Speak for yourself sister!” Kesuta shouted from the beach, she was sitting on a towel hugging her legs with a grumpy look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't you wish to join us dear sister...?” Korume chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut it, you know I can't handle water!” Kesuta scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps I'll go see our dear king...” Korume chuckled darkly, creating a walkway of ice to cross the water towards where Link and the others were.</p><p> </p><p>“Just melt already!!” Kesuta shouted to her sister in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>Link meanwhile was floating on his back in the water, staring up into the sky, as his mind focused on their situation, listening fondly to the screaming and laughing girls in the distance. He heard a splashing sound as he looked to see Nabooru coming up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there,” she grinned, Link couldn't help but look intently at the two-piece swimsuit she wore, “Having a good time, Link?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah..” Link said, looking to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come off it with the shyness, you've seen all of me for months.” she giggled, bringing her arms around him in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess, it's just um... a different type of sensation I suppose..” Link trailed off, not sure how to describe it. Nabooru grinned and let of him before laying back on the water herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Aah, the water is truly perfect.” Nabooru said, “I've been waiting for a day like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is really nice. Honestly, it'd be ideal if the girls could come out here more often..” Link said, then frowned, “But the law keeps them from it, I hate that they have to risk breaking rules like this just do something so many Hylians would take for granted.”</p><p> </p><p>“I definitely agree, but there isn't really much we can do.” Nabooru said, “I've tried to have an audience with the king to negotiate some leniency with the law, but I keep getting denied replies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think there's anything I could do about it?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, maybe.” Nabooru nodded, “But I don't think it would be a good idea at the moment if they knew we have a king again. After everything with the war, some within the Hylian Parliament are probably already chomping at the bit to find an excuse to go after us, and finding out we have a new king, or even just one in-training, might set them off too much for our own good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess...” sighed Link, “Maybe if we had more allies on our side that have better relations to the Hylians things would work better for us. It's times like this I wish I could talk to Princess Zelda.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ironic that you're probably one of the people closest to the princess, yet you're the last person we want the Parliament finding out about.” Nabooru commented, “And then there's the engagement...”</p><p> </p><p>“E-Engagement?!” exclaimed Link, splashing in the water from what he heard. Nabooru say.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Princess Zelda from what my spies have told me is being engaged to a prince from the land of Fargent to the north.” she said, “Though I have my doubts it's anything to do with love, and more then likely a means of establishing land and trade between the both nations.”</p><p> </p><p>“I... see..” Link said, he knew it wasn't his place to speak on the princess' situation, but there was a part of it that still nagged at him. His thoughts drifted to that time in the dark future, when he met her as an adult for the first time, and the sadness in her eyes over what had happened...</p><p> </p><p>“Link, are you okay...?” Nabooru asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm... fine.” Link nodded, he forced a smile and said, “Come on, we're not here to dwell on our problems, let's go meet up with the girls.”</p><p> </p><p>“...okay.” Nabooru nodded, and the two went on their way.</p><p> </p><p>Unknown to the to however, a dark figure was under the water, watching them intently...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey Nemisa, heads up!!” Togau shouted, hurling a large air-filled ball right at the martial arts Gerudo, who simply turned and caught it without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“What on earth is this?” she asked, squeezing it slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“It's called a beach ball, I got it from the caravan back when we did that big trade!” Togau said, “It's a rubber ball filled with air to make it bouncy and floaty!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Nemisa, hit it this way!” Aviel said, flapping her wings.</p><p> </p><p>“Hit it, huh...?” Nemisa muttered, she threw the ball up a bit, then punched it with such force that it flew straight at Aviel and bashed her upside the head, sending the young Gerudo backwards into the water. “Oops.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that hard!!!” exclaimed Aviel in anger, as the ball itself fell into the water quite a distance away.</p><p> </p><p>“It's okay, I got it guys.” Link waved, and swam off.</p><p> </p><p>He soon approached the beach ball, which was bobbing on the surface of the deeper water. Just as he was about to grab it however, the ball was suddenly pulled into the water. Link looked around in confusion to see what could had happened. He peered into the water, but couldn't make out anything.</p><p> </p><p>“What the heck...?” Link muttered, until the ball suddenly hit him in the back of the head. He quickly turned around to see nothing there. He scratched the back his head in confusion, before reaching to grab the ball, when a sudden burst of water came up in front of him, splashing him heavily. When the water went away, he saw something all too familiar to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Link, what's the hold u- HUH?” Aviel asked, swimming up to Link, only to see what it was in front him as well.</p><p> </p><p>It was a female creature with many humanoid characteristics, but many fish and amphibian like traits as well. Her skin was mostly a light blue, with some whiter and darker blue parts. Her head was somewhat bulbous in size, but sported a graceful thin-lined face, with bright eyes, a small nose and a smile, and her arms and legs had fins that waved naturally in the water.</p><p> </p><p>“A zora?” Aviel asked, recognizing the species of the creature in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, is that you, Ruto?!” Link exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Link my husband, I'm so glad to see you!” Ruto smiled brightly, then lunged forward and hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you know this lady?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Ruto took a look at Aviel, “And who are you, little one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who you calling little?!” exclaimed Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“I... think we need to talk..” Link said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Oh my!” gasped Ruto, “I heard rumors that the Gerudo might have chosen a new king, but I didn't think it would be you, Link!”</p><p> </p><p>Link and Ruto, along with Nabooru, Aviel, Nemisa, Togau and Sarami were all gathered on the beach to eat lunch and discuss the situation with Ruto.</p><p> </p><p>“Well to be honest I'm not really king yet.” Link said, “I'm kinda just in-training, and I haven't decided yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I see.” Ruto said with a bit of relief in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, it's not likely that the Hylians know of these rumors, is there Princess Ruto?” Nabooru asked, somewhat concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Not to my knowledge.” Ruto said in thought, “It's mostly between us zora.”</p><p> </p><p>“So how long have ya known Link for, Ms. Princess?” Togau asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, since he was ten actually.” she smiled, “He was such a cute boy back then, almost as adorable as I was!.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could have seen him myself!” Aviel said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I would had loved to hug him at that age.” giggled Sarami, “I'm so jealous of you Nabs, knowing him for so long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, how close are you to Link, Lady Nabooru??” Ruto said annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“I work as his adviser.” Nabooru explained, then gave a gentle smile, “And we're... just friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Link wasn't sure what to say himself, it was a bit awkward.</p><p> </p><p>“....okay... I'll just leave it as that for now...” Ruto said, still clearly bothered.</p><p> </p><p>The group spent their time talking about what Link and his friends had been through during his time at Gerudo Town, while Ruto spoke about how she and Link came to meet.</p><p> </p><p>“Link saved you from a monster inside a fish's stomach?! That's so cool!” Aviel said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya sound like ya were pretty tough as a munchkin too.” Togau grinned to Link, jabbing him in the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it's because of what happened that day that I knew Link would become my husband. That's why I gave him the Zora's Sapphire.” Ruto smiled, referring to the stone that Link needed in his quest to defeat Ganondorf.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, you mentioned that before..” Aviel said, she turned to Link with bright eyes, “Does that mean you're going to marry Ruto and have lots of little fishie kids?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh... that's um...” Link turned red, he looked to Nabooru who just smirked lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that'd be splendid!” squealed Sarami, taking Ruto's hands, “I'd babysit them all as much as you want!”</p><p> </p><p>“Um... t-thank you...” Ruto said, rather surprised at the girl's welcoming manners.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ruto, did you want to spend the day with us?” Aviel asked with a big smile</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I...” Ruto's choice was silenced as Aviel and Togau took her by the hand and helped her up, dragging her off to the water. She looked frantically behind her shoulder to Link, before resigning to the girl's invitation. “Ahh, wait!”</p><p> </p><p>“Those two have taken a quick liking to her.” grinned Nabooru.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I don't know if this is a good idea.” Nemisa said, “What if she reports what we're doing to the Hylian Parliament?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think Ruto would do that.” Link said, “She may come off snooty, but she's a good person.”</p><p> </p><p>“So good you'd consider marrying her, right?” grinned Nabooru.</p><p> </p><p>“I... don't know about that.” Link said, “We're friends and all, but I don't think it would work out...”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, really?” Nabooru asked, “I think it would be a pretty good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, seriously??” exclaimed Link, “Why do you say that?”</p><p> </p><p>“As of right now, we Gerudo are almost all alone in this land.” Nabooru said, “Aside from some caravans and travelers, we have very few allies. Most people fear us and others look down on us, especially after the war and the law that was put in place. Having allies like the zoras would be a huge help to us in the long term, especially if you were to marry their princess and bear children together.”</p><p> </p><p>“But... she's... not exactly my species and-” Link trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“What's wrong with that?” Nabooru asked, “We Gerudo are technically not the same as Hylians either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, for Gerudo I understand... but... would that even work in a zora's case?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Zora are a rather interesting species,” Sarami brought up, “While it's biologically impossible for a male zora to properly mate with a female human, the exact opposite isn't true. It's entirely possible for a female zora to have children with a male human.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, in fact some zora women prefer human men as mates because they find the mating process itself much easier, produces better results in birth rate.... and from what I've been told, a lot more sensual...” she said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“I... kind of feel pity for the male zoras.” Nemisa said sweatdropping.</p><p> </p><p>“But that's not my biggest problem with this.” Link said, “I'm more concerned with Ruto's feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her feelings?” Nemisa asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I've known Ruto for a long time now, and I highly doubt she'd be fine with the idea of me marrying not just her, but with others. You guys may be accustomed to the idea of the king having a harem, but others like Ruto probably wouldn't be on board with it...”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps then, you should just ask her.” Nabooru said, “You might be surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... I should.” Link said nervously.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Alright you all, I'm going off to go see Link.” Ruto said, a bit exhausted from Aviel, Togau and the other girls playdate with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” shouted Aviel, then turned to Togau, “Hey Togau, send the ball at me!”</p><p> </p><p>Ruto watched as Aviel got beaned in the face by the ball, and falling backwards into the water.</p><p> </p><p>“They're certainly strange ones...” Ruto sighed, as she swam towards the shore. “And they seem pretty smitten with Link... I wonder if he would...”</p><p> </p><p>She gulped a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“He... he wouldn't do something like that, would he??” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>She eventually found Link, sitting at a small cliffside, watching out at the lake. She took a deep breath and causally strolled up to him to greet him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello there husband.” she smiled, sitting down beside Link, he looked like he had been distracted with something, but looked to her and smiled gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ruto, are you enjoying yourself?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose, those girls are nice, but can be a bit of a workout.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha, don't I know that!” Link agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“They're all quite fond of you.” she said, resting her head on her wrist, “Just who are they to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I... I'm not completely sure yet.” Link said, “When I first went to the town all I knew of the Gerudo was they were thieves and warriors, but when I actually got there...” he paused, “Well when I got there Nemisa beat me to a pulp, but they all turned out to be really good people, they're all just working together to build their society, a real one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you mentioned Lady Nabooru was responsible for that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm-hmm, she really worked hard to not so much restore their lives, but rebuild it into something new, and I really admire what she's done.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was surprised myself.” Ruto said, “They are indeed different from what my instructors told me about Ganondorf's people.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, um... that reminds me... Can I just ask you a little favor?” Link asked, “Can you not tell anyone about what we're doing here? They really needed this day to relax from the heat, even if they're on Hylian land.”</p><p> </p><p>“I...” Ruto started, then went into deep thought. “Of... of course not.” Ruto nodded, making a small smile, “My lips are sealed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for that.” Link said, turning and giving her a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Ruto was on Cloud Nine at that moment, relishing in the embrace. He had never actually hugged her before, despite them being engaged, and it felt so good for her to be pressed against his bare athletic body. Her arms slowly draped around him in reaction and hugged him back.</p><p> </p><p>Link meanwhile felt a strange sensation through his own self, Ruto's body was sleek and cool, dripping with water, and it felt... nice, and soothing. Her gentle arms were wrapped around his body, and her fins delicately tickled his back.</p><p> </p><p>For the longest time he was always uncertain about Ruto's marriage proposal, when he was younger, the idea of him marrying a fish woman just seemed outright bizarre, but now after all these years, he found it feeling not so strange...</p><p> </p><p>But then he remembered the major problem with all this.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruto...” Link started, breaking the hug, but keeping his hands on her sides. “Do.. you still mean it when you said you wanted to marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Ruto said proudly, “I wouldn't pick anyone else but you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the thing is... are you aware of the tradition of the Gerudo King taking wives?” Link started, feeling a bit awkward about bringing this up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but what do you mean by tha-” that was when Ruto recalled what she had been taught in that regard, “Oh... OH!!” she gasped out, covering her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I didn't even know about this until just recently myself, but Nabooru told me it was tradition for the king of the Gerudo to have multiple wives. She said it was especially important now with the Gerudo's population decline.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, I almost forgot about that..” Ruto realized, she couldn't help but pity the Gerudo at that moment for what they had been going through.</p><p> </p><p>“You recall what I told you about me being the one who got Ganondorf arrested? Well, I feel responsible for what happened to the Gerudo after what happened, and when I saw them all and how much they had suffered, I knew I had to at least do something to help them.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you've always been like that, haven't you?” Ruto smiled lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>If I do decide to become the Gerudo King, I'll be probably taking many wives, and having children with them... ” Ruto couldn't help but notice Link was a little nervous as he spoke, “In fact, Nabooru has taken me in that way quite a number of times over the past months, teaching me about being with women...”</span></p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh my...” Ruto gasped with a blush.</p><p> </p><p>“The point I'm getting to, is that if you're not comfortable with the idea of me having more then you as a wife, I would understand you wish to call off the marriage. And I can give you back the Zora's Sapphire, that way you can give it to a man you truly can love for yourself...” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>He felt guilty about having to ask this of her, especially after she was kind enough to keep the this vacation with the Gerudo secret, but he knew he couldn't keep avoiding the issue with Ruto.</p><p> </p><p>“Link...” Ruto started softly, “Do you remember the words I said when I gave you the Zora's Sapphire all those years ago?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Link nodded, “You said your mother gave it you...”</p><p> </p><p>“...and that I should give it to the man I choose to marry.” nodded Ruto, “Link, when I gave you that sapphire, it wasn't a spontaneous choice on my part. I saw not just the valor and strength you had, but your heart as well. You saved both me and Lord Jabu Jabu., and I couldn't help but fall in love with you.”</p><p> </p><p>She leaned back and looked into the sky, “My father has attempted for years to introduce me to both zora and human princes, but I turned down all of them, because there was only one man who I picked as my husband, and nothing will change that.”</p><p> </p><p>Link wasn't sure what to say in response.</p><p> </p><p>“But for now, I... need to think...” Ruto said standing up, “I respect your honesty Link, and... um,” she paused, “I-I'm going to get back to see the girls now.” With that, she stood at the edge of the small cliff and leaped off with a graceful dive into the water to go swim off and meet up with the girls.</p><p> </p><p>Link himself just sat there and hung his head down.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ruto meanwhile was back with the Gerudo girls. She was helping one of the younger ones with a minor swimming lesson.</p><p> </p><p>“That's it, keep kicking your feet.” Ruto said, holding the girl by her hands as she moved through the water.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks so much for this Princess Ruto.” the girl said, “We don't get many opportunists to be in the water like this, so I never learned to swim.”</p><p> </p><p>“Think nothing of it.” smirked Ruto, “Consider it an honor to be taught by an illustrious zora such as myself!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, Ruto let the girl go off to practice herself, she contemplated what Link had told her about the way of the Gerudo, and how he was considering becoming their king, and the idea of him having a harem of wives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>It bothered her to say the least, the idea of sharing Link with so many other women, just the idea that he had been sleeping with Lady Nabooru had shocked and bothered her.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind then wandered to the promise he asked of her, to not tell anyone about what the Gerudo were doing here. Technically, they were indeed breaking the law of the Hylian Parliament by being here at the lake, and if she decided to report what was going on, they would likely show no mercy to the Gerudo for doing something like this...</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if I did that... Link would be left to...” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Ruto!” shouted a voice, “Having fun?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook herself out of her disturbing thoughts and looked to see Aviel standing there before her, smiling brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose so.” Ruto nodded, but then paused, “Wait, why do you address me so casually, do you not know you stand before the zora princess??” she asked, sticking her nose up snobbishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hee hee, cause you're going to marry Link, right?” Aviel asked, “That means you're a member of our family, so you're like a sister to me!”</p><p> </p><p>“A sister...?!” Ruto asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“She's right ya know.” grinned Togau, swimming up to them, “We Gerudo are a close-knit bunch, and if you do marry Link, that makes you our family too. I was pretty surprised when I learned Link was engaged with a zora, but I can see yer a nice lady, if a bit stuck-up, and I think you'll fit in with us fine!”</p><p> </p><p>“I... uh, thank you?” Ruto said, at a loss for most words.</p><p> </p><p>“Now comeon fish-lips,” Togau snickered, spinning her beach ball on her finger, “Let's hit the ball around again!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fish-lips?!” exclaimed Ruto in a huff, “How dare you!!” as she slapped the water, splashing Togau.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, it's on now!” Togau said splashing Ruto back, but the fish woman didn't even flinch</p><p> </p><p>“Ha, water does nothing to me!” smirked Ruto.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we need another weapon, Aviel deploy the wings!” Togau stated.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Aviel lunged at Ruto from behind and started tickling her with her feathery wings.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahahahaha!!!” Ruto found herself laughed uncontrollably, “You little. How dare yo- haahah!!”</p><p> </p><p>The three of them were playing for what seemed like forever. As Ruto dunked Aviel underwater for a second, she reflected on what the two of them told her, and what Link said before.</p><p> </p><p>'A... family huh...?'</p><p> </p><p>She then felt a tinge of guilt, as her thoughts went back to the idea of reporting the Gerudo's trespassing situation. Now the more she thought about it, the harder it was for her to think of.</p><p> </p><p>“Goddesses, what am I thinking...? If these girls are really like family to Link.. and if I reported them, I'd be taking them away from him, and he'd hate me for it...' She paused, 'But would I really be comfortable with him...'</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ruto, you okay?” asked Aviel with a sincere look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh, I-I'm fine.” Ruto said nervously, her thoughts started to drift back.</p><p> </p><p>'I wonder... if I could possibly...'</p><p> </p><p>It was at that moment however, Ruto felt a strange motion in the water. It seemed to be pushing against her, but not like typical waves or ripples, this had much more force to it, and it was then she realized what this could possibly be.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no...”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Flooded Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---</p><p> </p><p>Link found himself walking along the shoreline, the waves slowing out and over his feet as he walked. He was in deep thought of everything going on, especially with Ruto herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, she was so sincere about what she said, but me having to say what I did just made me feel like an insensitive jerk to her.” Link sighed. “What should I do...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there Link, how did it go?” asked the voice of someone coming up to him.</p><p> </p><p>Link turned to see Nabooru strolling up to him, he had to admit it was hard for him to tear his eyes off her, and she gave a knowing smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Not so good, I think.” sighed Link, “I offered to give back the sapphire, but she refused. I thought she'd yell at me, slap me, or even denounce our friendship... but she didn't say anything... I can't tell if that's worse or not.”</p><p> </p><p>“A woman's heart is a very complicated thing.” nodded Nabooru, “But the fact she didn't say a Yes or No isn't a bad thing, I think she's just conflicted about this right now. The only advice I can give you for this is to just be assertive with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Assertive... about breaking the engagement with her? I... tried doing that once and I don't think she paid much mind to it, and I don't want to come off as too harsh....” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't necessarily mean assertive in that way.” she said, somewhat cryptically, confusing him for a second, “But the real question you should be thinking about is... what is Princess Ruto to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What Ruto is to me...?” repeated Link.</p><p> </p><p>“All I'll tell you is just do whatever your heart tells you to.” Nabooru said, “Whatever choice you make, I'll support you.” With that, Nabooru gave Link a gentle kiss on the cheek and walked off.</p><p> </p><p>Link stood, contemplating what Nabooru said.</p><p> </p><p>“What Ruto is to me...” he muttered, as his thoughts drifted to his past with Ruto. Link closed his eyes as flashbacks ran through his mind as fast as a stream of water.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Huh? Who are you? How did you get inside Lord Jabu Jabu's belly?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hmph, I won't go walking around aimlessly, you'll have to carry me!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>There it is! My mother's sapphire!!”<br/></em></p><p>“<em>Hey you, help! This thing is scary!!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>You... were pretty cool back there, cooler then I thought.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Come on, I'll show you how to dive and fish like a zora!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Waah! I hurt myself on that rock, please carry me home, Link!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hee hee, daddy was pretty confused at first when you wore that zora mask! I'm sure he's not as angry as he sounded!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hey, wanna go play in Lord Jabu Jabu's belly again? Hey, where are you going?!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Link I... want you to have this... I promised my mother that I would give this sapphire to the man who would become my husband, and that's you.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>So you're leaving for a while? Okay, come back big and strong so I can marry you, okay??”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Link, what are you doing here of all places, and why are you so...?!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>That power you hold, it's amazing! Are you sure you can handle it?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Just please be careful, you mean too much to me to lose...”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>I'm sure I'll see you again someday, when you return.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>There you are! I've been waiting for you for a while now, so are we to marry now?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ohohoho! You sound like you've had many fine adventures! You have to tell me more!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>If you ever change your mind, I'll be waiting for you!”</em></p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It was then that one final thought went through his mind, one of him in the dark future, standing in a strange blue fountain-like room, and standing before him was Ruto, sporting a solemn expression, her eyes filled with sadness and regret.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I think... we may have to postpone our engagement... indefinitely...”</em></p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Link just paused as he reflected on those words, and in that moment, he felt his body tremble.</p><p> </p><p>“Would I have the nerve to make her feel that same sense of sadness...?” Link muttered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>He then felt water going down his cheeks, at first he thought it might have been lake water from his hair, but realized it was his own tears. He was crying, uncontrollably.</p><p> </p><p>“What's happening...?” Link said to himself, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes, “I've never felt this sad about it before... that's not even going to happen anymore, I saw to that... so why am I crying over it now...?”</p><p> </p><p>He then he realized what was different then before, from when he was a naive kid in an adult's body, he covered his eyes with his hand and smiled sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“That's it... the difference now is I understand what love really is...”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, “I'm such an idiot..”</p><p> </p><p>It was then he suddenly heard a loud scream, jolting him out of his mood, he turned towards the water, and looked in surprise of a giant whirlpool in the center of the lake.</p><p> </p><p>“What the heck?!” Link exclaimed, he was even more surprised to see many of the Gerudo who were in the lake being caught up in the whirlpool, they tried to swim away, but the current was too strong.</p><p> </p><p>“Link!!” shouted Aviel, flying down to him, “The lake's acting weird, and our sisters are stuck in it, even Togau!!”</p><p> </p><p>It was then the water started to ripple out, and a bunch of tall but thin watery tendrils shot out from the lake, each holding a different Gerudo woman, who were either screaming or outcold. In the center was a large blob of water that was making loud burbling sounds, and a strange pulsating nucleus in the center of it.</p><p> </p><p>“What the heck is that?!” shouted Nemisa, running to come join Link and Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“It can't be...” Link said with side eyes, having flashbacks from the dark future again.</p><p> </p><p><a id="firstHeading" name="firstHeading"></a>“<span>This is bad...” said Sarami, running up as well, “</span><span><span>Morpha has returned!!”</span></span></p><p> </p><p>“<span><span>What's a </span></span><span><span>Morpha?” Aviel asked.</span></span></p><p> </p><p>“It's a giant aquatic ameoba, capable of manipulating water around it to give itsefl a body. It has used the Water Temple at the bottom of the lake as it's domain.” Sarami explained, adjusting her glasses, “My friend at the Lakeside Labritory has been doing research on it to find out it's origins.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever it is, it's attacking our people!!” Nemisa said.</p><p> </p><p>“But what is it trying to do??” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I... believe this excessive heat is causing </span><span><span>Morpha to panic, and it's trying to sistain it's form.”</span></span></p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“The human body is approximately 60% water, our theory is that Morpha can potentially drain that water from people.” Sarami said.</p><p> </p><p>“So it intends to absorb our sisters?!” snarled Nemisa, “What can we do?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not sure myself,” Nabooru said, having arrived as well, “Our archery equipment is all back at the town, so we can't use ranged combat, and there's no boats around here to get close enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever it is, we have to do something!!” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, look!” Aviel said, pulling down her goggles to get a good look at the water, “Ruto is fighting it!!”</p><p> </p><p>The group looked out to see a faint figure shooting through the water. It was Ruto, fighting against the whirlpool and using her zora abilities to slash and spin through the tendrils as they attacked her.</p><p> </p><p>“You unhand these girls you menace!!” shouted Ruto, “I won't allow you to hurt them!!”</p><p> </p><p>Morpha swung it's tendrils down towards Ruto, but she swam left and right avoid them, beofe spinning into one tendril to destroy it and free a Gerudo girl. Ruto was quick to swim up and catch her, before retreating back to the shoreline where Link and the others were.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruto, that was an amazing save!” Link said, “Nice work!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, but I'm outnumbered right now with those... ugh... tendrils.” she groaned, “Why did it have to be tendrils?”</p><p> </p><p>Sarami immediately went up to the girl to examine her, “I think she's fine.” she said as the Gerudo girl hugged Sarami tightly, “But I don't know how much longer the others can wait!”'</p><p> </p><p>“I could go retrieve my people to help, but I doubt we'd make it back in time.” Ruto said.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll do whatever I can to save some of them!” Aviel said, taking to the sky with her bird wings.</p><p> </p><p>“Grrr.. I hate being here useless!” Nemisa said, “But I can't fight water, especially in the open lake!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your highness!” shouted a voice, everyone looked up to see Korume and Kesuta, riding on their broomsticks, “We tried to fight off the water tendrils ourselves, but our magic isn't working.”</p><p> </p><p>“My fire won't even come close to hurting that stupid thing!” shouted Kesuta in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“I even tried freezing the water with my ice, but it wouldn't work.” Korume scowled coldly.</p><p> </p><p>“Not even ice would work on it...?” Link muttered, he narrowed his eyes and pondered to himself until an idea occurred to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Korume, try freezing as much water as you can around the tendrils to form a circular platform we can stand on!!” Link shouted, “Kesuta, you help Aviel to save the girls!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course my liege!” the mystics both said, flying off.</p><p> </p><p>Link then turned to Nabooru, Nemisa and Sarami, “You guys stay on guard to tend to any girls we bring back here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right!” agreed Nabooru, Sarami nodded as well.</p><p> </p><p>“And Ruto,” Link said, looking to the zora, “I need your help to carry me to where Morpha is!”</p><p> </p><p>Ruto was rather caught off guard at how quick and authoritative Link was being in that moment. She saw his eyes were full of determination, and she nodded to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, get on and hang on tight!”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Link climbed onto Ruto's back and the two shot out across the water towards the creature and it's captives.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa herself meanwhile, was watching her king going off to confront the monster, with a strange sense of worry going through her mind.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Leggo my sisters you jerk!!” Aviel shouted, swooping down at Morpha's tendrils. She came down to one of the girls and lacking many other options, stuck out her leg, “Grab on!!”</p><p> </p><p>The Gerudo did and held onto Aviel's leg, as the bird girl herself flapped her wings as hard as possible to pull her out of the tendril.</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit...” Aviel groaned, “I'm not strong enough... I wish I could use my crossbow and fly at the same time, then I could shoot that stupid thing...”</p><p> </p><p>It was then she looked down to see Link riding on the back of Ruto, as they shot through the water, weaving and dodging through the attack of tendrils, while Link pulled out his sword and slashed and hacked at the ones that came too close.</p><p> </p><p>“Link, Ruto, over here!” called out Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>Link nodded and sliced his blade through the one tendril that Aviel was fighting against, freeing the captive and allowing Aviel to carry her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much sister Aviel!!” the Gerudo girl sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oof! You can thank me by cutting down on the sweet rolls!!” shouted Aviel, flapping her wings as fast as possible to carry the girl back to land safely.</p><p> </p><p>Kesuta flew down at one of the girls and tried to grab her, but the tendril holding her suddenly shot out ice shards in the shape of spears at the mystic.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha, ice is nothing for my flames!” she shouted, shooting fire down on the spears, but the spear shot right through her flames,and came dangerously close to hitting her.</p><p> </p><p>“Not even that worked?!” exclaimed Kesuta, “Not fair!!”</p><p> </p><p>Korume meanwhile was dodging the tendrils as they came at her, while she was freezing the lake water in an attempt to make some solid ground, she gasped out at the amount of power she was exerting, but took a look up at the girls being held by Morpha and narrowed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We promised we'd do anything it took to save everyone...” Korume muttered, “Anything...”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Let go of me ya dang drip!!” shouted Togau, waving her arms and legs around as Morpha's tendril was holding her. The giant monster, even as something made almost completely of water, sweatdropped at how difficult it was to restrain her. It didn't help that Imra was flying around smacking and pecking at it's tendril, distracting it from absorbing the Gerudo.</p><p> </p><p>“Togau!” Link shouted, “Ruto, we have to help her!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Ruto said, speeding off in the direction of the tendril with Togau. Morpha saw where they were going and fired off a barrage of ice spears at the two, but Ruto did a quick hop out of the water and back in to avoid them. Link couldn't help but think about the look of the ice spear itself before Ruto had dodged them.</p><p> </p><p>“Those didn't look like regular ice...” Link pondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Here it comes!!” Ruto announced, knocking Link out his thoughts, as they approached the tendril Togau was held by. Link brought out his sword, charged it with energy, and unleashed a spin attack, slashing through the tendril and freeing Togau.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah nelly!!” shouted Togau, she was falling down before Link jumped off of Ruto's back and caught Togau in midair, soon landing down on the ice platform Korume had just finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, my hero!” grinned Togau.</p><p> </p><p>Ruto did a graceful hop out of the water and onto the ice platform and landing on her feet, taking a moment to spread her arms out as if she had just performed a show. She spun around to see Link set Togau down.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruto, thanks so much fer helpin' me too!” Togau said, giving her a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...” smiled Ruto warmly, “As if I'd allow you all to get hurt...”</p><p> </p><p>“My king, is this platform suitable?” asked Korume, flying down to their position, she seemed thoroughly exhausted from using so much ice magic.</p><p> </p><p>“It's good and durable Korume, nice work.” Link said, stomping his foot against it, “Go ahead and get Togau back to shore and take a rest!”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well.” she nodded, getting Togau on her broom and flying back to the beach.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do we do now?” Ruto asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll handle as much as I can on this platform, you try to do what you can from the water.” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but be careful Link.” Ruto slowly walked up to Link and gave him a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“You too.” Link said, returning the hug, “I... need to tell you something when this is over.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruto's face flushed for a second, and she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Link ran forward on the ice while Ruto dove back into the water and went back to attacking the tendrils.</p><p> </p><p>As Link charged down the ice platform, using his sword to strike at the tendrils, smaller tendrils emerged out of the water to attack him, he lost his balance on the ice for a bit, giving the tendrils a chance to smack him a few times.</p><p> </p><p>Link soon got an idea and swatted the tendrils away, then taking his shield of his back, doing a jump, and started sliding around on the platform using his shield. With the added speed, he as able to attack the tendrils faster and with more force.</p><p> </p><p>Morpha was getting as aggravated as a giant water blob could get, and started firing off more ice spears at everyone attacking it. Kesuta tried her fire attacks again, bit the spears just shot though it.</p><p> </p><p>“Grrr...” snarled Kesuta, “Why won't this ice melt?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good question.” Link muttered to himself, “Where have I seen ice that won't mel-”</p><p> </p><p>It was then a thought occurred to him, a memory from the dark future.</p><p> </p><p>“Kesuta!” Link shouted from below her, hopping off his shield, “Morpha has the power to create red ice! That's why it's resistant to Korume's magic! The only thing that could melt it is blue fire!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Blue fire??” exclaimed Kesuta, “Why didn't you say so?!” With that, Kesuta conjured two fireballs and put them together, they spun at a rapid pace until they combined and turned blue.</p><p> </p><p>Some more spears came at Link, but Kesuta shot the blue fire down and quickly melted away the red ice weapons.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you can just make it?!” Link exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“It's a little trick I learned a while back.” grinned Kesuta.</p><p> </p><p>“Well great trick! Now let's get back to saving the rest of the girls!” Link nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Kesuta said, flying back into action.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to the efforts of Link, Ruto, Aviel and Kesuta, it wasn't long until they had rescued the last of the girls and hauled them off back to the beach. Link came to a stop in front of the giant monster itself, who wasn't particularity happy that this kid and his friends took it's whole meal. It's tendrils came back out and it let out a bubbly war cry.</p><p> </p><p>Before it could attack though, Ruto spun right through the main body of the beast with a spin attack, displacing it's form a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Take that!!” Ruto shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Morpha burbled in annoyance, then shot off a wave of red ice mist at Ruto as powerful as wind, and while she was able to get far enough away that it didn't blast her completely, it did manage to launch her out of the water and onto the ice platform, and even worse, managed to freeze both her legs in red ice.</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit!” she struggled and squirmed, “I can't move my legs!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on Princess!” Kesuta shouted from overhead, “Just give me a second to make more blue fire!”</p><p> </p><p>Morpha meanwhile wasn't going to wait, and slammed it's tendrils down on Link who jumped and evaded its attacks. The creature's rapid attacks were getting hard to dodge on the ice though, and Link soon slipped, giving the monster the chance to smash him with a direct attack.</p><p> </p><p>“Uugh...” Link groaned, but before he could get up, Morpha grabbed Link and puled him into it's clutches, before sinking down into the water.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Link!!” shouted Ruto, while Kesuta started to work on carefully melting the red ice without injuring the fish princess.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile underwater, with Link in it's clutches, Morpha used the water around it to squeeze around Link's body, causing the young man to shout out, the air leaving his body.</p><p> </p><p>Link was weakening, but his eyes focused through the depths, and he realized by doing this, Morpha left itself open for an attack. He gritted his teeth, brought up his sword, and even with the water normally slowing his movements down, jammed his sword down into Morpha's main weak point, it's nucleus, just as he did when he fought the creature in the dark future.</p><p> </p><p>Morpha trembled and squealed out in pain as it's nucleus shot out of the water and onto the ice, it bounced around harmlessly, cringing and throbbing in pain, until it dried up and disintegrated on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>Link's eyes grew tired, his body was no longer bound by Morpha's power, but his lungs were filling with water, and he started sinking downwards towards the bottom of the lake.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Kesuta managed to thaw the ice enough that Ruto could smash it apart with her fist, before immediately jumping into the water after Link.</p><p> </p><p>'I did it... I just need... to get... up and...' Link thought to himself, trying to swim back up, but his eyes shut starting to lose consciousness. He was unaware someone was swimming down towards him,</p><p> </p><p>'I have to get to Link before he...' Ruto thought to herself as she sped downwards towards where she saw him fall, 'Please Link, you promised you would make it, and you would tell me what you wanted to say!!'</p><p> </p><p>She then realized someone was by Link, and what she saw them doing shocked her.</p><p> </p><p>The mysterious figure had their lips over Link's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>'Wha...?' Link thought to himself, feeling air going into his lungs, as his eyes slowly opened and he saw someone in front of him, with their lips over his, breathing air into his mouth. He looked up and saw familiar long red hair, flowing freely through the water. He felt like he could almost recognize the person...</p><p> </p><p>'Nemisa...?' Link realized.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nemisa slowly opened her eyes, and in that moment he saw her usual stern and angry look was now full of compassion, but her eyes soon closed as she fell against Link, he caught her just long enough for Ruto to grab the two of them and bring them to the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Are they going to be okay?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they both just took in a little too much water, but they'll recover soon.” Sarami said, with Link and Nemisa both laying on towels on the beach. All the girls had crowded around with concern for both of them. Ruto in particular was kneeling by Link's side, not moving an inch.</p><p> </p><p>“Link...” Ruto muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh... Ruto...?” Link groaned, opening his eyes and looking up at the fish princess looking over him.</p><p> </p><p>“You're awake!!” squealed Ruto, grabbed Link and hugging him so tightly that he spewed out what little water was left in his lungs. The water splashed onto Nemisa's face, causing her to squirm and suddenly spew water out of her own mouth like a fountain, before coughing and getting up.</p><p> </p><p>“Gack, why did I even think to do tha-” Nemisa was cut off by a hyperactive Gerudo embracing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!! Nemisa's okay too!!” squealed Aviel, hugging her co-bodyguard tightly with her wings, while the girls all cheered out, and many hugs and thanks were handed out by everyone for the heroes that day.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Later that night with everyone recovered, the group had taken to setting up a large bonfire on the shore. Some of the girls were using it to roast pieces of meat for dinner, while most were using it to stay warm after the chaos that happened earlier that day.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaah, this shaved ice is perfect!' Aviel squealed, enjoying a bowl of it, “I never knew ice made by magic could actually be yummy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think we get most of our ice around town?” grinned Kesuta, “Korume has a bit of a side business selling ice to the girls.”</p><p> </p><p>“A pity I couldn't do much about it earlier, but the weather should start cooling down soon.” Korume said.</p><p> </p><p>Link in particular was wrapped in a towel, sniffling and sneezing loudly, while Ruto was by his side trying to comfort him. “Ugh, I think I'm coming down with something... probably from running around on that ice...” he looked over at Ruto and asked, “I hope you don't get sick sitting by me like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry about me.” Ruto said grinning, hugging him softly, “Fish don't catch colds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky you.” sniffled Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, only can idiot like you can somehow get a cold on the hottest day on the year.” Nemisa rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Link took a look over to Nemisa, staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What..?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nemisa, thanks for saving me.” Link he said with a light blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah... um... j-just keep in mind that was strictly to save you. That didn't count as a... well... you know!!” she said, turning her head away.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, right.” chuckled Link. He then looked to Ruto and saw her looking to Nemisa with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, so Ruto... I... thank you... you know, for everything you did for us today.” Link told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, anything for my man.” she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.. about that.” he paused, not sure what exactly to say. He took a look over at Nabooru, who was watching them intently, and she just gave Link a small nod.</p><p> </p><p>Link nodded back and took a deep breath, removing his towel and turning to Ruto, staring into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruto, let me start off my saying I'm sorry for trying to give you back the Zora's Sapphire, I know how much it means to you, and the meaning behind you giving it to me... and I was a fool to try and make you second guess yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph, glad you finally acknowledge that.” Ruto nodded, she was getting a little too into Link's gaze, but stuck her nose up in an attempt to hide it.</p><p> </p><p>“And with that, I've... done a bit of thinking...about my... situation with the Gerudo, and you know, you and me... ” he said, finding himself trying to find the right words. He paused, took a deep breath, and decided to assert himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruto, when I first met you, I thought you were just a childish bratty princess, but overtime, I came to see you as a great friend. When you gave me the Zora's Sapphire, I was just a stupid little kid who didn't understand the significance of what you meant by giving it to me, all I had cared about was completing my quest.”</p><p> </p><p>He continued, “But over the past years, and recently over the past months, I've grown as a person, and I've come to understand many things, including love itself, and that maybe I was too hasty to say we should just be friends...”</p><p> </p><p>Ruto's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“What I'm trying say is, Princess Ruto...” Link said, his face flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“I'd like to take responsibility for you, and accept the Zora's Sapphire in the way your mother wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruto's body trembled, as tears were forming in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Link... you're serious...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” nodded Link, “There is one other thing though. As the future king of the Gerudo, I have a duty to my people, and one of them is helping to save them from dying out. If I follow through with becoming king, I'll be taking other wives besides you and having children with them. What I'm asking is, if you'd be willing to not just become my wife... but become a part of our family as well.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruto just sat there, at a loss of what to say in that exact moment. She looked over to the Gerudo, to Lady Nabooru, Dr. Sarami, Togau, Aviel, and she took a long look to Nemisa. They all stared back at her, Aviel in particular smiling brightly in anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Ruto closed her eyes, smiled lightly, and then looked up to Link, “Of course Link, I'd be honored to.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the future Gerudo king and the zora princess embraced each other, and the whole Gerudo clan cheered out. Many congratulations were handed out to the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm so happy for you two!” Aviel said excitedly, taking Ruto's hand, “Welcome to the family sister Ruto!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, t-thank you Aviel.” Ruto said, smiling gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Way to make such a great catch Link!” joked Togau, slapping her knee in enthusiasm, “You two make a great pair!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oohoho, but of course, you doubt the charm of a zora?” laughed Ruto, going back to her usual self..</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad Link.” Nabooru grinned, giving the future a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaaw jees,” sighed Kesuta, “I can't believe we got beaten to the punch by a zora.”</p><p> </p><p>“The early bird gets the worm, in this case the early fish.” chuckled Korume, “I'm just glad to see the king so happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“They're childhood friends falling in love, I think it's so cute!” squealed out Sarami, putting her hand to her cheek to hold back herself from smiling too much.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder how this is going to affect the pool.” pondered one random Gerudo girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What do you mean by pool?” asked Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” started a third one, “Some of the girls had put together a gambling pool over which of Link's closest friends he was going to take as his first bride!”</p><p> </p><p>“What.” Nemisa said deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Aviel the Birdbrain and Lady Nabooru were two of the top contenders, but a lot of them voted for you as wel-” the girl was quickly muffled by the others, who looked at Nemisa nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, ya see what she meant was... uh...” Togau started.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT.” shouted Nemisa, “How dare you, you brats!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kyyaaa! Nemisa's angry again!!” shouted the girls, running off.</p><p> </p><p>Ruto herself couldn't help herself but to laugh as she saw the girls running around, and Link just took a look to his fiance, the first of probably many as far as Nabooru was concerned. But that didn't matter right at that moment...</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Well guess it's time to pack up and head back home.” Nabooru said later that night, “If we take too long, we might get spotted by Hylian guards.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awww, it was so much fun being out here, you know, besides the whole giant water monster thing,” Aviel sighed, gathering up various thing they had brought to the lake, “I wish we could go out here more often.”</p><p> </p><p>“Less bellyaching, more packing.” Nemisa said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, if you all really wish to come out here more often...” Ruto pondered, putting a finger to her mouth in thought, “I might be able to speak to my daddy about having the zora take watch over the lake more often and report when the Hylian guard won't be around.”</p><p> </p><p>“You'd do that for us?!” exclaimed Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Ruto smirked, “After all, we're family now, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes yes, thank you!” Aviel said cheerfully, hugging Ruto with her bird wings</p><p> </p><p>“We would really respect that a lot, Princess Ruto. While we're at it, we'll have to discuss matters of trading surplus with the zora. We may be rebuilding, but we have plenty of ways to help your own people as well.” Nabooru said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I think this could be the beginning a fine friendship between the Zora and the Gerudo.” Ruto nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“We should probably keep it secret for a while though.” Link pointed out, “If the Hylians find out the Gerudo and Zora are going to be allies now, it could affect the Zora's own reputation with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good point.” nodded Ruto, “I'll speak to daddy about all this, but we'll be careful not to allow the Hylian Parliament to find out about our alliance.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think the King Zora will be okay with it?” asked Nabooru.</p><p> </p><p>“It'll take some convincing, but I'm sure I can make daddy see it my way. I'm sure he'll be pleased to know that Morpha has been destroyed, which could earn you his favor. If anything though, I'm sure he'll just be happy I finally found my husband!” Ruto said with a haughty laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of which, when's the wedding?” Togau asked, “I need ta know when to shine mah boots.”</p><p> </p><p>“For a wedding?” Nemisa asked sweatdropping.</p><p> </p><p>“Well due to the climate of the land at the moment, and that annoying law, we'll have to wait a while before we actually start planning it. I need to get back to my people and address this situation.” Ruto said, she then grinned lightly and said, “Now you girls take care of my husband, make sure he's in one piece when I'm finally ready to marry him!”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sure I'll be fine.” chuckled Link.</p><p> </p><p>Ruto then strolled up to her fiance and looked him in the eyes, saying “See that you do, my dear husband.” before playfully splashing him with a bit of water from the lake, and then giving him a full kiss on the lips, their first one, and not soon to be their last.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, unknown to all of them, a mysterious figure was standing near the entrance to Lake Hylia, having watched and heard everything that night. The figure didn't say a word or make their presence known, but just turned and left...</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Some time later that night, the figure slowly walked into a room at a distant place far away from Lake Hylia, and knelt down before another person</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you have to report?” asked the standing person.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems the rumor I heard form that one zora is true. The Gerudo have selected a king, and it appears to be <em>him</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh my, I never would had thought he'd do something such as that. Is there anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they succeeded in destroying the monster Morpha of Lake Hylia.... And I might add that it seems he's become engaged to the Zora Princess Ruto.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's... something I <em>really</em> never would had expected...”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause between the two of them, before the kneeling person decided to bring something up.</p><p> </p><p>“So I take it we should not report the Gerudo trespassing at the lake to the king?” they asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That won't be necessary, of course. Just keep me posted on whatever you happen to learn, Impa.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish, Princess Zelda.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. True Strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Link's eyes opened as the sun shined over his face. He saw it was morning in Gerudo Town. He felt the urge to go back to sleep as he used to, but he was trying to force himself not to sleep in as frequently as he used to.</p><p> </p><p>It had been several weeks since their vacation at Lake Hylia, and his acceptance of Ruto being his fiance. As of now, he found himself laying back on his bed of pillows with one of his arms wrapped around Nabooru, who herself had both her arms wrapped around his body, resting against him.</p><p> </p><p>The two had shared another night together like usual, Link himself was getting used to these kinds of 'sessions', and thanks to Nabooru's training, he was getting better at making her feel as good as she made him as well. It was a strange experience for him, but it was a lot more enjoyable then he thought, and it helped that Nabooru was such a great teacher.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts then wandered to Ruto; how the two of them have fallen in love,and now engaged, and with that, the idea of the two of them copulating together, and using these techniques with her in bed eventually. While some Hylian might be weirded out at the thought of making love to a Zora, Link was finding being with Ruto like that more appealing the more he thought about it.</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after their time at the lake, Sarami was quick to educate Link on what she knew of Zora anatomy, including how effective mating is between male humans and female Zoras, though perhaps she had gone into a little TOO much detail for his liking.</p><p> </p><p>He laid back and thought about the idea of not just making love to Ruto, but having children with her. It was an odd feeling, it felt both scary, but exciting at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts drifted to an adventure he had gone on where he saved some baby zora eggs from thieves so they could properly hatch. Then his thoughts went back to the medical clinic when they helped Maifeki give birth, and when he held her baby in his arms. He got to experience those new lives coming into the world firsthand, and it was a great feeling...</p><p> </p><p>'Wonder if I'll be a good father...?' Link thought to himself. Those thoughts were interrupted by a soft moaning from Nabooru, who slowly woke and opened her eyes, then gave Link a gentle peck on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Link.” Nabooru grinned. She studied his facial features and ran a hand along his cheek.“You have that look again, what're you thinking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mostly just everything with Ruto.” Link said, “I'm glad I was able to accept her proposal, though I'm a little nervous about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?” Nabooru asked, now delicately tickling his chest with her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“A lot of things really; marrying her, having kids with her... it's a huge responsibility. Heck, even just the thought of the wedding alone has got me concerned.” Link said, “Do you think Ruto's father and her people will accept me as her husband? And what will the Hyrule King say about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You worry too much, I think you'll do just fine.” Nabooru said, giving him a light kiss, before getting up and starting to change into some clothes, “It's not going to be for a while anyway, I'm still working on plans to delegate with the Hylian Parliament about our situation. Ideally it'd be better if we had more allies besides the Zora to support us for when we do speak to them, though.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm..” Link pondered to himself as he got up himself to put on his usual red vest and green pants that he had come accustomed to wearing in Gerudo Town, “What about the Gorons? Do they have any say in the Parliament?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why, do you know them?” Nabooru asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I'm... actually the sworn brother of their leader Darunia.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Nabooru practically faulted over upon hearing that.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?!” she exclaimed, “A sworn brother is the highest honor a Goron can give someone, how did you win his favor?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I helped his people out of a jam that Ganondorf put them in, it involved blowing up a bunch of stuff and bombing some Dodongos.” Link explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, to be honest the Gorons don't really get much respect from the parliament due to their simple ways and nature, but it would be good if we could at least arrange a meeting with Chief Darunia and negotiate some deals with them.” Nabooru said, putting her hair into her typical topdown ponytail, “I have to say I'm impressed at how many connections you have in Hyrule.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I didn't really think about it too much until now.” Link said, “Darunia and Ruto have always been good friends of mine, but I never really thought of them by their positions as leaders or things like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I think that's what would make you a grand king for us.” Nabooru said, “You treat others as people, rather then a title or rank.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never really thought of it that way...” Link pondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning guys!” shouted a loud voice, as Aviel came running in and jumping on top of Link, making him lose balance and knocking him over onto the pillows.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Aviel.” Link said, not even surprised or embarrassed anymore from Aviel's forward greetings.</p><p> </p><p>“So what's the plan for today?” Aviel asked as she sat on his stomach, doing a light bounce on it to show her enthusiasm..</p><p> </p><p>“Well I'm going to need to get out to the training grounds today, just as soon as a little bird gets off of me.” Link said, trying to give Aviel the hint.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, but it's so nice to be with you like this.” she leaned forward, her breasts pressing against his chest, “Lady Nabooru always gets to spend every night with you, it makes me jealous!”</p><p> </p><p>Nabooru paused, then said with a suggestive grin, “So, does that mean you interested in letting him take you? I wouldn't mind stepping out so the two of you could have a little fun...”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?!?” exclaimed Aviel, her whole face flushing bright red, “M-Me and Link.. doing that kind of thing?!? I... I couldn't do something like... uh...”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I'm sure he would love to.” Nabooru said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I'm right here you guys.” Link said annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Um... it just... you know... seems kinda soon for.... that.” Aviel looked left and right nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if that's the case, how about just a kiss then?” Nabooru suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“A... a kiss...?“ she contemplated that and looked down at Link. He was at a loss for words, as the two stared at each other for a few seconds. Aviel gulped a little, before turning her arms into bird wings and started flying out, “Uh, I just remembered I gotta go eat dinner... erm, I mean breakfast! Gotta go!”</p><p> </p><p>Link and Nabooru watched as she banged into the door frame before flying out.</p><p> </p><p>“She's got it bad for you, Link, you're a real charmer.” snickered Nabooru.</p><p> </p><p>“And you're pure evil, Nabooru.” Link sweatdropped.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A clash of wooden swords went off at Gerudo Town's training grounds, where Link and a Gerudo guard were battling it out. The guard ran forward and did a flip over Link, who quickly spun around and blocked her sword with his shield, before thrusting his shield forward and knocking her sword away, giving him a chance to point his wooden sword at the woman's neck.</p><p> </p><p>The fight being over at that point, the two of them sheathed their swords and shook hands.</p><p> </p><p>The other girls, including Aviel who had been watching, all clapped and cheered over the duel. Nemisa meanwhile just sat and watched without any fanfare from her.</p><p> </p><p>“You're a true fighter, your highness.” the guard said to Link.</p><p> </p><p>“You're pretty skilled yourself, it's no wonder you keep this place so well protected.” Link nodded. It seemed like he was taking every day lately to go out to the training grounds and spar with anyone there willing to fight. Many of the Gerudo had their own distinct battle style, so it gave him a nice variety of opponents to practice against.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I spar with you next, my king?!” asked another woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing, put em up!” Link grinned as the two went into battle.</p><p> </p><p>“He's really going at it.” grinned Aviel, “Maybe you outta try sparring with him, Nemisa.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'd rather not” muttered Nemisa, glancing away.</p><p> </p><p>“What, afraid you'll lose?” teased a nearby guard.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa turned to the guard and practically glared daggers at her, making her shut up.</p><p> </p><p>“Lose? Not likely, I could handle him just fine.” Nemisa said, she watched as Link knocked his opponent he was fighting on her rear end, ending their spar match, “...in fact, I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, she sure changed her mind quickly.” snickered Aviel under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>As Link and his last opponent shook and complimented each other over their abilities, Nemisa walked up to Link and poked his back, making him turn to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Your highness, I'd like to spar with you.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” he asked, “You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“I... need to test your abilities, just so I know how to properly guard you. That's all.” she said. It was blatantly obvious to everyone there that she was just making an excuse, but no one dared to say anything out of fear of getting a death glare or clobbered.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then.” Link said, gripping his sword, “I've been waiting for a rematch with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and no need for you to be holding back this time.” said Nemisa, going into a karate pose.</p><p> </p><p>With that, the two of them went at each other. Link swung his sword, but Nemisa did a back flip to avoid it, then went at him with a forward punch, but Link dodged to the side. He stepped back and swung his sword vertically, to which Nemisa blocked it with the steel band on her leg. She then dropped down and attempted a sweeping kick, but Link quickly jumped and swung his own leg, kicking her backwards.</p><p> </p><p>She shook it off quickly and lunged out with a rolling kick, hitting him across the face, but he retaliated by knocking her leg down by smacking the steel band with his sword, before rushing and knocking her to the ground with his shield.</p><p> </p><p>By this point, almost everyone at the training yard was rooting and hollering for the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Go Link! Take him down Nemisa! Show her who's boss Link!!” Aviel shouted, too indecisive to pick a side.</p><p> </p><p>Link then did a few forward thrusts with his sword, but Nemisa jumped to her feet and shifted herself left and right in an almost dance-like motion to avoid each strike, before suddenly kicking Link in the chin. He shook it off and the two went at each other with slashes and shield slams on one end, and punches and kicks with the other. Link managed to get a few slashes against her, while she got in a few impacts.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the two slowed down a bit, both gasping and panting from the battle. It was pretty intense for what was just a simple sparring match.</p><p> </p><p>“You've... improved a bit...” Nemisa said..</p><p> </p><p>“And you've just as strong... as ever.” Link nodded, it was something he had noticed about her since the time they first met how strong and determined she was as a fighter. He thought about the times he would watch her dance at the club as Madame Scarlet and he swore he could recognize many of the movements she did in battle that she used while on stage, he really had to admire her passion.</p><p> </p><p>That's when Link realized Nemisa was throwing a fist straight at him and leaned quickly to avoid it. Nemisa was dangerously close up to him, and in a surprising moment, gave him a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“You better pay attention or you'll get hurt.” Nemisa said</p><p> </p><p>“I'm ready.” Link grinned, and the two went right back into battle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You two were so cool back there!” Aviel exclaimed, waking alongside Link and Nemisa down the street. The battle ended without a deciding winner, but it was clear the two had been pretty evenly matched.</p><p> </p><p>“I will admit you're stepped up your game lately, your highness.” Nemisa said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I felt like I needed to. I was out of practice for a while after traveling for so long to get back to Hyrule, so I need to get focused again, especially with all the crazy things that have been going on lately.” Link self-reflected.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, seriously. Between assassins, thieves, monsters, we couldn't even take a dip at the lake without a crisis.” Aviel groaned, but she then perked up, “But it's been pretty fun as well!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fun is a weird way of putting it.” sighed Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I'm serious.” Aviel said, “It's because of some of those bad situations we've been through that it brought us together like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“She's right.” Link grinned, “I mean if me and Aviel weren't running from that assassin for instance we wouldn't have found out about your talent Nemisa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never speak that out loud.” Nemisa scowled, “I'm not about to let anyone else find out about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aaand she's back to her grump self.” Aviel rolled her eyes, folding her arms behind her head.</p><p> </p><p>The silly banter between the three was broken however, by the sound of a woman shouting.</p><p> </p><p>“Please... you must help me!!” she shouted, getting the attention of the three. They turned to see a crying woman, covered in injuries, pleading to two guards, who was trying her hardest to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hey, settle down! We're going to do everything we can for you!” the guard said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we can't help you if you don't tell us what happened.” the other nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“She... I left... she's going to...” the woman was in panic, unable to get her words out at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Is something the matter here?” Link asked, along with Aviel and Nemisa, walking up the woman and the two guards.</p><p> </p><p>“Our king!” exclaimed the guards, who bowed to him and stepped away to give him space.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, enough of the king thing for now.” Link assured the guards, before looking to the crying woman, “Is something the matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“My... sis...ter...” she sobbed and stammered, “She was... was... she was going... I couldn't...”</p><p> </p><p>Link knelt down and took the crying woman's hand in an attempt to comfort her. “Why don't you just tell us your name, and what's the matter?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>The woman stared down at Link holding her hand, it was a firm hold, but gentle. She looked up to see into Link's compassionate eyes, and she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay... my... my name is Favisa...me and my sister Sireim, we were out investigating some of our friends who hadn't been back from their trip when they should have... We heard a cry for help... and met a man who claimed his wife was injured... but when we went to check, we were ambushed... by many men... We fought with all our strength, but Sireim was c-captured... and I was forced to r-run...”</p><p> </p><p>“That's terrible!!” Aviel exclaimed. Nemisa herself was shocked at hearing the story as well, and grimaced a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Favisa broke down crying again, grabbed Link and hugging him tightly, “I abandoned her! I left my dear sister behind like a coward!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey, don't say that Favisa.” Link assured her, hugging her back, “You did the right thing coming back here for help. Just calm down...”</p><p> </p><p>“But what about Sireim?! I need to go back for her!!” she shouted, trying to get up, before cringing and falling back to her knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Not in this condition you're not.” Link said sternly but compassionately, “Don't worry, me, Aviel and Nemisa will go find your sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You will, my king..?” she asked with tears running down her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.” nodded Link, “Now where did all this happen?”</p><p> </p><p>Favisa gave him directions on the path they traveled, then she broke down again and sobbed, “Please, you have to help her!!”</p><p> </p><p>“We will.” Link nodded, he turned to the two guards and said, “Please, get Favisa to Dr. Sarami's clinic to get her fixed up.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish our king!” said the guards with a salute, before escorting Favisa off.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Aviel, Nemisa.” Link said to his two bodyguards, “:Let's get moving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right!” the two of them said, and with that the three ran off.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hmm... there was definitely a battle here recently...” Nemisa said, examining the ground around the point where Favisa had told them, noticing some small bits of red. “This blood is still fresh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll try flying over the area to see where they are.” Aviel said, turning her arms into wings and taking to the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Link and Nemisa meanwhile spent some time looking over the scene of the attack.</p><p> </p><p>“So who do you think could have done this?” Link asked, pulling a discarded arrow from the ground to examine it's design.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't say for certain...” muttered Nemisa, “But I have a bad feeling about it...”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys! Guys! I found her!!” shouted Aviel swooping down to the ground, stumbling over herself and falling on her face. “Owie...”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice work Aviel, can you lead us there?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah, come on then!” she said, getting up in a dizzy spell. She wandered off in the direction of the town, and stopped for a few seconds. “Oh wait, it was this way.” she said, before spinning around again and flying off, as Link and Nemisa sighed and followed after her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The group soon arrived at an enclosed area of the canyon, where Aviel landed down behind a small rock formation, and gestured to Link and Nemisa to hide behind it with her. The two of them cautiously peeked out from behind the rocks to see what Aviel had lead them to.</p><p> </p><p>It was a small clearing where a group of men had set up a camp. They seemed to be hastily gathering their possessions and packing them up.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on men!” shouted one of them, “We don't have much time before that Gerudo comes back with help!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can't believe you numbskulls let her get away! We only managed to capture a few of them!” exclaimed one man.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, it's better then nothing. They'll still fetch us a good rupee.” said another, gesturing to three Gerudo women, all bound and gagged. They were hanging their heads low, at least one of them seemed to be trembling.</p><p> </p><p>“They were tough ones too, managed take down a few of us.” pointing out one of them, who was wrapping a bad slash mark he had with a ragged cloth.</p><p> </p><p>“I overheard them say one of those girls is Sireim!” Aviel told Link and Nemisa, “The other two must be the ones she and Favisa were looking for!”</p><p> </p><p>“Glad we found them...” muttered Link, “But who the heck are these guys, and what was that about the girls getting them a good rupee...?”</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa meanwhile, squeezed her wrist band, and clenched her fist.</p><p> </p><p>“I would had tried to shoot them with my arrows, but they got a few archers themselves.” Aviel explained.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem,” Link said. “I got a plan, we hide behind here and wait for them to leave, then we ambush-”</p><p> </p><p>But Link was cut off by Nemisa shouting out and running past him, right at the kidnappers.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?! Nemisa, wait!!” Link shouted.</p><p> </p><p>One of the men saw Nemisa running right him and shouted, “Hey, what are yo-” and was interrupted when she punched him square in the face, sending him flying backwards into the camp supplies.</p><p> </p><p>“A Gerudo?! Stop her!!” shouted one of the men, and most of them went running right at Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, time for Plan B.” Link said, moving out from behind the rock and charging into battle as well.</p><p> </p><p>“What's Plan B?” asked Aviel running alongside him</p><p> </p><p>“Just beat the crap out of them!” Link shouted, swinging out his sword and slashing one of the kidnappers away.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like as good a plan as any.” Aviel grinned.</p><p> </p><p>The bird girl spied one of the archers about to shoot an arrow at Nemisa, but she fired her own arrow at his bow, causing it to misfire and hit the cliffside, allowing Nemisa to rush in and kick the archer's bow in half before punching him to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Link blocked an attack by one man, then bashed him in the face with his shield, he was about to swing his sword, but Nemisa jumped down in front of Link and bashed the man backwards with a sharp kick before running off to fight another opponent. Link paused and watched her go at it in battle, before going back to fight more of the men.</p><p> </p><p>A group of the men surrounded Aviel, so she took to the air with her wings, this allowed another archer to try to shoot her down from the sky, but she swooped out of the way. Link leaped down to the center of the circle of men and pulled off his spin attack, slashing them all away, then ran at the archer to take him down. But before he could even attack him, Nemisa charged in and headbutted the archer to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't get in my way!!” Nemisa shouted to Link, before going after another of the kidnappers.</p><p> </p><p>'Weird,' Link thought, 'Nemisa's always been pretty short-tempered, but I haven't seen her like this before...'</p><p> </p><p>“It's okay everyone!” Aviel said, concentrating on trying to undo the knots on Sireim and the captured Gerudo girl's arms. “We're going to get you guys free!”</p><p> </p><p>The girls all nodded, unable to talk because of their gags. Before she could continue though, another man swung at her with a blade, which she barely dodged, and she immediately retreated to Link's side.</p><p> </p><p>The Hylian swordsman, the bird archer girl and the karate master woman all stood together as the remainder of the men surrounded them.</p><p> </p><p>“It's alright.” Link grinned, “We can take them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Grrrr... what's all the commotion out here?!” shouted a new voice, Link, Aviel, Nemisa the girls and the remaining men all paused and looked to a particularly big tent that was still up, and emerging out from it was a particularity large man. He was bald, wore an open vest that didn't even try to hide his big gut, he had a small goatee on his chin, and had a rather large sword strapped to his belt, he was holding a large barrel of liquor with one arm, which he lifted up effortlessly and chugged down the contents, before wiping off his mouth and tossing the empty barrel aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you the one who-” Link was cut off by Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you the leader?!” Nemisa shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Leader of this group? Yeah, what of it?” asked the man.</p><p> </p><p>“Just what is it you want with those women?” Link asked, gesturing to the bound women and narrowing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Gawhawhaw! Nothing for us personally, we save em for the highest bidder!” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” exclaimed Link.</p><p> </p><p>“The name's Bungul, officer of the Wyvern Keepers, we deal in slave trading around these parts.” he sported a toothy grin.</p><p> </p><p>“A slaver organization?!” exclaimed Link, “Here in Hyrule?!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I've only heard about them...” Aviel said, “They were pretty nasty and dangerous guys for a while, until they were taken out by the Hylian army. We thought we had heard the last of them, but then they made a comeback out of nowhere about a year ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa just snarled, glaring at Bungul.</p><p> </p><p>“Why exactly do you want Gerudo in particular?” Link asked Bungul.</p><p> </p><p>“Well ya see, thanks to that law keeping them here in Gerudo Valley they're isolated, they're also physically fit to handle a lot of grueling labor, and they're mostly virgins. We got lots of high buyers who like that kind of merchandise if ya catch my drift!” snickered the slaver leader.</p><p> </p><p>“You can't be serious...” Link scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“You're monsters!” shouted Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa lowered her gaze, her body shook with anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Gawhawhawhaw!!” laughed Bungul, “As if we care about yer insults! Okay boys, cut that guy into pieces and we'll take these two extra girls for-”</p><p> </p><p>That then Bungul was suddenly met with Nemisa sprinting forward, bashing her way through the men, and kicking Bungul across the head. He was in shock for a second, before turning to Nemisa, rubbing his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay lady, you're going to pay for that!” he said.</p><p> </p><p>The other men yelled out war cries and charged at Nemisa, but Link and Aviel both went on the offensive with their sword and crossbow. Link cut down some of the slavers, while Aviel aimed and fired her arrows at the others.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Nemisa was charging in recklessly, swinging her punches and kicks at Bungul, who was backing up, using his sword to protect himself. Nemisa lunged out and punched him in the gut, but it didn't do much, giving him the chance to smack her with his blade, but she jumped back to her feet and continued sending her attacks at him. He just took some attacks without even flinching, and got some easy hits on Nemisa in return.</p><p> </p><p>Link turned and saw the way she was battling him. It bothered him greatly, she seemed to lack the graceful and concentrated style she used back when they practiced at the training yard, she was just rushing into him head-on without any technique, which was problematic since her opponent had her beat in raw physical strength.</p><p> </p><p>Soon Nemisa tried to throw another punch at Bungul's face, but he grabbed at her fist with his large hand, immobilizing her attack. She froze up in that instant, staring up at the slaver leader, who sported a big toothy grin before kicking her to the ground. She tried to get up, but Bungul stepped down on her back and forced her back down onto the ground, rapidly stomping on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Gaaahh!!!” screamed out Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Nemisa!” Link shouted, he wanted to turn to help her, but he was caught by three men all attacking him with their weapons, forcing him to work on driving them off.</p><p> </p><p>“A weak woman like you should know her place! Gawhawhaw!!' Bungul said, kicking Nemisa aside. She wanted to get up, she tried to get up, but she couldn't. Her whole body was frozen, and she had a thousand-yard stare in her eyes, and a harsh memory went through her mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Nemisa... someday you'll know what it feels to truly be happy...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa's eyes teared up and screamed out, “No, no!! I won't lose to another!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Gawhawhaw!! You've already lost you weak woman!!” laughed Bungul, he brought up his sword, “And a weakling like you is lower then a slave, and deserves nothing but death!!”</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa was powerless to do anything, in too much pain to fight or even retreat, and closed her eyes tightly, preparing for her end...</p><p> </p><p>That was when Bungul's sword was blocked off by a loud clash of steel. Bungul realized there now something between his sword and Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Link...?” Nemisa asked, looking up at Link, who was blocking the sword with his own. He and Aviel had just struck down the remaining men and he had rushed to Nemisa's defense. Nemisa was at a loss for words in that moment, only able to unwittingly say her future king's name once again.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll show you who's the real weak one.” Link said to Bungul, narrowing his eyes at the slaver leader.</p><p> </p><p>“Gawhawhaw, want to fight, huh boy?!” asked Bungul, he took a step back and slapped his gut, “I'll look forward to it!”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them went at each other with their swords. While Bungul had the advantage in sheer strength, Link's technique and agility helped balance the odds. Bungul swung his word downwards, but Link jumped and swung his sword, slashing at the big man. Bungul then swung his sword downwards at Link, who blocked it with his shield, but then Bungul kicked him back and slashed Link. Link shook it off and went at the slaver with everything he had, dodging nimbly and getting in a slash whenever he knew he had a good opening.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa herself laid there, her eyes wide as she watched how strongly Link fought, it was actually much like how he did when they sparred at the training yard. It was clear he was taking the training against her back then just as serious as when he was in battle against a real threat.</p><p> </p><p>Aviel meanwhile had taken a knife from the body of one of the slavers and was using it to cut away at the ropes of Sireim and the other kidnapped Gerudo.</p><p> </p><p>Bungul was starting to tire out more and more during the fight, he was used to being able to overpower his opponents, but couldn't deal with Link's style at all. He clutched his side with his free hand, from the sharp pain he was feeling through his body.</p><p> </p><p>“This... can't be it...” gasped Bungul, “Losing to... this bastard?!”</p><p> </p><p>Bungul tried one last horizontal slash, but Link leaped up, spun around and performed a diagonal slash attack, cutting Bungul across his chest. The slaver leader shouted out in pain, blood flying out from his body.</p><p> </p><p>“I... can't... die... here...” muttered Bungul, his features darkening, and at that moment he fell backwards and slammed onto the ground lifelessly.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Link let out a sigh, spun his sword in his hand and sheathed it back into it's place.</p><p> </p><p>“He... did it...” Nemisa said. She laid there, closing her eyes tightly and shaking with sadness and anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Nemisa! Are you okay?!” she then heard Link ask, her eyes opened and see looked up to see him staring down at her with a look of compassion. “Here, let me help you up.” he took her hand got her up onto her knees. Nemisa herself couldn't stand the way he was helping her in that moment and just broke down.</p><p> </p><p>“No... Don't give me your sympathy!” she shouted, tears running down her face uncontrollably, “Why did you of all people have to come to my aide?! I didn't need to be rescued! I'm a strong and proud Gerudo, not some dainty weak princess! I'm supposed to be the one protecting you!!” she continued to shout, “I'm not weak!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Weak? Of course you aren't weak.” Link said, snapping her out of her self pity, “You ran in there and took out a bunch of those guys before me and Aviel could even do anything. You've saved my butt plenty of times before, against a lethal assassin, and even from drowning to Morpha, and the way you fight normally is amazing, you're a worthy opponent at the training grounds as well, I'm honored to have you as a friend and bodyguard!” he concluded with his big goofy grin.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa just stared up at Link, not even sure what to say to him in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Nemisa, you're the toughest girl I know, besides Lady Nabooru!” Aviel brought up, standing alongside Sireim and the other two Gerudo they freed, “I'm proud to have you as my partner!”</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa wasn't sure what to say anymore, she gripped her wrist band, and closed her eyes tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I..” Nemisa muttered, not sure what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, let me help you up.” Link said, he lifted Nemisa up onto his back, “We'll get you to Dr. Sarami as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“....o-okay...” Nemisa muttered, her hands gripping onto his shoulders, as the five of them all left the campsite, leaving the bodies of the slavers to the vultures.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa raised her head slightly, looking to see Link focusing on carrying her to safety and recovery. She looked closely at his blue eyes, those eyes she always saw before as childish, lecherous and stupid, looked so much older, kinder and wiser at that moment. She closed her own eyes and leaned her head against his back, and let out a soft sigh.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“There you go, it shouldn't take long for the red potion to help your body recover.” Sarami said with a smile, as she did the finishing touches to Nemisa's wounds at the medical clinic.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Thank you, doctor...” Nemisa said, her head hung down.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like me to kiss it to make it feel better?” Sarami offered.</p><p> </p><p>“That won't be necessary...” she replied sweatdropping.</p><p> </p><p>“Nemisa, how you feeling?” Link asked, coming in to see the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Nemisa simply said, turning her gaze so as to not look at Link directly.</p><p> </p><p>“She's a strong girl, so she;ll be fine as long as she concentrates on getting rest.” Sarami nodded, “Speaking of which, how's that injury on your hand?” she asked as she took Link's hand and examined it carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“What, that old thing from when I grabbed that thief's knife?” Link asked, sticking out his hand to show it was fine. “That was a while ago, it was just a little cut.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph, that was no mere cut, that was a gash wound, and it was deep enough to make you lose enough blood to develop a minor case of sudden anemia!” Sarami said.</p><p> </p><p>“It was that bad...?” Link asked, rubbing the back of his head, “I barely remember anything about that...”</p><p> </p><p>“You're strong, but you're not invincible. even a warrior like you has limits.” Sarami scolded, but then had to let out a small giggle, “I think both you and Nemisa have a lot in common in that regard.”</p><p> </p><p>Link just laughed nervously while Nemisa rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, um, your highness...?” Nemisa muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“What's up?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I.... just wanted to say....” she took a deep breath, “I'm... sorry for my actions back at the camp. I assure you that won't happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.” Link nodded, “Just remember you're more then my bodyguard, Nemisa, you're my friend, and you just have to have a little more trust in me. You can't do everything alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay...” she nodded, her face slightly red, “I will, as long as you understand your own limits.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Link nodded, “So you ready to get back to palace?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I'll just...” she started to stand and walk, but a small bit of pain caused her to flinch and stumble over. Link fortunately was able to catch Nemisa in his arms, she looked up at Link with wide eyes and her face a beet red.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, let me support you.” Link said, hoisting Nemisa up on his back again like before, bidding Sarami a thank you and goodbye before leaving back to the palace.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa just laid against his back, before wrapping her arms around his chest and resting against him.</p><p> </p><p>While no one else saw it, Nemisa gave the faintest of smiles.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sandstorm of The Wastes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“So what have you got for us to do today Nabooru?” Link asked as he, Nabooru, Aviel and Nemisa were having breakfast one morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Today I'd like you to help me get something called the Sand Rod, it's an ancient treasure of the Gerudo people, said to have been created by disciples of Aifet, the goddess of the desert herself.” Nabooru explained, “It has the power to control and manipulative sand at the user's will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, sounds pretty powerful.” Link nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“It is indeed, I found it shortly after you and I left the Spirit Temple. We've actually been using it over the past six years to craft this town's buildings out of sandstone.” Nabooru said.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” Link asked, “I kinda wondered how you built so many nice and sturdy buildings in such little time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was surprised myself.” Aviel said, “I thought they just used a lot of sand and glue.”</p><p> </p><p>“You worry me sometimes Aviel.” Nemisa said sweatdropping.</p><p> </p><p>“So if you've been using it to fix up the town, where is it now that you need us to get it?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It's located in the far west of the desert, at the Shrine of Sofuira in the Gerudo Wastes. As powerful as the Sand Rod is, it drains in magic power quickly, and when it's completely drained, we have to return it to the shrine we found it at, so it can recharge it's power, and from what I've seen it can take about six months at a time to do so.” Nabooru said.</p><p> </p><p>“G-Gerudo Wastes... isn't that where the Hotaig's Mausoleum is...?” Aviel asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Hotaig... the Gerudo goddess of war?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Nabooru nodded, “ Hotaig's Mausoleum is a final resting place to honor the Gerudo who were slain in war. It was built for Hotaig to help their souls find peace and go on to the world of spirits.”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember having to go there once, it was really creepy...” Aviel said, covering her head with her bird wings, “I've also been hearing about monsters and bandits in that region recently... Link is pretty strong, but I really don't like the idea of sending him out there...”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to agree, this seems like a dangerous job.” Nemisa nodded, “Is the Sand Rod really worth the trip?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very much so, it would be a great asset to our development here, I wanted to add some more buildings, spruce up and upgrade some of the older ones...” Nabooru paused and smirked lightly, “...and perhaps build a pool in the palace.”</p><p> </p><p>“Build a what?” Aviel asked, looking up from her breakfast, “A pool? You mean a gambling pool like what the girls were doing to bet on Link's fiances?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't remind me of that.” groaned Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“You're just jealous cause more girls voted for me.” grinned Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I mean a swimming pool.” Nabooru corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“Swimming?!” Aviel exclaimed, her eyes wide and her spiky feathery hair was standing on end.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm-hmm.” nodded Nabooru, “An indoor one that'll remain nice and cool, it'll also provide Princess Ruto a place where she can stay when she comes to visit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sister Ruto could come visit us?!” Aviel exclaimed, standing up.</p><p> </p><p>“I was even considering the idea of plotting out an underground water route that'll allow her to travel between Zora's Domain to the pool so she can come and go at her leisure.” Nabooru nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like a good idea.” Link nodded. “The dry climate is a little too rough for a fish person like her to be here for a very long time otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and she could come to greet you in bed whenever she wanted.” Nabooru added with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't tell me that was one of your main priorities.” Link said sweatdropping.</p><p> </p><p>“Is a passage like that even possible to make?” Nemisa asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, there are secret passages throughout Hyrule that lead to other locations if you have the right equipment.” Link explained, “I just don't know any that go to Gerudo Valley.”</p><p> </p><p>“It could even potentially help us get a good trade route between here and Zora's Domain so we won't have to deal with the Hylian guards.” Nabooru said.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose.” sighed Nemisa, who turned to Link, “Just tell me you won't do anything reckless, your highness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can't make any promises, but I'll try.” Link grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Aviel thrust her fist into the air, “Well what're we waiting for?! Let's go get the Sand Rod!!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Link, Aviel and Nemisa found themselves trekking through the vast desert sands of Gerudo Wastes, it seemed to stretch out endlessly, the sky was gloomy with sand dust blowing through in the air, the sand was a tannish gray compared to the more golden sand of other areas, and the desert was littered with destroyed carts and the bones of monsters. They were following posts with flags tied to them to incinerate the path they had to go to find the Shrine of Aifet.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, can we go back? I'm getting the creeps...” Aviel said, taking a moment to stare at the skeleton of a some unfortunate creature.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever happened to the pool?” Nemisa asked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Right... gotta do this for sister Ruto!” Aviel said, pumping her fists.</p><p> </p><p>“Atta girl,” Link nodded, “Shouldn't be long before we find the shrine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're handling this trip pretty well, your highness.” Nemisa said, “Have you done this before?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of, I had to go through the desert to get to the Spirit Temple and meet with Nabooru.” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, Nabooru mentioned you helped her defeat Twinrova in there...” Nemisa said.</p><p> </p><p>“What were doing all the way out there to begin with?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well...” Link trailed off, not sure about describing his quest to them at that moment, “I had a mission to go on... and it's kind of a long story. I'll... tell you some other time.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so.” shrugged Aviel, “I'm just glad you're doing alright here, I was worried since you're not entirely used to living in the desert yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for that Aviel, but I think I'm doing better then ever now.” Link smiled.</p><p> </p><p>It then that Nemisa noticed something in the distance; it was five human people, but they seemed to be standing on some oddly shaped things, and were somehow leaving a large cloud of sand particles behind them. One thing was for sure, they were coming up fast.</p><p> </p><p>“Both of you, watch yourselves!' Nemisa shouted to the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Link and Aviel turned to see the sight themselves, as the five people soon arrived and immediately were moving in circles around the three of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeehaa!!” shouted one of the people, pointing to the three, “There they are!”</p><p> </p><p>The group saw them to be Gerudo women, all of which were wearing tattered traveler's clothing as well as bandannas. They were each wielding weapons as well, one with a chain she was spinning around, another with a club, one held a machete blade, the fourth had am asp snake on her shoulders, and a fifth one was wearing brass knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“What on earth are those things they're riding?” Nemisa asked, looking closely at the devices the desert riders were speeding around on, but they were hard to see because of the dust they were sending everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Dunno, never seen anything like those before...” Link muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Aviel pulled down her goggles to try and get a better look at them, “They look like.... toy tops?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey girls, looks like we got ourselves some trespassers on our turf!” laughed one of the girls, as they were circling around Link, Aviel and Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“They even got a cute guy with them too!” said one of the others, “When we scare off these two bitches we can have him for ourselves!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I've always wanted a boy toy!” laughed another.</p><p> </p><p>“And who are you guys, now?” Nemisa asked, putting a hand to her hip.</p><p> </p><p>“The name is Sovan, and we're the Sandstorm Vipers; the strongest warriors in the Gerudo Wastes!” said the one with the chain, “You gonna surrender the man, or are ya up for a fight??”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess it's time to fight...” Nemisa said.</p><p> </p><p>“Jees, can we ever catch a break?” Link sighed.</p><p> </p><p>The male Hylian and his two Gerudo guards all stood close to each other. Link unsheathed his sword, Aviel deployed her crossbow, and Nemisa put up her fists, all three ready to battle.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like they got some fight in them!” grinned Sovan, “Take em down, girls!” as the five of them all rode at Link and his friends on their top-like devices.</p><p> </p><p>Sovan came in swinging with her chain, but Link ducked under it and swung at her. Sovan however was too quick on top of her device and his missed. Sovan then turned around before coming at him again. Link brought back his sword while the Viper with the club came up from behind to ambush him. But Link charged up for a spin attack and unleashed it just in time, sending the two girls flying backwards. Sovan grinned and came at Link with her chain, but Link blocked it with his shield and charged forward, swinging his sword again and slicing through the chain, breaking it into pieces, before ramming into Sovan with his arm to send her impacting on the sand. The club-wielding Viper tried to hit him over the head from behind, but Link swung his shield behind him and smacked her down as well.</p><p> </p><p>Aviel attempted to fly into the sky, but a rough wind forced her back down to the sand, just as one Viper kicked her in the back as she rode by. Aviel jumped to her feet, put on her goggles and aimed her crossbow. Aviel saw the one who kicked her coming right at her and fired her crossbow, but the Viper weaved left and right to dodge her shots, before bashing Aviel with her elbow. Aviel forced herself up again as the girl came at her. Aviel narrowed her eyes and aimed her crossbow carefully, before firing a shot to the side, the Viper instinctively dodged to avoid it, but Aviel then quickly fired another shot at the device itself, jamming an arrow into a small hole in it, causing the device to come to a complete stop and the Viper went flying off of it, Aviel took that chance to smack the Viper across the face with her crossbow, knocking her to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa meanwhile was taking on the Vipers with the snake and the machete. The one with the rusty blade came at Nemisa and swung her blade, but Nemisa blocked it with her steel wrist band and then immediately punched the Viper off her top. The other Viper sent out the asp snake on her shoulder to lunge out and bite Nemisa, but she quickly brought her hand up and grabbed the snake around it's neck, she squeezed and gagged the asp, causing it to accidentally squeeze it's owner around her shoulders. Nemisa then swung the two of them flying and colliding into the machete-user, leaving the three of them in a daze.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit... there guys are tough...” gasped one of the Vipers.</p><p> </p><p>'We're tough too, we can take em girls!” shouted Sovan.</p><p> </p><p>“Speak for yourself Sovan...” groaned another Viper.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to quit this?” Link asked, brandishing his sword.</p><p> </p><p>“I... um...” Sovan muttered, looking to her comrades, then looking into Link's determined eyes, not sure what to say at that point.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what the hell's going on here?!?” boomed a loud and gruff, but also womanly voice.</p><p> </p><p>The two sides stopped the staredown and turned to see who just shouted out.</p><p> </p><p>It was a Gerudo woman, but unlike any Link had ever met before. She stood tall, six foot five to be exact. Her body was rippling with muscle, most noticeable on her bulky arms and her stomach lined with six pack abs. She wore an unusual choice of clothing, consisted of a black vest that rather then wearing her arms through it, she hung it off her shoulders. Her was chest bound in wrappings, and wore a pair of gray pants, and the most curious of them all, a solider helmet on top of her head that made her eyes difficult to read. Sticking out from the back of the helmet was traditional Gerudo red hair, but done in a short perm. She was wielding a large and heavy warhammer that she was miraculously holding with a single hand and rested it on her shoulders. She was slouched over, glaring left and right at everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone deaf here?! I said what the hell's going on?!” she shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, boss!” exclaimed one of the riders, “We just caught these girls and this male in our desert!”</p><p> </p><p>“Grr... I told you guys, quit calling me boss!” shouted the large woman, “Lemme see em for myself.” she then muttered, walking up to them. She glared down at Link, Aviel and Nemisa, the three of them were a bit unnerved by the gargantuan Gerudo in front of them, Aviel in particular hid behind Link, “And who the hell are you guys?”</p><p> </p><p>Link cleared his throat and stepped up, “I'm Link, and these are my friends, Aviel and Nemisa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Link...? So yer that new Gerudo king I've been hearing about?” the large woman glared down at them.</p><p> </p><p>“No way, he's the new king?!” exclaimed Sovan.</p><p> </p><p>“He's the one that's replaced Ganondorf? He's so puny!” said one of the Vipers.</p><p> </p><p>“But he's really tough, and a lot cuter!” giggled a third one.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, shad up!” the large woman shouted to the Sandstorm Vipers, who all instantly complied.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, she's even scarier then you, Nemisa!” Aviel said to her increasingly irritated partner.</p><p> </p><p>“What'd you say squirt?” the large woman asked, glaring darkly down at Aviel, causing her to squeak out and hide behind Link again.</p><p> </p><p>“We... don't mean any harm around here.” Link said, “We're just here to retrieve the Sand Rod for Lady Nabooru.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sand Rod, huh...?” Reirousa raised an eyebrow glaring down at Link, her helmet obscuring and darkening her facial features. Aviel clung to Link's arm tightly, while Link himself just looked up at Reirousa without even flinching.</p><p> </p><p>“... …alright, guess I can show you.” Reirousa said shrugging, she turned and started walking off, “Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, really?” Aviel asked, stepping out from behind Link, “You're just going to lead us there?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean I'm gonna beat your face in until it looks like a Chuchu, whadaya think?!” Reirousa shouted, making Aviel cower behind Link again.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard the boss, follow her.” Sovan said, she and the girls picking up those odd devices and following after her.</p><p> </p><p>Link, Aviel and Nemisa took a look to each other, before following after them all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rather then the Shrine of Aifet, Reirousa had led Link, Aviel and Nemisa to a small building. It didn't seem like much, it didn't have anything inside except for an old ragged carpet.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a shrine?” asked Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, this is just our hideout.” Sovan said.</p><p> </p><p>“Your hideout...?” Nemisa asked, “But there's nothing here.”</p><p> </p><p>Her question was answered when Reirousa threw the carpet off the floor, revealing a wooden door beneath it. She opened it and led everyone down a staircase into a dark room. Reirousa then lit a torch near the entrance, revealing the underground of the building was a large stone basement, bigger in size then the small building itself, and was loaded with supplies and furniture.</p><p> </p><p>“This is our hideout.” Sovan clarified, while the other Vipers ran off to recuperate from their battle with Link and the girls.</p><p> </p><p>“Just need to do a few things here before we head out.” Reirousa said, laying her warhammer against a wall and grabbing a drink of water from a barrel.</p><p> </p><p>Link, Aviel and Nemisa all stood still, unsure of what to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, whatreya standing around for?” Reirousa asked, glaring at them, “Make yourselves at home before I kick yer sorry asses out!”</p><p> </p><p>Link, Aviel and Nemisa didn't say a word in response but quickly took to sitting down on some chairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Just mellow out and I'll lead you to the shrine where the Sand Rod is in a bit.” Reirousa explained, wiping her mouth of the water.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, thank you for this.” nodded Link, “You're a lot nicer then you come off as.”</p><p> </p><p>“You tryin' to start something buddy?” Reirousa muttered, glaring at Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah ha ha... not at all.” Link smiled, seemingly not even unnerved by Reirousa anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa just stared at Link's good natured grin and tilted her head in confusion, before growling to herself and turning away.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen up, we're just gonna help you get the Sand Rod, so you all can get out of our hair, got it?!” she shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes!” Aviel nodded nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Reirousaaa!!” whined one of the Vipers, holding up one of those strange top-like devices, “My Spinner isn't working!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, alright, hold on and quit whining, I'll take a look.” Reirousa said, yanking away the device, setting it on the ground, then sat down with her legs folded. She tilted up her helmet, and started examining the device. After very little time, Reirousa spoke up, “It's nothing, an arrow just got caught in the gears. Lemme see what I can do...”</p><p> </p><p>As Reirousa quickly and expertly started dismantling parts of the device, Link couldn't help but get up and go over to her side to watch her intently. Reirousa felt a little awkward as she glanced up at Link.</p><p> </p><p>“The hell are you looking at?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You're pretty skilled at this kind of thing.” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>“Erm... thanks...” Reirousa muttered, looking to the side, “They're the girls' only way of traveling around here, so I had to learn how they work to maintain them.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are these things anyway? I've never seen anything like them.” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>“It's called a Spinner, it's an ancient treasure of the Gerudo. We found them in a temple far away from here. The girls took to riding them pretty well, so I had to figure out how to keep them maintained.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you ride on them?” Link asked, squatting down to get a good look at the Spinner's design.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell no, I tried it once and lost my lunch.” Reirousa said, pulling out the debris from inside the Spinner, “I get motion sick easily...”</p><p> </p><p>Upon finishing her work, Reirousa lifted up the device and handed it to the Viper, “There you go, should work now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Boss!” the Viper squealed, giving the taller woman a big hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah...” muttered Reirousa as the Viper took the Spinner and ran off.</p><p> </p><p>“You're really good to them.” Link said with a smile, “And they really look up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well someone has to...” muttered Reirousa, “After all the crap they went through...”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that they heard a strange sound, like a rumbling.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What was that??” Aviel asked, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa didn't respond, but narrowed her eyes and got up, grabbing her warhammer, and storming outside. Link, his guards and the five Vipers all looked to each other before following Reirousa out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What's with all the rumbling?!” exclaimed Nemisa as they stood outside the hideout.</p><p> </p><p>“I got a bad feeling about this...” Link muttered.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed as though at that point, aside from the wind, there was nothing but silence in the desert. It was then they heard a nearly inaudible sound, along with someone's faint voice. As the group stood motionless, they heard the sound and voice getting louder and louder.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>....and then I jump and pump... … ...slap that beeatch down...”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Is that... music?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“And... is that supposed to be singing of some kind...?” Nemisa added.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah crap...” groaned Reirousa.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we gave those guys the hint a while ago.” sighed Sovan.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you guys talking about?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You'll see soon enough.” Sovan said, putting a hand to her head in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>The sound they heard got louder, and Link heard it not so much as music, but some women making odd sounds, one was making what they could only describe as spitting sounds, while another was making sounds like small shrieks. It was baffling for all of them, but what was even weirder was one that was someone singing in a loud voice.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yo I'm travelin' 'cross the sands, taking down the clans,</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bringing down the beat with my voice n' slick hands!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You wanna start a fight, I'll knock you outta sight,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This girl's got the will, the raw power and the bite!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Or at least they thought it was singing.</p><p> </p><p>“What... the hell is that?” Nemisa asked.</p><p> </p><p>The group of people soon came up to them, and they were just as odd as the sounds they were making; most of them wore traditional Gerudo clothes with veils, but unlike those in Gerudo Town, these ones wore black colored outfits. Their choice of weapons were swords and spears.</p><p> </p><p>The Gerudo in the front of the group was the strangest though. She wore a traveler's cap but backwards for some odd reason, a pair of glasses like Sarami's except slimmer and colored black, making her pupils impossible to see, and earrings in places that earrings weren't normally worn, like her left nostril, lower lip and bellybutton. She was also holding what appeared to be an oddly designed ocarina with a funnel shaped part on the music pipe.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo Reirousa, how's it hangin'?!” exclaimed the glasses wearing woman, “Me and my homegirls were just swingin' by and we thought we'd hook up with you, ya dig?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't dig.” Reirousa said pointblank.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo yo yo,you dissin' me? That ain't cool! I'm trying to do you a favor by getting' you out of this hellhole!” the woman said, putting a hand on her hip. She then took a glance at Link, Aviel and Nemisa and pulled her glasses down a bit to get a goof look at them. “And what're you cuzzes doin' here with Reirousa?”</p><p> </p><p>“....who are you exactly?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't know me? I'll set you straight, boy!”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the woman took her ocarina and pulled on the pipe, stretching it out, and speaking into it, causing her voice to sound deeper and have more an echo, as her team of Gerudo comrades started making those odd spitting and shrieking sounds again.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I'm the queen of the beat, you can't endure this heat</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They call me Big G Jousak, the strongest rebel elite,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Freestyle's my groove, when I'm chillin' or I move,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gonna bring about change, it's somethin I can prove,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's time to us to go and do this thing, I'm going to rock this place and shout and sing,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That I'll be the one to take down this faux of a king!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With that she stuck out her hands in a with her index and middle fingers pointing downwards.</p><p> </p><p>“I... have absolutely no idea what you're saying.” Link said sweatdropping</p><p> </p><p>“They're rebels.” Sovan clarified, “They call themselves the 'Ebony Sisterhood', and they've told us they're plotting to take over Gerudo Town...”</p><p> </p><p>“You got to be kidding me...” Link muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“That's right.” grinned Big G Jousak, “Shortly after the war, a lot of us survivors were lost and confused on where to go. That's when we met our leader, calls herself....” she seemed to pause deliberately for a second, “Mother Eclipseis!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother Eclipseis?” Link muttered, then turned to the girls, “You heard of her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn't ring a bell.” Aviel said.</p><p> </p><p>“Nabooru's never mentioned anyone like that before.” Nemisa said.</p><p> </p><p>“She said the desert goddess has chosen us as disciples of the Gerudo's true path, and that we rebel against Lady Nabooru and her tryin' to turn the Gerudo all into a bunch of wussy girly-girls!”</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you! Lady Nabooru is saving our people!” Aviel shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>“She pulled them out from the savage lifestyle they used to live, all the old ways were doing was hurting us!” Nemisa nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“All<span> she's doing is </span>making yall weak!” said Jousak, “The Gerudo are strong warriors that take what they want, and they sure as hell ain't gonna be submissive to some stupid law the pansies in Hyrule Castle make!”</p><p> </p><p>Jousak folded her arms and sneered.</p><p> </p><p>“Then out of nowhere, we get intel that Lady Nabooru chose a lame-ass Hylian wimp as king! It's an insult to King Ganondorf, and one of missions is to rub out that guy!” she then pointed right at Link with her ocarina, “I'm talkin' about you, boy!”</p><p> </p><p>“So you do know me...” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>“They're the ones I heard about you from.” Reirousa said.</p><p> </p><p>A thought then occurred to Link and decided to check, “So, were you familiar with... The Slicer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, she was one of our best assassins, and you went and killed her!” shouted Jousak, “Mother Eclipseis took it hard, and you'll pay for doing that big time!”</p><p> </p><p>“Technically that vile woman took her own life.” Nemisa clarified.</p><p> </p><p>“Either way, it's time for ya to answer to her in the world of spirits!” Jousak said, “Now comeon Reirousa,” she turned to the Viper 'leader', “Join up with our posse, help us crush this faker, and you'll be livin' it good!”</p><p> </p><p>“I said ain't joining you bastards!” Reirousa snarled, “I don't give a crap about your rebel gang or what they're trying to do!”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't get it, we're trying to free King Ganondorf from prison, yo!” the rebel said, “The man got a bum rap, and Mother Eclipseis thinks you got the groove to rock those Hylian bastards and free him!”</p><p> </p><p>“F-Free Ganondorf?!” Link exclaimed, “Are they serious?!?”</p><p> </p><p>“How do they possibly plan to do something like that?!” Nemisa asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Grr.. I don't care about that Ganondorf bastard, as far as I'm concerned he can just rot! I said I ain't gonna join you, let alone fight in yer stupid war!” Reirousa shouted to Big G Jousak, “Now get out of my face before I clobber <em>your</em> face!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, guess I gotta convince you.” Big G Jousak said, she brought up her ocarina and cleared her throat, and started breaking into the odd song again, her team of black-outfitted Gerudo started accompanying her with those strange spitting and shriek sounds again.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>It's time for the rush, yall gonna get the crush,</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mess with me and you're gonna be mush!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You're a pain in the side, for dissin' my pride,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But now there's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Get over here you monstrous tower, and show em all your bitchin' power,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Show yourself now and smash em like a flower, make em regret this in their final hour!!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The group just stood there blankly at Big G Jousak's song, wondering what the point of that was. It was then however, they felt a strange rumbling coming from the sand. The group watched as forming up from the ground was the sand shifting and bulging, and coming right at them. Link's instincts kicked in and he branded his sword and shield.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone, scatter!” Link shouted.</p><p> </p><p>The others didn't need an explanation, and did so, everyone running out in different directions, just as the strange force came right to where they had been standing, then burst out from the sand, revealing it to be a giant monstrous worm creature, who screeched out.</p><p> </p><p>“It's... a Molderm?!” exclaimed Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Did.. she summon it here...?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That's right cuz!” Big G Jousak said grinning, “They say music soothes the savage beast, ya dig? Well my freestyle can charm this big lug to follow my bidding!”</p><p> </p><p>The Molderm meanwhile, seemed to be looking around frantically, and screeched out, trashing it's body left and right.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think the music is soothing it...” Nemisa muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks more like it's causing the thing pain...” Aviel pointed out with a blank look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe the music is instilling fear and complacency in the Molderm rather then charming it...” Link observed sweatdropping.</p><p> </p><p>“Now crush the lot of em, Mac Daddy Molderm!” Jousak shouted, ignoring their comments.</p><p> </p><p>The Molderm screeched out and lunged out at Link. He quickly dodged to the side and countered with his sword, but the creature's tough hide resisted it. Aviel tried firing arrows on the monster, but they seemed to just bounce harmlessly off it. Nemisa rode with one of the Vipers on a Spinner and threw out some punches across it's side, but nothing seemed to take.</p><p> </p><p>“This thing's body is too tough!!” shouted Nemisa as she and the Viper rode by Link.</p><p> </p><p>“We need another plan...” Link muttered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright, I got this.” Reirousa said, slowly walking past Link and up to the Molderm. The monster leered down at Reirousa, and roared out. It lunged at Reirousa, who then took a bomb out from a bag on her waist, attached it to the back of her warhammer, brought the weapon back, then sent it swinging out at the Molderm, hitting it on the side it's head. The impact caused a massive but concentrated explosion on the monster, sending it flailing to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“She's tough!” Link said in awe of Reirousa.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, I've never seen a hammer like that!” Aviel exclaimed with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It's the boss' signature weapon, the Bombos Hammer.” Sovan explained grinning, “Using bombs she can amplify the impact of that weapon to blow up whatever it hits!”</p><p> </p><p>“Gah-haaha! That's what I like ta see!” laughed Jousak, “That's the kind of power we need in the Ebony Sisterhood! This Molderm is pretty tough, but it's useless in areas without sand. That's why we need you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well forget it!” shouted Reirousa, “I'm telling you I ain't working for you guys!”</p><p> </p><p>“And I'm tellin' you now sister, ya ain't gonna be given a choice.” smirked Jousak, “Alright Mac Daddy Molderm, show em!!”</p><p> </p><p>The Molderm then dived into the sand and started moving underground at a swift pace. Everyone scattered to try and evade it, and get in hits whenever it showed itself, but their attacks weren't doing much.</p><p> </p><p>To make the situation worse, as the group fought off the giant worm, the wind started to get more rough, and soon a large sandstorm started to form around everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh great!” shouted one of the Vipers sarcastically, she sped by and grabbed Aviel, hoisting her onto her Spinner. “Hang on archer-girl, she need to retreat!” she said as they sped off.</p><p> </p><p>“Ayayayayayaya!!” screamed Aviel from the sheer speed they were going.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to go back for my king!!” shouted Nemisa, trying to get off the Spinner she was riding on, but the Viper controlling it was trying to hold her back, even the snake on her shoulder was grabbing Nemisa by her top to try and keep on board as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Not in this kind of weather! Quick squirming, we need to get back to the hideout before we get sandblasted!” the Viper shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“You get on with me, King Link, it's too dangerous here to continue this fight!!” Sovan said, stopping her Spinner beside Link and holding out her hand. Link paused and looked over at Reirousa, observing the Molderm while gripping her warhammer.</p><p> </p><p>“But.. what about Reirousa?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry about me!!” shouted Reirousa, “You girls just get outta here! I'll hold it off!”</p><p> </p><p>It was then that the Molderm lunged out at Reirousa, who retaliated by slamming her warhammer down at it, but the Molderm faked her out by diving back into the sand, which sent Reirousa stumbling over and wound up on top of the giant worm's back when it emerged from the sand. She then found herself clinging to the worm's back with one hand as it shifted and thrashed around.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Molderm!” shouted Jousak, “Keep her in one piece! She's too valuable to lose!!”</p><p> </p><p>The Molderm screeched out, bouncing and shifting to try and get Reirousa off as she clung to the worm's back trying to smash her hammer down on top of it. Reirousa however was starting to struggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh... damnit... getting nauseous from all this...”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh great, it's her motion sickness!” exclaimed Sovan.</p><p> </p><p>“Sovan, get out of here, and please keep Aviel and Nemisa safe.” Link said, before sprinting off after Reirousa and the Molderm.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, King Link, wait!!” shouted Sovan, but Link was already running off after them.</p><p> </p><p>Link ran at the Molderm and leaped into the air, landing onto it's back with Reirousa, who was burying her face on the Molderm's back, too nauseous to do anything. Link grabbed onto the Molderm and pulled himself up the scales of it's back towards it's head, until he was right by one of it's eyes. He then brought his sword up and slammed it directly into the eye of the Molderm, causing it to screech out in pain and thrash around.</p><p> </p><p>“Are those guys crazy?!?” exclaimed Big G Jousak.</p><p> </p><p>“Reirousa, are you okay?!” Link shouted to the large Gerudo, who was still clinging to the Molderm's back with a pale green look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Been better...” she gulped.</p><p> </p><p>The Molderm continued it's rampage at full speed until it was out of sight of the Vipers and Big G Jousak.</p><p> </p><p>“BOSS!” shouted Sovan, but they were already long gone, and the storm was getting worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Dangit, we better beat feet ourselves!” shouted Jousak to her team, and with that they escaped.</p><p> </p><p>As everyone went their separate ways, the sandstorm continued to rage across the Gerudo Wastes...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ugh... my head...“ Reirousa muttered, laying back on the desert sand. She could hear the wind still blowing and sand was still flying around. Her vision came into focus and she saw Link over her. “T-The hell??” she exclaimed, raising up her head and accidentally bonking into Link's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooow!!!” they shouted in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What were you about to do to me just now?” Reirousa muttered, narrowing her eyes, “Were you gonna knock me up or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?? No!” exclaimed Link rubbing his forehead. “I was trying to make sure you weren't hurt!”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm just a little queasy, I'll be fine...” Reirousa groaned, she noticed the two of them were hiding under a small rock formation that somewhat protected them from the sandstorm.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that Molderm took us pretty far before it escaped, and it looks like we got separated from everyone...” groaned Link looking around, “You sure you're okay Reirousa?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll be good when I see the girls again...” Reirousa said, getting up.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them took a look around where they had ended up, and saw a tall building in the distance. Not having much other options, Link and Reirousa trudged forward towards the building to recollect themselves, get out of the storm and figure out a plan.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like there's no one around...” Link said, looking around the inside of the building.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, of all places did we had to end up here...?” muttered Reirousa.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Link asked. He then noticed all the plaques decorating the walls of the building, as well as urns and boxes on tables, as well as statues of various Gerudo. The writing on everything was in Gerudo text, but he was still having trouble deciphering it.</p><p> </p><p>“What... is this place?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Hotaig's Mausoleum ” groaned Reirousa.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, where they bury the war dead...” Link realized, “Nabooru mentioned this place...”</p><p> </p><p>“I was trying my hardest to not come here...” Reirousa muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Why's that, you got family here?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Something like that...” she answered.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa walked slowly up to one particular plaque, a large one that had numerous names written on it. Link watched as she put her hand up on it and ran her fingers over one of the names. He couldn't help but see the mournful look in her eyes as she did.</p><p> </p><p>“Reirousa... who are these people?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a list of all the Gerudo that were killed in the war against Hyrule Castle six years ago...” Reirousa muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“You knew them personally?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“...they were part of my group...” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean the Sandstorm Vipers?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean my... other group...”</p><p> </p><p>“....wait, you mean you were a solider in the Gerudo army?” he realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Long time ago, back when I was sixteen.” she said, “I fought in that Gerudo vs Hylian war.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh...” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, just leave me alone right now okay?” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay.” Link said, deciding to give her some space.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa looked back over at the various names on the plaque, and one in particular stood out to her above the others.</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit... Hira... why'd you have to go through with it...?” Reirousa whispered, “You go and tell me all that, and then you go and-...” she leaned her head onto the plaque, “It's been six years and... I can't...”</p><p> </p><p>Link wasn't too sure what to say to her at that moment. He just decided to take a rest as Reirousa stayed leaning her head against the plaque. He sat there watching Reirousa and found himself getting somewhat tired. He decided at that point he should take a nap so he could be ready for if Jousak and the Molderm showed themselves...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sometime later, he woke up and stretched, feeling much better. He looked to check on Reirousa, only to see she was still leaning against the plaque like before. Concern filled him as he got up and walked over to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Reirousa...?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>The muscular Gerudo said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, it's probably not my place to say anything, but...” Link started.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't tell me.” Reirousa said sniffling, “You're going to say something like I should just put my past behind me? That I shouldn't grieve for them?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I... wasn't going to say that.” Link defended himself, “I just think maybe you shouldn't dwell on it as much as you are...”</p><p> </p><p>“If I don't then who will?!” questioned Reirousa, then looked up into the air and shouted, “You hearing me Hira, everyone?! You all looking down on me or something?!? You want me to just forget about all of you and move on?! How can I when... when...”</p><p> </p><p>She sobbed and punched her fist into the memorial plaque.</p><p> </p><p>“...when I'm the reason you're all dead...”</p><p> </p><p>Link just stood in shock from what Reirousa had said, his thoughts lingered as he watched her punch at the plaque, which despite her strength didn't so much as crack, as it was made of strong marble. Link took a small breath and placed his hand on the hulking woman's arm. Feeling his hand touch her, she stopped her punches and looked down at Link. He could see under her helmet that her eyes were full of tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Do... you want to talk about it, Reirousa?” Link asked, “Might help you feel better if you got it off your chest.”</p><p> </p><p>“....alright, if it'll shut ya up...” she muttered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. War of Time's Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flashback</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, get the hell outta here you noisy brats, an old lady's resting in here, damnit!!” shouted a sixteen year old Reirousa, chasing after some Gerudo children playing and making noise outside of their sleeping quarters at Gerudo Fortress.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, you don't have to fuss over me.” said Reirousa's mother, stepping out from her room and leaning against the door frame, sporting a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Who's making a fuss??” Reirousa folded her arms and looked to the side, “Those kids are just annoying little brats!”</p><p> </p><p>Her mother giggled and gave her daughter a soft hug. “I appreciate it, but you worry about me too much, Reirousa, you should worry about yourself more often, why don't you go try to make some friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't need friends.. I don't need anyone else...” Reirousa scoffed, looking to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother then knelt down and hugged her, “Sweetie, someday you'll understand what it means to have people to rely on, and to rely on you. I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want you to be able to understand the value in friends before that...”</p><p> </p><p>“D-Damnit Mom, stop saying stuff like that....” Reirousa said, “J-Just don't leave yet, okay??” she said, hugging her mother tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry sweetie, I won't go anywhere any time soon.” she smiled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few weeks later, Reirousa found herself looking up to her mother, who was clad in a Gerudo soldier's outfit, and standing among some others like her.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You're seriously leaving...?” Reirousa asked, “Are you sure about doing this?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry Reirousa, but I have to do this.” her mother said, “Our king is in trouble, and I need to do my part to save him. If I don't then...” she paused, then nodded with a determined look on her face, “It's something I must do.”</p><p> </p><p>“But...”</p><p> </p><p>“You stay good, okay, Reirousa? Remember what I told you before.” her mother said, giving Reirousa a soft hug, then a gentle kiss on the forehead, before turning and leaving with the solders.</p><p> </p><p>“B-Be careful, okay mom?!” Reirousa shouted, with tears forming in her eyes, “Come back home right after this, alright?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't worry about me sweetie,” her mom said smiling and brandishing her sword, “I'll be just fine!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry Reirousa...”</p><p> </p><p>About a month after the war started, some soldiers had returned to Gerudo Fortress from the battle, Reirousa quickly recognized one of them as her mother's friend and companion, who left with her to the war. She quickly ran up to her mother's friend, but upon asking about her mother's whereabouts, the soldier's relieved expression turned to sadness and pity.</p><p> </p><p>She placed a hand on Reirousa's shoulder, “Your mother didn't make it.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-No...” muttered Reirousa, she stepped back, before falling to her knees and hands, “She... she couldn't be...” she pounded the ground with her fist, “DAMNIT!!”</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa turned and ran away, her mother's friend reached out to try and stop her, but she was long gone.</p><p> </p><p>This didn't go unnoticed by another Gerudo who had just arrived as well...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>If Reirousa wasn't already a difficult person to approach, this tragic turn of events didn't help much in that regard. She lashed out at just about everyone who spoke to her. She started keeping herself more and more isolated over the next couple of weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually a Gerudo woman approached her home, along with some soldiers, an older woman compared to most other Gerudo soldiers, with faint traces of white hairs among the traditional red hair they were known for.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this the place?” she asked them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Commander Imono,” one of the soldiers said.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well.” she said, bring her hand up and knocking before poking her head in, “Sister Reirousa, this is Commander Imono with the Gerudo army, are you in there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Get the hell outta here!!” shouted Reirousa, who was leaning back on a chair with her feet up on the table. There was numerous furniture and other things destroyed around her home, more then likely from being thrown around.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, Sister Reirousa, I'm sorry about your loss...” Commander Imono started, walking up to Reirousa and putting a firm hand on her shoulder, “But your mother won't be forgotten. She died valiantly in battle, and took down many of the Hylian scum in the process, you should be proud of her.”</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa sat quiet for a short while, before tears started forming in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“But... she's... gone...” muttered Reirousa, “I got nothin' left... “</p><p> </p><p>“.... in that case... tell me, how would you like the opportunity to avenge her...?” the Gerudo commander asked with a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh...?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Girls, I'd like to introduce you to our newest rookie, Reirousa.” Commander Imono stated.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa stood beside Imono at the training grounds, feeling somewhat intimidated seeing the crowd of Gerudo.</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn't look like much.” commented one of the soldiers, “Sure she won't be taken out in the first few seconds?”<br/><br/></p><p>“The hell does that mean?!” shouted Reirousa, “I'll pound you!!”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna try something?!” shouted the soldier, getting practically in Reirousa's face.</p><p> </p><p>“Bring it!” Reirousa shouted back, and with that the two started pummeling each other, and the others cheered the two of them on.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, wait a minute! Everyone settle down!!” shouted Imono, only to fall on deaf ears.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, one Gerudo soldier in the back just grinned lightly, “She's really got some guts.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Gack!!” shouted Reirousa, falling backwards from an attack by her sparring partner, her sword falling harmlessly to the ground beside her. “Damnit...”</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like it's my win!” said the Gerudo soldier with her own sword.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I can't get used to fighting this way...” Reirousa muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not just give up then?” asked the soldier shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“Fat chance! I gotta do this!!” shouted back Reirousa, “I got a reason to fight!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really now...?” asked a new person, it was the Gerudo from before who had been watching her, “Go rest up, I'll see to the rookie.” she said to Reirousa's sparring partner.</p><p> </p><p>As the other girl left, the soldier knelt down to Reirousa, “Nice work there kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Meh, I couldn't even land a hit on her...” Reirousa scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we spar then?” asked the soldier, “Come on, let's go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh... alright...” Reirousa said getting up, “So uh, who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm Hiraemo. My friends call me Hira, but you can call me... Hira.” she grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh.... okay.” Reirousa said rubbing the back of her neck</p><p> </p><p>“Now, draw your blade, and let's see where you're messing up.”</p><p> </p><p>The clash of swords went off between the two, until Reirousa lost hers and it fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit!” Reirousa shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm... you got the strength, but lack the technique... let's try again.” Hiraemo said.</p><p> </p><p>This went on for a while, and despite her effort Reirousa kept getting disarmed.</p><p> </p><p>“That's it, I'm done!” Reirousa shouted, about to turn and walk off.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm... maybe we could try a different weapon.” Hiraemo said.</p><p> </p><p>She lead Reirousa to the weapons racks, where she took a look over at the various weapons on display. Taking a look over at Reirousa again, she then picked out one weapon that was in good shape and was barely used, a warhammer.</p><p> </p><p>“Try this, it might suit you.” Hiraemo said.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa gripped the warhammer curiously, it was heavy compared to the sword, but she had little trouble lifting it.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, let's put em up.” Hiraemo said, drawing her sword.</p><p> </p><p>Another clash of steel went off as the two went at each other Reirousa found herself quickly adapting to the warhammer's style. Eventually the two stopped and put down their weapons.</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad.” grinned Hiraemo, ”I think you may have found your battle style.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh... thanks...?” Reirousa said, looking up at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let's get some drinks.” Hiraemo said leading Reirousa off to the mess hall.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Over the next couple of weeks Reirousa was training hard, using her warhammer to spar with the other Gerudo soldiers, weight raining to develop her muscles, and spending more time with Hiraemo and eventually the other soldiers. At first, many of the soldiers took her as little more then a brash brat, but time made them eventually warm up to her. Even Reirousa herself was getting along with them better.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually came the final day of their training before they would go to war. Reirousa was kicking back on a bench, contemplating what she was going to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, ready for this tomorrow?” Hiraemo showed up, handing Reirousa a cup of water.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, big time.” Reirousa thanked her for the water and took a sip. She watched as a solider past by them, who took a second to wave to the two.</p><p> </p><p>“You're really fitting in well here.” grinned Hiraemo, “And you've become a great fighter. Commander Imono must have seen something promising when she recruited you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, nothin' like that.” Reirousa said, “I'm just in this for my mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mom?” Hiraemo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“She... died last month in the war...” Reirousa muttered, squeezing her cup, “I gotta take down those Hylian bastards and avenge her.”</p><p> </p><p>“....is that really what you think she'd want?” Hiraemo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think she'd want you going to war for her sake.” Hiraemo said, “When I lost my own mother, I was pretty devastated myself, until someone told me that she may be lost, but she's not gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?” Reirousa asked, rubbing her head.</p><p> </p><p>“She may be dead, but she's looking down on me from the world of spirits.” Hiraemo said, looking up in the sky with a soft smile, “I was encouraged to not grieve, but to just live on and not worry, that it's what mom would want for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...” Reirousa muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I'm not going to tell you what to do, but just take it to thought. Now come on,” Hiraemo said getting up, “Lets get to the meeting room, Imono wants to explain our battle plans.”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Alright!” Reirousa nodded, and with that they went off.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Reirousa and Hiraemo, along with the entirety of the Gerudo army, all stood in line as Commander Imono stood before them. They were now positioned at the camp just outside the battlefield, everyone ready to strike against the Hylian army.</p><p> </p><p>“Sisters, today is our day to strike down the Hylian scum and free our beloved King Ganondorf! For the sake of our fallen sisters, and the ones waiting for us at home, we shall succeed!!” she shouted, raising up one of her twin swords.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeaaahh!!” shouted the army, raising their weapons.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, our plan over the next two weeks is as follows...” Imono started, as the troops gathered around her, she described the details of their routes on a large map. Reirousa, not normally one for complicated details, found herself quickly adapting to the strategies. Maybe it was just her determination to avenge her mother, or maybe it was the encouragement from Hiraemo.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey wait a sec.” Reirousa brought up, she walked over to Commander Imono's map and studied it. “I got an idea, send these troops over here,” she said, moving some pins from one side to the other, “We can ambush em better there.”</p><p> </p><p>“....very good Private Reirousa, I wouldn't even had considered that.” Imono said, genuinely impressed, “I was right to bring you on board.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um... thanks..” Reirousa muttered, rubbing the back of her head, as she turned to Hiraemo, who gave her a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” Imono shouted out after finalizing the plans, “Now that you all know your routes, everyone fight for your king and our people!!”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd cheered out and went off to their positions.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, looks like I'm going off with that group you positioned Reirousa.” Hiraemo said, “And you're going with Imono herself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah...” Reirousa said, “You just stay alive, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you too.” grinned Hiraemo, who took a second to put a helmet on. “Fight hard and strong, Reirousa, and we'll see each other again!”</p><p> </p><p>“Right!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The war between the Gerudo and the Hylians continued through the days, Imono called her sisters into battle, and Reirousa swung in using her warhammer, smashing and bashing Hylian knights down. As time past, despite all odds, the Gerudo were actually starting to get some headway into the war.</p><p> </p><p>Then came one day, when Commander Imono was clashing against a Hylian Knight captain. Imono brought down her twin swords, but the captain blocked off the attack and kicked Imono away. She forced herself up and stood to fight, but more Hylian knights started coming in. Reirousa was worn out from the battling herself, she gripped her warhammer and ran out at the captain, but he easily knocked her away.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, so this is the strength of the Gerudo? Pathetic.” sneered the captain, “None of you stand a chance. Know my name you Gerudo bitches, I am the Hylian Captain Gereminus, one of the strongest in our great army!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think... we need to fall back on our next plan...” gasped Imono.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay...” gasped Reirousa, standing alongside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, these women don't understand,” smirked one of the knights who stood alongside Gereminus, “Their delaying the inevitable, soon they'll die like that other group we brought down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I still remember the last one's words before I did her in.” smirked Gereminus. “All she had to say in her final words.... I think it was, 'I'm sorry Reirousa.'”</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa paused and her eyes widened, she slowly looked up at Captain Gereminus, “What... did you just say...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, we have to get out of here!” exclaimed one of the Gerudo solders, with her hand on Reirousa's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa however didn't respond, she turned and stomped towards Captain Gereminus, “The hell did you just say?!?”</p><p> </p><p>“What's the matter?” shrugged Gereminus, “Did I say something to anger you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe she's Reirousa?” asked the knight beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“The woman I killed was a bit older then most I fought... did you know the woman I killed, a friend perhaps?” asked Gereminus.</p><p> </p><p>“You... YOU BASTARD!!” shouted Reirousa, running right at Captain Gereminus and swinging her hammer at him which he blocked with his sword, “THAT WAS MY MOTHER!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is that all?” smirked Captain Gereminus, “Well she's dead, and there's nothing you can do about it now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'LL KILL YOU!!” shouted Reirousa, going all out on Captain Gereminus.</p><p> </p><p>“Reirousa!!” shouted one of the Gerudo soldiers, turning to her commander, “Imono, we have to stop her!!”</p><p> </p><p>“.... …let's retreat, we need to hurry.” Imono stated, ignoring the soldier's words.</p><p> </p><p>“But...”</p><p> </p><p>“This is her place.” Imono said, “This... was her true purpose for being here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait what?!”</p><p> </p><p>“She was too young for any true combat, I mostly brought her into this war as a human shield, should the situation arise.” Commander Imono said, “Her death shall be the saving grace of us all.”</p><p> </p><p>“But that's not...”</p><p> </p><p>“Move solider, or her death will be in vain.” Imono said, as they all retreated.</p><p> </p><p>But none of those words were heard by Reirousa, who was too much in a blind fury at that moment..</p><p> </p><p>“RAAAHHH!!” she screamed out, swinging her warhammer like a mad person, Captain Gereminus was mostly capable of driving back her attacks, he swiped at her with his sword cutting her across her body, but she managed to lunge out and thrust her warhammer forward, impacting into Gereminus before bashing him across the face.</p><p> </p><p>“Gaaahh!!” shouted Captain Gereminus, clutching his face.</p><p> </p><p>The other knights then ran in and tackled Reirousa to the ground. She squirmed and trashed around to try and break free, but Gereminus then brought his foot up and stomped down on Reirousa's chest, causing her to scream out. He continued to stomp on her until her injuries grew so severe she fainted.</p><p> </p><p>“What a psychopath.” groaned one of the knights.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we kill her sir?” asked another one.</p><p> </p><p>“....no.” smirked Captain Gereminus while rubbing his injured face, “I have something better in mind.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Reirousa's eyes slowly opened, as she took a look around where she was. It was a dark isolated room. She tried to move, but found herself chained up against a wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh... the hell happened...?” Reirousa muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so you are awake.” said a familiar voice, it was Captain Gereminus, walking in with a club in his hand, and a bandage on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“You... bastard!!” shouted Reirousa, yanking at the chains to try and free herself.</p><p> </p><p>“My, my, that's no way to treat your captor.” he smirked, “It's going to make what I'm about to do more painful for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What're you talkin' about?” Reirousa asked, narrowing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“My proposition is simple.” Gereminus said, “I'm aware you have knowledge of the Gerudo's next plan. I'd like you to tell me everything you know about it, and I'll set you free afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go soak yer head, I ain't telling you anything.” Reirousa scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“....I was hoping you'd say that.” smirked Gereminus, walking up to Reirousa, then swinging out the club and bashing her in the stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Gaaah!!” shouted Reirousa, as Gereminus started beating her senselessly with the club. She tried her hardest to endure the blows, but they were getting too severe for her. Eventually though, Gereminus stopped and stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything to say now?” Gereminus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Screw you.” Reirousa simply said.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, next time I suppose.” he shrugged, walking out.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa spent the next week like this, Captain Gereminus would come in, integrate her for information, she'd refuse, he would beat her up with his club, then leave. She'd receive bread and water to keep her sustained, but it wasn't much.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa tried her hardest to hold on, trying to keep her thoughts more pleasant things, like the soldiers she had grown to admire during her time training, especially Hiraemo. Her thoughts went to her mother, but it seemed like every time she tried to think of a pleasant memory, all she could think about was her friend telling Reirousa that she was dead, and then the words of Captain Gereminus bragging about him killing her, and all it did was make her sad and angry.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually one day, as Gereminus continued to beat her with his club, she couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't think about anything else anymore, and just wanted to be done with all the pain..</p><p> </p><p>“ENOUGH!!” shouted <span> Reirousa, hanging her head down, “I'll tell you what you want...”</span></p><p> </p><p>“Glad to hear you comply.” Gereminus smirked.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What's going on??”</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Reirousa found herself bound and tied up, on a hill overlooking a vast plain. It looked somewhat familiar for some reason. She then realized Captain Gereminus was standing beside her, along with numerous Hylian knights.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we...??” Reirousa asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you not remember this? This was the ambush point that your main squadron is going to come from. We're using the information you gave us to destroy them all.” smirked Captain Gereminus.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa froze up and saw very faintly that the Gerudo were on their way to the area, and tears started to form in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” shouted Reirousa, “You can't!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much for this.” said Gereminus, “You've been quite helpful.”</p><p> </p><p>“EVERYONE!!” screamed Reirousa, “RUN AWAY! IT'S A TRAP!!”</p><p> </p><p>But it was too late, and the two sides went into battle. The Gerudo fought hard and strong, but the Hylians had an easy advantage over them, and the Gerudo started to fall in battle.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa tried to shut her eyes to not see them, but Gereminus grabbed her head and forced her eyes open, so that she could watch.</p><p> </p><p>“This is what happens when you mettle with the great Hylian army.” whispered Gereminus, “Watch and absorb it, as your people die. I'm keeping you alive so that you send this as a message to any of the surviving Gerudo bitches.”</p><p> </p><p>“You.... can't...” sobbed <span>Reirousa. Her thoughts went to Hiraemo, who was probably being slaughtered by the knights at the position she placed her, just like the others were here.</span></p><p> </p><p>Commander Imono meanwhile, ran into battle slashing her twin blades through the knights, before arriving at the top of the hill where Captain Gereminus and Reirousa were.</p><p> </p><p>“You Hylian bastards!” shouted Imono, clutching her side, which was bleeding. “We'll take back our king, and I'll have you head!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph, then let's see what you can do.” smirked Gereminus, pulling out his sword.</p><p> </p><p>The two clashed heavily, blade against blade. Reirousa herself could only kneel and watch as Gereminus gained the upperhand. He deflected Imono's right sword out of her hand, before going forward and impaling her through the stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No... Ganondorf...” Imono groaned out staggering back, her injuries from the past battles were too much for her, and her body had become too weak, “My husband... please... forgive me...”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Imono collapsed onto the battleground and rolled down the hill, joining the bodies strewn about</p><p> </p><p>“Commander!!!” shouted Reirousa.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that takes care of that.” smirked Gereminus, “Now to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir!! We're being attacked on the right!!” shouted a knight, running up to Gereminus, “We tried to fend them off but they got the-”</p><p> </p><p>That was the knight's last words before he was sliced across the back and fell to the ground dead.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” exclaimed Gereminus, as he saw who used the blade.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like we got the advantage this time!” said a familiar voice, Reirousa's eyes widened and looked to see it was Hiraemo, brandishing her sword. “Reirousa, hold on. I'm going to rescue you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hira, you're alive!!” Reirousa shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Reirousa, that placement you recommended to Commander Imono was a great move.” Hiraemo said with a grin, “We got the drop on those bastards before they were even the wiser!”</p><p> </p><p>“I... did that...?” Reirousa asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph, you'll die now woman!” Gereminus said, drawing his blade and the two went into battle. The two of them swung their swords with great force and technique, and it was getting more clear that Hiraemo was starting to gain the upperhand in this fight.</p><p> </p><p>“Grrr... you bitch!!” Gereminus scowled, he then turned to Reirousa, who was still tied up. He smirked, and lunged at her with his sword.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Reirousa!!!” screamed out Hiraemo, running out to block Gereminus's attack, but he deflected her sword and managed to impale her through the chest.</p><p> </p><p>“HIRA!!!” shouted Reirousa, tears running down her face, as her friend fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, your concern for her made you let your guard down.” smirked Gereminus as he turned away, “Even with your ambush, we still have the advantage. Now to put an end to this ba-”</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Captain Gereminus felt a sharp pain, as he realized someone had shoved a sword through his chest from behind. It was Hiraemo, despite having such severe injuries, had been able to impale him shortly after cutting Reirousa free of her binds.</p><p> </p><p>“You let your guard down...” Hiraemo said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“M-My king...” muttered Captain Gereminus, coughing out blood, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, “I... failed you...”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Captain Gereminus of the Hylian army fell to the ground dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Hira!! HIRA!!” shouted Reirousa, running over and kneeling down to Hiraemo who had just collapsed..</p><p> </p><p>“Reirousa.... I think it's time I join our sisters in the world of spirits...” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“No! You can't!! I'll get you to some medical help! I swear!!” Reirousa hung her head down, “Please don't...”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll say hi to your mother for you...” Hiraemo smiled lightly, “Don't mourn for us Reirousa... just live...”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Hiraemo collapsed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hira...” sobbed Reirousa, kneeling at her lifeless body on the hill overlooking the battlefield.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Reirousa slowly trudged through the valley, looking out at the land. She saw many Gerudo and Hylian knights, all dead. She tried her hardest not to look directly at any of them, and just continued on, with tears running down her cheeks uncontrollably.</p><p> </p><p>Under her arm was a certain helmet, the one Hiraemo had been wearing, it was all she could think of to hold onto as a memory of her.</p><p> </p><p>The battle had ended as a failure for the Gerudo, many of them retreated, but many more had died. Even the ones who were part of Hiraemo's team had been beaten off.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa spent the night at an abandoned tent, but found it impossible to sleep. She closed her eyes tightly but all she could think of was the brutal battle, and seeing her people slaughtered. It was a sleepless night for the survivor of war.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, she continued on, thinking she would never see living person again, and started to contemplate if she should just collapse on the ground and let the vultures finish her off...</p><p> </p><p>It was then however, Reirousa saw fresh smoke in the distance. She wasn't sure if they were Gerudo or Hylian, and frankly at that point, even after all she had been through she didn't care. She ran as fast as she could to what turned out to be a campsite, and found the occupants to be five Gerudo. They had just been starting to pack up their things when they saw Reirousa.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Another of our sisters!!” exclaimed one of the girls.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Who are you guys?” Reirousa asked.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Sovan. We're... were soldiers in the war...” sighed one girl, “Our teams were killed in an ambush by the Hylian knights...”</p><p> </p><p>“We couldn't do anything for them...” said another.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I know that feeli- wait a minute...” Reirousa said, taking a good look at them, “You girls look really young to be soldiers, how old are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm fourteen...” sniffled Sovan, “And these girls are younger...”</p><p> </p><p>“F-Fourteen?!” exclaimed Reirousa, “But the Gerudo law says girls can't be solders until they're at least sixteen!”</p><p> </p><p>“Commander Imono didn't give us much choice...” said Sovan, “She said it was our duty...”</p><p> </p><p>“She threatened to draft my mama if I didn't join...” sniffled another Gerudo.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa was at a loss for what to say, the army was actually taking younger women and forcing them into the war, they were clearly not fit for battle, giving off the idea to Reirousa that they were just sent in to die, and it affected her thoughts on Commander Imono herself...</p><p> </p><p>A disturbing thought came to her, could it had been her mother went to war to prevent Reirousa from going herself like what this kid had to do? She didn't even want to think about that possibility at that moment...</p><p> </p><p>“Jees...” Reirousa muttered, “So what are you guys gonna do now??”</p><p> </p><p>“I... don't know...” one of the girls said, “If we try to go back to the fortress, we might just get sent back to war...”</p><p> </p><p>“...or executed for failing...” said another.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa just paused, then let out a deep sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let's go.” Reirousa said, turning and walking off,</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Go where??” Sovan looked up and asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell if I know.” Reirousa said, “I'm sure we'll find a place eventually...” she turned to them and raised her voice gruffly, “Just don't get lost, got it?!”</p><p> </p><p>Sovan and the girls gave the faintest of smiles as they all followed after her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Comfort in Sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“...we've spent our days since then in these damn wastes... and the girls decided to make our gang the Sandstorm Vipers.” Reirousa sighed, finishing up her story to Link, “I don't have the guts to show myself over at the new town... I'd probably just get tossed out on my ass...”</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Link was shocked at the story Reirousa told, and what she had gone through. He was especially disgusted with the way the Hylian knights treated Reirousa, the torture both physically and mentally, but at the same time was appalled by Commander Imono drafting young girls like them into the war. It definitely made him see both sides of the war in many different ways...</p><p> </p><p>“Reirousa..” Link muttered, “I can't believe all that happened to you. It's no wonder you're in so much pain.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you get it now?” Reirousa said, “I can never get over what happened... and everyone that I lost that day... All I can do right now is look after the Vipers, they're all I got left...”</p><p> </p><p>Link just paused, and took a deep breathe, “I get it more then you know...”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What're you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Link slowly walked up to the plaque and placed his hand on it, his fingers trailing over one of the names on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Because, I played a part in that war too...” he said.</p><p> </p><p>With those words, he explained what he had done to get Ganondorf captured, which lead to the tragic war. Reirousa was at a loss of what to say to Link, but continued to listen.</p><p> </p><p>“Nabooru told me not to blame myself for what happened, but it still bothers me sometimes. I don't think I can ever really forgive myself for what happened to your people, even if it was best for Hyrule as a whole.” Link explained. “There's a saying, 'The needs of many outweigh the needs of the few', but it doesn't make those few lives any less important...”</p><p> </p><p>“So... how do you deal with it...?” Reirousa asked, “You know, so it doesn't just eat you completely up inside?”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost immediately after I told Nabooru everything, she comforted me, she assured me I wouldn't be alone anymore. I've made a lot of great friends in Gerudo Town; Aviel, Nemisa, Togau, Dr. Sarami, the mystic twins... and of course Nabooru herself.” Link said, “They've become the strength I needed to help me move forward.”</p><p> </p><p>“To move forward, huh...?” Reirousa asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem to have found something yourself though...” Link turned to Reirousa, “...with Sovan and the other Vipers. Even after all you suffered, you took them in as your own family.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I... only did that cause they had nowhere else to go...” Reirousa muttered, “What the hell else was I supposed to do...?! I couldn't let em die...”</p><p> </p><p>“Personally, I think from remorse can come great strength and resolve. It was from the tragedy you suffered that made you compassionate enough to help the others.” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa's eyes lit up from hearing those words. The pointy-eared Hylian looked up to her, then came forward and wrapped his arms around the muscular woman.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hey, what're you doin'?!” she asked, slightly embarrassed from feeling him against her.</p><p> </p><p>“Reirousa; I don't expect you to just get over your loss and move on, I understand that as much as anyone... All I can tell you is just take it one step at a time.” Link said, “And if you just can't deal with the pain... then I'll help you through it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You... you will?” Reiroua asked, small tears forming in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I will.” Link said, “And if neither of us can ever let go of the past, then we'll just comfort each other for the rest of our days in this life.”</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa couldn't say anything at the moment, but then wrapped her arms around Link, holding him closely. Link could feel tears dripping down on him from Reirousa's eyes, and despite how strong her arms were, she was holding Link gently. It was a very comforting moment for the both of them, even in that harsh situation they were in.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Thanks.... Link...” Reirousa said crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you too, Reirousa...” Link said, with tears of his own going down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them just stood there holding each other for the longest time, in front of the plaque that commemorated the lost, but not forgotten lives of their past...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Link and Reirousa eventually left out the mausoleum. The weather was clear, and no storms seemed to be coming. For a brief time, the two of them could feel at peace.</p><p> </p><p>That peace was broken though, when they heard a loud voice shout out.</p><p> </p><p>“I see them! They're just ahead at the entrance!!”</p><p> </p><p>They turned to see Aviel flying ahead of Nemisa and the Vipers. Aviel quickly dive-bombed and crash-landed onto Link, hugging him tightly, while the Vipers all pulled Reirousa in a big group hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank Aifet you're okay Link!!” shouted Aviel, holding him tightly. Nemisa had ran up, looking like she was almost about to hug Link as well, but ended up slowing down and kept her distance.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It's good to see you're okay, your highness.” Nemisa said awkwardly, but with a great amount of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Boss! We were worried about you!!” one of the Vipers sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>“We were afraid you got eaten by the Molderm!!” exclaimed another.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I'm fine!” shouted Reirousa, “Now let go before I kick you all in the ass!”</p><p> </p><p>The girls simply ignored her threat and refused to let go of her, causing Reirousa to roll her eyes and sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“So what happened with that annoying woman and her Molderm?” Link asked Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“We managed to evade them, but I'm not sure for how long.” Nemisa said, “We need to get the Sand Rod and return back to town as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah ha! Not so fast ya bastards!” shouted a familiar voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no.” Link groaned.</p><p> </p><p>The group turned to see Big G Jousak again, along with her team of rebels.</p><p> </p><p>“You... thought you could... get away from... us in that sandstorm??” Jousak exclaimed, panting like crazy, “We're the all-powerful... rebels of... the... Ebony...”</p><p> </p><p>Jousak slouched over panting as her team tried to comfort her and give her some water.</p><p> </p><p>“She didn't try to track us down during that sandstorm, did she?” Sovan asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she going to be alright?” Aviel asked sweatdropping.</p><p> </p><p>Big G Jousak took a deep breath, before pulling out her ocarina . Her team started making those spitting and shrieking noises again, and Jousak started singing into her ocarina.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Thought you got away, but now yer gonna pay</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My posse and I are gonna make your blood spray!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The false king tried to make us the fool, but he's nothin' but a tool,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Soon it'll be Mother Eclipsis that's the one to rule!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ebony Sisterhood represent, clash and battle and don't relent,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now go all-out til their lives are nothin' but spent!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And she ended it with her pointed her thumbs down with a cocky grin.</p><p> </p><p>With that, the rebels all unsheathed their weapons and charged in to battle Link, Reirousa and the others.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone, to arms!” shouted Nemisa, as the two sides ran in and clashed.</p><p> </p><p>Link charged in and used his shield to block two rebels trying to hit him at the same time with their swords, he backed them off with his own sword. Some more tried to surround him, but he delivered a spin attack to send them falling to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“You were a fool to come here with no weapon!” shouted a rebel to Nemisa, who swung her sword at her, but she brought up her wrist and blocked the sword with her steel bands, before kicking the rebel in the side and slamming her in the back with her elbow.</p><p> </p><p>Aviel aimed and firing arrows which deflected the weapons of every rebel that ran at her, the before smacking them to the ground with the crossbow itself. Another rebel tried getting the drop on her from behind, but she turned her arms into wings and shot into the air, before coming down and bashing the rebel on the head.</p><p> </p><p>A rebel thrust her spear at Reirousa, who stepped out of the way, grabbed the spear, and swung it, hurling the rebel through the air, before swinging her warhammer into another rebel coming at her from behind, while Sovan and the Vipers rode in on their Spinners and quickly made short work of the remaining rebels.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You gotta be shittin' me...” Jousak muttered, taking a step back, “We're all too exhausted from the search to fight back...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, not your best plan boss...” muttered one of the rebels before she fell out cold</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, time for hit the beat!!” With that, she pulled out her ocarina and started singing into it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>My posse's about to lose, so wake up from your snooze,</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Molderm it's time to wreck those guys who break our rules,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Show em your-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was then at that moment that Link slashed through Jousak's ocarina with his sword, breaking it in half, before then swinging his sword into a spin attack, slashing across Jousak and sending her flying.</p><p> </p><p>“YEOOOW YEOOW Yeoow yeoow....!!” screamed out Jousak with an echoed voice, flailing backwards to the ground with her eyes whited out, falling unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>“None of that anymore, thanks.” Link said, spinning his sword in his hand. He was about sheath it, until everyone could feel the ground rumbling.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh oh...” Sovan muttered.</p><p> </p><p>And with that, the Molderm burst out of the sand, screeching out. It looked around and saw Link and Reirousa. Recalling how the two of them caused it so much trouble before, including blinding one of it's eyes, it roared out and came right at them.</p><p> </p><p>“It's time to fight!” Link said, brandishing his sword, and the group charged in.</p><p> </p><p>The Molderm lunged at Link, but he ducked and rolled to the side while Reirousa used a bomb-charged warhammer swing to blast it away, while Link charged in and delivered a slash of his sword across the very place the Molderm was hit by, it screeched and fell to the sand, rolling across the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Aviel aimed her bow and shot off a barrage of arrows, most of them deflected off the Molderm's armored body, but she pulled down her goggles, narrowed her eyes carefully, and fired one arrow straight forward and impact right into the Molderm's injured eye.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa stood watching it carefully, taking a deep breath and running forward, the Molderm recovered and swung out it's tail at her, but Nemisa leaped up and delivered a flying kick directly into the blinded eye with such force it sent the Molderm crashing into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The Molderm got up and roared down at Nemisa, but the Vipers came in on their Spinners and started circling around the monster, generating a cloud of sand and camouflaging them. The Molderm looked around frantically trying to get a look at them, but it was then that Reirousa leaped on top of the worm and bashed it with another explosive attack.</p><p> </p><p>Despite all the abuse it took, the Molderm forced itself up and roared out loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“You gotta be kidding me, is this thing invincible?!” exclaimed Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>The Molderm then looked around and quickly dived down into the sand.</p><p> </p><p>“Did... did it run away...?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>That question was answered when the Molderm shot out from behind them and slammed it's body down at them, creating a shortwave that repelled everyone back. In it's blind fury, the Molderm then lunged out at anything it could sense, that being one warrior who had stumbled off her Spinner.</p><p> </p><p>“Sovan, look out!!” shouted Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-”</p><p> </p><p>Sovan didn't even have a chance to react as the Molderm came right at her with it's mouth open and swallowed her up.</p><p> </p><p>“SOVAN!!!” shouted Reirousa, her battle-ready face suddenly turned blank in a split second. Her legs suddenly grew weak, and she fell to her knees, her whole body was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no...” Aviel said, putting her hands to her mouth in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Boss, we need to do something!!' shouted one of the Vipers.</p><p> </p><p>“No... not her...” trembled Reirousa, flashing back to when Hitaemo was stabbed, “It's... happening again... I was supposed to protect her...”</p><p> </p><p>“Reirousa...” Link muttered, looking to her. He then turned to Molderm and narrowed his eyes. He then charged right at the Molderm, bring up his sword and bashing the monster across it's bad eye. The Molderm screeched out in pain and it's senses turned to Link, who stood ready fight.</p><p> </p><p>Instead however, the Molderm then lunged down with it's mouth open and in that instant, swallowed Link as well.</p><p> </p><p>“LINK!!” screamed Aviel, with tears forming in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa's whole trembled, “NO, NO!!” she shouted, clutching her head before falling to her hands, “STOP! STOP DYING DAMNIT!!”</p><p> </p><p>“YOU MONSTER!!” Nemisa shouted, running at the Molderm and started kicking and punching at the it's vulnerable spots, “Release him, release my Link this instant!!!”</p><p> </p><p>The Molderm, starting to feel too much of the pain of Nemisa's blows more and more, then spun around, knocking her away, and it screeched out, rampaging everywhere. The girls tried to fight back, but it's rampant attacks were getting to be too much, and they were all deflected away.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa on the other hand, was on her hands and knees trembling, not just from losing Sovan, but Link as well.</p><p> </p><p>“You... you said you'd be here for me...” muttered Reirousa, “You said we'd comfort each other...”</p><p> </p><p>“Boss, look out!!” screamed one of the Vipers, and Reirousa looked up to see the Molderm coming right at her.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa paused, staring up at the beast coming at her. Her eyes narrowed and she snarled, clenching her warhammer, and loading another bomb into it.</p><p> </p><p>“You bastard...” she muttered, looking up at the large worm. She could swear for a second she saw the arrogant face of the late Hylian Captain Gereminus in that moment, “I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ANYONE ELSE FROM ME!!”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Reirousa brought back her warhammer and swung it out with every ounce of her incredible strength, smashing it directly into the Molderm's face, sending it flying into the air from the explosive impact, it spiraled through the air before landing down on it's back. The Molderm started to shake and screech out, while everyone watched as they saw a strange motion was going on inside of it.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the creature's belly was split open, and leaping out from it was Link, brandishing his sword in one hand, and holding Sovan over his shoulder with the other hand.</p><p> </p><p>The Molderm quivered and convulsed before gasping out and falling over dead.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Link's alive!!” shouted Aviel with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“And so is Sovan!!” cheered one of the Vipers.</p><p> </p><p>Link landed down to the ground holding Sovan tightly,“You okay there, Sovan?” he asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh...” Sovan muttered, but with a small smile, “A little slimy, but I guess I'll be fine, thank you so much.” she said, giving him a sweet but slimy kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Link's guards and the Vipers all ran around then hugging the two, relieved for their safety.</p><p> </p><p>“By the goddess of the desert, we thought you two were done for!” a Viper shouted with tears down her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Liiiink!!” sobbed Aviel hugging him with her bird wings, not even bothered by how slimy he was, “I was so scared for yooou!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your highness...” Nemisa started, “NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!” she then shouted, bashing Link upside the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, sorry Nemisa.” grinned Link sheepishly, not even seeming to be phased by her punch anymore</p><p> </p><p>“You... saved her...” Reirousa said, walking up to Link and Sovan, “You let yourself get eaten just to save her?”</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say? I couldn't allow any of you to die.” Link grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa stood there blankly, she then trembled a little, before walking up and knocking everyone out of the way, hugging Link tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“You're an awesome man! You really are!!” shouted Reirousa, doing everything she could to hold back her tears, Link meanwhile was trying his hardest not to get crushed between her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Reirousa, you can let go now!!” Link exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” shouted Reirousa back, still holding him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Aviel meanwhile just looked on smiling at the two...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So how's the food?” asked Sovan. After the battle, the group had soon arrived back at the Viper's hideout and were all gathered around enjoying dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“It's delicious!” said Aviel, “I didn't think you could make food this good in a place like this!”</p><p> </p><p>“It's something I learned from my mother,” Sovan explained, “Most of our supplies come from whatever we can salvage, but I can make due with just about anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You certainly can, it's great stuff.” Link nodded taking a large mouth full.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for the man that saved my life.” smiled Sovan, taking a moment to wipe some food off of Link's cheek with her finger and tasting it for herself, causing the other Vipers to squeal out.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa in particular felt the urge to say something, but just took a large mouthful of food to shut herself up.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the group finished their meals, and Reirousa stretched out.</p><p> </p><p>“Well now that that's done, how about we go get you that Sand Rod so you can get?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” grinned Aviel, “We were victorious over the rebels and the Molderm, we need to celebrate! Let's get some music playing, right Link?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sounds good.” grinned Link, pulling out his ocarina.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, you don't make music like that Jousak woman, do you?!” Sovan asked worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing like that.” Link clarified, “But we do need something a little more then just this...”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Nemisa you perform as well!” Aviel said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Me?!?” exclaimed Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Can she play music too?” asked one of the Vipers.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, she dances!” Aviel said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, come on Nemisa, I'll play the music and you dance!” Link said with a big grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not going to put on a show like that!” Nemisa shouted in protest, “It's... not....”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let her know we all wanna see!” Aviel told the Vipers, and they responded by cheering out for Nemisa. Reirousa didn't say anything but shrugged and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I... um...” Nemisa was stumbling over her words, looking around frantically.</p><p> </p><p>Link smiled and simply put his lips to the ocarina, closed his eyes, and started playing a tune, it was a slow and mellow tune, it's gentle soothing melody flowed through the room, and everyone hearing it could feel their spirits lighten, almost healing them in a way.</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa closed her eyes, feeling the rhythm as it played. She remembered the tune from back when Link played it with Togau during the caravan trip, and as embarrassed as she was about it, her legs starts to move with the flow of the song, her arms rose and fell, and she started to dance. She rocked her hips left and right slowly, her arms moved almost as if she was in water, and her legs shifted slowly while occasionally raising one leg high into the air at a high note.</p><p> </p><p>She kept her eyes closed, soaking in the music Link was playing, it was comforting, almost like a soft hug from a loved one, one person in particular went through her mind; a woman in a dark and lonely place, hugging Nemisa as she cried...</p><p> </p><p>But then she found herself thinking of someone else with her, a strong but compassionate person, holding her against his bare chest, and she took comfort in that warm embrace. She would look up and see his compassionate eyes, and soft blond hair tickling her head, as he leaned forward to press his lips against hers...</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile back in reality, everyone was frankly in awe of the way Nemisa was dancing at that moment, showing off so much passion and grace in her movement, even the normally rowdy and rough Sandstorm Vipers watched the dance intently. Link in particular kept one eye open, watching Nemisa dance as he played, as he was just as captivated by it as everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Reirousa herself was taken in by the melody Link was playing in particular, as she thought about her mother, and her team from the war, the days her mother would dote over her and smile sweetly no matter how frustrated Reirousa would be with her, and the fond times she spent with her team during their training. Her thoughts were tempted to dwell on the day she found out about her mother's death, and the day her team were all killed, as usual for her guilty conscious to do, but as she listened to the melody, she kept shifting back to the good times, it seemed like all she could think of at that moment was the happiness she felt from those who cared about her.</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts then drifted to all the times she spent with the Sandstorm Vipers, how they all relayed on her and fought for her, and lastly, her thoughts then went to Link himself, and the promise he made to help her cope with her loss, and the comfort the two of them could have in each other...</p><p> </p><p>“Boss...?” brought up Sovan, “Are... you crying?”</p><p> </p><p>“M-Me...?” Reirousa said with a scoff, “Hell no, I'm not crying... my... eyes are just a little dry is all!”</p><p> </p><p>The others didn't say a word back to her, but smiled as the song and dance continued through the night...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Well there it is,” Reirousa said, having lead the group to the Shrine of Aifet, where the Sand Rod was, “There's that treasure you were after.”</p><p> </p><p>In the center of the shrine was a small pedestal with the shape of the Desert Goddess modeled into it, and the arms of the goddess seemed to be holding up the Sand Rod. Link nodded and took a step up to the pedestal and took the rod, holding it firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks just like Nabooru described.” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>“Think we outta try it out?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn't do that,” Nemisa said, “We should conserve it's power, since Lady Nabooru has intentions for what to do with it, and like the Vipers we don't even know how it works anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“We would have tired to use it ourselves but we could never figure out how it works.” Sovan said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let's concentrate on getting it back safe and sound.” Link nodded, taking a moment to wrap the rod up in a cloth to preserve it.</p><p> </p><p>As the others started to leave, Reirousa stood and looked up at the shrine. Her thoughts wandered, and she reached up to her helmet, removing it and placing it on the ground in front of the shrine. She got down on her knee and put her hands together.</p><p> </p><p>“Hira... rest in peace.” Reirousa said, and with that she stood up and left.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Reirousa... you removed your helmet?!” exclaimed one of the Vipers.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah... I was getting tired of the helmet hair.” she fibbed, rubbing the back of her head. With out covering her facial features, they got a hood look at her golden eyes and mellow expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, without that helmet you look... a lot less scary now.” Aviel said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“What'd you say, squirt?” asked Reirousa, glaring down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!” squeaked out Aviel hiding behind Link. The Hylian himself smiled and looked up to her.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a good choice,” Link nodded, “I think you look better without it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Erm... that.. I... ...shut up.” muttered Reirousa, turning her head to the side. The Vipers couldn't help but giggle to themselves at their boss' awkwardness around Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, we better start heading back to Gerudo Town.” Nemisa said.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I guess this is goodbye then?” Reirousa asked, rubbing the back of her head, “Um, if you guys... ever want to come back and visit us... I'm sure the girls would like to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Link asked, “You're all coming with us.”</p><p> </p><p>It was at that moment that Reirousa did a double take and her eyes widened, “W-What?! You can't be serious!” she exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“We get to go to Gerudo Town?!” asked one of the Vipers, “Really?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Link said, “We won't turn our backs on you guys. Besides, you all more then proved your worth today.”</p><p> </p><p>“That'd be great, I'd love to go there!” squealed one of the Vipers.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, come on Boss, let's go!!” said another.</p><p> </p><p>“N-Now wait a minute, I didn't say anything about going!!” exclaimed Reirousa, “This place is our home!”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean that broken down old basement in the middle of the wasteland?” Nemisa asked with a small grin, “That's not a life for anyone, if the king says it, then you all are most welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, come on Reirousa!” Aviel chirped up, “Gerudo Town is a really nice place, and our sisters will be happy to have all of you there!”</p><p> </p><p>Link nodded, “We could use someone like you and the Vipers around. You have a lot of experience in handiwork and battle.” he glanced to the side and scratched his cheek, “And of course, we still have that promise we made...”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Boss,” Sovan said, putting a hand on Reirousa's arm, “Swallow that pride of yours and let's go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um... uh... that...” Reirousa stammered, “I...”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, did you say a promise?!” exclaimed Aviel with a bright smile, “What's this about a promise?? Did you select Reirousa as your next fiance, Link?!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!? The king is going to marry the boss?!?” shouted the Vipers, they authentically all surrounded Reirousa and patted her on the back, Sovan in particular saying “Congratulations, Boss!!”</p><p> </p><p>“HEY, I never said anything like that!” exclaimed Reirousa blushing bright red, “The promise I made... was... uh...” she glared at Link and Aviel, “Damnit ya big mouths, I'm gonna clobber you two!!”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of being intimidated though, Link and Aviel both laughed instead. Even Nemisa was trying to her hardest not to giggle herself, feeling somewhat sympathetic at Reirousa and her awkwardness.</p><p> </p><p>Link in particular looked to see Reirousa trying her hardest to talk down her team. She was definitely stronger then she had thought she was, and was an admirable person. A small part of him found himself even taking to the idea of Aviel's assumption of Reirousa becoming one of his future wives.</p><p> </p><p>'Huh, weird.' Link thought to himself, 'It's almost like a second nature for me to think that way...'</p><p> </p><p>He remembered what Nabooru said before about finding women who he shared a firm bond, that he could spend his life together with, and he couldn't deny he had formed a close bond with Reirousa, someone he could find comfort in, while comforting her as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to see the boss in a wedding dress!” squealed out one of the Vipers.</p><p> </p><p>“Ain't gonna happen!!” shouted Reirousa.</p><p> </p><p>Link couldn't help but laugh a bit , as his thoughts then to imagining what Reirousa would look like in that kind of dress, while at the same time he felt a warm feeling in his heart...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in an unknown place...</p><p> </p><p>“I got bad news, Mother Eclipsis.” said Big G Jousak, bowing on her knees along with the rest of her troops, “My Molderm was taken out by Reirousa and the false king... and even worse, it looks like she's shackin' up with that guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see... most unfortunate.”</p><p> </p><p>Standing before Big G Jousak was the leader of the Ebony Sisterhood, the mysterious Mother Eclipsis, lounging on a throne, she was draped in a full black robe lined with ancient Gerudo markings decorating it made form gold thread. The robe completely hid their body, save for her face which was instead hidden by a mask. The mask itself was mostly a pearl white in design with a feminine frame to it, it made the woman's expression completely unreadable, and there were gold chains hanging down from the top of it that hugged the mask's shape.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear ta ya, this is all my fault!” shouted Jousak, “Lay the smackdown on me if you want, but please leave my homegirls out of it!”</p><p> </p><p>“No matter, you all did your best, so no punishments will be given.” said the rebel leader, “Now go ahead and recuperate from your injuries.”</p><p> </p><p>“T-Thanks a bunch lordship, you're the most chill momma!” Big G Jousak said, pointing two fingers to the Mother Eclipseis, “Come on girls, let's kick back a spell.” and then she and her team left the room,</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after that a woman came to Mother Eclipsis with a note in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Your lordship, a message.” she said, handing it to the mysterious masked individual.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you...” muttered the masked lord, who opened the note and read it over. It was at that point a small chuckle could be heard from her.</p><p> </p><p>“So it won't be long now... we just have to find that one person, and we'll soon have all that we've wanted...”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Festival of The Desert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>“This has been a fine mess.” sighed Nabooru as she, Link and Aviel sat around the dining table for a meal, “First the slave kidnappings, now a rebellion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you heard about this Ebony Sisterhood before?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Or their leader, that lady Mother Epilepsy?” Aviel brought up as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm pretty sure they called her Mother Eclipsis.” Link said sweatdropping.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a clue.” Nabooru pondered, “All I knew before was that a handful of our Gerudo sisters opposed my views of how to rebuild our civilization, and they left to Gerudo Fortress, that's the reason I mentioned not to go there in the invitation I sent you. They've kept to themselves over the years, but I had no idea they were so well informed and organized at this point.” Nabooru let out a sigh.“I'm sorry this kind of thing was put on you Link.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's no problem,” Nemisa said, “Between us and Reirousa's team, we won against them easily.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I'm pleased you brought our lost sisters back to town. From what I've heard the six of them are fitting in quickly.” Nabooru then smirked to Link, “And Aviel told me you and Reirousa hit it off pretty well...”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh did she?” Link asked, looking at Aviel annoyed, who quickly stuffed her mouth with potatoes and smiled innocently at him, with her cheeks bulged out to have an excuse not to say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I to assume she's a wife candidate too...?” Nabooru asked with a knowing smirk, causing Nemisa to spit out her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have to be so blunt about it?!” Nemisa exclaimed to Nabooru.</p><p> </p><p>“Well how about it Link??” Aviel asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-haha, well... I dunno, maybe?” Link said scratching his cheek, “If she's willing I suppose. We definitely became good friends, and I really admire her. We would have had a lot more trouble getting the Sand Rod without her help, .”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thanks to that I'm going to be able to fortify our defenses around the town.” Nabooru nodded.</p><p>“Plus after that I'll take the time to set up the you-know-what.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean the pool?!” exclaimed Aviel, standing upright, “I've been waiting for this! I'd love to go swimming and have sister Ruto over!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, as a matter of fact, I sent out a letter of invitation for Ruto to come over in two weeks for the celebration.” Nabooru nodded, “I should have the pool finished before she gets here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah!” Aviel realized, “It's almost that time of year, isn't it?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Celebration? For what?” Link asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, right, I guess I forgot to tell you.” Nabooru realized, “Two weeks from now we'll be having our Festival of The Desert Goddess. We hold it annually in honor of the goddess Aifet to ensure the well-being of our people.”</p><p> </p><p>“We do all kinds of fun stuff, food, games, shows, there's even tournaments for things like swordplay and archery!” Aviel said enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>“That's pretty impressive, I'll be looking forward to it.” Link nodded.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Two weeks later...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Link, it's time to wake up!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Link suddenly found a familiar weight on his chest as he opened his eyes, looking up at Aviel sitting on him like usual in the mornings. She was even more energetic then usual today, and no wonder, what with the festival starting today.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Aviel, can you get off me now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not until you get up, you're not sleeping in today! Today's the Festival of The Desert Goddess!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright, I'm up!” Link groaned.</p><p> </p><p>At the dining table that morning Nabooru was greeted by Link walking in with a bird girl clinging to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Aviel, I said I'm up now.” Link said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“Not letting go til you go outside.” Aviel stated.</p><p> </p><p>“And how am I supposed to eat like this?” Link asked, eventually pulling Aviel off of him and plopping her down on her usual seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning there, sunshine.” Nabooru grinned, “Ready for today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Suppose I am, is there anything I need to do for it?” Link asked, siting himself down and going to work on eating his breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, just help me give a little speech, and then you're free to do as you please.” Nabooru said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Link nodded, he then noticed something off about the dining room, “Hey, so where's Nemisa?”</p><p> </p><p>“She said she had some business to attend to this morning, she did say she'll see you both at the festival later though.” Nabooru said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well okay, I just hope she has a little fun at least.” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>After they all finished eating, Nabooru clapped her hands together. “Alright then, let's go greet the people!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“...and so it is on this day that we all celebrate and devote ourselves to the desert goddess Aifet, so that we may continue to prosper in this new age of the Gerudo!” Nabooru said to the people of Gerudo Town, standing at the front of the palace, “And now our beloved king Link has something to say for you as well!”</p><p> </p><p>Nabooru then nudged Link to get him to speak up. Link nodded, cleared his throat and stepped up front. He heard a lot of excited squeals and cheering from the crowd, a rather large contrast from when everyone had taken to him so awkwardly seven months ago. The citizens had really grown to like him, it gave him some more confidence in himself to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello sisters of Gerudo Town, as your future king, it's taken some time for me to adjust to life here, as well as learning to take on my role here, and in this time there's been many hardships for us... But I feel through the strife that we've been brought together closer then ever, and with that we'll become stronger then ever before!”</p><p> </p><p>“Take it off!” shouted one Gerudo in the crowd, causing a few others to laugh and cheer.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah.” Link said sweatdropping, “Now... um, let's all celebrate and have fun, on this day of the great Desert Goddess!”</p><p> </p><p>With that the people cheered out and went about their business. Link himself took a sigh of relief while Nabooru put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax Link, you're getting better with your words, you're becoming a real hope for them all.” Nabooru said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for that.” Link said, “So what are you going to do now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm going to get some work done, and then get to working on that special project.” Nabooru said, “I'm sure your lovely princess of the Zoras will take nicely to it.” she winked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.... but what about you?” Link asked, “Don't you want to do anything fun today? It is the festival after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I... I should be fine.” Nabooru said, “You just go on and enjoy yourself okay? You've earned it.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Nabooru strolled off into the palace. Link just stared out at her, unsure of what to say to her...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Gerudo Town was buzzing with excitement on the day of the festival, colorful banners were hung everywhere, music was playing throughout the town, while the various shops and restaurants were given a makeover in celebration of the day, and the people themselves were going around lively and loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, so where do you want to go first Link?!” Aviel asked, making small hops around Link as the two of them walked down the street.</p><p> </p><p>“Dunno, not really familiar with what's to do here, care to help me with that Ms Tour Guide?” Link asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh of course!” Aviel straightened up, “There's some games like the hot cucco wing eating competition, the greased pig chase...”</p><p> </p><p>While Aviel was excitedly pointing out all the various places to go and things to do some girls upon seeing Link, waved and whistled to him, to which he replied by waving back to them.</p><p> </p><p>“...and then there's apparently going to be some really big show with a special guest tonight!” Aviel said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, wonder what that's going to be about.” Link pondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhohoho! It's a pleasure to see you again, my dear husband!” laughed out a familiar voice suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Link recognized the voice and turned to see that sure enough, it was his fiance Princess Ruto of the Zoras walking down the street. Alongside her was three other Zoras; a tall muscular male, a hunched over elderly male with a cane, and a green-scaled female one with two fins growing out from the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Ruto!” Link grinned and waved to her, “Glad you were able to make it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sister Ruto!” squealed out Aviel, running up to the Zora princess to hug her, only to be stopped by the tall male Zora, who simply glared down at her, making her back up to Link's side.</p><p> </p><p>“It's okay, Zopem, she's a good girl.” Ruto assured the male zora by patting his arm, who paused and stepped away.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is he?” Aviel asked, tilting her head.</p><p> </p><p>“This is my bodyguard, Zopem.” Ruto said, “Daddy appointed him to me after the Hylian vs Gerudo war, and he's stood by my side since.”</p><p> </p><p>“...” Zopem didn't say a word, but just stared down at Link and Aviel, he seemed to focus heavily on Link in particular.</p><p> </p><p>“A-And the others?” Link asked, looking over at the other Zoras.</p><p> </p><p>“The older gentlemen here is Oton, he's our royal ambassador, and is here to see the ways of the Gerudo as they are now.” Ruto introduced him, then gestured to the green zora, “And this is Luva, she's a friend of mine from the waters of Zora Coast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem, a pleasure to meet you Gerudo King.” Oton bowed his head, “I see your people are doing well these past years.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh, uh, yes of course.” Link said bowing, “I'm, erm, yet to be officially coordinated as king as of this time, but I hope everything here is too your expectations Ambassador Oton, please, uh, enjoy this town as our... honored guest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ga ha ha ha! No need to be so formal with me boy.” laughed Oton, “I can tell you're not the type to be talking that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, t-thanks...” Link rubbed the back of his head. He had to admit he was nervous about the idea of delegating relations with the zora, but at least as far as Oton was concerned he could be more relaxed then he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph.” Zopem on the other hand didn't seem very eager to make friends with him, he just stared intently at Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what's up dude?” Luva spoke up a laidback tone to Link, while sporting a mellow grin, “So you're, like, Ruto's hubby now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well we're still just engaged at this point...” Link said, feeling a small sense of happiness to admit they were to be married. Ruto seemed to agree, strolling up to Link and wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning against him, as he put his arm around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“But I'm looking forward to the day when it comes.” Link added.</p><p> </p><p>“Hee hee, you were right Ruto, he is pretty sweet, and cute for a Hylian.” Luva giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohohoho, of course Luva,” Ruto gave a haughty laugh, putting the back of her hand up to her chin, “Only the finest man would suit one like myself!”</p><p> </p><p>Zopem didn't say a word, but Link could still feel a sense of unease from the way the Zora was looking at him, even more now that he and Ruto were holding each other.</p><p> </p><p>“So I understand we have you to thank for the defeat of Morpha over at Lake Hylia.” Oton said, “We couldn't be more thankful for that, the monster was a real pain in my old rear, especially when it claimed the Water Temple as it's territory.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don't need to hear about your old rear, Ambassador Oton.” Ruto said annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well everyone pitched in to help us with defeating it.” Link affirmed, “Including Ruto.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, King Zora was pretty skeptic about the idea of allying with the Gerudo at first, but he seems to have softened about it a bit after the princess told him about how you all defeated that monster.” Oton nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that reminds me!” Ruto said, she turned to Zopem and motioned to him, who handed her a bag, which she then handed to Link. “This for you, husband.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Link asked, taking the bag and opening it. Inside was a strange thin cylinder device with chains wrapped around in the middle and a pointed tip. “Wait, this is...”</p><p> </p><p>“It's the Longshot,” Ruto said, “A artifact of the Water Temple. After Morpha was defeated, the Zora were able to enter the temple to fix the damages it caused, as well as salvage lost treasures inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“We were going to keep it in the Zora archives, but Princess Ruto was insistent we hand it over to you.” nodded Oton.</p><p> </p><p>“You're sure about this?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I just thought you'd get more use out of it then anything. Think of it as an... engagement gift of sorts, one more suited to your style.” Ruto said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“That thing looks pretty complex, can you handle it Link?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>Link paused and looked at the device, held it up into the air, and squeezed the handle, causing the pointy tip to shoot out with the chain and carrying Link with it, surprising everyone. They all moved their heads to watch Link shoot himself around the area using the device, surprising a few passersby as well, before the Longshot attached to a nearby tree allowing Link to land safely to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Think I can handle it.” Link grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah!!” Aviel exclaimed with her jaw dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“That was so... COOL!” Luva said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you took to that pretty well!” Ruto said with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Link didn't really mean to show off like that, but he couldn't help himself. In reality, this wasn't the first time he held this device, at least in this time period. In the dark future, he had entered the Water Temple during his quest, and found this very device to help him throughout his journey.</p><p> </p><p>'Come to think of it, when I was sent back into the past, I lost everything I had collected in the future, just like the Mirror Shield...' Link thought, 'Well this should be useful.'</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for this, Ruto.” Link then said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohohoho, anything for my dear husband.” Ruto laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, I suppose I'm going to go meet with the merchants around here to take a look at their business.” Oton said, shuffling his legs off, “You have fun today, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I'll go do some clothes shopping!” said Luva, “You guys know, like, a good place I could head to?”</p><p> </p><p>Aviel took a second to look at Link and Ruto, sporting a small smile, and waved up her arm to Luva, “I know some places, I'll show you around as an experienced tour guide!”</p><p> </p><p>“Righteous, okay then!” Luva said, “Make sure you tell me all the juicy details later, okay babe?” she added with a wink to Ruto, then strolled off with Aviel. The bird girl stopped for second, turned her head and gave Link a thumbs up, earning a soft smile and nod from her future king.</p><p> </p><p>Zopem meanwhile just continued to stand there without a word, it was getting pretty awkward between the Hylian and the two Zora to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>“What about him?” Link whispered to Ruto.</p><p> </p><p>“It'll be fine, Zopem, I'll be good with Link today. Why don't you go off with Oton and see to his well-being? You know how his back can get when he tries to push himself too hard.” Ruto assured him.</p><p> </p><p>“....as you wish Princess.” Zopem muttered, he looked to Link once more before turning and following after Oton.</p><p> </p><p>“He's... pretty intimidating.” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry about it, he can be like that.” Ruto handwaved.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess... So ready to check out the festival?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh of course, but there's something I'd like to do first...”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Link found himself sitting at a bench outside of a store while he heard Ruto talking excitedly from the inside. She had been ushered in by a Gerudo merchant and she insisted Link wait outside for them. He wasn't sure what it was all about, but waited patiently like a good boy as instructed by his fiance.</p><p> </p><p>“Well my husband, how do I look?” Ruto's voice brought up.</p><p> </p><p>Link turned to see her, only for his jaw to drop. Ruto was dressed up in traditional Gerudo silk clothes, colored a light blue to match her scales. She wore a head cloth that was big enough to go over most of her somewhat bulbous head, with a see-through veil that covered her mouth, a top that covered her chest, but made her cleavage stand out quite well, and a cloth belt that held on her new silk see-through pants. The outfit was designed well enough that it allowed her fins to remain free to flap around like usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it?” Ruto asked, doing a little twirl, causing the cloth and her fins to sway, “Lady Nabooru had it commissioned for me a couple weeks ago, it was made to help keep my body from drying out in the heat here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-It's... really nice, you look great...” Link said, standing up.</p><p> </p><p>He was truly honest when he said that, it was weird considering he was used to seeing her nude as Zora usually were, but the outfit gave off a different kind of feeling for him. The outfit seemed to actually accentuate her natural beauty more, and he couldn't help but feel like a lucky man to have a lady like her as his future wife.</p><p> </p><p>Ruto smirked at his reaction and walked up to him, pushing his jaw back up to close it. “Naturally I would, now come along Link,” she said taking his hand, “Let's seize this day for ourselves!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then!” Link nodded.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Ga ha ha ha!” laughed Oton as he and Zopem left a store, being seen out by the shopkeeper and her assistants, “You girls take care now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for your business!” said the shopkeeper with a bow.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to say, these Gerudo have changed drastically since before the war, they really know how to make an old man feel welcome!” Oton said to Zopem as they continued down the street.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not so sure myself...” Zopem muttered, “After everything that happened with the war, I'm not very comfortable of the idea of forming an alliance with this tribe. What if this attempt to rebuild themselves is just a cover to go after our Hylian allies again and free that demon king of theirs?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think that's the case, my boy.” Oton said, “Lady Nabooru went out of her way to contact me about forming an alliance. She seems to be working to keep these Gerudo from ever going back to their old ways, and she has many ways to help the Zora as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there's also the matter of that boy.” Zopem continued, seeming to ignore Oton's remark, “He's supposed to marry the princess, but he hardly seems fit to be a king; too young and weak...” he narrowed his eyes, “And then there's the concern that as the Gerudo King he will marry multiple women, it's an insult to the dignity of our princess!”</p><p> </p><p>“It should be fine, I've talked with Ruto on this, and she's already said she's comfortable sharing him with other ladies.” Otom said, then laughed, “Ga ha ha ha, he's a lucky man, I'll give him that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph, my point is he's unfit to marry Princess Ruto in general.” Zopem muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you worry for her my boy, but she should be fine, the two of them go back a long way.” Oton said, “She told me about how before you became her bodyguard that King Link saved her and Lord Jabu Jabu from a monster, back when he was just a child at that!”</p><p> </p><p>“She mentioned that to me... multiple times.” Zopem responded with a sigh, “But was it not the Gerudo King Ganondorf himself who cursed Lord Jabu Jabu with that monster to claim the Zora's Sapphire? What's to say this boy taking the princess' sapphire isn't part of some plan for him to take over Hyrule the way the other king attempted?”</p><p> </p><p>“Zopem, in my years as the royal ambassador, I've grown a knack for reading into people.” Oton said, “And I could tell that Link is a good and noble man. Princess Ruto loves him dearly, and she's been working hard to get the Zora accepting of him, and forming an alliance with the Gerudo so that they can marry someday. You just need to learn to trust her judgment.”</p><p> </p><p>Zopem paused, looking at the old ambassador, and just continued following him, deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Judgment, huh...?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Link and Ruto meanwhile were busy traveling down the street, Ruto was taking time to eagerly visit every store on the block, admiring the exotic Gerudo outfits and jewelry, and Link was being dragged along every step of the way, holding all the bags for her purchases.</p><p> </p><p>“Just how much more stuff are you getting?” Link asked, as he tried to balance the bags he was carrying so as not to collide into anything or anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Ruto paused and looked into one window, seeing some jeweled necklaces and rings on display, she stared at them wide eyed with s small bit of drool seeping out from her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“...yes.” Ruto said simply, before leaving Link to go into the store.</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn't a 'yes or no' question!” Link exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>As Ruto went into the shop, Link just set down the bags to rest his arms. He took a look around at the area, when something caught his eye. He went over to a makeshift stand where a Gerudo merchant was selling some various things, and he took a close look at one in particular that stood out to him.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Ruto emerged out of the store somewhat annoyed, “Hmph, those were hardly anything impressive after all...” she sighed, then called out, “Oh Link, where are yooou?”</p><p> </p><p>“Coming!” Link said in haste, gathering up the bags and running off to join her, as the stand merchant waved goodbye.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Soon Ruto led Link into another clothing store. She took a look over to him where she saw he had set the bags down to rest his arms, and looked over his garment of a red vest and green pants in particular.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm... excuse me, miss?” Ruto called out to the clothing store owner, “Would you be able to do custom-wear here for a man?”</p><p> </p><p>“For the king? Oh yes, Princess, it would be an honor!” the seamstress and store owner said cheerfully, taking off a measuring tape hanging from her shoulders. “First we'll need his measurements!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh oh.” Link realized.</p><p> </p><p>He soon found himself standing upright with his arms stretched out left and right, while Ruto and the store owner were getting his measurements over.</p><p> </p><p>“So lets go with a black and gold vest, black with green lines for the sleeves...” Ruto muttered, looking over Link's body, “Oh, and make sure the vest is made to be worn open so he can show off that chiseled chest of his...”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm-hmm, how about back here then?” asked the seamstress.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, watch where you're moving that tape!” Link snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Link's protest went ignored, and he sighed, looking out the window at a Gerudo mother with her child.</p><p> </p><p>The daughter stared at Link, before asking her mother, “Mommy, why are those ladies dressing up the king?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because men don't know how to dress themselves, honey.” the mother said, as the two past by.</p><p> </p><p>“...and we'll make the pants black with some red there and there... hey, quit fidgeting.” Ruto scolded Link, tugging on his pants to make him stand still.</p><p> </p><p>“We done yet?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That will do.” nodded Ruto, she told the seamstress “I'll pay for it upfront and you just have it sent to the palace as soon as it's done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Splendid!” the seamstress said, cupping her hands together brightly.</p><p> </p><p>Link and Ruto soon left the store afterwards, Link was a bit confused about just what happened. “So what was that you were sizing me for anyway?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why your new king's garments my husband, I want you to look good on our wedding day after all!” Ruto said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Our.. wedding...” Link said, finding himself blushing red at the thought of the day.</p><p> </p><p>“You think that's nice, you should see what I picked for my dress.” she smiled, kissing him on the cheek. He couldn't help but wonder about how she'll look in a wedding dress, but those thoughts were cut off when he realized a sensation in his stomach, and it wasn't fluttering butterflies of love or anything corny like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you getting hungry?” Link asked Ruto, “I know a restaurant you might like here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course!” Ruto said.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Link escorted Ruto to a familiar little restaurant he had been to many times now, the same one whee he went on his tour of the town with Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“So what can I get ya two?” asked the waitress. Link turned to the Gerudo and quickly recognized her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sovan?” Link inquired, recognizing the head of Reirousa's Sandstorm Viper gang, “You're working here now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, got the job pretty quick.” she grinned, “Thanks again for bringing the boss and us here, it's great to be able to make food for everyone, and especially to get paid for it!”</p><p> </p><p>Link was glad to see Reirousa and her gang were starting to fit in the way they were. He went ahead and introduced Ruto to Sovan, while she got to work on cooking their meal order.</p><p> </p><p>“So Link saved you from the belly of a large creature? Not the first time he's done something like that!” Ruto laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Link, sister Ruto!” exclaimed Aviel as she came into the restaurant with Luva, “You guys eatin' here too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, we're just here for the free water.” Link said in a cheeky tone.</p><p> </p><p>“So how are you liking the town, Luva?” Ruto asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It's dry as hell, but I'm having fun! Thanks for bringin' me here Ruto!” Luva said.</p><p> </p><p>By that time, Sovan dished out Link and Ruto's orders and went to taking Aviel and Luva's. Naturally the latter two's order included two bowls of shaved ice. As Link and Ruto ate, the zora princess took a look at Link's food and grinned slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh husbaaand...” she said in a singsong voice, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, “Can I have a taste of your food?”</p><p> </p><p>“What food?” Link asked. Ruto opened her eye in curiosity only to see Link had already finished his food and he was wiping the remnants off his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You're such a glutton!” Ruto exclaimed, folding her arms and looking away with a pout, leaving Link confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Sovan, I'm here for the sandwiches I ordered to go!” announced a new voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, they're right here!” Sovan called out, gesturing to a bag on a nearby table.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, hey it's Nemisa!” Aviel exclaimed. The Gerudo warrior seemingly ignored Aviel and walked past her</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Nemisa, greetings!” Ruto spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“...hello Princess, an honor to see you again.” Nemisa nodded with a slight bow.</p><p> </p><p>“Where've you been all day, Nemisa?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I've... been busy.” Nemisa said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well why don't you sit and eat with us then, Nemisa?” Ruto asked with a pleasant smile, patting an empty spot on their table.</p><p> </p><p>“...I... can't. I still have much to do.” Nemisa said, but then added, “...perhaps I'll take a rain check on that offer though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay...” Ruto said, the group watched as Nemisa went out the door with her order, “I wish I could just sit her down and have a friendly chat with her.” Ruto sighed, “I really admire her for how she saved you from drowning back at Lake Hylia.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I really want to do something for her to brighten her spirits...” he said concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Here comes your order!” Sovan called out, walking from the kitchen area to hand Aviel and Luva their meals, as well as the two bowls of shaved ice. She suddenly stumbled a bit though, causing the food tray to tip, and spilled one of the bowls of shaved ice on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah shit,” Sovan said, as she moved her arm to try to balance the plates, but one bowl started to tip. “Ah shit!!” she repeated with more panic in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, be careful Sovan!” Aviel exclaimed, as she and Luva got up to help her balance her tray, but they both slipped on the shaved ice and collided into Sovan, making her knock over the other shaved ice bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Ppphbbtt!!” Ruto snorted out giggling at the two's clumsiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you two alright??” Link asked, he got up himself to try and help them, only slip on the ice himself, and fall forward into Aviel and Luva and impacted into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooowww...” groaned Luva, “Like, how the hell did that happen?!” she then saw one of Link's hands was groping her chest mounds, “”H-Hey dude, watch where you're grabbing!!” she shouted a red face.</p><p> </p><p>“Been a while since something like this happened...” Aviel said with swirling eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmph...” Link muttered, his face buried in Aviel's chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoops.” Sovan said rubbing the back of head, “Uh, no charge for that I guess...”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahahaha, you guys are too much!!” Ruto meanwhile was holding her sides and laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this the place?” asked a new voice, making everyone stop as Ambassador Oton and Ruto's bodyguard Zopem both come into the restaurant, “Hey we finally found it! Good thing too, I'm famished!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let's just make this a quick,” said Zopem, “I feel I should get back to find out how Princess Ruto is doi-” he stopped when he saw the scene in the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>Link was laying on top of both Aviel and Luva, his face buried in Aviel's chest while his hand was laying on Luva's chest, with their faces flushed bright red.</p><p> </p><p>He then looked up at Ruto who had just stopped laughing before they came in, and he saw her staring back at him blankly, with tears going down her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You... you... BASTARD!!” Zopem shouted in anger, quickly grabbing Link from the ground and holding him up, slamming him into a wall, “You DARE hurt Princess Ruto like this?!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, it's not what you thi-” Link was slammed against the wall again by Zopem, the Zora's powerful arm choking Link.</p><p> </p><p>“You put yourself on a high pedestal, and fool around with women while Princess Ruto watches and weeps?! You have no right to call yourself her fiance!!” Zopem shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Zopem, stop this!” shouted Ruto, “Link did nothing wrong!!'</p><p> </p><p>“Zopem you fool, calm yourself!!” exclaimed Oton frantically, “Release the Gerudo king, or this should lead to an international incident!!”</p><p> </p><p>Aviel reacted by quickly aiming her crossbow at Zopem's shoulder, “Hold it! As the king's bodyguard, I demand that you unhand him, or else!” she shouted sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“...fine.” Zopem narrowed his eyes and let go of Link, dropping him to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Look this whole thing is a misunderstanding.” Ruto said crossly, “This was just an accident.”</p><p> </p><p>“She's right.“ Link said, rubbing his throat and going back over to Ruto, “I swear to you, that the two of us are bound together now, and I would never do anything to hurt her.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's right!” Aviel shouted, waving her bird wings, “He and sister Ruto love each other!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really now?” Zopem asked. He closed his eyes and contemplated this thoughts. “Judgment...” the zora bodyguard then muttered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I've decided... that you need to prove how true you are to her.” Zopem said, “If you wish to marry our Princess Ruto, I demand that you must prove your worth to us Zora!!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Link asked, “How do I do that??”</p><p> </p><p>“A competition.” he said, “You will face me on the field of battle!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear...” sighed Oton, “I might have said something wrong to him...”</p><p> </p><p>“This can't be happening,...” Ruto groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh... my shaved ice...” sobbed Aviel, looking down at the melting remains of her treat.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Proving One's Self</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Link found himself at the archery grounds, holding a bow and arrow, alongside Ruto's bodyguard Zopem. The zora had given him a challenge to prove himself worthy of taking Ruto's hand in marriage.</p><p> </p><p>“The first to three perfect bullseye shots wins!” Zopem stated with a bow and arrow set of his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite sure what this has to do with me proving myself to marry Ruto but...” Link sighed, getting into position.</p><p> </p><p>“Go Link!! Do it for sister Ruto!!” cheered Aviel from the stands, along with Ruto Oton and Luva.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, do it for me!!” cheered Ruto.</p><p> </p><p>Zopem meanwhile narrowed his eyes, pulled back his arrow, aiming squarely at his target.</p><p> </p><p>'Hmph, there's no way this boy can best me in archery, I've trained in this art since I was a chil-”</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Zopem realized Link had already shot three perfect bullseye shots into his target.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?!” exclaimed Zopem with his jaw dropped to his waist, he let go of the string on his bow and the arrow just fell harmlessly to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“So, do I win then?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“...best two out of three!” Zopem stated.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Next will be a battle of the mind!! Flex your brain muscles to their maximum!!” Zopem said, as he and Link sat a table with a chess board between the two at the town's chess tournament. Numerous Gerudo were participating in it, but they gave Link and Zopem permission to use one of the boards for their little duel.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay...?” Link said.</p><p> </p><p>“Think Link can handle chess?” Aviel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven't seen him play it myself, but he has a knack for strategy and puzzles, so maybe...” Ruto said.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck, Link!” shouted out Dr. Sarami with a wave, who was participating in the tournament itself.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Sarami.” Link waved.</p><p> </p><p>Sarrami smiled and blew a kiss to him, causing him to blush bright red and Zopem to get even more angry.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor then turned back to her opponent and moved a piece, saying 'Checkmate.”, causing the opponent to fall off her chair and impact into the ground in a daze.</p><p> </p><p>“How did she win in two moves?!” the opponent groaned out in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, we begin.” Zopem said to Link.</p><p> </p><p>Zopem started by moving one piece, then Link moved one of his own. This continued until after some time, when Zopem's king had ended up in a bad situation. The zora had a cold sweat trickling down his head, he reached out at one piece, only to change his mind and take his remaining rook piece. He slowly moved it to another position, but while still holding the piece, he looked up at Link who was just sitting there calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Zopem?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on, my hand is still on it!!” the zora shouted, before moving it back to where it was originally. He then took a close look at the board and saw an ideal move, and he scooted his bishop forward to knock out one of Link's knights.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are, a simple-”</p><p> </p><p>“Checkmate.” Link said, scooting his queen piece into a position that trapped Zopem's king, leaving the Zora to fall over backwards off his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not even sure why Zopem even did that challenge.” Ruto said, absentmindedly stroking Aviel's hair, as the bird-girl was laying on her lap, having been bored to sleep “He's a crummy chess player.”</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations Link!” Sarami said, strolling up and embracing Link right into her large chest, causing him to wiggle around like crazy to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“Sarami, you're going to suffocate him!” exclaimed Aviel.</p><p> </p><p>“Jees, even I'm a little jealous of those things...” Ruto muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“So would you like to have a chess match against me then?” Sarami asked, smiling to Link, who finally puled himself out of her grip, “If you win I'll give you a reward.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...” Link paused, looking over at all the Gerudo girls Sarami had defeated in the chess torunament, who were impacted to the ground from how quickly they were defeated by her. “I'll pass.”</p><p> </p><p>He then turned to Zopem who was forcing himself up onto his feet. “So do I win now then?” Link asked, hoping to put an end to their battle.</p><p> </p><p>“...best five out of seven!!” stated Zopem.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone collectively sighed in reaction.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Alright! Nice to have you two competing!” Togau said, speaking to Link and Zopem, “This game never really gets much attention during the festival.”</p><p> </p><p>The group had arrived at a canopy where Togau was hosting her own game. Besides her was her pet pig Oseg, and a large barrel of grease that her cucco Imra was busy stirring with a spoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so what do we do exactly?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Rules're simple,” Togau stated, “I'm gonna get Oseg all greased up and turn him loose on the streets of Gerudo Town, and it's up to you two to try and catch my piggy boy!”</p><p> </p><p>Oseg, standing beside Togau, simply let out a snort.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I see why this game doesn't get much attention...” Aviel said, looking at the grease barrel.</p><p> </p><p>“I will crush you in this battle of zora versus man versus swine.” Zopem said, crackling his left knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, it's just a fun little game, Mr. Fish Guy.” Togau said sweatdropping, she then looked to Ruto, “He seems like the friendly type.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't get me started...” sighed Ruto.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, time fer the greasing!” Togau said, taking the barrel and pouring it down on Oseg. The pig showed no reaction to being covered in the grease, while Imra worked with a cloth to make sure the pig was completely drenched in the stuff.</p><p> </p><p>“Gross.” Ruto muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Least it's going to cool him off in this weather.” Aviel said, after a pause she added, “Or maybe it'll just make him smell like bacon.”</p><p> </p><p>It was then at the mention of 'bacon' Oseg wigged out and squealed in horror, slipping out of Togau and Imra's work on him and he went charging off down the street.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops, guess the contest already started!” Togau laughed, “Go get em boys!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! I shall be victorious!!” shouted Zopem, chasing off after Oseg.</p><p> </p><p>“How did I get talked into this...?” Link sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck, my husband.” Ruto snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks...” Link groaned as he charged off after Oseg.</p><p> </p><p>Zopem had managed to catch up with the greased pig, who was expertly running and dodging through the streets around the carts and Gerudo women. The Zora leaped into the air and wrapped his arms around Oseg, only for the pig to slip out effortlessly and continue to run.</p><p> </p><p>Link jumped into the air, bounced off Zopem's head and dived down at the pig, only for Oseg to dart right suddenly and Link instead impacted onto the ground, skidding across the street and into a fruit stand, knocking it over</p><p> </p><p>Zopem charged past Link, who stuck his head out of the fruit with an apple lodged in his mouth. He spit out the fruit and continued chasing around the pig.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, going down one street was Reirousa, who was just out to get some snacks for later that day. She was about to round a corner when a greased Oseg came running and collided into her stomach. The pig staggered back in a daze, while Reirousa herself didn't even so much as move or flinch from the impact. Oseg looked up to see what the hard object was he had just ran into.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,you alright, pig?” Reirousa asked.</p><p> </p><p>Oseg's face paled white upon seeing Reirousa, who despite showing concern for the pig's well-being was unknowingly making a glare that outright terrified him. The pig squealed out in horror, before turning and running off in another direction..</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hey, what's the big deal?!” Reirousa asked, following after him.</p><p> </p><p>Oseg turned to see Reirousa running at him, her footsteps making loud stomping sounds, which only scared the pig worse.</p><p> </p><p>The pig, in his hurry quickly turned a corner and right past Zopem's legs, causing him to trip over and collide right into Reirousa.</p><p> </p><p>“Grr.. watch where you're going you idiotic woman!” shouted Zopem, before getting a good look at Reirousa, and saw her glaring down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You tryin' to start a fight or somethin', buddy?" Reirousa asked with her eyes glaring down angerly at him, as she cracked her knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh oh.” Zopem muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Oseg meanwhile charged down the street, but stopped when it came to a small pile of fruit in the middle of the street. Exhausted from it's running and terror, Oseg gladly started gobbling up the fruit, allowing Link to spring his trap. Using a towel, he quickly grabbed Oseg and held him in place, though the pig was too preoccupied with eating to care.</p><p> </p><p>“I got him!!” Link shouted out.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before the girls and Oton caught up with Link, and Togau held his arm up to declare him the victor.</p><p> </p><p>“This game's winner is, Link!!” cheered Togau.</p><p> </p><p>Just at that moment, Zopem went flying backwards past them all and into the fruit stand that Link had crashed into earlier. Zopem muttered to himself, covered in fruit, while Oseg ran up to him and stated licking fruit goo off his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Got anything to say to him now Zopem?” Ruto teased, walked up to Zopem, leaning over and poking the male Zora on the forehead with a grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“...best seven out of twelve.” Zopem simply said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Welcome everyone to this year's Hot Cucco Eating competition! We've gathered these brave Gerudo, as well as our beloved King Link, and sister Ruto's bodyguard Zopem, to see who can eat as many of these cucco wings, heavily heavily marinated in spicy pepper sauce, as possible!” shouted a Gerudo hosting the completion.</p><p> </p><p>Link and Zopem sat at a bench table, a huge plate of cucco wings soaked in red sauce in front of both of them, and sitting beside them was five other Gerudo girls, and oddly enough even the mystic ice elementalist Korume was there as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this still the field of battle?” Ruto asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Zopem... I hope he knows what he's doing...” sighed Ambassador Oton.</p><p> </p><p>“So why aren't you competin' Kesuta?” Togau asked Kesuta, Korume's twin sister and fire expert, sitting alongside the group, “Aren't you resistant to fire?”</p><p> </p><p>“Heat's one thing, spicy's another... trust me, I learned that the hard way...” muttered Kesuta, looking like she was reflecting on past trauma.</p><p> </p><p>“This endurance competition shall be your downfall, Gerudo King.” Zopem said.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm still having a hard time seeing what this of all things is supposed to prov-” Link started, but was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“And BEGIN!” shouted the host.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Link, Zopem, Korume and the five other Gerudo all started gobbling down cucco wings as fast as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds after the competition started, one Gerudo girl screamed out and breathed fire into the air.</p><p> </p><p>“It's too damn hot!!” she screamed, “What the hell is this stuff made from, the fires of Death Mountain?!?” she got up and ran off to find a way to sooth her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“That's one down!” shouted the host, and it wasn't long before a second and third Gerudo girl gave up after that.</p><p> </p><p>As Link ate cucco wing after cucco wing, he was gasping out from the spiciness of them, sweat rolled down his face, and the sauce smeared against his lips was intensifying the burning feeling he was enduring.</p><p> </p><p>“Are... you... faltering, boy??” Zopem taunted.</p><p> </p><p>Link look a glance at Zopem, only to see the Zora's whole body was now beet red with tears streaming down his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Can Zoras even handle this sort of thing?!” Aviel exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“This is so stupid...” sighed Ruto.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually two of the other Gerudo left, and it was down to three competitors, Link, Zopem and Korume. Link was craving some milk and bread at that moment, but took a look up to see Ruto watching, and resolved himself to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>'Gotta do this for our relationship...' Link paused in thought, 'Why this in particular I don't know, but...'</p><p> </p><p>“This... is... nothing!!” shouted Zopem.</p><p> </p><p>Link then glanced over to Zopem who seemed to be actively swelling from the intensity of the spicy food.</p><p> </p><p>“Just how much more can he take?” Togau asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like he's gonna explode...” Luva said.</p><p> </p><p>The Zora looked back, to see Link was having some trouble with the spicy food but holding on, which only motivated Zopem to eat faster.</p><p> </p><p>It was then at that moment Zopem, in his haste to win, grabbed one cucco wing that still had a sizable piece of pepper on it from when the sauce was made. He bit into the cucco wing without even noticing it, and froze as the slice of pepper touched his tongue.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, on the peak of Death Mountain, a large Goron named Biggoron was taking a break from his job as a craftsman. He was causally sipping a cup of dirt, enjoying the view of Hyrule from atop the peak. As he gazed out at the land, he could have sworn he saw a large fireball in the distance, and that it was in the direction of Gerudo Valley.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, those Gerudo sure know how to party.” Biggoron said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at Gerudo Town, everyone just saw Zopem laying on the side of the table outcold and his whole body smoldering as if he had been bathing in lava, with smoke rising up from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Having seen his rival pass out, Link sighed with relief and held up his hand to request some bread, which the host as quick to provide.</p><p> </p><p>“Zopem is out and King Link has surrendered, we have a winner!” the host then announced, “The victory for this year's Hot Cucco Eating competition goes to our returning champion from the last three years, sister Korume!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to see Korume, who was calmly sitting back, wiping sauce off her face without even looking the slightest bit phased, in front of her was a plate of bones, indicating every wing having been eaten.</p><p> </p><p>“Kukuku, too easy.” Korume said.</p><p> </p><p>“Is... your sister being an ice magic user make her immune to spicy food or something...?” Aviel asked Kesuta.</p><p> </p><p>“No... she just really likes hot food.” sighed Kesuta, “Needless to say, I don't let her cook for me... anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Zopem, I think it's time to call it quits.” Ruto said to her bodyguard.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, this is getting kind of dangerous.” Link pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Zopem forced himself up and muttered, “Best... thirty one... our of... twenty three...”</p><p> </p><p>“That's not even mathematically possible.” Ruto said sweatdropping.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine...” Zopem groaned, “Then one more to decide them all!!” he shouted out. He paused for a second, before collapsing on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Want some bread?” the host of the competition asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please.” Zopem muttered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Link found himself holding a wooden sword, and across from him was Zopem holding a wooden battle staff, while a small crowd of Gerudo, along with Ruto, Aviel, Oton, Luva, Togau, Reirousa, Ketsuta, and Korume were all sitting in watch of what was going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“What's going on here?” piped up a new voice. Aviel turned to see Nabooru walking up to the stands, “I was just finishing my work when I heard Link was attacked by one of the guests sister Ruto brought with her, and something about a pig.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's... a long story...” sighed Ambassador Oton, “I apologize foe my companion's recklessness. He's always been the sort to... well...”</p><p> </p><p>“It's alright either way, Link's a tough guy. I'd just like to see this for myself.” Nabooru said, taking a seat beside Oton.</p><p> </p><p>“This will be our final duel.” Zopem said to Link, holding his staff, “We battle until one is at the other's mercy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay... very well.” Link said, going into a battle stance.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck my husband!” Ruto called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Pound that bastard into fish paste, Link!” shouted Reirousa, flexing her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, watch your tongue.” Ruto snapped at Reirousa.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder if Zopem knows what he's doing by fighting him...” Oton muttered, rubbing his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry Mr. Ambassador.” grinned Aviel, “Link can handle this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah he's been through worse then this.” Togau nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Knock his lights out, King Link!!” shouted Kesuta.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to see him writhe and squirm again like during the cucco eating contest...” chuckled Korume darkly.</p><p> </p><p>Zopem was a little annoyed at how everyone cheering for his defeat, but all that did was make him more determined to crush the new Gerudo King.</p><p> </p><p>“Now face me, boy!!” shouted Zopem, charging at Link with his staff.</p><p> </p><p>Link brandished his wooden sword and the two clashed their weapons. Zopem pushed Link's sword back and swung it at his legs, but Link jumped over the staff and kicked Zopem in the chest, sending him staggering back. The Zora spun his staff and swiped it at Link, who ducked and rolled under Zopem's legs, before bringing up his sword and smacking him in the back, making the Zora shout out in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Stand still you weakling!!” shouted Zopem swinging his staff around back and smacking Link backwards across the ground, but Link jumped back onto his feet and sprinted forward, leaped into the air and brought his sword down, but Zopem blocked it with his staff before repealing Link away. Zopem trusted the staff forward multiple times, as Link nimbly weaved left and right to dodge each thrust.</p><p> </p><p>Link narrowed his eyes and swung his sword down at the staff, knocking it downward, while at the same time having the other end bash Zopem across the face, and then Link swung his sword and smacked Zopem across the chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Grraaahh!!” Zopem shouted in anger, “I'll make you pay Hylian!!” He grabbed the staff again and started swing it like mad at Link, forcing the Hylian to back up. Zopem was swinging blindly, but his sheer strength was making it hard to counter.</p><p> </p><p>Link soon found an opening and swung his sword in an overhead attack, smacking Zopem across the face, making him stagger, before Link shoulder bashed him backwards, then performing a spin attack to hit Zopem one last time, sending him flailing back to the ground, his staff fell and hit the ground, breaking it in half. He was about to get up when Link pointed his sword at Zopem's throat, forcing the Zora to lay back on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit...” Zopem muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like it's over.” Link said, spinning his sword in his hand and sheathing it.</p><p> </p><p>The Gerudo all cheered out excitedly for Link's victory, as Ruto, Nabooru and the others all got up and ran over to congratulate him.</p><p> </p><p>“Link, my beloved hero!” Ruto said, grabbing and squeezing him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Way to stick it to him, like a true man!!” Reirousa said flexing her arms, all fired up.</p><p> </p><p>“You did quite well Link.” Nabooru smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks everyone.” Link nodded, then turned to his opponent, “So Zopem, is that it then?”</p><p> </p><p>“No... I can't accept this...” gasped Zopem, “I can't let Ruto... marry this... degenerate king...”</p><p> </p><p>“What's your problem, you meanie?!” exclaimed Aviel, “Can't you just accept Link and Ruto's marriage and let them be happy??”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I don't want my princess to be happy??” shouted Zopem, “I just...” he sighed and took a deep breath, “...owe Princess Ruto so much...”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Link asked.</p><p> </p><p>“...when I was younger,” Zopem started, “I was part of the army. I was aiding the Hylians in the war against the Gerudo. But I was too brass and hotblooded, and eventually got reprimanded and discharged by my superior officer... I went back to Zora's Domain in disgrace, and I had thought myself to be useless...”</p><p> </p><p>He forced himself to sit up and turned his head to Ruto, “Just when I was at my lowest point though, the princess met me and helped me turn my life around. She inspired me to find my place in life...”</p><p> </p><p>“I worked hard and eventually got the right to be her bodyguard... and over the past six years... She became like a little sister to me.” he said, “That's why I needed to make sure that if you intend to marry Princess Ruto, that you weren't just trying to use her or hurt her... And if true, that you had what it took to look after her and keep her safe...”</p><p> </p><p>It was that moment, when Ruto suddenly stepped up and slapped Zopem across the face.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?!?” exclaimed Ruto, “What kind of reasoning is that to treat Link like this?! I didn't just pick him as my husband because he has a cute butt!”</p><p> </p><p>“No one brought that up...” Aviel pointed out sweatdropping.</p><p> </p><p>“I picked him not just because he's handsome and strong, but kind and noble as well! He wants what's best not just for the Gerudo, or the Zora, but Hyrule and the people as a whole!” Ruto shouted, “He's the man I gave my mother's sapphire to as a wedding vow, and you won't question who I choose to love!”</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“Also, I may be a princess, but I'm not a weak or helpless child. I can defend myself, but for those times when I can't, I know Link will be there for me...”</p><p> </p><p>Ruto then smiled lightly and held out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“...as well as you.”</p><p> </p><p>Zopem just paused looking to her. In that moment, an old memory went through his mind, of him as a lost ex-soldier, and Ruto as a child, who was smiling brightly and handing him a river lily flower.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I'm sorry...” Zopem said, taking Ruto's hand and she helped him to his feet, “And I'm sorry to you too Gerudo King, I think I was wrong about you..” he said to Link.</p><p> </p><p>“No biggie.” Link said, waving his hand dismissively, “I promise I'll do everything I can to make Ruto happy. We'll work hard so someday the Gerudo and the Zora can unite as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Nabooru agreed, “Link proved to you how serious he is about marrying Ruto, and as his adviser, we'll work together to form an alliance with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm looking forward to that day myself.” Oton said. “I've been watching everything around here since I arrived, and at this point I think I can safely tell King Zora that we should become allies with your people.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruto nodded, “It won't happen overnight, but we Zora will do what it takes to make the Hylian Parliament hear your desire for a peace treaty, and we'll seal our alliance the day Link and I wed.”</p><p> </p><p>“...very well.” Zopem said, sticking out his hand, “Then I'll leave the princess in your capable hands... Gerudo King Link.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, and please continue to watch over her as well, Zopem.” Link nodded.</p><p> </p><p>As the crowd cheered over Link's victory against Zopem, and the future alliance, Ruto herself couldn't help but smile to see her husband and her bodyguard shake hands.</p><p> </p><p>Nabooru meanwhile beamed with pride at the sight of Link and his resolve.</p><p> </p><p>'He's growing more by the day...' she thought.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the sun was starting to set over Gerudo Valley, Link and Ruto were enjoying dinner at a restaurant,a different one then the diner where Sovan worked, but a fancier and more refined one. It was clearly built for evenings, as the windows showed off a beautiful view of the sunset.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaah...!” Ruto opened her mouth, motioning for Link to get a taste of the food he had ordered for himself. Before the meal arrived, she had a strict talk with him about taking his time eating so he could savor his meal, though he was pretty sure the main reason was so she could do this. He didn't really mind though, as he lifted a fork of his meal and fed it to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, very nice.” Ruto swooned, “I've always wanted to do this with you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm glad you're enjoying it.” Link smiled, he didn't really get her desire to be fed by him, but she seemed to enjoy it so much he just went along with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I need to be careful with the quality of the food here.” Ruto said, cutting a piece of meat from her plate and eating it.“If I get carried away I could end up as big as my daddy!” she joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Considering that overly vain attitude of yours, I doubt you'd let something that ever happen.” teased Link, “But even if it did, I'd still love you the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“T-Thank you...” Ruto said with a light blush, then a second later realized what he said, “Hey, who are you calling overly vain?!?” Link just laughed in response, causing her to huff out in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Well this won't help humble you at all, but I got something for you.” Link said, he reached into one of the bag Ruto had him carrying and took out a small box, which he opened for her, causing her to gaps out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh... oh my!” Ruto exclaimed. It was a jeweled necklace, the chain made of silver and lined with blue sapphires hanging down the front of it. He stood up and went around back of her, putting the necklace on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Link, this is beautiful!” Ruto said marveling at it, “Where did you find this??”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it at a stand in the marketplace.” Link said, “I figured it would go well with your outfit.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's perfect...” she whispered, stroking one of the sapphires with her finger, “Thank you...”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the other Gerudo in the restaurant, even the waitresses, were watching the two, seething in jealousy over seeing the zora princess and their king so close. In the back, Aviel and Luva had come to the same restaurant for dinner as well, and their friends didn't go unnoticed by them.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww, they're, like, so cute together...” Luva said smiling, “But I'm so jealous of Ruto!”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm just happy to see Link like this.” said Aviel, “He's gone through a lot since he came here, and I love seeing him relax and smile.”</p><p> </p><p>“So is he gonna marry you too?” Luva asked. “Ruto mentioned the king can marry a lot of girls at once here.”</p><p> </p><p>“M-Me? Marry Link??” Aviel asked, blushing bright red. “H-He's a great friend but... I... um... I... don't think I'm ready for something like... that...”</p><p> </p><p>Aviel paused and looked over to see Ruto open her mouth to motion for Link to feed her again, only to find out he had just cleared his plate, causing her to scold him, but Link just laughed wholeheartedly.</p><p> </p><p>'But maybe some day...' Aviel thought to herself with a light smile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that night, everyone had gathered at the main square of Gerudo Town, where a large stage had been set up. Everyone was siting back, waiting for the big surprise that was going to happen that night.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello everyone!” shouted a familiar looking Gerudo stepping up onto the stage, “Thank you all for gathering here this beautiful desert night, blessed to us by the great Desert Goddess Aifet!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, isn't that the host of the night club?” Link pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure looks like her.” Aviel said.</p><p> </p><p>“Night club?” Togau asked, rubbing the back of her head, “Didn't even know we had one of those.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have a special treat on this night. To honor the goddess of the desert, we present to you the red goddess of the dance! That's right, for this one-night only occasion, the lovely Madame Scarlet will be dancing for you all tonight!” the host declared.</p><p> </p><p>This came as a shock to everyone there. While many cheered out, quite a number of the Gerudo were baffled at this announcement.</p><p> </p><p>“Madame who??”</p><p> </p><p>“She's supposed to be a legendary dancer!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! But Madame Scarlet never leaves the club!”</p><p> </p><p>“I've heard she's an actual goddess who came down to Hyrule to bless our people with her skills!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can't wait to see what dance she does tonight!!”</p><p> </p><p>Link and Aviel were pretty surprised to hear about this.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Nemisa really going to dance out here like this?” Aviel whispered to Link.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she's pretty cautious about keeping her identity a secret, I wonder what made her decide on this?” Link whispered back. “It must be what she was doing all day, practicing for this show.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it seems we can finally see the great Madame Scarlet out in the open.” smirked Nabooru, then added under her breath, 'It's about time she finally showed herself like this.'</p><p> </p><p>It was then that two Gerudo lit some torches to the left and right of the stage, then threw some dust onto the fire, causing the stage to engulf in smoke, surprising everyone.</p><p> </p><p>What was even more surprising was when the smoke blew away, in the place of the two girls was a single woman, clad in a red silk dancer's garb, it was 'Madame Scarlet', also known by Link and Aviel to be Nemisa.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd cheered wildly at the sight of the exotic dancer, who greeted the audience with a bow.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, is that her??” Reirousa asked.</p><p> </p><p>“She's beautiful!” Ketsuta said with a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Does she... kinda look familiar to anyone?” Togau asked tilting her head.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Don't think so!” Aviel said, in the hope of trying to protect her friend's identity.</p><p> </p><p>“Either way, I'm looking forward to this show.” Link smiled, “I think you're going to like this, Ruto.”</p><p> </p><p>“I look forward to it...” Ruto said as she looked up at Madame Scarlet. She took Togau's question from a second ago into account and stared intently at Scarlet.</p><p> </p><p>The music started to play, and Madame Scarlet started her dance, her legs rose and fell slowly with each high note, her arms rose up and her hands delicately stretched out and tickled the air She swung her leg around and did a spun, to the left, then to the right.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my, she's such a great dancer!” Sarami exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Togau's right, she.... kinda reminds me of someone...” Reirousa muttered, scratching her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, could it be...?” Sovan asked herself, narrowing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“She dances beautifully.” Ruto said, putting her hand to her chest in shock, whispering to herself, “Could it really be... her?”</p><p> </p><p>Korume just watched the dance herself, without a word. She took a took over at the other girls, and especially at Link, seeing him in awe of Madame Scarlet's dance, she lowered her gaze and a small, faint smile graced her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile the dance continued on, as Madame Scarlet moved off the stage and started dancing down the aisles of the crowd, they all cheered and squealed as she went by. Link watched her carefully, turning a little red when she took a second to shake her hips, which gave him a good view of her round but firm rear end. Scarlet then at that moment look a glance behind her, looking right at him, which he responded by turning his head away. He was stricken with embarrassment, as well as fear about her retaliating by punching him or something.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, Scarlet danced over to Link, gripped him by his chin, and turned his head to wards her. He was astonished to see Madame Scarlet looking right at him as he looked back into her golden eyes, and she smiled lightly. Knowing this was his bodyguard Nemisa was so strange, even after all this time he had seen her dances, but what surprised him more was seeing how serene she was in that moment, a stark contrast to her usual attitude. She took one of her silk sashes and wrapped it around Link's head, bringing him closer to her, and they just gazed into each other's eyes for a while. It was then the music suddenly changed to a more upbeat tune and she leaped back, continuing on her way back to the stage.</p><p> </p><p>Link was at a loss of what to say or do in that moment, but he then heard a light giggle, and he turned to see Ruto in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“She's pretty good at more then dancing I see.” Ruto said grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah heh heh...” Link just chuckled nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the music was on it's way to ending. Madame Scarlet's hips swayed left and right as her arms waved in sync with them. Two Gerudo came up to the torches they had lit earlier, they pulled out some pouches. Scarlet then knelt down and did an impressive flip high into the air, landing down on the ground in front of the stage, just as the Gerudo threw some dust into the torches, causing large bursts of flames shooting into the air, illuminating Scarlet's landing poise.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, the crowd cheered out wildly and excitedly, some standing and whistling.</p><p> </p><p>“That... was... awesome!!” Reirousa exclaimed, slamming her fist to the ground in excitement, causing a small dent in the stone.</p><p> </p><p>“Shes as great as I've heard!” Sarami said, putting a hand to her cheek, “And it seems she fancies Link as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very good.” Nabooru said, nodding to herself with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Link watched as Madame Scarlet did a polite bow and leave. He paused to himself, took a glance over at Ruto who was still clapping excitedly and put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ruto, I got something quick to do, we'll meet over at the palace.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well.” Ruto said, “Don't keep me waiting.” she winked.</p><p> </p><p>Ruto watched as Link got himself up and took off, and she couldn't help but notice he was walking in the direction she saw Madame Scarlet leave in, and she smiled lightly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Great dance tonight, Madame Scarlet!” said a Gerudo complimented Scarlet as she walked to a building where she was to dress.</p><p> </p><p>“You did extraordinarily!” said another.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much.” she replied with a soft smile, causing the two Gerudo to swoon, as she continued on her way.</p><p> </p><p>In Madame Scarlet's dressing room she took a long drink of water to hydrate herself, before starting to remove her veil and hood. Her thoughts wandered to when she glanced at Link during her performance, and how he and Princess Ruto were siting beside each other... holding hands. She paused and looked down at her own hand, and then removed the sash from the arm, showing a red scar on her wrist. She stared at it and closed her eyes, lost in thoughts of the past. Her other hand reached into her pocket and clutched at the small green jewel she commonly carried....</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Nemisa, nice work out there.” a voice said, causing her to snap out of her trance and look over to see Link poking his head in and then walking into the room. She couldn't help but notice he had his hands behind his back for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It was nothing, your highness.” she said, taking another drink of water.</p><p> </p><p>“No I'm serious, your dancing's gotten even better then before.” Link said, “Have you been inspired by something lately?”</p><p> </p><p>“...maybe.” Nemisa said distantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey... so uh...” Link looked down a bit, “I wanted you to have something...”</p><p> </p><p>Nemisa looked to see him pull something out from behind his back. It was a modest sized plush doll of a green and yellow Deku Scrub with little button eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What is that for...?” Nemisa asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a gift I thought you'd like...” Link said, “I won it at one of the competitions I beat Ruto's bodyguard in...”</p><p> </p><p>“I.. um... don't really need... I...” Nemisa stammered, until Link spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, just take it as a gift to congratulate you on your performance tonight.” Link said with a small grin, he took her hand, causing her to freeze up for a second, before he put the plush doll in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Li-...” Nemisa paused, before sighing and finally accepting the plush doll, “Well I suppose if it's a gift, I have no choice... t-thank you, your highness...”</p><p> </p><p>Link couldn't help but smile as he could see the bit of happiness in her eyes at that moment, holding the plush doll, even if she was trying her hardest not to show it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I gotta get going,” Link said, “Nabooru said she wanted to show me and Ruto something at the palace. I'll see you tomorrow.” and with that he turned and walked out.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well L-... your highness.” When Nemisa was convinced Link was long gone, she looked down at the plush doll, her normally stern face then changed to smile warmly. She gave it a firm hug, it was quite soft, and it reminded her of another plush doll she once hugged some time ago...</p><p> </p><p>It when was than through her comfort, she felt small faint tears going down her face. She then looked down at her hand, the one that Link had held for just a moment. She lingered on the thought, before wiping her face clean of tears, and then going back to changing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Oh my, it's exquisite!” Ruto exclaimed, taking a took over the place that Nabooru had called them over to show off.</p><p> </p><p>Link, Ruto, Nabooru and Aviel all stood in the new room Nabooru had added to the palace using the power of the Sand Rod, a sizable one with a large swimming pool built into it.</p><p> </p><p>It was a lot more impressive then everyone expected. It was pretty glamorous in many ways, there were fountains with statues pouring water into the pool, palm branches decorated the room to contrast with the mostly yellow and brown interior, and the water was quite pure and inviting, with no dirt or sand littering it.</p><p> </p><p>“You crafted this Lady Nabooru?” the zora princess asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, its the result of my mastery of the Sand Rod over the past six years. While I had to prioritize fortifying the defenses of our town against the slavers and rebels, I knew I needed to find time to make this for our beloved Zora sister.” Nabooru said.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm... honored for that, Nabooru.” Ruto said smiling, giving her a small hug. Nabooru was taken back a little by it, but returned the hug soon after.</p><p> </p><p>Link couldn't help but smile himself to see the two get along so well, he thought about how he and Zopem buried the hatchet, and could only hope all the Zoras and Gerudo could be just as welcome to each other someday...</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Time for swimming!!” Aviel declared, yanking off her clothes, showing off she was wearing her swimsuit underneath it.</p><p> </p><p>“How long were you wearing that for?” Nabooru asked.</p><p> </p><p>Aviel ignored Nabooru's question and just dived into the water.</p><p> </p><p>“Yahoo! It's great! Come on in everyone!” Aviel shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“In just a second.” Ruto said, before playfully shoving Link into the water and then jumping in herself.</p><p> </p><p>'Hey, at least let me change out of my clothes first!” Link exclaimed to Ruto when he came up for air.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh by all means change out of your clothes then.” giggled Ruto, swimming up and gripping onto his vest, “We're not going to complain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, want us to help?” Aviel chirped.</p><p> </p><p>“I can do it just fine, thanks.” Link said annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Nabooru just smirked at the three of them in the pool and turned away, walking off to see to other tasks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Lady Nabooru! You come in too!” shouted Aviel, causing Nabooru to stop in her tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, come on Nabooru! You made this thing after all, you should join us!” Link called out..</p><p> </p><p>“I... well.. I have some things to-” Nabooru muttered, before a large splash of water hit her, “Hey!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohohoho,” laughed Ruto, “I'm afraid you let your guard down, Lady Nabootu.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Okay, now you asked for it!” Nabooru then grinned, quickly removing her clothes and jumping into the pool herself.</p><p> </p><p>The four of them spent the next hour playing in the pool. Link was happy to see Nabooru enjoying herself, especially after she had been working so hard lately.</p><p> </p><p>It was a great feeling for Link to be with everyone, he was more comfortable then ever with the life he had now, and he could only imagine what future held for him and his friends...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You enjoying the water alright?” Link asked Ruto, walking up to the edge of the pool. It was much later in the night, Aviel had gone to bed, while Nabooru had gone to her study to do some late minute work.</p><p> </p><p>“It's not the cool waters of Zora's Domain, but it'll do in a pinch.” Ruto said with a smile, “Nabooru did good work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she's worked really hard to make this town so great.” Link nodded, “I have a lot of admiration for her...”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we really need to do something good for her as well sometime...” Ruto said, putting a finger to her mouth, “I'm glad we were able to coax her into joining us tonight, but we need to help her get a little more relief in her life....” she grinned lightly, “You know, besides you pleasuring her so many nights.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah ha ha,” Link laughed sheepishly, “Um, you're still okay with that sort of thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a strange for a while, but I've warmed up to it. After all, she's a part of our weird family as well.” Ruto nodded. She thought on that note a little more, then glanced to Link and sported a small mischievous grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Say...” Ruto started, swimming up to the edge of the pool and taking a good look at Link, “You have a little something on your face there...”</p><p> </p><p>“I do?” Link asked, rubbing at his face, “Did I get food on it or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“You keep missing it, allow me.” Ruto said in a fussy manner, reaching out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, alright.” Link said, kneeling down to her.</p><p> </p><p>That was when the opportunity came and Ruto grabbed Link by his arm, yanking him into the pool.</p><p> </p><p>“Gack!” Link exclaimed falling right into the water, he came up to the surface, only to see Ruto staring right at him with that mischievous grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I got you right where I want you!” Ruto said, suddenly hugging him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“....I think you're wrong about that...” Link muttered, his wet hair covering his facial feature.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm the one who has you!!” Link exclaimed, grabbing Ruto's sides and started tickling her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahahahahaha!! Oh you little- aahhaahaha!!” Ruto couldn't hold back as the two of them thrashed around in the water.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually their wrestling led them over to the shallow end of the pool, where it was sloped to allow the swimmers to just walk out from the water. They instead found themselves laying on the floor of the pool, with the water slowly drifting around them..</p><p> </p><p>The two of them just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Link sometimes contemplated to himself what exactly it was that made him go from being weirded out about being in a marriage with Ruto to truly loving her. But as he laid there looking into her eyes, all he knew was that he just loved her now, simple as that.</p><p> </p><p>Link leaned downwards and pressed his lips against hers. Ruto wrapped her arms around Link's neck, and he in turn wrapped his own arms around her waist, the water from the pool splashed against them as the two held each other. Link was about to break the kiss, but Ruto held him down and continued it. Link soon found himself having a hard time breathing from how long they held the kiss, it was kind of dangerous, but at the same time exciting. Eventually the two finally did broke the kiss and Link panted heavily, while Ruto just smirked lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“No fair, you were breathing water through your gills.” Link muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“All's fair in love and war, my dear husband.” Ruto smiled while tickling his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Well in that case...” Link said, as he leaned down and started kissing at her neck where her gills were, causing her to moan out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you bastard!” she shouted, “How'd you know how sensitive I would... ooh! Oooh...”</p><p> </p><p>Link was taking what Sarami had taught him before about the way of a Zora's body into practice at that moment, as well as what Nabooru taught him about pleasuring a woman. Ruto found her legs squirming at the feeling of Link going all-out on her, until he eventually stopped , moving slowly away from her neck, but releasing some cool breath into the opening of her gills, causing Ruto to shudder. He looked down to see her now gasping out with her face flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“I... think we need... to take this elsewhere...” Ruto whispered, “Please, if you could... carry me?”</p><p> </p><p>Link simply nodded and lifted her up bridal style and Ruto wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her off to his bedroom, He was relieved to see Nabooru wasn't there at the moment, as he probably wouldn't have wanted to have to talk her out of the room. He laid the Zora princess down on the bed pillows and laid over her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are... you sure you're ready for this? I figured you would have wanted to save yourself for after we marry.” Link inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“It's fine, I'm more then ready.” Ruto said, “I'm not in my mating period right now anyway, so we don't have to worry quite yet about having kids...” she then blushed lightly and stroked his face, “Though I look forward to the day we do...”</p><p> </p><p>“...yeah, same here.” Link smiled, and the two kissed again.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Link's shorts found themselves being flung to the ground away from them.</p><p> </p><p>And the two of them shared a wonderful night together...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in the home of the mystic twins, Kesuta and Korume, the two of them were kneeling before a crystal ball, their hands held out over it, as they studied the mysterious aura it was giving off.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems that it's almost time...” Kesuta told her twin sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes...” Korume nodded, “A few hours from now...”</p><p> </p><p>“You've been pretty nervous lately, you sure you're up to this?” Kesuta said.</p><p> </p><p>“....it doesn't matter either way, is there?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's fine, I've already made up my mind. We both know this is the only way, so there's no use worrying about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that... but...”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at it this way, if you manage to pull it off, then King Link can take you as his wife and bless you with his children. Think of that as a motivator!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes... I suppose so...” Korume said lowering her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, we should probably prepare for this.” Kesuta said.</p><p> </p><p>“..you go on ahead, I have other things to do first...” Korume muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Korume just watched her sister until she had left to get ready for what they had to do, then she herself went off out of tent...</p><p> </p><p>And she headed towards the palace...<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>